The Broken Pieces Left
by CrimsonHazelEyes
Summary: They betrayed her and he broke her heart. She realized that in life, she always has an option to choose. Will her hatred lead her to something she might regret, or she's going to give someone a chance to heal and fix her broken heart? Read and Review!
1. Broken Hearted

Hello! This is my new story and I hope you guys like this one.

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_"Someday you'll cry for me like I cried for you. Someday you'll miss me like I missed you. Someday you'll need me like I needed you. Someday you'll love me but I won't love you."_

_

* * *

_

It's dismissal time and the students are running out from their class. A certain brunette who's name is Mikan Sakura is heading towards her best friend. She's 14 years old. Her hair is tied in ponytail, she has this round, thick glasses which is covering her hazel eyes, and she's also wearing braces. All the students think that she's a nerd which is not true because she really sucks in almost all of her subjects, especially Math. She's also getting detentions for being late or for disrupting the class when she accidentally sleeps. She's also wearing baggy pants, black sneakers, big orange shirt, and a cap. In short, she appears hideous and ugly.

It's a nice day; the sky is clear from puffy, gray clouds, and the birds are humming a soft, melodic tune. But not for her when a guy suddenly blocked her way. She has to meet up with her best friend for Christ sake!

"What do you want? Look, I have to go so i-," she trailed off when the figure turned his head towards her.

It is Natsume Hyuuga, the most popular guy in the school of Gakuen Alice. He has this messy raven hair and unique, and beautiful crimson eyes. He's the opposite of Mikan and he's also 14 years old like her.

"Can I talk to you? This won't take too long," he said.

Her heart skipped a beat and she just nodded absentmindedly. She even forgot that she had to meet up with her best friend. He led her towards a Sakura tree in the garden at the back of the school. There's a fountain at the middle of the area.

Natsume turned around and she almost gasp because she's been staring at him for quite a while now.

"W-what do y-you wa-want to talk a-about?" she stuttered out.

He looked at her and there's a visible tint of pink on Mikan's cheeks now. Her heart is slamming in its ribcage and her hands are also getting a little sweaty because of nervousness. She's talking ALONE with the most sought guy in their campus! Who wouldn't get nervous?

"I think you don't have much time for this conversation so I will get straight to the point now," he calmly said. Mikan can't calm her nerves and her heart feels like it's gonna explode any minute now.

"Mikan Sakura, I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend," he finally said it.

Mikan's eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped slightly. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"W-What?" she asked, thinking she just heard it wrong.

"I like you and I'm asking if you want to go out with me," he repeated.

For a second there, Mikan's mind went blank. Her blood is pulsing faster than ever and she feels like she's gonna faint now. Natsume didn't get a reply from her so he sighed.

"Don't worry, I didn't say that you have to answer it now. I'll give you some time to think about it," he said.

But Mikan is still frozen in shock and she can't find the words to reply. So she just stared at him as he walked away from her.

_What am I gonna do now?_, she thought.

* * *

It was yesterday when Mikan got a confession from Natsume and she's still thinking about how to answer his feelings. She do like him but she's confuse as to why would someone as handsome and popular like him will like her. She couldn't help but to think twice about this whole strange thing that happening to her.

She went to her class and she mentally cursed when she remembered that she's sitting next to Natsume. She sat warily on her seat, waiting for her best friend to come into the classroom. After a minute, the doors slammed open and she turned sharply. Her breathe hitched when it revealed the person that she doesn't want to see right now. Natsume Hyuuga. With his friends.

She looked away and focused on doodling on her notebook as if she didn't see any of them coming into the classroom. But it's really hard to pretend with all the girls screaming their lungs out when they saw them.

"Kyaaaa~ Natsume Hyuuga I love you!"

"Marry me, Hyuuga-sama!"

"Go out with me!"

Mikan sighed. She's already used with all these commotions because every morning is always like this. She continued to doodle that she didn't notice Natsume sitting beside her.

"Hey."

She was startled when she heard that handsomely voice. She looked up only to meet his gorgeous crimson orbs.

"Are you okay? You seem... daze," he said.

She snapped out of her trance and blushed crimson red when she realized that she's been staring at him. She just nodded and looked at the board. Their English teacher, Narumi Anjou, walked into the room with skinny jeans and yellow and pink striped shirt.

"Ohayou my beautiful class!" he greeted with much enthusiasm in his voice.

_This is gonna be one hell of a day for me,_ Mikan thought.

* * *

Mikan is walking with her best friend towards the cafeteria. Her best friend is Hotaru Imai who has a short cropped, raven hair and amethyst eyes, and she's also 14 years old. She loves money, blackmailing to MAKE MONEY, inventing strange things like Baka Gun, which made Mikan as its everyday's victim, and eating crabs brains, which Mikan found really disgusting but she will not admit that to Hotaru is she still want to live a long and happy life on Earth.

They were ready to get in line but a sandy haired boy blocked them.

"Natsume said that you can eat with us," he said with a goofy grin on his face.

His name is Kokoro Yome who has this messy, sandy hair and chocolate brown orbs. He's one of Natsume's friends and he's also popular in the Gakuen Alice.

Hotaru eyes him skeptically but he just grinned and motioned them to their table. Mikan followed nervously because she can feel the girls' glares boring at her back. They stopped at the table at the right which is also near at the window. The table consists of 4 people and one of them is Natsume. Ruka Nogi is also there, he's Natsume's best friend who has blonde hair and cerulean eyes. He is as handsome as Natsume but he's the prince charming type while Natsume is the bad boy type. Beside Ruka is Yuu Tobita, he has brownish hair and light brown eyes but he's wearing glasses, though he's not really a nerd and in fact, he's awesome in every girl's eyes. Across from Yuu is Kitsuneme Yome, twin of Koko who looks almost the same as him but Kitsuneme has fox-like eyes. All of them are 14 years old.

"Yo, Sakura-san," Kitsuneme said.

"H-Hello," Mikan replied shyly.

Natsume grabbed her wrist and made her sit down next to him. She blushed really hard and her heart started to pump like crazy again. Hotaru just simply sat next to Ruka while Koko is beside Kitsuneme.

"I already bought your lunch," Natsume said, pushing a tray to Mikan which contains a medium fries, a burger, and a soda. Ruka also pushed a tray to Hotaru, it's crab brains, of course, and soda.

"Y-You didn't h-have to bu-buy this for me," Mikan managed to stutter out. She cursed inwardly because of her behavior.

"I want to," Natsume said.

"Just eat baka," Hotaru said across from her. Mikan did as what she told her to. They are talking and laughing on every joke that Koko and Kitsuneme are making. Not long after they finished their food, the bell rang, signaling them to go to their next classes. Natsume got Mikan's stuff and began walking.

"Hey, give me back my books," Mikan said.

"I'll walk you to your class."

Mikan tried to grab her books but failed when Natsume held it higher and he's taller than her. So she just gave up and allowed him to walk her to her next class.

* * *

For a week Natsume was doing those stuff and Mikan finally thought about her reply. She woke up a little early just to talk to Natsume. She looked for him in their classrooms for morning classes and afternoon classes but he wasn't there. So she decided to find him in the garden where he confessed to her.

As she walk, she noticed that today might rain because of the dark, thick, gray clouds that are covering the sky. It's so quiet but not when she finally arrived in the garden because there are murmurs that she can hear. She decided to leave whoever those people who are talking because she doesn't want to eavesdrop on them and it's none of her business anyway.

She started to walk away but before she could even step a feet from them, she heard something that made her froze.

"I can't believe that that Sakura girl fell from your tricks!" a girly voice said.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm going to win the bet," a familiar voice replied. Mikan is praying that she's just hallucinating or she's just mistaken.

"Yeah, and now that you won the bet I'm going to be your girlfriend from now on, Natsume-kun," the girl said. Mikan's eyes widened when her suspicion is right.

"That Mikan Sakura is easy to get so next time make it more difficult, Luna," Natsume said.

"Yes! And next time I won't be betting against you because I know that you will easily get what you want. That nerdy Sakura deserves it, she thinks that she can have you? That will be the day when the pigs can fly!" the girl exclaimed.

Mikan couldn't take it anymore so she ran away. Her eyes sting and her heart shattered. Just when she started to think that she can also somehow believe in fairytale when there's a happy ending, everything breaks into pieces, her heart shattered into pieces.

Not long after, her tears flowed on her cheeks as she ran faster, away from Natsume. Away from everything. She stopped at the corner of an abandoned music room to catch her breath and cry her heart's out. She clamped her mouth to prevent making loud cries. She slid down on the wall and curled herself into a ball.

If she just didn't believe about him liking her, she wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't fall for him, hard. It's unbearable knowing that the one that she loves is just playing with her heart all this time.

Her thought were cut off when she heard her phone rings. She roughly wiped her tears and swallowed the lump on her throat before answering her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Mikan-chan, can you go to the Headmaster's office now?"_ a lively voice said through the other line.

"Oh, Uncle! Sure, I'll go there now," Mikan replied. Her voice was kinda cracked which didn't went unnoticed by her uncle.

_"Are you okay, Mikan-chan?"_ her uncle sounded worried.

"I'm okay, Uncle. Today is just kinda chilly."

_"Oh, Okay. I'll be waiting here at my office. Bye Mikan-chan."_

"Bye, Uncle."

Mikan shut her phone before closing her eyes. After a few minutes of calming her self, she stood up and dusted her skirt before walking towards the Headmaster's Office which is in the building next to their High School division. She seems so focus on getting in her Uncle's office that she didn't hear Koko shouting her name.

"MIKAN!"

Koko went to her side and poked her head which broke her trance so she turned to look at Koko.

"Hey, I was like calling you for a hundred times but you wouldn't even look!" he said.

"Sorry. I was kinda distracted earlier because I was called by the Headmaster," she said. No one knows about her Uncle being the Headmaster of the school or anything about her life except from her best friend, Hotaru, because she's trying to keep a low profile.

"Oh! Don't tell me Mikan is being a bad girl now and got in trouble!" Koko faked a gasp.

Mikan rolled her eyes and said, "I have to go. I'll... talk to you later." She then ran off before Koko could even reply.

She arrived in the Headmaster's Office and knocked on the door 3 times before she heard a 'Come in'. She opened the door and saw her Uncle smiling at her. Her Uncle's name is Kazu Yukihara, he's the only brother of her father. He has this bronze hair and gray eyes. He's tall and he's in his 40's.

"Mikan-chan!" he has his open arms, waiting for her to hug him. And she did and pulled away to ask what is she doing here.

"About that... I talked to your dad and he wants you to...," he trailed off. Worry and nervousness can be trace on his face.

"He wants me to what?" Mikan asked. She's growing more anxious and worried about this whole thing because her Uncle won't be calling her if this case is not serious.

"HewantsyoutomovetoAmerica," he said it fast that Kazu had to catch his breath after that.

"He...what?" Mikan asked, knitting her eyebrows. She didn't catch what the heck did her Uncle just said.

"He...wants you to move to America. Together with your family there," her uncle said slowly this time.

Mikan just stares at her Kazu, trying to process what he just said. Then, she gasped and asked, "When?"

"Next week," he said softly.

Mikan crossed her arms on her chest and sat on the black leather seat beside her Uncle's table. Her eyebrows are furrowed and she totally forgot what just happened earlier for the moment. She turned her gaze towards Kazu.

"I'm... going to think about it," she said, sighing.

"Okay. I'll tell your father about it," Kazu smiled at her and patted her head.

* * *

"What should I do?" she murmured to herself. She's walking aimlessly in the school grounds; it's lunch time. She saw her best friend, Hotaru, with Natsume's friends. She walked towards their direction and halted when she heard what are they talking about.

"Hey, don't you think Sakura is stupid?" Yuu asked, taking off his glasses.

"Yeah, I mean, how could she believe that Natsume really likes her? She's a nerd which is not the type that he's looking for!" Kitsuneme exclaimed. Ruka nodded along with the others. Hotaru is just standing there without any emotions.

"That Mikan is really an idiot," Hotaru said, rubbing her temples.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything but I agree with you. Natsume... and her? That's kinda impossible. They live in different worlds!" Ruka said.

This time Mikan didn't cry. She just stood there as anger rushed on her nerves and she had to calm her self so she wouldn't lose control and just punch each one of them. She walked briskly away from her so-called-best friend and the others.

Mikan reached the Headmaster's office and slammed it open. Her eyes shows nothing but anger.

"I'm going in America tomorrow."

* * *

End of Chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a review :D

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	2. Alice Academy

This is the new chapter of The Broken Pieces Left. Thanks for those who read this story and those who sent me reviews :))

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**_Holding anger is a poison-it eats you from inside. We think that by hating someone, we hurt them but hatred is a curved blade and the harm we do to others, we also do to ourselves._

_

* * *

_

"Mikan, are you sure that you want to go tomorrow?" a lady in her 50's asked. Her name is Kagura Sakurai who has black hair with steel blue eyes. She's Mikan's nanny since she was 5 years old.

Mikan stopped packing her things and looked at her nanny with gentle eyes. She took off her eyeglasses, revealing her hazel orbs and then she hugged Kagura.

"I'm sure. I... I have to move on. I don't want to leave you but I have to," Mikan said softly.

Her nanny hugged her back and said, "It's okay. I'm gonna miss you, Mimi."

"I'm also gonna miss you," Mikan replied, letting a few tears to pour down on her face. Her nanny broke their hug and wiped her own tears.

"We have to pack your things now, Mimi," Kagura reminded her. Mikan nodded and went back in packing her things. Her nanny helped her and she suddenly remembered that she's going to cook. She left Mikan who's sitting on her huge bed.

Mikan noticed a photo album underneath her bed and she grabbed it. She flipped it open and the first page was a photo of her in the Gakuen Alice uniform. The next page was her and her _ex-_best friend, Hotaru in Central Town, and there's also in a restaurant, and in some other places where they hanged out before. The last pages were the recent photos in Gakuen Alice, she was with Hotaru, Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Ruka, and Natsume.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. She took all the photos out of the photo album and tore them into pieces before throwing it in the garbage can.

She took her phone out and found out that she had 37 missed calls and 41 messages. She took the battery out of her phone before throwing it to the garbage can too. She rubbed her temples, trying to ease her frustration.

She couldn't believe that the one that she loved had just toyed with her heart and her so-called-best friend had betrayed her. How could Hotaru just stayed back there and watched as the notorious Natsume Hyuuga break her pure and innocent heart? She never thought that this will happen to her.

"I'm going to forget all of these, I'm going to forget Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

Mikan woke up early because her flight is 9am and she saw her maids putting her luggage on the trunk of limousine. She stopped in front of Kagura and hugged her tight.

"I promise that I will visit sometimes," Mikan said.

"I'm looking forward to your return and to your letters, Mimi," her nanny said.

Mikan broke the hug and smiled brightly at her nanny.

"Goodbye now, Kagura-san," Mikan bowed and then got inside the limo. Her nanny waved at her as the car sped away.

After of several minutes driving, Mikan finally arrived at the airport. Her bodyguards dislodged her things and a man approached her.

"Yukihara-sama, your brother will be the one who's going to pick you up. And your Uncle Kazu wants me to inform you that your parents doesn't know your arrival so it will be a surprise for them," the man said politely.

"So that means my brother is the only one who knows about my arrival?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, Yukihara-sama," the man replied with a smile.

"Thanks for informing me, Kaito-san," Mikan smiled back.

"Have a safe trip, Yukihara-sama."

Mikan nodded and she walked away, waving to the man who waved back at her. Her flight was called and she took one last glimpse of Japan before walking again.

"When I set a foot here again, I'll make sure that I'm gonna be the new Mikan Sakura Yukihara that they didn't expect to see."

* * *

"Did you contact her?" Hotaru asked.

Koko and Ruka shook their heads sadly while Kitsuneme and Yuu let out an exasperated sigh. They are in the garden of the Gakuen Alice, trying to contact Mikan. They are now deadly worried because she's not even here today.

"What's up with the long faces?" Natsume asked, appearing out of nowhere scaring the heck out of Ruka and the others.

"Why did you do that?" Hotaru asked without any emotions on her face but her eyes were burning in fury.

"Do what?" Natsume asked, knitting his eyebrows. Ruka and his other friends gave him a long, pleading looks which he returned by raising an eyebrow.

"You toyed with her," Hotaru hissed.

"Her? Oh! Do you mean that hideous thing? What's her name again? Miki? Maki?" Natsume said.

"You don't really give a damn about her!" Hotaru snarled. Natsume looked at Hotaru and chuckled bitterly.

"Do you actually expect me to care about that disgusting nerd? Let alone like her? I don't give a sh*t about that hideous thing," Natsume shot back.

Hotaru's patience snapped and the next thing they knew, Natsume was staggering backwards because of the punch that she gave to him.

"Don't you dare insult Mikan in front of my face! I was so frustrated when I found out that you were just playing with her heart that I actually said so many bad things about her being an idiot! She doesn't deserve a son-of-a-b*tch like you! You pathetic a**hole!" Hotaru yelled angrily before walking away, leaving an annoyed and stunned Natsume with his dumbfounded friends.

Ruka snapped out of his reverie and looked at Natsume with eyes full of anger and disappointment. He simply just plainly ignored the things that Natsume did before but now he finally realized how much it must have been painful when he break a girl's heart. Ruka finally came to his senses and this time, he's going to make Natsume think about the things that he did before.

"Natsume," Ruka stood up from the bench that he was sitting on.

"Hn," Natsume replied, rubbing his jaw which was punched by the Ice Queen.

"Did you know that Sakura-san is missing? We tried to contact her but she's not answering her phone since yesterday and she's not here today. We found out about the bet and we are disappointed. Did you tell her about it?" Ruka asked.

"I didn't tell her anything," Natsume said.

Ruka doubted that so he stared at Natsume's eyes but it just showed the truth. He's not lying.

"Then what made Mikan-chan to be like this?" Koko asked.

"Maybe there's some kind of emergency so that's why she's not here and not answering your calls," Natsume reasoned out.

"It can't be, because Imai-san told us that if Mikan has something important to do, she's going to tell her first because she's always asking for Imai-san's opinions," Yuu pointed out.

"That's why Imai is worried. It's the first time that her best friend didn't answer her phone calls for 20 times," Kitsuneme added.

Then something struck Koko that made him shot up straight.

"I saw her yesterday running to the headmaster's office. Maybe there's something happened," Koko said.

"You idiot. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ruka asked, slightly irritated.

"I just remember, okay! And she was in a hurry yesterday that I didn't manage to ask what she's going to do in headmaster's office," Koko replied.

"Call Imai," Ruka said.

Yuu quickly grabbed his phone and began punching numbers.

* * *

After hours of sleeping on the plane, Mikan finally arrived at her destination. She was looking for her brother since she landed on America. After a few minutes of searching, she spotted a silver haired guy with neutral face on. She giggled and walked happily to the lad.

"Youichi~," Mikan tackled the boy with bear hug which the he gladly returned.

"Onee-chan!"

Mikan pulled away and then held his brother on arms-length. She smiled brightly and her brother smiled back.

"I missed you! You've grown taller, uh?" Mikan said.

"Yeah," the guy replied.

Her brother is Youichi Yukihara. He's 12 years old and he has silver hair and emerald green eyes. He acts cold and stoic sometimes but he's cheerful when he is around his family. He didn't see her since he was 8 years old and he really missed her bubbly sister.

"Let's go, Mom and Dad are going to be in the house in half hour," Youichi informed her.

"Yeshhh, You-chan~," Mikan walked beside her brother who had a small smile on his face.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"MOM! DAD!" Mikan flung on her parents as their eyes widened in shock which replaced by happiness after a second.

"Mimi!" her mother hugged her.

Her mother is Yuka Sakura Yukihara who has a short brunette hair and hazel eyes. Yuka is a caring and loving mother for Mikan and Youichi. She is a fashion designer and she's really famous for her beautiful clothes.

"Mikan, I haven't seen you for a long time!" her father also hugged her.

Mikan's father, Izumi Yukihara who has silver hair and hazel eyes with emerald green specks on it. He's managing the Yukihara corporation which is the top company in whole Japan and in different parts of the world. He's caring and responsible father for the two of them.

"I thought you were going to think about it first?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah... err... I kinda made up my mind and I decided to go here sooner," Mikan said. She knew that she's lying because the truth is she came here earlier than they expected because she wanted to leave Japan as soon as possible because of the horrible things that happened to her. And her parents and her brother also knew that she's half-lying.

"Oh... And what's with the thick eyeglasses and braces, Mimi?" Yuka asked, dismissing the subject earlier because she doesn't want to see the pained expression that she saw earlier on Mikan's face even if it's just a flash.

"Ummm... mom, do you really want me do die?" Mikan asked.

Her mother laughed out loud and her father chuckled. Youichi smirked, clearly amused and relieved that her cheerful sister was back again.

"No! But I don't want to see the "nerdy Mimi" again. I want you to get back to your old self again if you may," her mother said.

Yes, her old self. Her geeky appearance was just a disguise because she knew that she's going to be buried alive when she's attack by her fan boys. Like the time when she was in elementary. But there's also a deep reason why she's disguising herself.

"I will, mom," Mikan said.

She promised that she's not going to be the person who they stepped on before. She promised that she's going to be the new Mikan that they didn't imagine to see, the Mikan Yukihara that they are going to adore and envy. She's going to change for the sake of her broken heart.

* * *

It's morning already at Yukihara's household but a certain brunette wasn't waking up. Her brother was banging on her door for 8 minutes now but he didn't even get any response from his sister so he did what was on his mind a while ago. Opening her sister's room with the duplicate key, not forgetting to grab a medium container which was full of ice, cold water that was now being poured on Mikan's sleeping figure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her scream filled the whole mansion which made Izumi to spit out his tea. Yuka who was reading a book a while ago is now heading to her daughter's room.

"What happened?" their mother breathed out.

Mikan pointed an accusing finger to Youichi who had this annoying and satisfied smirk on his handsome face.

"He poured a very cold water on me!" Mikan screeched. Her brunette hair is dripping and she's clearly annoyed by what her brother just did.

"Youichi! Why did you do that?" their mother demanded but her voice was fake angry. Her eyes were glimmering in amusement which didn't went unnoticed by Mikan.

"Mother! Why do you seem so frickin' amused and looks like going to burst out laughing?" Mikan asked, eyes squinting.

"Duh. Mom was the one who told me the tips on how to wake you up and that includes pouring some ice, cold water on you," Youichi replied with his smirk.

Mikan screamed in frustration and ushered them out. Her mother was laughing hysterically while her brother was chuckling. She went to the bathroom and got ready. They are going to the mall today for shopping new clothes for her.

She headed downstairs and picked up a toast before settling down next to her brother. Her brother gaped at her for a couple of seconds before looking away with a little tint of pink on his cheek because of embarrassment. Her parents stopped what they were doing just to look at Mikan.

Mikan wore a white halter top and denim mid-thigh skirt. She had a red scarf around her neck and she's wearing big loop earrings. Her hair is let down and flowing freely and you can also see her beautiful hazel eyes. No big, rounded eyeglasses or braces! No ponytails!

"What?" she asked, her eyes were glistening with amusement.

"You look gorgeous!" her mother exclaimed.

Mikan just giggled and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Youichi, what do you think?" Izumi asked, amused.

"W-what do you mean?" Youichi managed to stutter out.

"What can you say about your sister's REAL self?" Yuka asked.

"Not bad," Youichi said and faked a cough.

"Oh! Mikan-chan you are going to study here in America. Your uncle owns the school in Japan right? And he also owns the famous school here! The Alice Academy!" Yuka said excitedly.

"Alice Academy? The same as Gakuen Alice but American version, uh?" Mikan said.

"Yup! And you're going to Alice Academy tomorrow!" Yuka added enthusiastically.

Mikan chocked on her food and looked at her mother in disbelief.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Japan...**

"The principal refused to answer my questions," Hotaru said, frustrated.

"Then what are we going to do now?" Ruka asked, with worry in his eyes.

They were in Hotaru's row until Narumi walked into the class. He just friggin' walked to the class with NORMAL clothes! No frilly, skinny jeans, or colorful clothes!

"We are going to start out lesson now," he said with deadly voice.

"Hey, Narumi-sensei! What's with the gloomy aura?" a random boy asked. Narumi sighed and looked at the class with deadly eyes.

"Mikan Sakura just dropped out," he said. Almost all of the students whooped in joy and Narumi couldn't help but to sigh at their reactions. He knows about Mikan, he knows about her being the niece of the Headmaster and being the daughter of the top business tycoon in the whole world.

"You don't know who she really is," Narumi mumbled.

"What the hell?" Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, and Yuu stood up. They were looking for Mikan and they would just find out that she already dropped out the school?

"That baka didn't even tell me! Are you sure that she's the one who dropped out?" Hotaru asked.

Narumi nodded but not looking at Hotaru. He was the one who found out that Mikan isn't just good outside, she's also good in the inside. She treated her fellow classmates kindly despite of being bullied all the time. But she didn't cared before and maybe she decided to leave because she couldn't stand it anymore.

Hotaru walked out and Ruka and the others followed. Narumi ignored it and continued his class. Natsume really didn't care at all but something was tugging on his heart after Ruka and his friends left.

* * *

**America...**

"Here it is, honey!" Yuka exclaimed. They got out of the limousine and Mikan stared at awe. Youichi just snickered at his sister's reaction.

"This is Alice Academy! Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Yukihara!" a blonde greeted them. He has dark blue eyes and he seems to be a cheerful person.

"Welcome Ms. and Sir Yukihara!" a brown haired woman greeted Mikan and Youichi. She has matching brown eyes and she also looks like a cheerful one.

Mikan was staring at the humongous school of Alice Academy. It's even bigger than her school in Japan! Mikan has this expressionless facade but her eyes were twinkling in excitement.

"Can you snap out of it?" Youichi asked impatiently. This is their first day in school and her sister is acting like an idiot.

Mikan turned sharply to Youichi and he was surprised when he saw that she's not even showing emotions of any kind but her eyes shows otherwise.

"Be good and enjoy your new school, Mikan! And Youichi you can help your sister to adjust," their mother said. Mikan merely nodded and so Youichi.

"Alright kids, we better go now," their father said. Their parents hugged them before getting inside the limo. The blonde and the brown haired led them to their classroom.

"I'm Kira Williams, half-Japanese and half-American," the brown haired woman told them.

"And I am David Miller," the blonde said.

"Don't worry you don't need to tell us who you are because we already know," Kira said.

"Oh, I have to go now. My class is just next to yours so see ya~," David waved at them before entering the big oak doors of his class.

"Now, Youichi you can go to your class now. I'm going to take care of your sister," Kira kindly said. Youichi nodded and headed to to the right direction.

"You're just in the same division, the Middle School Division so you might see him frequently. I'll give you the cue if you can walk into the class," Kira instructed. She then walked to the class happily, leaving Mikan outside.

"Hello class! There's something I need to tell you," Kira said enthusiastically. The students gave their undivided attention to their teacher.

"We are going to have a new student~," Kira continued. Mikan then walked into the class with impassive face and the class fell in silence.

"I'm Mikan Sakura."

* * *

Done! Wait for the next chapter~

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	3. The DarkFallenAngels

The new chapter! I hope you'll like this one =))

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Someone can walk into your life and it's not until after they walk out that you realize that they were even there._

_

* * *

_

The silence was broke into murmurs and one thing that came to the students was _disgusting_. Mikan Sakura was standing there looking all nerdy with her old, big, rounded eyeglasses, her hair in messy ponytail, and her braces. She also has this impassive face and it states that she doesn't care about what her new classmates think about her.

"She's from Japan and she's 14 years old like most of you. Please be nice to her," Kira said. The class was disgusted but they didn't show it.

"Where's my seat, Ms. Kira?" Mikan asked.

"Oh! Ummm... wait a sec," she began scanning the room for a vacant spot because almost all of the seats were already taken. Her eyes fell on the seat at the back corner near the window.

"Mikan will sit next to Ralph Anderson. Can you please raise your hand, Mr. Anderson?" Kira asked kindly. The class suddenly turned all their gazes towards Mikan and their teacher at the sudden mention of the said name.

A hand was raised at the back corner and Mikan couldn't see what he looks like because his head was laid down on his desk while he lazily raised his hand. All she knew was he has messy dark brown hair with blond streaks.

"That's your seat Mikan," Kira said. The class groaned and a girl stood up. She has shoulder length brown hair and baby blue eyes. Her clothes were not wore in a proper way because it's too revealing and she has heavy make up. It took a lot of effort for Mikan not to groan in frustration and the hit of nausea she felt when she saw that slutty girl. All of these... it's a like a Déjà vu to her.

"Ralph doesn't want to sit with anyone else besides his friends so why are you making that... I mean, her to sit next to him, Ms. Williams?" the girls asked, obviously disliking this whole thing.

"Excuse me, Ms. Taylor? Just who is in charge of this class, you or me?" their teacher asked in a strict voice.

"But... ummm... never mind," the girl shrunk in humiliation and disappointment. Mikan couldn't help but to realize that this Ralph is certainly popular in this school. And she also noted that the kids here are more reasonable and don't always do whatever they want without even thinking twice unlike the students her old school in Japan.

"You can sit down to your seat now, Mikan," Kira changed to her usual cheerful personality again. Mikan nodded and began walking to her new seat with her big backpack. She settled down and noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere. The phone suddenly rang and Kira quickly answered it. She ended the call after a few nods and yeah's.

"Class, I need to go to the main office for several minutes and I'm expecting you to behave because I can't call a sub now," Kira said to her class. They just nodded and she walked out of the room. Once she was out, the Taylor girl walked towards the seats of Mikan and the Ralph guy.

"Hey, ummm," she faked a cough before facing Mikan in grimace, "I'm suggesting that you must change your seat."

"And why is that?" Mikan asked in fluent English.

"Because it's _so_ not right to be next to Ralph," she said. Three girls appeared behind that Taylor girl.

"Lizette is right... and I know that Ralph also wants to be alone, right?" a blonde said. Mikan narrowed her eyes on them and she almost jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her gaze behind her only to find a gorgeous pair of amber eyes staring at her hazel ones. She's oblivious to the fact that this person was so close to her because she's too busy gazing at this person's eyes. Because of their closeness, she could see the golden and russet mixture in his eyes.

"Who said Ralph wants to be alone?" a sweet voice asked. That made Mikan snap out of her trance and she blushed lightly. She backed away because she realized that they're still dangerously close to each other. She could see his face, his perfect nose, his slightly tanned skin, his perfect arc of eyebrows, and his full cherry red lips.

_Handsome_, the first word that came to Mikan's mind. She realized what she just thought and mentally scolded herself. She faced him again and asked, "Who are you?"

"Duh! He's your seat mate, the famous Ralph Anderson," Lizette said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I can't believe you look like a nerd but you're obviously dumb as rock," she added in a murmur but the others heard this and laughed. Mikan scowled but she didn't really give a damn at all. She just hated the fact that this whole scenario reminded her the whole thing that happened to her back in Japan, and it also brought a lot of painful memories.

"Hey! She's just new here and all you do there is bully her?" they heard the same sweet voice again. They all turned to the girl who's walking towards them and stopped behind Mikan. She has dark blue hair with gray eyes. She's beautiful and she seems cheerful.

"Hey, you're name is Mikan Sakura, right?" she asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" Mikan asked.

"I'm Nobara Ibaragi and you can call me Nobara. Hajimemashite," she said.

"Japanese, huh?" Mikan asked.

"I'm from Kyoto and I came here when I was 12 years old," Nobara said.

"Hey, where are the others?"

They all turned to the handsome lad beside Mikan and they could see that he's now irritated.

"Oh! Tsubasa, Leanne, and Craig are ditching classes, as usual, and Satoshi is over there," Nobara pointed to the silver haired lad whose back is turned in the 2nd row.

"I'm gonna join Tsubasa and the others," Ralph stood up and headed to the big oak doors but stopping to look at Mikan.

"She's going to sit beside me and that's final," he said before walking out of the room. Lizette and her girl friends stomped away leaving Nobara and Mikan.

"Hey! I want to ask you-," Nobara was cut off.

"Leave me alone," Mikan said coldly before standing up and walking outside. Nobara was confused and she wanted to know why Mikan is so cold to everyone. She wants to be friends with her even though she was labeled as a nerd and freak when she set foot on the classroom.

"Mikan Sakura... what a mysterious girl," Nobara mumbled.

* * *

The students who were gossiping earlier stopped when six gorgeous people stepped into the cafeteria. They walked to their table at the far corner of the room. These six people are known as the DarkFallenAngels a.k.a. the DFA. The members of this group are:

Satoshi Hagiwara. He has silver hair, and black eyes. He's handsome and popular with girls. He's also smart and friendly so that's why he's easy to approach. He's really scary when he's mad but most of the time, he can be seen reading a book or hanging out with the rest of the DFA. He secretly likes one of the member of the DFA.

Leanne Evans. She has blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She's serious most of the time but when you get to know her, you'll find out that she's actually one cheerful person. She's the girlfriend of Craig. She's always ditching classes but she's smart and she likes hanging out with the her friends in DFA.

Craig Owens. He has ebony hair and dark brown eyes. He's always cheerful but scary when he's mad. He can easily gets jealous when it's about his girlfriend, Leanne. He's closer to Tsubasa and Ralph in the DFA because they've known each other since elementary.

Tsubasa Andou. He has midnight blue hair and azure eyes. He's cheerful and always optimistic. He's the playboy type in the DFA and likes to skip boring classes. He's closer to Ralph and Craig. He doesn't like anyone because no one is eye-catching enough for him.

Nobara Ibaragi. She has dark blue hair and gray eyes. She's cheerful like most of her friends in DFA and she likes befriending everyone. She's beautiful and has a line of boys waiting for her but she only have one person in her heart and he's also part of the DFA.

Ralph Anderson. He has dark brown hair with blond and maroon streaks and he has amber eyes. He's expressionless all the time and doesn't really care about what's going on in his surroundings. But deep inside, he really cares about his friends in DFA and they understand his behavior. Every girl in the school always fall in his charms and that's what he really hates. He has no special one in his heart yet.

This group was created when they entered the middle school and they became popular instantly. Many boys and girls are fantasizing them and asking them out except from Craig and Leanne because they already know that they have no chance winning their hearts anymore.

As they walked to their spot, Nobara, Ralph and Satoshi noticed a brunette eating her lunch alone. She seems to be trying to isolate herself from everyone else and Nobara got an idea. She skipped happily towards the brunette's table and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked nonchalantly.

"Can I have lunch with you?" Nobara asked with puppy dog eyes but Mikan wasn't affected by it. Not at all.

"No," Mikan replied coldly.

"Mikan-chan~," Nobara whined and pleaded but Mikan didn't budge and she kept twitching and at last, her patience snapped and she faced her angrily.

"Do. What. You. Want. But stop bothering me," Mikan hissed but Nobara's mood didn't get affected at all, she's still cheerful and acting oblivious to Mikan's twitching and snapping.

"Hey! Tsubasa! Leanne!" Nobara waved her hands to her friends and Mikan couldn't stop the throbbing veins on her head.

"Why?" Tsubasa asked, gazing to Nobara and then to Mikan but she just glared at him under her thick eyeglasses.

"Let's have lunch with her," Nobara declared. Mikan stood up and narrowed her eyes on them.

"I'm going," she turned to walk but was stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. She looked at that person and surprise was stamped on her face but quickly composed her cold demeanor. Ralph pulled her and she landed on her seat with a soft thud. Ralph then took the seat beside her, scrutinizing her.

"Hey, what's with the glasses?" Ralph asked in his handsomely voice.

Mikan looked away and said, "None of your business."

"Hey girl, who said you could talk to us like that?" Leanne asked, slightly irritated and amused.

She turned to look at Leanna and spat coldly, "You're the ones who are talking to me and I already said that you should leave me alone."

"Should? Why? Is being alone that really great?" Tsubasa asked.

"Why do you care anyways?"

"Mikan, I just want to be friends with you. Is that too much to ask?" Nobara asked, worry and a light hurtful expression was displayed on her face.

"... Traitors and liars. I don't believe in friends," Mikan said before successfully running out of the cafeteria.

"What just happened?" Craig and Satoshi asked at the same time.

* * *

_Friends? Why should I be friends with any of them if I know that they will betray me anyway? _Mikan thought. Her tears were welling up but she roughly took off her eyeglasses and wiped her tears away. _I should move on but the past is holding me back from doing so. I can't just... forget all of what happened._

Mikan sat down on the bench near a cherry blossom tree and continued to think. She's clad in her old nerdy self because she wants to have a reason to separate herself from everyone else. Her parents agreed last night.

_~O~O~O~_

_"Onee-chan, are you alright?" Youichi asked. He's worried because of the strange acts of his sister. He thought that maybe she's just nervous because the school will start tomorrow and she's just new here._

_"Stop worrying Mikan. I know that you'll fit in," her mother reassured her but that's not the thing that she wanted to hear. _

_"Mom, dad, can I go to my new school in my old... old clothes?" Mikan asked reluctantly. Her parents looked at her in disbelief, even Youichi and they asked why._

_"The reason... the reason why I was wearing those it's not only because I want to avoid my fan boys. It's because... I want to know who's real and not," Mikan said, tears were starting to well up on her eyes but she didn't let them fall._

_"Real and not?" her dad asked._

_"People these days are... you know... fake and just want to befriend those who are popular so... yeah," Mikan explained._

_"Honey, did anyone hurt you?" her mother asked, worry was evident on her tone and face. Mikan didn't answer but sobbed softly as her brother patted her back and her parents comforting her._

_"I can't tell you all the details but you know, I thought I at least have one true friend," Mikan started, wiping her tears as she continued, "H-Ho... Hotaru betrayed me. I-I thought she's my friend, my best friend but I was wrong because..."_

_They let her cry and didn't ask any questions because they know how the past brings her sadness and they couldn't stand it._

_They agreed to her suggestion but her mother reminded her, "Not all the people out there are bad and deceitful, Mikan. Always remember that they are people who will treasure you and it's also the same to you. You will also find the person who's going to be important to you and you will realize that you wouldn't be able to live without them. Mikan, we are here for you and we will never leave you. Always in our hearts and minds."_

_~O~O~O~_

Mikan stood up and smiled at her mother's words. She wouldn't be this strong if it's not because of her family. These challenges are just helping her to be strong and stand up again after failing miserably. Even though her facade was already cracked and threatening to fall off and reveal her true emotions.

* * *

"That girl has guts," Leanne said, amused.

"Yeah, even though she has no fashion," Tsubasa added.

"Don't insult the girl, Tsubasa. She may be a nerd but that doesn't mean she's not interesting," Nobara defended.

"I know! And no one had ever talk to us like that! Everyone seems to be worshiping our every step but she has some guts to actually talk to us in that way," Craig said.

"What do you think, Ralph?" Satoshi asked.

Ralph sighed and said, "She's interesting all right but with her fashion like that, no way."

"I wonder what happened to her because she's kinda... sad," Nobara said.

Ralph closed his eyes and pictured the thing that he saw earlier, back in the classroom when Mikan and him were gazing into each other's eyes. He must admit that he's really getting curious about this girl because no one had ever talk to him or the DFA like that. She also seems to be isolating herself from everyone, but for him... it felt like she's avoiding something. Maybe avoiding something that can shatter that facade of hers. He's sure that it is something like that.

Because what he saw in her eyes earlier... complete sadness and loneliness.

* * *

I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible and I hope you guys will drop a review =))

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	4. A Familiar Feeling

Thanks for your reviews and for those people who read this story ;))

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Fixing someone's broken heart is much more like treating a sickness. No matter how hard you try if you're not the right medicine, you can never cure the pain._

_

* * *

_

"RALPH ALEXANDER ANDERSON!" Nobara yelled angrily. Her head were full of throbbing veins and her hands kept twitching. She really needed to punch someone at the moment.

"...hn, what?" Ralph lazily asked. He's a little frightened inside because 1) Nobara RARELY gets angry and 2) She called him by his full name.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR PERVERTED MAGAZINES IN MY LOCKER!" she snapped.

"Can you keep it down?" Craig asked irritatingly. They are currently at their favorite place in the campus, the unused music room in the 5th floor of the school. They put a leather couch, a wide plasma TV, stereo, playstations, and other gadgets that keep them from boredom. They didn't bother putting the violins, guitars, and the grand piano from the room because it might be useful to them someday.

"FYI, I did NOT put any perverted magazines in your locker. How am I suppose to do that if I don't even own them in the first place," Ralph shot back, glaring at Nobara.

"Then who the heck put these in my locker?" Nobara held the magazines. Suddenly, Tsubasa burst out laughing and Ralph and Nobara twitched painfully.

"So you're the one who put these magazines in my locker, uh?" Nobara gritted her teeth. Tsubasa stopped her laughter and saw Nobara's dark, menacingly aura. He gulped when she saw her grabbing two thick books and held up high.

"Uh... Umm.. Y-You know t-that... t-that bo-books hurt r-right?" Tsubasa nervously asked. Nobara smiled at him sweetly and nodded vigorously. She held the one book on her right hand and threw it across to Tsubasa like a Frisbee. Tsubasa fell backwards because of the impact and his head throbbed painfully. It formed a bump on his forehead and there was another book that flew across the room and landed on his head again. Nobara dusted her hands and her other friends applauded her.

"Bravo!" Craig and Leanne cheered.

"Nice one," Satoshi muttered with a smirk. Nobara blushed slightly and just smiled.

"You know, if I were you I would use the drums instead," Ralph said.

"Nah! I don't want to be murdered by his fan girls," Nobara said with a smirk. Tsubasa was still laying on the floor with two big bumps on his head.

"Did you know that he printed his picture on Craig's boxers?" Satoshi said, eyes were dancing in amusement.

"He did that?" Leanne gasped and stared in Tsubasa and Craig in disbelief.

"Shut up Satoshi," Craig hissed.

"And do you remember when he smudged Leanne's expensive, white dress with hot pink lipstick?" Nobara chuckled.

"To those who can put up with this moron deserve an award," Leanne muttered.

"Yeah, we should have an award," Craig said.

"Tsubasa sure is a troublemaker," Satoshi mumbled.

"Oh! Speaking of which, how's the nerdy earlier?" Craig asked.

"CRAIG PAUL OWENS!" Nobara yelled.

"...s-sorry, it just slipped," Craig nervously said.

"You shouldn't treat her like that. Can't you see that she's just alone... I'm concern about her," Nobara said, slowly taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"That girl somehow interests me," Ralph said. Leanna and Satoshi raised and eyebrow while Nobara shook her head. Craig looked at Tsubasa who was slowly rising up and walking towards them.

"Who interests you?" Tsubasa asked and then yawned.

"The new girl," Satoshi answered.

"Oh! That Mikan girl?"

"Yeah," Craig replied.

"She's different from your fan girls and also mysterious," Leanne said.

"Yup, I know~ But I know for sure that she's just keeping a façade," Nobara said. Ralph looked at her and he nodded slightly. _She's just like me, hiding her true emotions with that cold mask_, he thought.

"Why do you want to be friends with her so badly?" Tsubasa asked, eyebrows slightly furrowed. Nobara looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Because I think what she needs the most right now... is a friend."

* * *

**Japan...**

"Did she contact you?" Ruka asked.

"No, she didn't," Hotaru answered with no emotions displayed on her face but her eyes were full of sadness that quickly lessened when Ruka hugged her.

"It will be alright. She will come back," Ruka said soothingly. He caressed her hair and Hotaru finally gave in. She couldn't handle it anymore, she's so sad and desperate to find her best friend because it's already been 3 days since she was gone. She's worried that something might happened to her. She tried to asked and threatened Narumi or the principal but they wouldn't even budge. They just gave her a sad smile and a 'no'.

"It's all that bastard's fault!" Hotaru cried out.

"Shhh... I'm sure Natsume will learn his lesson now. He's not really like that before but people change... they change, we change," Ruka said.

"If he didn't broke her heart, Mikan would still be here. And if I stopped her from getting closer to that bastard, she wouldn't leave me!" Hotaru sobbed. Hot, fresh tears rolled down on her cheeks and to Ruka's uniform but neither of them cared.

"I pity her... I mean, look at her," Yuu said. Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Koko were watching from afar. They also don't know what to do anymore. This problem is their friend's fault, it's all Natsume's fault and don't know what can they do just to make things right. But they can't, not anymore because Mikan isn't here.

They all turned away and left Hotaru and Ruka. They headed for their class but something made them really angry. They saw Natsume kissing another girl whom they don't really know. And truth to be told, they were disgusted and disappointed. They didn't expected that he would just ignore the matter about Mikan.

They sighed and continued to walk to their classes, missing the short glance that Natsume gave them.

* * *

**America...**

During the first week of Mikan's stay in Alice Academy, she was bullied and everyone was calling her a freak, or nerd and it's mostly from Ralph's fan girls. But that's not the thing that caused her to get irritated. It's because Nobara and her friends in DarkFallenAngels were trying to befriend her and always sitting on her table during lunch. She tried to get away from them but Nobara was just too persistent and she wouldn't stop until she gets what she wants. And it's to be a friend of Mikan which she really found impossible because she doesn't trust friends now.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Mikan asked, showing an impassive face but inside she's exploding in anger. Ralph was standing in front of her with his hands across his chest.

"Ms. Kira told me that you are going to be my partner in our school trip," Ralph said.

"What school trip?" Mikan asked, knitting her eyebrows.

"Trip to the Laguna Beach in California. We are going to stay there for 2 weeks," Ralph informed her.

"How did you know this?"

"Ms. Kira found out that I knew about this trip and she said that she's going to partner everyone up with somebody," he explained.

"Oh. And why do we have to be partner up with someone?" Mikan asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Just in case someone gets lost, and things like that. They said that we should have someone or a group to join with so we're not going to have any problems," Ralph said.

"O...kay."

"Don't even ask another question 'cause it's really starting to irritate me," he warned.

"Whatever," Mikan mumbled while rolling her eyes. She looked at him one last time before walking into her Math class. Ralph went to the other way where his Science class is.

* * *

"Mikan-nee! You have a school trip to Cali?" Youichi asked incredulously. Mikan just got home and went straight to living room where her family is and she told them about the school trip which was discussed by Ms. Kira in her English class.

Mikan nodded and took of her big glasses. She let her hair down and she took off her braces.

"You're so lucky! Mikan will be having a school trip! Your first school trip here in America!" her mother exclaimed.

"And in California too! Laguna Beach is one amazing place here in America! Hollywood and the Disneyland also located there!" her brother added with much enthusiasm. Not noticing the fact that he's reacting like a kid now.

"So... who are going with you? Any friends?" her father asked.

Mikan frowned and said, "An annoying group is following me and their leader is my partner so that means we have to stick to each other during the school trip."

"And who is this partner of yours?" Izumi asked.

"And what's group are you talking about?" Youichi asked.

"My partner is Ralph Anderson, he's the leader of the famous group DarkFallenAngels," Mikan replied.

Her mother gasped and her father stared at Mikan wide eyed.

"D-Did you just say Ralph Anderson?" her father asked. Mikan nodded and asked why.

"Their company ranked number 2 when it comes to business and industry. That means they are next to our ranking," her father said.

"You're kidding right?" Mikan looked at her father in disbelief.

"I'm not joking," her father said. Mikan clicked her tongue in annoyance and stood up.

"I'm gonna pack some of my things for our school trip on Friday," Mikan said, ascending the stairs.

"Okay, honey," her mother replied.

Mikan went to her room and packed some of her 'nerdy' clothes and her usual outfits, just in case she needs it. She packed some necessities that she will use for 2 weeks. After that, she went to her bed to sleep. It was full moon and she couldn't help but remember some things when she was in Japan.

_~O~O~O~_

_"Hey baka," a 12 year old raven haired called out. She was beside Mikan who was sitting on her bed. Mikan wanted her to sleep over to her house because she didn't see Hotaru for a week because of a business tour. _

_"What is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked. Her hair was in ponytail and she took off her big eyeglasses but she had the braces on._

_"It's full moon," she said. Mikan looked at her window and it there was indeed a full moon. She smiled and turned to look at Hotaru._

_"Do you know that full moon is all about abundance and completeness?" Mikan asked._

_"I'm impressed. I thought you were slacking off when Narumi was reading that idiotic book in class," Hotaru smirked._

_"Mou! You're so mean! The class is so boring sometimes so it's making me fall asleep," Mikan defended. _

_"Yeah, right," Hotaru rolled her eyes and looked at the clock on Mikan's bedside table._

_"Time to sleep now, baka," she said. Mikan just nodded and yawned._

_"Oyasumi nasai, Hotaru!" Mikan said before turning the lights off._

_"Oyasumi nasai, Mikan," Hotaru replied. They tucked themselves in and soon went to dreamland._

_~O~O~O~_

Mikan woke up with a start. She yawned and rubbed her eyes to remove her sleepiness. She went to her bathroom to prepare for her school today. After approximately 25 minutes, she came out with her nerdy disguise and went downstairs for breakfast.

"See ya later, mom, dad," Mikan waved goodbye at her parents and Youichi did the same.

"Be careful kids," their father said.

They walked out of the mansion and went into the limousine. After a few minutes, they arrived at their school. Mikan bade goodbye to her brother and walked into her class. Ms. Kira wasn't there yet so she went to her seat and Ralph was already there. She put her big backpack down and pulled out her binder. Ms. Kira teaches them the first period class, Art Course, and last period class, English.

"Good morning," Ms. Kira greeted. She put her bag on the table and got her stuff out.

"I want you to group yourselves into 5 for our project," she started. She picked up a folder and skimmed through it. She put it down and looked at us.

"You will work together to present a project in class, and it's going to be due after the school trip. You can decide if you want to do a portrait, landscapes, or photography," she said.

"About the trip Ms. Kira, can we change a partner?" the brown haired girl, Lizette, asked.

"No, Ms. Taylor. And as I remember, your partner is Ms. Lambert," Ms. Kira reminded.

"Okay," Lizette replied, her face showed disappointment, as she glanced to Ralph, and anger, when she turned her gaze to Mikan.

"So the day after tomorrow will be the trip. Make sure you have packed your stuff that you will probably need during our 2 weeks trip," Ms. Kira said. She looked around and added, "You may begin finding your groups now."

The class quickly went to their friends while Mikan and Ralph sat still on their seats. Ms. Kira went to her desk and arranged some things. Lizette went up to Ralph but he ignored her.

"Will you be my group mate, Ralph?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Mikan shuddered in disgust and Ralph just turned to Lizette in bored expression.

"No," he simply answered. Lizette's face flushed in embarrassment and she quickly thought of an idea.

"Nobara will surely choose me as a member of her group and I'm sure that you will join her group, right?" she said with a triumph smile on her face. But that smile immediately turned into a deep scowl after a second when she saw Nobara, Tsubasa, Leanne, Craig, and Satoshi. She couldn't believe that they were heading to Mikan Sakura.

"There's only 5 members in each group," Lizette reminded them.

"Don't worry, 2 people won't hurt, right?" Nobara said with a sweet smile. Lizette turned her gaze to Ms. Kira.

"Ms. Kira, can we have more than 5 members?" she asked. Ms. Kira looked at her and then to Nobara.

"I would like to add Mikan Sakura and Ralph Anderson to our group," Nobara said. Ms. Kira stared at her thoughtfully and she smiled.

"Sure, Ms. Ibaragi," she said before going back to her work.

Lizette stormed to her friends angrily after giving Mikan a glare. Nobara pulled out a chair and sat beside Mikan. Tsubasa and Craig sat on desks and Leanne was cradled on Craig's arms.

"You're going to be in our team!" Nobara said excitedly.

"I'm not deaf; I already heard it alright," Mikan replied.

"We can take pictures in California and maybe... Ralph can draw a portrait or a landscape!" Tsubasa suggested.

"So in other words... we will going to do more than one?" Leanne asked.

"Yeah! Ms. Kira didn't tell us that we can just do one of those, right?" Satoshi said. Leanne nodded and Nobara grabbed Mikan's hands.

"What are you good at? Painting? Photography? Portraits?" she asked.

"Any of them," Mikan answered in a bored tone. Ralph turned to look at her and he raised his one eyebrow.

"You can do all of them?" he asked, clearly not believing what she just said. Mikan sighed and narrowed her eyes on him.

"So...? What if I can?" she asked.

"I didn't actually thought that you're good in art," he said with a smirk.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I thought you're just one clumsy girl with who can't even hold a painting tray properly."

Mikan scoffed and glared at Ralph. "Can you do me a favor and go to hell?"

Ralph leaned into her with a smirk. He really likes teasing her.

"You're the Hecate herself so I'm already in hell."

"Shut. The. Hell. Up," Mikan hissed. Ralph suddenly chuckled that made Nobara and the others, except Mikan, to have their eyes bulged out of their sockets. They were surprised that they were actually hearing Ralph, the stoic, annoying freak as they say, was laughing. But Mikan's reaction was different; she was entranced by Ralph. Her heart beat wildly on her chest and she was suddenly overwhelmed by a warm feeling as she watched Ralph's dark brown locks fell on his slightly tanned skin as he chuckled.

Ralph stopped and smirked on Mikan who blushed slightly in return.

"Maybe having you as my partner is not that bad at all," he said. Nobara and Satoshi exchanged a knowing glance and they couldn't help but grin.

"So~ we will do our project during the trip! I'm sure that it will be great!" Nobara said. The others agreed while Mikan didn't comment. She's too distracted and confused at what she just felt a while a ago.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Mikan asked herself.

All she found out is that she's feeling that strange feeling again and worse, with Ralph. She couldn't let herself to feel that... horrible feeling again, after what happened to her. Because it's the feeling that she felt to that certain... bastard.

"Mikan, it will be alright," she assured herself. She was sitting on the bench in the garden when a someone suddenly chuckled. It's familiar to her and she couldn't help but groaned in frustration.

"Now you are talking to yourself? What's wrong with you, woman?" Ralph mused. He sat beside Mikan and she flinched because of their distance.

"You know, I need what only you can provide," Mikan started, pushing her eyeglasses on the bridge of her nose. "Your absence."

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"You're here, that's what's wrong," Mikan replied. She stood up and started walking away but Ralph grabbed her wrist and pulled her on the bench again. Mikan didn't miss the sudden bolt electricity that shot on her nerves when her skin came contact with Ralph's.

"You're acting an unreasonable idiot," Ralph said. Mikan glared at him and pinched her arm.

"What the! That hurts, woman!" he growled and winced in pain. He rolled of the sleeves of his shirt and checked the spot where Mikan pinched him. Her nails carved slightly on his flesh and he hissed in pain when he touched it.

"Your skin is SO sensitive," Mikan commented and smirked at him. "Are you sure you're straight?"

"Oh, shut up. I'm not gay, homo, or anything like that. It's because of your nails! God, your nails are long," he said.

"You've got a problem with that?" she asked. Ralph looked at her and return her smirk.

"If you don't cut it, you'll scratch your face and it will make you 10 times uglier," he remarked. Mikan scoffed and turned away. She walked away from him with one sentence that made Ralph more interested on her.

"You don't know who I really am."

* * *

They day after, every student in the Class BlueMoon was talking about the school trip tomorrow. And it was also the same with the DarkFallenAngels. Nobara and Tsubasa were talking animatedly about the things that they should do in California that made Ralph and Mikan irritated.

"When will you zip your mouths?" Mikan asked. Satoshi snickered along with Craig.

"We know that these two idiots here won't shut up any time soon," Leanne said.

"Good morning class," Ms. Kira enthusiastically greeted. The students ran to their seats, but Nobara and the other members of the DFA remained in Mikan's row.

* * *

"Mikan, sweetie, you should bring your _normal_ clothes, just in case," her mother, Yuka, reminded her. Mikan nodded and pointed to her black bag. They were packing for tomorrow's trip and her parents were very excited about it because it's her first _school_ trip in America.

"We will going to send you off to the airport tomorrow," her mother informed her. Mikan nodded and her mother went out of her room. She sat down on her bed and pulled out her hair band, letting her hair to fall down on her shoulders and then to her waist.

"This better be a fun trip or I'm gonna strangle Uncle if I find out that I just wasted my precious time."

* * *

School trip to Cali will be in next chapter~ Stay tune ;)

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	5. Trip to California

This is the new chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks so much for those who read this story and don't forget to check out my other stories~

For my reviewers~ Thank you very much :D

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice... except from the characters in Alice Academy of America ;)**

* * *

_In life, the longer you wait for someone, the longer it takes them to respond. It's like 1c, your heart stop beating for them, their heart starts beating for you._

* * *

There was no sun yet and it was a little dark outside with the leaves swaying because of the cool breeze and the birds were still sleeping in their nest. But in Alice Academy, students were buzzing in excitement as they all scattered on the grounds of their school in early 4:30 am. Some were trying to stay awake while some were jumping in joy because of their school trip. They were waiting for their other classmates who were not there yet. Each of them brought a big bag or two for the trip.

A certain brown haired guy was listening to his i-pod touch with the earphones stuck on his ears as he tried to drown all the noises in his surroundings. A pony-tailed brunette who had this big, rounded eye glasses and baggy pants with an over-sized shirt was sitting beside the brown haired guy, also listening to her i-pod touch. Their other companions were not here yet and they just have 10 minutes before they all leave.

"Where is that Nobara?" the brunette grumbled.

"Probably waiting for Satoshi," the brown haired guy replied.

As if on cue, a blue haired girl was running to them with a silver haired and blue haired guys in tow. They stopped in front of the two and put their hands on their knees to catch their breaths. Once they finally calmed down, the blue haired girl smiled brightly to the brunette but she just returned it with a small scowl.

"Sorry~Mikan! Ralph! These two idiots," she pointed to the two lads who gaped at her, "are really hard to wake up! I have to slap Tsubasa hard and make Satoshi's ears to blast just to wake the two of them!"

"She turned my alarm clock into the level that would have damage my eardrums," Satoshi growled.

"And she slapped my face a couple of times with a 150 pages magazine!" Tsubasa complained.

"But the two of you know that our departure will be-," Nobara was trailed off when Mikan and Ralph exclaimed in simultaneously.

"NOW! IDIOTS!"

They all run to their bus except from Mikan and Ralph who just walked briskly. They were going to the airport because California was pretty far from New York. Craig and Leslie were already in the bus when they got in and they all muttered with something like, "inconsiderate brats", and "this couple could have waited for us".

"We thought that you are already in the bus," Leanne reasoned out.

"Yeah, and I thought Mikan and Ralph were just having their 'sweet moments' out th-," Craig was cut off when Mikan punched him not too gently on the arm.

"Shut the hell up," she hissed. Craig nodded nervously while Leanne just chuckled. Ralph and Mikan were sitting next to each other across from Craig and Leanne. Nobara and Satoshi were at the back seats behind Mikan and Ralph and Tsubasa was sitting alone behind Craig and Leanne. Their seats were at the back of the bus because they don't want to separate from their group, except from Mikan who was forced to by Nobara.

The ride was about half an hour and they all stepped out of the bus to the airport. Nobara and Leanne sang loudly which was followed by a couple of students.

"California gurls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot, will melt your popsicle  
(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)"

* * *

**Japan...**

"I'm glad that you're feeling better, Hotaru," a boy with blond hair said gently.

"If Mikan is really having fun, somewhere in God-knows-where... then I should be happy for her because she just went through a lot of horrible things here," the raven haired girl said.

"Yeah... And I know that Mikan will surely contact you when everything is settled," Ruka said. Hotaru looked at him with impassive face but it cracked after a second, she let out a small smile to him and he suddenly blushed. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and he managed to returned her smile.

"Hey! So... what's up?" Koko asked with a goofy grin on his face, popping out of nowhere. Ruka was startled but Hotaru just went back to her normal state.

"Did you find Mi-," Ruka nudged Yuu and he send a knowing stare at him. Yuu got it and tried to change the subject.

"Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan are comming back to school!"

That seemed to caught Hotaru's attention so she looked at Yuu and asked.

"Who told you that?"

"Narumi-sensei was talking about something with Misaki-sensei and I accidentally overheard their conversation about the part that there are students who are going back here namely Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara," he explained.

Hotaru nodded once and thought for a while. Ever since Mikan left, she seemed to be always forgetting something and always thinking about her best friend that she also forgot that their old friends, Anna and Nonoko, will be coming back here in Gakuen Alice after their tour with their parents in New Jersey.

"So when are they gonna arrive?" Koko asked.

"Tomorrow, I think," Yuu answered uncertainly.

"Oh."

"Nonoko will be really glad to see you again, Yuu!" Kitsuneme said which made Yuu blushed crimson red.

"Your girlfriend will be jumping in joy when Anna also see you, Kitsu," Koko said. Kitsuneme blushed slightly and just chuckled. Hotaru was happy that her other friends would be coming back but she doesn't know how will she be able to explain about the matter with Mikan.

Ruka noticed Hotaru's troubled eyes as he also thought of his best friend, Natsume. He seemed to be ignoring the issue about Mikan because he was seeing him with another girl almost everyday and he doesn't like that, not even a bit. He knew that Natsume was a little cold hearted but not _this _ignorant!

He wished that someday... something will strike him and get him into his senses.

* * *

**California...**

"Whoa! It seems that the beach is calling for me. I wanna go there fast!" Nobara exclaimed. She was leaning on the window of the van that they were riding on and looking to the beach. It was early in the morning and they could all see the fine white sand and the ocean.

"We are almost in our hotel," Satoshi reminded her. Nobara looked up and saw that her face was inched close to Satoshi's that made her blushed beet red. She looked away, hiding her blush, and missed the slight red on Satoshi's cheeks.

"You will have your own room in hotel and you have to go to the main lobby after unpacking your luggages for your activities," Ms. Kira instructed them. They all nodded and waited for them to stop at their hotel.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at the hotel. The hotel looks really great with the stylish decor and all that. They checked in and got their room numbers. And Mikan was devastated by the fact that her room was beside Ralph's and he just smirked at her while Nobara and the others continued to give her teasing remarks.

"Don't molest Mikan or I'm going to send you to hell. Understand, Ralph Alexander Anderson?" Nobara squinted her eyes on the brown haired guy who looked like he doesn't really care at all.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Alexander is your middle name?" Mikan asked. Ralph turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"And why do you seem to be interested?" he asked with a smirk that annoyed the heck out of Mikan.

"Pissed off," she grumbled.

"You're the one who asked, idiot," he retorted.

"I didn't know, alright."

They continued to bicker until they reached their floor. They bade their temporary goodbyes to their friends before going to their rooms. Ralph went in to his room and Mikan did too. She was amazed by how comfortable her room was and she couldn't help the grin that slowly reached her cheeks.

"Not bad."

There was a flat screen TV, sofa, a queen sized bed, and paintings. There was a jacuzzi in her bathroom and she loved it, alright. But what stunned her the most was the balcony. She could see the ocean as the warm breeze hit her face. She quickly unpacked her things and separate her disguise and her normal clothes in the closet. She went out of the room after 20 minutes and she saw Nobara and Satoshi chatting with Leanne and Craig being all lovey-dovey and a scowling Ralph and grinning Tsubasa.

"Yo," she greeted.

They all looked at her. Nobara and the others flashed her a smile and they all went to the main lobby. They found their other classmates there and that included Lizette who silently glaring daggers on Mikan with her other girl friends. Mikan mentally scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"All right students. May you give your undivided attentions for the instructions?" Ms. Kira asked. All of them silenced and listened to their teacher.

"There will be a curfew, you have to be here on 9:00 pm, no longer than that," she started. The class groaned in disappointment before continuing to listen to Ms. Kira. "You must be with your partner or in a group. You can also start your project here if you want to. There will be a bonfire tonight, and on Saturday, a pool party tomorrow night and on Sunday, you can also have sleepovers if you want to."

The class cheered while Ms. Kira smiled brightly at them before she continued, "There will be a dance on your last day here. You shouldn't be worrying about dresses because the Alice Academy had already provided you the dresses and tux."

The girls squealed in delight, except from Mikan who's blood got drained on her face. Ralph noticed this and couldn't help but feel curious about what the heck just happened to her. _Oh no,_ she thought.

"Because there will be a lot of time for us, the rest of our activities will be announce on Wednesday. We know that we can also go to...," she trailed off. She saw the anxious faces of her students so she giggled and continued, "Secret."

The student's faces fell but soon lifted with cheers. Nobara, Craig, and Tsubasa were whooping in joy and Mikan just shook her head. _Noisy people,_ she thought.

"You can go to the beach now!" Ms. Kira said. The class went to their rooms to changed to their bathing suits. Mikan's face became paler and she didn't know what to do. _I could tell them that I'm allergic to the sun. Or... OH NO! How would they believe that lame excuse!"_ she pondered.

Nobara tapped her shoulder and spun her around, breaking her thoughts.

"We should change into our swimsuits now, Mikan-chan~," she said. Mikan knitted her eyebrows on her and asked.

"Since when did you call me with honorifics?"

"Since now! Now that this school trip will definitely bring us closer than ever!" she exclaimed. Mikan mentally shuddered in Nobara's attitude and she's having second thoughts about Nobara's intention of befriending her.

"I know that she's weird but Nobara likes Satoshi," Ralph said to her. Nobara suddenly froze while Mikan smirked.

"Don't worry... I'm not blind. I can see that they are being lovey-dovey since we came here," she said. Nobara's face became red and she pretended that she didn't hear that.

"We are going to the beach so better change now, Mikan-chan~!" Nobara said. Mikan stiffened and thought, _Holy crap! How am I suppose to change without getting notice?_

"I-I'm allergic to the sun," she said. Ralph started scrutinizing her while Nobara furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then... how'd you able to get out of the school grounds without getting hit by sunlight?" Nobara asked, suspicious.

"Err... I'm not allowed to stay... stay long, like sunbathing," Mikan reasoned out.

Nobara titled her head and pouted. "But I saw you before in the garden, sitting on the bench near the cherry blossom tree and getting lots sunlight."

For a moment there, Mikan's brain froze and didn't cooperate. But she snapped out of it as she continued to think.

"I'm tired so I might not be able to come with you guys," she faked a yawn and ran for her life. Nobara blinked a few times while Ralph stared at the trail of Mikan's.

"What's wrong with her?" Nobara asked. Ralph lifted his shoulders and started walking away.

"Tell her to come down because I'm going to barge into her room if she didn't," Nobara yelled to Ralph who was walking to the elevator.

* * *

_This... can't be happening! Because of this stupid trip I'm going to be busted? What the hell! Since I was 12 years old I'm disguising myself but now! I couldn't afford of being find out! I have to escape! But how? Holy Mother of! Aaargh,_ she continued to argued to herself as she fell on the comfy bed of hers.

"No one should find out about my true identity," she said to herself. She mentally cursed when she realized the mistakes that she had done.

One was being closer to the DarkFallenAngels. She doesn't know what to do with them anymore because the closer they get, the more she trusts them. She couldn't afford being hurt again but... her heart was telling her that they were her true friends. Despite of her cold attitude towards the DFA, they just ignored it and continued to befriend her, continued to get into her heart until she finally gave up on her stubbornness.

Second was being closer to the certain leader of the DFA who had this dark brown haired with blond and maroon streaks on it, Ralph Alexander Anderson. When she's with him, she's feeling all conscious to herself and to her surroundings. She also feels the sudden electricity when their skins come contact to each other. And the butterflies in her stomach, it feels really weird, when he says something or they suddenly have an eye contact. The blush when something is happening between the two of them.

_Oh, God. Please... don't tell me... don't tell me that I like that annoying freak?_ she pondered. She rolled on her back and took off her eye glasses. She didn't know what to do because she was sure that Nobara would barge into her room if she didn't go down there. She doesn't have any choice, right?

_Maybe a short cold shower will help me to come to my senses,_ she thought. She sat up and took off her braces and put it together with her glasses on the bedside table. She stood up and went to her bathroom, forgetting to lock her door.

* * *

Ralph went to his room and changed to a khaki shorts, and a loose, yellow shirt. He walked out of his room and stood in front of Mikan's door. He knocked three times but no one answered. He turned the knob and it was surprisingly unlocked. He went in and saw the flat screen TV and the leather sofa. He walked inside and found the mini-kitchen and lastly, her bedroom. He found her eyeglasses on the bedside table and he was confused as to why the heck her braces was also there. He walked to the balcony with the ocean view and felt the sudden blow of the wind to his face. His room was the same as hers.

He began walking out because he didn't find any brunette here so he thought that maybe she's somewhere in the hotel, escaping from Nobara or just wandering around.

Before he could even get out of the bedroom, a door creaked open and when he turned around. He almost had a nose bleed. His blood rushed to his face and his eye bulged open.

There, stood a beautiful and smokin' brunette with nothing but a towel covering the upper and lower part of her body. The towel ended two inches above her mid-thigh and her honey brown locks were dripping wet that added up to her piping hot figure. Her gorgeous hazel eyes were slightly wide and her mouth was also slightly dropped.

"Holy F*ck."

* * *

... How's that? Read and Review!

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	6. Revealed

Hi! Thanks so much for those who read this story ^^ and for my reviewers :D

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Even the most effective drug expires if unused, what more with the strongest feelings if ignored?_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing happily, it was not until the 7th floor of the hotel almost shook.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The birds went flying off the trees and then everything went into silence.

The dark brown haired lad stared wide eyed at the brunette who was just wearing a towel to cover up her body. Her eyes were wide open and her jaw was slightly drop. She pointed an accusing finger to the guy as it shook slightly.

"Y-Y-You... PERVERT!" she screamed. That snapped the guy's trance and he immediately went out of the bedroom of the brunette. When he was out of sight, the girl quickly went to her closet and unconsciously wore a denim shorts and blue tank top in a hurry. She went out of the room after that with a towel on her shoulder. Her hair was still dripping wet as she breathed in and out to calm herself which didn't help at all because her biggest problem was right in front of her.

"Who are you?" the guy's first question at her. She knew that it was going to be a long conversation so she sat on the opposite side of the guy. They were in the living room and the lad was waiting for the girl's answer.

"W-Well... Umm," Mikan stuttered out. She was looking down on the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Are you going to talk or not? This is _Mikan Sakura's _room so why the hell are you staying here?" the guy asked, suspicious.

The brunette looked at him, her face showed nothing but her eyes were full of worries. She fiddled with her fingers and the lad was getting irritated by her silence.

"Listen up. Did you see Mikan Sakura?" the guy asked. The girl stiffened and stopped playing with her fingers. The lad scrutinized the beautiful girl in front of him and noticed that she did resembled someone. But he quickly dismissed the thought as fast as it came to his mind. _Impossible_, he thought.

"If you're not going to talk then I be-."

"Ralph, I'm Mikan Sakura," the brunette said.

Ralph stared at her in utter disbelief and then shook his head.

"That can't be true," he muttered. Mikan stood up and went to her bedroom. She picked up her glasses and fake braces. She put it on and walked back to the mini-living room. Ralph was flabbergasted and his eyes were wide because of shock.

"No... No way," he mumbled. He sat on the sofa and began massaging his forehead. He was confused and surprised because of the fact that the 'nerdy' Mikan that he knew was actually a hot model-like. It was so confusing.

"I know... I know that you're confused now but let me explain," Mikan said. But Ralph held his hand as if to stop her.

"You...," he looked at her and Mikan flinched when she saw a hint of anger in his eyes. "You deceived us."

"I-I h-have my reasons," Mikan tried to explain but stopped when Ralph stood up. He gazed at her as if she's the most horrible person in the world.

"We befriend you because we taught you're not one of those _filthy liars_ and we are wrong. _So_ wrong," his final words before he went out of the room.

Mikan slumped on the cream-carpeted floor as her cold façade started to crack. Her tears flowed on her cheeks as she tried to think why the hell is she crying. She was trying to convince herself that they are not important to her, especially Ralph, but what he said to her pierced her heart like knives. And she realized that they ARE important to her. Nobara, Tsubasa, Craig, Leanne, Satoshi, and... Ralph... they are important to her.

She was trying to move on because of the terrible past she had with her ex-friends and _that _idiot who played with her feelings. And she was doing it by putting up walls around her so no one would be able to make her open up anymore. She did everything to maintain those walls but... the DarkFallenAngels managed their way through her heart and she couldn't stop them anymore. It was already too late. She began to treasure and trust them like what she did with her ex-friends.

Her tear continued to flow as she thought of the things that happened to her in just a nick of time. She remembered it as if it was just yesterday; she was in Japan and the guy that she liked played with her heart without any hesitancy, her best friend betrayed her, she went to America to move on, she was transfered into the Alice Academy and met the DFA, Nobara and the others befriended her even though she tried to ignore them, and now... She's feeling something for Ralph and it's not just a feeling because that feeling that she has for him is special.

"I'm going to tell them the truth," Mikan mumbled.

* * *

Ralph was so mad and he vented his anger in his pillow. After he walked out of Mikan's room, he quickly went to his room and started punching his pillow. He laid down and thought about the things that happened.

He was so angry because Mikan couldn't even trust the DFA who want to be friend of hers. She couldn't even trust him, and that hurts the most. He was feeling something for her, something that he couldn't explain and he didn't really want to mind it. But every time he is with her, that feeling is coming back to him and when he finally put time to think about it, he realized that he... he likes her. That warm feeling when they are together, teasing and arguing to each other.

He was also shocked when he found out that the Mikan Sakura that he knew is actually not a nerd but a hot, gorgeous lady. He knew that there was something beneath that thick, rounded eyeglasses and braces, with that baggy pants and the over-sized shirt that she's always wearing, and with that cold demeanor she had. He just couldn't put a finger on it because he doesn't exactly know what it is.

He ruffled his dark brown hair, making it more messier. He rolled on his side and stared at the ocean view balcony of his.

"Why don't can't I get you out of my head? Why, Mikan?"

* * *

Mikan was clad in khaki shorts and huge light green shirt. She had her eyeglasses and her braces on as she continued to look for the DFA in the main lobby. She could see the sneers that Lizette and her gang were giving to her but she paid no mind on those. She had an important thing to do and she wanted it to be done as soon as possible.

After searching back-and-front, and left-and-right, she spotted a blue haired girl who was laughing hysterically with the silver haired lad who's name is Satoshi. She approached them and then halted for a second to take a deep breath before continuing to walk towards the group.

"Hi! Mikan!" Nobara greeted enthusiastically.

She nodded to them and calmed herself.

"I thought you are not going to show up," Nobara said.

"Yeah, because they said that you ran away after the announcements of Ms. Kira," Leanne said.

"Umm... I just took a shower because I'm kinda tired," Mikan told them half of the truth.

"Hey," a lazy dark haired lad greeted them. Mikan looked to the boy before averting her gaze to Tsubasa who was happily biting a twizzler.

They also greeted Ralph and some of them noticed the aura between their two friends. Mikan looked like she was avoiding Ralph and same goes to him. As minutes passed by, the rest of the DFA felt the thickening aura which was surrounding Mikan and Ralph. Tsubasa awkwardly chewed on his twizzlers before thinking of an idea.

"Ya know, we need to be tanned! The beach is waiting for us so we have to get going!"

"..."

"Patrick and Spongebob are waiting under the sea~!" Tsubasa tried again but received nothing.

"..."

"Tsubasa," Leanne started as she send the blue haired teen an evil glare. "Do you know what's the funnier here? It's so funny that you are trying to make us laugh. And it's so funny because you can't make us laugh."

It seemed like an arrow shot through Tsubasa's head and he walked away from the group, looking dejected. They watched Tsubasa as he dragged himself outside and then Nobara nervously laughed and looked at Leanne.

"H-He's sulking over that thing?"

"Hey... you know what will make this... depressing atmosphere be a lively one again?" Satoshi whispered to them, away from Mikan and Ralph.

"What?" Nobara whispered back.

"We ca-," before Satoshi could even finish his words Mikan and Ralph interrupted them.

"Shut up," they simultaneously said.

"If you don't us to find out what are you saying then lower your damn volume because we can hear that it is about us," Ralph said.

The four of them sweat dropped and decided to go away from the two moody teens. But Mikan stopped them.

"I have to tell you something," she said. All of them turned to her and Tsubasa who was sulking earlier, came back with those shining, expectant eyes. Mikan mentally sweat dropped while Ralph went rigid when she told them that she has something to tell them.

"We have to talk in my room," Mikan told them. They all nodded except from Ralph but he followed them anyway. They went to Mikan's room and settled themselves in the mini-living room. Mikan went to the bedroom, leaving the DFA confused.

"What do you think is she going to tell us?" Nobara asked.

"She has a problem?" Craig said.

"She's going back to Japan?" Satoshi uncertainly said.

"Maybe, she is going to tell us that we have to bug off?" Tsubasa blurted out. All of them glared daggers at him as he shrink on his seat, nervous.

"Oh, no... Maybe she already got a boyfriend!" Leanne said. Ralph flinched and he glared on the ceiling like it was the cause of his problems.

"Don't tell me she is f*ckin pregnant!" Tsubasa yelled out. There was a vein which throbbed painfully on Ralph's head when he heard that. Nobara became mad and she smacked Tsubasa on the head.

"OW!"

"You idiotic sh*tty sh*t! Can you shut the hell up?" Nobara said. Tsubasa got scared because he knew that Nobara was very, very mad. Craig and Satoshi stiffled a snicker, they don't want to be caught into the mess that Tsubasa just started, and worse, with the Ice Princess Nobara.

"Where is she anyway?" Leanne asked.

Then as if on cue, a beautiful brunette went out of the bedroom. She was wearing a hot pink tank top and denim shorts. Her silky, soft brown hair was flowing on her waist and it was also curled on the end. She has the right curves on the right places and she has those long, creamy legs that added up to her smokin' figure. Her face was almost blemish-free and she has those full, pink lips. Her eyes are hazel and it showed regret and sadness.

"Woah! Who are you?" Tsubasa asked, wide eyed.

"Who the heck are you?" Craig and Satoshi asked, jaw dropped.

"Where is Mikan?" Nobara and Leanne asked.

The brunette looked at Ralph and for a few seconds they held their gazes to each other before Mikan broke the contact. She turned to Nobara and the others and bowed.

"I'm sorry for hiding this but... I'm Mikan Sakura," she said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Idiots," Ralph muttered.

"WHHHHHAAATTTT!"

* * *

"Why don't you just take those off?"

"Yeah! I mean, you have the beauty and the brains, but you are completely hiding it!"

"Sorry but I think you got it all wrong," Mikan said. A few veins were popping on her head as her friends continued to bug her. "I'm not that pretty and most of all, I'm not smart. I don't know why the hell the people are calling me a nerd if I'm utterly dumb when it comes to Math and to most of my stinking subject."

"Eh? I thought you are really smart," Tsubasa said.

A vein popped out.

"And I also thought you are good in art, it turned out that you are only being a joker at that time," Ralph added.

Another vein popped out. _FYI I'm not kidding that time_, she thought.

"But don't worry, because Ralph is excelling in everything maybe you can get him as your tutor?" Nobara suggested.

Vein_s _throbbed.

"No worries, I'll accept to be your _private_ tutor for every of your _stinking_ subject and will make those subjects _wonderful_ for you," Ralph said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Snap!

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up!" Mikan shouted.

"We have a noisy group so you can't blame us for that," Leanned smirked.

"Group?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan, since the day you finally let us into your lonely world, you are already part of the DarkFallenAngels," Nobara clarified.

Blinked.

"What?" she asked, utterly surprised. And it was written on her face and that meant she's already showing emotions around them.

"You are part of the DarkFallenAngels!"

"You're our leader from now on!" Tsubasa said.

"Why?"

"Because you are going to be Ralph Alexander's girlfriend soon!" Craig said.

The two of them blushed crimson red and their friends started to teased them.

"You know, it doesn't sounds that bad... Mikan Anderson," Leanne joined the teasing. Nobara laughed hard and thought of something.

"Maybe, 3 children will be-... OW!" Nobara groaned in pain where Mikan pinched her.

"Shut up already!"

"But I'm serious with me tutoring you," Ralph said.

Mikan gaped at him and kicked his foot. "I don't want your help, alright."

"Remember, we are partners for this trip and that means we should be together all the time," Ralph reminded her.

"I know!"

"Instead of arguing there, why don't we hit the waves?" Tsubasa suggested.

"Oh, well. Then, let's go!"

* * *

I know that it's a short one but the next chapter will be longer~ It was all about their trip in California and a little things about the things that are happening to Japan.

Read and Review

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	7. It's Not Too Late Yet

Hi! Thanksgiving is on the way... And there will be more holidays here :)) This is the new chapter and I hope that you would like this one :D

Thanks for your reviews, people! And drop a review if you can, silent readers ^^

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Never leave the one you love for the one you like. Because the one you like will leave you for the one they love._

* * *

**Normal POV**

The sun was shining brightly and the splashing sound of the waves could be heard as it hit the shore. The white, powdery sand were scattered as the sun shone brightly. Palm trees could be seen in some areas and also the people who were sunbathing.

You could also hear the whining of a certain blue-haired girl as she dragged a nonchalant brunette towards the beach with their five friends.

"Mikan~! You should take those off!" Nobara whined. Mikan just stared at her without any trace of emotions.

"I already told you that no one can see my true appearance except from you guys," Mikan sighed in exasperation.

"But!"

"Now, now," Satoshi draped an arm on Nobara's shoulder and continued, "We should be happy that we all know now that she trusts us." Nobara blushed on Satoshi's action but he seemed not to mind it, although inside he was asking himself why the heck did he just put an arm over Nobara's shoulder.

Mikan smirked at them and sent a knowing glance between the the two of them. Satoshi faked a cough and Nobara looked away.

"You can continue your flirting later~ The beach is right before us so better enjoy this once-a-year trip!" Tsubasa said. He slapped Satoshi's back playfully and he just grunted in return.

"You guys wanna surf?" Craig asked, stretching his arms.

"Sure!" Tsubasa and Satoshi both grinned.

"You can surf?" Mikan asked impassively. She pushed her big glasses on the bridge of her nose and raised her eyebrows on them.

"Hell yeah!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"We are the best when it comes to surfing! Though no one can beat that thick-head," Craig jabbed his thumb on the dark brown haired guy, namely Ralph.

"He can surf? And he's one of the best surfers?" Mikan asked in a mock disbelief.

"No sh*t sherlock."

"If you don't believe them, then maybe I could show you how to dance in the waves," Ralph said cockily.

Mikan scoffed and said, "Who ask you to show it to us anyway?"

Ralph smirked at her and then came closer to her. "Then, let's make a bet."

Nobara and the others perked up when they heard the bet. Mikan slightly flinched when she heard the word 'bet' because it reminded her a certain incident. They didn't notice that and she thanked the heavens because 1) her friends will get curious about her and 2) she didn't tell them the whole story behind the disguise she was wearing.

"Shoot."

"If I can get the people's attention when I get to surf, then it's my win," Ralph told her. Tsubasa and the others sweat dropped. They all know that when Ralph is performing some of his moves, he will immediately attract a lot of audience. Too bad Mikan didn't know that. Or so they thought.

Mikan wasn't dumb. She already knew that Ralph will beat her but she couldn't just back down without a fight so she agreed. "Fine."

Ralph started walking with Tsubasa, Craig, and Satoshi behind him. He stopped in his tracks and peeked on his shoulder. Mikan inwardly groaned. _What does he want now?_ she thought.

"To spice up this whole bet there should be consequences for the loser. The loser will obey the commands of the winner," he sent her a smirk. Mikan clenched her fists; she thought that this whole bet was just to prove that he could attract people's attention and he's a good surfer. Not that she didn't know that. What she didn't know was he had some tricks on his sleeves and she never thought that.

"That mindless imbecile bastard," Mikan cursed under her breath. Nobara and Leanne laughed nervously beside her. _So much for the impassive Mikan_, they thought.

"What if he asked you to take off your disguise?" Nobara reluctantly asked. Mikan's eyes darkened and she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Then he must be having a death wish," she grumbled.

"What if he asked you for a date?" Leanne nervously asked.

"I certainly doubt that; that doofus doesn't have any romantic bone in his body," Mikan replied. _They are somewhat similar and now I'm beginning to think that those two are just hiding or maybe denying their feelings to each other, _Nobara mused.

"Oh.. um...," Leanne stammered. She gazed at the emotionless Mikan and the cheerful Nobara. She gulped when Mikan narrowed her hazel eyes on her. "Ralph is your... tutor, remember?" she squeaked.

Nobara grinned and Mikan's face became horrified before going to the apathetic-mode again. "I'll squeeze the life out of him if he did something to me. And the price will be something that he will not forget even if he freezes in the deepest part of hell," Mikan said in a dark, menacing voice.

The blue-haired and the blonde shivered in the inside. They didn't know that Mikan could be dangerous and ruthless sometimes.

Suddenly Leanne caught something in the corner of her emerald eyes. She quickly shouted 'Look' while pointing to the direction where the shirtless Ralph was. Mikan averted her eyes to the brown-haired boy and her blood came rushing on her face. She never knew that Ralph could also be handsome than ever. _What the hell? Where did that thought came from? Mikan, you're being a retarded chick now_, she thought.

Ralph paddled on the water and waited for the right wave. He then began doing some tricks that left the people in the beach in awestruck state. Mikan was also too engrossed watching his performance that she didn't notice the rest of the DarkFallenAngels came gathering at her back; all of them were watching her reaction which she didn't notice at all.

After that mind-blowing performance by Ralph, most of the people in the bach began cheering and asking for more. That made Mikan snap out of her trance and she immediately found out that she lost the bet, which she already knew from the beginning but she didn't really want to just back down without a hit from her.

"It would be a miracle if Ralph Alex would not dissolve because of your friggin' hot stare at him," Tsubasa teased. Mikan blushed tenfold and the DFA smirked at her. That time, Ralph had already walked up to them with a bunch of girls trailing behind him.

_Looks like he got a lot of fan girls because of his surfing,_ the gang thought. Nobara and the others mentally cringed when they remembered the horrendous events that happened in their school which was caused by their fans. It looked like a bloody battlefield when their fans came hunting for them when special events are coming up, like the activities in school where you need partners.

"Help me get rid of these fan girls," Ralph ordered to them in gritted teeth. Mikan became impassive again and glared at him.

"Why the hell should we help you?" she snarled. He sent her a small, evil smirk and she swallowed.

"You've lost the bet right, birdbrain?"

Mikan twitched and she looked like she was going to punch someone right now. It took her some effort not to bloody slaughter the smugly guy in front of her before she completely cooled down.

"First, don't you f-ing dare call me a birdbrain and second, I know you already won so don't rub it on my face," Mikan spat out. She was a bit hurt when he called her a 'birdbrain' even though she already been through the worst times when she got insulted before. And she already friggin' know that she lost.

"Woah! Hey, don't you two begin scratching each other or biting each other's head off now," Tsubasa tried to calm them down. But it turned out he just angered them more.

"This guy is getting on my nerves," Mikan muttered, glancing to Ralph.

"Oh, shut-," before Ralph could even finish, Nobara had already snapped.

"SHUT UP! Do you know that we have the long beach laid out before our eyes and now you are just arguing because of one stupid thing," Nobara grumbled before dragging Satoshi.

"She's right ya know," Tsubasa said before dashing off too. The couple, Craig and Leanne, followed Tsubasa, Nobara, and Satoshi after smiling sheepishly at the two glaring teens.

Ralph was about to say something when Mikan interrupted him. "Shut the trap and better follow them," she said. Mikan began walking away from him and he decided to follow her after a couple of steps.

Mikan dug her feet on the sand while walking in the beach. Ralph was keeping a distance from her while watching her every move. Nobara and the others were swimming. They tried to persuade Mikan to also swim with them and they remembered that she couldn't because of her disguise. They cursed her innocent disguise because it hinder their fun staying in the beach.

"Oi, birdbrain," Ralph called out. Mikan ignored him and he started to get impatient.

"What the heck is wrong with you now?" he snapped.

"...Oh... Let me turn to the side of my brain that gives a damn," Mikan said, rolling her eyes. Ralph just grunted and suddenly something struck him. A question that had been in his mind since Mikan revealed her true self to them.

"Why do you have to put a disguise anyway?" Ralph asked, acting nonchalantly even though he was anxious inside.

Mikan snapped her head towards the dark brown haired lad as she halted in her tracks. Ralph also stopped walking and he raised his eyebrow questioningly to her. Mikan just looked at him in utter disbelief.

"I've already showed you who really am I and now, you're asking me why the hell am I disguising myself?" she asked incredulously.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you're just avoiding your fan boys?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows in curiosity. Mikan turned her back on him and started walking again. Ralph wasn't that satisfied because she didn't answer his question.

"What? So that's your only reason, huh?"

"Do you know the Sakura fashion line? And the Yukihara corporation?" she asked as she continued to walked in the shore.

"Who wouldn't know them; they are the most famo-," he suddenly stopped as his eyes went wide. He stared at her unbelievingly and when he saw her smirk, he had already confirmed the answer in his unspoken question.

"You're their daughter. Izumi Yukihara of the Yukihara corporation and Yuka Yukihara of the Sakura fashion line," he stated. Mikan nodded in response.

"You're pretty popular, huh?" he said. Mikan seemed distraught for a moment before snapping out of her reverie. She averted her gaze from the feet which was on the water to the red-orange colored sky. The sun was starting to set and she couldn't help but sigh.

"... are you even listening to me?" Ralph asked her. Mikan blinked and she realized that she had been staring into space for quite some time now. She turned to the amber-eyed boy and made a face.

"I'm not fluent in IDIOT, so speak clearly and slowly," she said. Her hazel eyes were dancing in amusement when she felt like a vein just throbbed on Ralph's.

"You know, everyone has the right to be stupid but you're abusing the privilege," Ralph shot back. The brunette and the dark haired teen continued to argue until their friends came up to them.

"We have to go back to the hotel now," Nobara said disappointedly.

"We didn't reach the curfew yet," Tsubasa reasoned out.

"Yeah," Craig agreed.

"But I'm sure that everyone would probably lining up now to get the dinner so we have to get there fast and we are going to return here again later anyway," Leanne explained.

They cheered except from the two emotionless teens at the back of the group.

* * *

**Japan...**

"Hotaru-chan~!" a pink haired girl yelled excitedly. She ran towards the stoic inventor and gave her a short hug. The girl knew that if she went too far as to hug the inventor for too long would be like having a death wish.

"I missed you, Hotaru-chan!" a girl who had a straight, navy blue hair said.

These two girls are Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara. They are fraternal twins and they are also very cheerful. Anna, the pink-haired girl, loves to cook and she also want her own bakery or a café. Nonoko, the navy blue haired girl, loves chemistry; she likes anything that has something to do with potions.

Hotaru gave them a small smile before hugging them both. The fraternal twins sensed something about the hug that the blackmailer gave them. It was kinda desperate.

"Is there something wrong Hotaru-chan?" Anna asked worriedly. They broke the hug and Hotaru stared at the window of their class.

This morning, their teacher, Narumi, was prancing around and telling them that they have two new students. Hotaru knew that these two students were her friends, and she couldn't help but feel happy because they were in the same class. Yuu, and Kitsuneme were happy too that their two girlfriends were here with them. Ruka was also happy for them because he knew that their two friends will somehow help Hotaru to get her out of her depressed corner.

"Hotaru-chan," Nonoko hesitantly called out. Anna and Hotaru gave their attentions to her and the blue-haired girl couldn't help but glance again to her surroundings, checking if she was just mistaking or missing something... or rather someone.

"Where is Mikan-chan?" she finally asked. Hotaru let out the breath that she was been holding on when Nonoko suddenly asked her that question, the question that she was trying not to get to her. She gazed at the twins before bowing her head down.

"She... She left," she mumbled. The twins was able to caught it and they gasped in surprise.

"W-What do you mean, Hotaru-chan?" Anna asked. Her eyes seemed to tear a bit. Nonoko sucked on her breath, waiting for the inventor's response.

"Mikan left the Gakuen Alice. She already transfered and I couldn't contact her anymore," Hotaru said. The twins began to sob and tried to digest the information that they just got from their friend. Mikan is one of their close, and good friends. The four of them were friends since forever and they really didn't know what could have separate them from each other. But this news was unexpected and they didn't know how to react.

"...W-Why?" Nonoko quietly asked. They were the only ones in the classroom right now and Hotaru thanked the Gods because she couldn't afford being seen by the other students when she was crying, or showing some kind of emotion. She should keep her reputation as the Ice Queen which was being quite difficult as the days passed without knowing when did her idiot of a best friend had gone to.

"I think we are going to have a long story here," Hotaru said. She stood up and led them to her secret room in the campus.

* * *

"We are going to start our project tomorrow so sweet dreams everyone," Nobara said, sleepiness was in her voice. She yawned and the DFA bid their goodbyes to each other. Mikan and Ralph went to the same way because their room were just beside each other. Mikan went to hers and same with Ralph.

Ralph stuck his head in the gap of the door and said, "G'night... Mikan."

Mikan was a little bit surprised when he said her name because it was the first time he used it. Mikan's head popped out, she already took off her glasses but not her braces.

"G'night... Ralph," Mikan replied.

"Call me Alex from now on," the dark haired boy said before he disappeared. He was blushing madly and was asking himself what had gotten into him that he said something ridiculous and un-Ralph-like.

Mikan was still gawking at the door of Ralph, processing what he just said. Her face broke into a bright smile before skipping into her room. She put her glasses and braces on her bedside table and she was sure that she was going to have a very good night sleep.

"Alex," she mumbled with a smile on her face before falling asleep.

* * *

It was a nice day the day after. It would probably still be a great day if Lizette and her co. didn't appear in front of Mikan.

"So the nerdy is enjoying her vacation," Lizette sneered. Mikan stayed emotionless. _For the love of God, can they just leave me alone and mind their own business?_ Mikan thought.

"It seems like you are really enjoying Ralph's attention and the rest of the DFA," a blonde who was one of Lizette's girl friends added. Mikan remembered this Lizette Taylor and the blonde. These two were the ones who tried to humiliate her in front of the class on her first day of school.

"And your crybaby whiny-assed opinion would be...?" Mikan shot back. The four girls glared at her and Lizette stepped closer to the brunette.

"You didn't actually think that you are really a part of their group, are you?" Lizette taunted and then she added, "I bet you are just a play toy for them. Don't think that they are actually going to befriend a pathetic loser like you."

Mikan's face darkened with a scowl. She faced them with furious eyes. She knows that the DFA members were not just playing with her. She knows that they have good intentions to her. And she knows that she could trust them. The brunette couldn't help but feel angry at Lizette because she was really insulting at DFA.

"If I were you, I would just shut my damn mouth and leave Mikan alone," a deep familiar voice told them. Mikan knew who it was but she just glared at the girls. The girls recognized the voice and immediately backed away.

Mikan held her hand up when she sensed Ralph behind her. She knew that he was glaring daggers at the four girls too.

"Let me handle this," she placidly said before walking towards the girls.

"Before you open your foul mouth you have to think twice because who knows if what you just said could backfire at you," Mikan started. She stared at Lizette who was a bit embarrassed because she didn't have the confidence to talk back at Mikan when Ralph was there.

"You said that the DFA are just using me as they play-toy, but didn't you even think that you're describing yourself? I bet you don't even have true friends because the four of you are just using each other for popularity which is really hard to aim for when you have such b-tchy attitude," Mikan said.

The girls glanced at each other before reddening because of anger and guiltiness. What Mikan just told them had hit the bull's eye. Ralph on the other hand, was smirking and he couldn't help but think that Mikan was sure a hell of a confident and scary girl.

"It's not too late to change," Mikan added before dragging the dark haired boy to the main lobby.

The girls felt the impact of the awkward atmosphere around them. What Mikan just said made them think about their actions, especially Lizette.

* * *

"You know if things get any worse, I'll have to stop you from helping me," Mikan grumbled. Ralph just raised an eyebrow at her before chuckling.

"Don't take life so seriously, it isn't permanent," Ralph said.

"Oh, zip it. Those girls just deserved to know what the heck are they doing," the brunette replied.

"Even though sometimes you're the one who have the foul mouth; it's always full of curses," Ralph joked. They remained silent as they started to get nearer to the main lobby. Mikan stopped but didn't face Ralph. She took a deep breath before saying the things that she wanted to say to him.

"Thanks for accepting me in the DFA, and for being friends with me. I just want to say that so don't you frickin' tease me or whatsoever...," she paused and then added in a soft voice.

"Alex."

Ralph spun her around and gave her a genuine smile. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. First, Ralph just called her by her name. Then now, he just smiled! He friggin' smiled at her. The butterflies in her stomach was starting to make her tummy to churn again and the blush that crept to her face appeared. Ralph chuckled at her and patted her head.

"It's our pleasure. And just so you know, everyone in the DarkFallenAngels are enjoying your company and being friends with you," he said sincerely.

Mikan smiled at him and they continued to walk to where the rest of the gang was.

* * *

How's that? I know, it's full of RalphxMikan moments :D

~I read this chapter again and corrected my mistakes :)

Read and Review~

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	8. Strong Feelings

Here's the another chapter of the The Broken Pieces Left and I'm glad that some of you like my story :3 Thank you very much for supporting this fanfic!

Kylee-Cat : I know right! Ralph and Mikan are really cute together! Thanks for the reviews!

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx : Hehe thanks... Many of my reviewers really like Ralph and Mikan together :D Thanks for the reviews!

natsumeslover : Thanks :D

TheQueenOfBlossom : Thanks for the compliment :D and for reviewing..

lilxbellax94 : Thanks for putting me in your favorite author's list ^^ I'm glad that you like this story :)

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS : I already thought about it before, and I also asked my sister which one is better, Mikan and the DFA going to Japan or Natsume and the others going to America... And! You just have to find out in later chapters XP Btw Thanks for your reviews! :D

Msdgirl : Natsume in this story is really a jerk. And I also want him to regret the things that he did to Mikan... You just also have to wait for the later chapters so you will know :P Thanks for reviewing :D Glad you like this story

maaike13 : I'm also wondering when is Mikan going to reveal her true self XD I'm sure that the upcoming chapters will be more interesting :D Thanks for the review

Melyss : Alright, here's the answers to your questions: 1) Hotaru had already figured out that something happened between her and Mikan but she couldn't do anything about it because she couldn't contact her. 2) Yes, Mikan believes that Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Koko were part of the bet(remember the last part of chapter1?). 3) Hotaru couldn't contact Mikan's family because they were away from Mikan during those times when she was in Japan so Hotary doesn't know how to contact them. 4) Hotaru somehow has a clue about Mikan's façade. If you have any other questions feel free to ask :D And I also hope that the upcoming chapters will help you clear your confusions ^^ Thanks for the review :))

Alissa : Natsume and Ruka are still friends but they just rarely talk because Ruka doesn't feel like hanging out with Natsume that often like before because of the matter about Mikan. Thanks for reviewing :D

Gothic-Neko-Writer , BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs , azula201 , meatbunluver , Mika-Chan13 , Ikuta , Crimson05Princess : Thanks for reviewing!

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Isn't funny how people who said I'll never hurt you are the ones who hurt you the worst._

* * *

The sunlight peered through the gaps of the heavy, red curtains of the the room. A groan could be heard from the white blanket of a brunette. She threw her covers and grabbed a pillow to shield the sunlight from her eyes. She was about to fall asleep again when the morning breeze blew the curtains of her balcony and she unintentionally shivered because of the slight coldness.

"Arrghhh. Can't I get some sleep?" she asked no one in particular. She sat up, eyes opened halfway. She yawned softly and stretched her arms to remove the numbness. Then, the brunette heard a click and her hazel eyes shot open. She got off her bed and before she could even grab the handle of her bedroom door, it swung open.

"And here I thought I can get a chance to pour an ice cold bucket of water on you, sleepyhead," a dark haired guy stood on the frame of her door.

"The hell are you doing in my room in this early morning, you thick-head?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

"If you're thinking that I'm here to check out your oversize body and drools while you're sleeping, then you're an idiot," he rolled his eyes and then continued, "Nobara and the others want you downstairs because we are going to start our project and I think Nobara wants you to accompany her in buying souvenirs."

"Huh? Why should I go with her?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Because she's going to drag your ass from this hotel if you refuse," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine. Go outside while I take a shower," she pointed her finger to the opened door. He smirked and then leaned closer to her. They were an inch away from each other and Mikan couldn't help the blush that slowly creeping to her cheeks.

"Want me to join you in the shower?" he asked in a suggestive and teasing tone.

Her hazel eyes widened in disbelief and she did the one thing that she thought of. She kicked his private spot and he crouched down because of the sudden pain in his lower part.

"The... hell... i-is... wrong...with you...woman?" he muttered between his teeth.

"First you're being a thick-head, second, you're being an a**hole, and then next you're being a bloody pervert. You surely have some issues and you better cure it before I do that again to you," she shoved him out of her room and slammed the door on his face.

She then went to her bed and she didn't fight the blush that made her face a tomato red. She clutched her chest to calm the fast beating of her heart. She started to get dizzy as a picture of Ralph came to her mind. She shook her head and calmed herself.

"Get a grip, Mikan Sakura Yukihara," she mumbled to herself.

She could heard the string of curses from the other side of her room. She will face hell later.

"Oh well, better start getting ready," she said. She went to the bathroom with a yellow towel on her shoulders and her clothes.

* * *

"What the happened, man?" Tsubasa asked.

Ralph turned his head sharply to the blue-haired guy as he gulped nervously.

"Why the hell are you asking me? You should ask that blasted Hecate over there," Ralph replied and threw a glare to the brunette who was staring at them innocently.

The DFA were obviously missing something here. Nobara nudged Mikan and gazed at her and then to Ralph. Mikan was acting all innocent but her eyes showed how amused she was. Ralph on the other hand was fuming in anger even though his face showed nothing but a throbbing vein on his forehead.

"What happened?" Leanne asked.

"He went on barging in my room. Again," she emphasized the 'again', "And then the bloody pervert suggested 'something' so I kicked his crouch, shoved him out of my room and slammed the door on his face," Mikan summarized.

Tsubasa stifled a chuckle as Ralph aimed glares at him. Craig burst out laughing while Satoshi was trying his best to maintain his composure. Mikan's face cracked a smirk as Nobara and Leanne giggled. Then several seconds after, they finally exploded in laughters.

"I didn't know that Ralph Alex is being a hormon-," Tsubasa was cut off when a kick sent him on the floor.

"If you're talking about me being a hormonal teenager, then go to hell Tsubasa Andou. And that was not funny at all," Ralph grumbled. He glared at his friends before walking away from them.

"Better follow the Drama King," Craig said. Tsubasa chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Right," he muttered.

They followed Ralph but they lost him. They went to the beach and didn't found him. They were a bit worried but knowing Ralph, he probably went somewhere to cool his head.

"I'm going somewhere to start our project," Mikan said.

"Be careful Mikan," the DFA waved at her as she ran from the beach.

She found a cliff when they went here and she wanted to go there.

She walked to seashore and found chunks of rocks to climb on. When she finally reached the top, she pulled her ponytail, her eyeglasses, and braces. She wanted to feel free again, without disguise and she really found this place very relaxing. She put all of her disguise in her dark blue shoulder bag and she pulled out a sketchbook.

"What are you doing here smart-ass?" she heard a familiar masculine voice from behind her. She whipped her head around and found Ralph.

"I thought I could get some peace here," she muttered.

"Tch, you're also nuisance to me, y'know," he said with a smirk. She shook her head while rubbing her temple as if she was having a headache.

"I'm going to start painting here," she said.

"And I'll do a sketch," he said.

Ralph sat beside her but kept a few feet distance from her so they won't disturb each other while doing their business. Mikan got her paints and started painting.

"Hey, Mikx," Ralph called out.

That caught Mikan's attention as she averted her gaze from the ocean to the dark haired lad next to her.

"Pardon? Did you just call me 'Mikx'?" Mikan asked, her eyebrows were raised.

"So? You also got to call me Alex, right? And Mikx is the only nickname I could think of to shorten your name," he said.

Mikan just grunted in reply. Ralph gazed at her wavy honey brown locks to her beautiful hazel eyes, then to her nose and then to her full, red lips. He unconsciously licked his lips and then he suddenly shook his head lightly.

"I'm almost done," Mikan said after about forty minutes of the comfortable silence around them.

"Hn. Same here," Ralph said.

"Alex," Mikan called out. He looked at her and waited for her to say something. "Do you have a sister or brother?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm an only child," Ralph said.

"I heard from my parents that your family owns a big company here and in fact it is the 2nd rank in the business industry chart," Mikan said.

"Yeah, annd the Yukihara industry is rank number 1," he stated.

"Hn."

"How about you, do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"Yeah, a brother. His name is Youichi and he's studying in our school, a 6th grader," Mikan replied.

"Oh."

"I lived in Japan since I was born but I decided to leave because for some... 'personal' matters," Mikan continued but inside she didn't know why was she telling him her story. Ralph suddenly became curious when she mentioned about the 'personal' matters. "I was putting that nerdy disguise since I was eleven. I had a best friend but she didn't know about my disguise. But I bet she already had a clue about it because she's a pure genius. She didn't had the chance to meet my parents because they were here in America since I entered the middle school. They asked me if I want to go with them here but I refused. I didn't want to leave neither my birthplace nor my best friend," she narrated.

"By the look on your face, I guessed something must have happened that you agreed to go here in US," Ralph said.

Mikan just merely nodded with her impassive face but her eyes showed otherwise. It showed pain and sadness that it made Ralph to change the subject before a drama comes out.

"I'm done," he said.

"I'm also done," Mikan gently stroke the final touch of her paintbrush on her piece of art.

"Here," Ralph held his sketch and her hazel orbs widened in surprise.

It was a sketch of her. Her honey brown hair cascaded on her back while she's looking in the ocean. Her eyes were not dull but bright. It was just a sketch but it was very detailed. And on top of it, he only finished it for about an hour and twenty minutes.

"Wow," Mikan breathed out.

"That was the first time I heard you say 'wow'," Ralph said with a smirk.

"It's really beautiful," Mikan said sincerely. Ralph's cheeks heated and it became scarlet. Mikan chuckled at his expression.

"You must be really flattered because I compliment you. Me, the girl who doesn't really want to show any emotions and who doesn't really give a damn about anything," she said with a small smile on her face.

"I'm not flattered," Ralph retorted. Mikan just chuckled and she held her painting. Ralph smiled at her piece and he clapped his hands.

"Not bad either," he said.

It was a painting of the ocean from their view here on the cliff. The painting was dancing with the colors of shades of blue, green, and yellow. He couldn't help but admit to himself that Mikan Sakura is indeed a good artist.

"But I'm impressed," he added.

"Do you play music?" she asked.

"Huh? How did the music got something to do with this?" Ralph asked.

"Well, I'm just asking dumb-ass," Mikan said. She gathered her tools and put it in her bag. She then pulled her disguise but Ralph stopped her by holding her wrist.

"I play guitar and if you put your disguise again then I just have to push you from this cliff," Ralph threatened.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked, struggling to break free from his iron grip. Using his free hand, Ralph pulled a white and dark blue striped cap from his black backpack.

"Wear this," he put it on her head and fixed it. He shoved the brown locks from her forehead in a gentle way so he could see her hazel orbs clearly.

"Why should I wear this?" she asked, irritated.

"Because I said so," he said.

"And why's that?" she asked, pouting. Ralph looked away to hide his blush. _Oh, God. The hell is wrong with me? Guys don't blush for Pete's sake,_ he scolded himself.

"Remember that you have to obey the commands of the winner of the bet?" he said. Mikan's eyes widened when realization struck her.

"What if someone see me?" she asked, her eyes were in panic mode. Ralph held her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Mikan searched through his amber eyes and she felt the sudden strong pull of it to her. She nodded to Ralph as he took her hands and gave it a squeeze. They stood up and started climbing down the cliff, still holding hands.

* * *

**Japan...**

The sky was pitch black and the night breeze caused the trees to sway a little. A blond was heading towards a certain mansion. He got off the car when he arrived on the driveway.

"Young Master Ruka, do you want me to wait for you here?" his chauffeur asked.

"No, Takashi-san; I'll stay here for the night," Ruka replied politely.

"Alright, Young Master," Takashi bowed and drove away. Ruka rang the doorbell of the house and he was greeted by a maid.

"Welcome Sir Ruka. Young Master Natsume is in his bedroom," the maid said.

"Thank you," Ruka said before ascended the grand staircase and stopped in front of the room in the east wing of the 2nd floor.

"Natsume," he called out. He knocked three times before turning the doorknob. He was greeted by the darkness of the room and he thought that Natsume wasn't there. He was about to leave when he heard a cracked voice from the bed that scared the sh*t out of him.

"Ruka."

He turned around and searched for the switch. He turned on the lights and he heard a groan from the bed.

"N-Natsume, what are you doing here with no lights on?" he asked, walking towards the shirtless raven haired lad.

"I should be the one asking you that, what are you doing here, Ruka?" Natsume asked, looking at the blond haired boy with bored eyes.

"You rarely hang out with us," Ruka stated. Natsume flinched slightly when he heard Ruka say that.

"You're always with the pink and blue haired chicks. And you are also surprisingly getting along with Imai," Natsume smirked at the flushed Ruka.

"W-What a-are you saying?" he stuttered.

"You like her," Natsume teased but he knew that he hit the bull's eye because Ruka's face turned red tenfold.

"A-Am n-not," he stammered.

"Yes, you do."

"A-a-am n-not."

"You do and stop denying Ruka. When you're with her, you look like a love-struck faggot," Natsume said while chuckling.

"S-So... I'm here to ask you if you want to hang out with us this Saturday," Ruka said, ignoring the last comment of the crimson-eyed boy.

"Where? And with whom?" the raven haired asked.

"To the bar BlackDiamond," Ruka answered. Natsume stared at him like he grew a couple of heads for a solid two minutes.

"Do you really want my head to be cut off by Imai?" he asked with no emotions.

"N-NO! We just want you to hang out with us like before. Ever since...," he trailed off and then changed it, "Please Natsume. We want you to be there, it's Koko's advanced birthday party because he said he's going to Hawaii on his birthday which is next week," Ruka explained.

Natsume sighed and said, "I'll go."

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm going to sleep here for tonight," Ruka said before plopping down on the floor. He rummaged the box where the games for the Xbox were located. Natsume sat beside him and set up the things he needed to start their game.

"Found it. Let's start the game," Ruka said.

_I know why you changed and you turned out the heart breaker and the playboy of the school but... we want the old Natsume to be back again. You hurt Mikan and she's not the only one, even us are hurting because of your the new behavior that you're showing. I want to go back to the past and remain there, where the 'real' Natsume was._

* * *

**California...**

Laughters could be heard in the hallways of the hotel. Mikan and Ralph were running from a bunch of the guys and girls who chased after them. Mikan's cap was blown by the wind and the guys saw her. Ralph was also chased by the girls who saw her performance last time when he was surfing.

"That was fun!" Mikan exclaimed. She was drenched with sweat and same with Ralph.

"Told ya," Ralph grinned.

"That gorilla almost got me though. I thought I'm going to die because of laughing too much, the gorilla and his baby monkeys were rolling on the floor because of the peaches and oranges that were on the ground in the shop," Mikan said. She was talking about the big guy who tried to chased after her with his friends when she said 'gorilla' and 'baby monkeys'.

"Yeah! But the fan girls that were after me were really wild! They were literally clawing each other's faces earlier," Ralph shuddered at the memory.

They continued to chat and laugh that they didn't notice the five girls walking towards them.

"Uh... W-Who's she, Ralph?" they heard a voice that belonged to the brown haired girl in front of them. She had four other girls behind her who were staring at Mikan intently.

Ralph and Mikan were surprised. They were busy chatting earlier that they didn't notice Lizette and her co.

"I-I thought you like Mikan," Lizette said, looking at Ralph in disbelief.

Ralph raised an eyebrow and Mikan blushed slightly. Ralph faked a cough and said, "Who said that I like her? And it seems like you're getting along with Mikan because you didn't add any honorifics in her name."

Mikan was in state of panic now but she showed an impassive face. She didn't see this coming and most especially, she didn't want to reveal her self to her supposed-to-be-enemies.

Lizette smiled apologetically and said, "I want to make amends with her. And to you, too. Mikan... somehow managed to knock some sense to me and I realized that I made a really big mistake. I hope she forgive me and I would like to be her friend too. And Ralph, can you forgive me?"

Ralph gazed at Lizette, trying to search the truth in her eyes. He found out that she was not lying so he sighed. Mikan jabbed her thumb in his side that caused him to groan. Mikan then whispered harshly to his ear out of the girls' earshot, "Hurry up! I don't want to be reveal because of you being a damn unreasonable idiot."

Lizette stared at the brunette in front of her with suspicious eyes. She was wearing a white tank top with a gray vest over it, skinny jeans and black high-cut converse. Her honey brown hair was let down and she also had those familiar hazel eyes. _Who the heck is she? I'm fine with Mikan hanging out with Ralph but who the heck is this girl? It's feels like Ralph is being a two-timer_, she thought.

"Apology accepted. And I'm sure Mikan will also forgive you," Ralph said before walking away from the five girls with the brunette in front of him.

"Who is she?" a blonde asked. Lizette shook her head and said that it's none of her business anyway and that they have to find Mikan.

* * *

"You moron! I almost got caught because of you being a retard," Mikan said.

"And why the hell am I at fault?" Ralph asked incredulously.

"If you didn't ask me to remove my disguise and then maybe Lizette and her girl friends didn't suspect anything," she reasoned out.

"Seriously. Just hurry up and get dress," Ralph said.

"Dress for what?" Mikan asked.

"There's a pool party later and Nobara just called me earlier, reminding me that I have to get you to her so you can begin your shopping," he replied.

"Oh, crap," the brunette mumbled.

"Later," Ralph waved goodbye at her and left her room. Mikan stared at the door of her room and when she was sure Ralph wasn't there anymore, she sat on her leather couch.

"This is the most...," Mikan trailed off as a grin began to show on her face, "THE MOST HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" she exclaimed. She remembered her day with Ralph, getting chase by a herd of deranged fan girls and fan boys, being on the brink of finding out about her true identity by Lizette and her friends. Her life didn't get this exciting since she went here in America or even when she's in Japan. And she was sure as hell that she's going to enjoy her stay one week and a half stay here in California.

_I wonder if I will reveal myself sooner. They will surely have a heart attack, especially Lizette Taylor and her co._

* * *

KYYAAAA~! Another chapter was done by me! The next chapter will be out soon and I hope I'll be receiving reviews from you guys!

Til' next time~ Ja

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	9. Sing With Your Hearts' Content

New Chapter! New Chapter! New Chapter!

Everyone! I changed the summary because I've got an idea for the upcoming chapters of The Broken Pieces Left. It's all thanks to my sister and to those who sent me reviews about the matter of Mikan and DFA going back to Japan OR Natsume and the others will go to America. Suggestions are open!

Msdgirl : Thanks for your suggestion! :)

Melyss : Yes, Mikan thought that Hotaru and the others just let her heart be broken by Natsume. The truth will come out in later chapters ^^ Thanks for your review. Note: Summary of this story had changed.

Alissa : Yes, your question made me think about the current friendship of Ruka and Natsume so that's why I made the scene in Japan where Ruka went to Natsume's mansion. Thanks for your review! Note: Summary had changed. And Koko is going to Hawaii ;)

Cinderpaw11 : Lol yeah! Thanks for sharing your suggestion and for reviewing :D

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx : Yes, Mikan is not exactly angry at Hotaru and the others, she's just extremely disappointed. Btw Anna and Nonoko aren't involve in Mikan's matter so she's not holding grudge or anything like that to them. Thanks for the review :))

Ada : Thanks for your review!

Amulet Crimson : Haha! You will know what will happen to Mikan and Natsume in upcoming chapters ^^ Thanks for the review!

Kylee-Cat , Mika-Chan13 , Xxdarkness-angelxX , BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs , Gothic-Neko-Writer , azula201_ , _sin0fcha0s , IllutiaDark : **Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_If you don't wanna get hurt, you should listen to your mind, instead of your heart. And you'll know I'm right, you'll never get hurt but you'll never be happy._

* * *

A tired yawn had escaped from a brunette as she continued to walk. The sky was blue, clear from any clouds and sun was shining brightly. The brunette resumed in walking while a blue haired girl continued to dragged her by her wrist.

"Nobara, I swear to God if you don't stop draggin' me, I will just grab something to pry your hands off me. Even if it means to cut your damn hand," Mikan grumbled.

"But Mikan! You still haven't buy anything! But Leanne and I had already bought at least ten bags of clothes and accessories!" Nobara pointed a finger to the four fuming guys at their back. They were carrying a bag or two in their arms and were glaring to the grinning Nobara and Leanne.

"Why in the world am I carrying these again?" Craig asked, lifting the bags on his arms.

"Because you want to come with us so you have to carry all of those shopping bags," Leanne said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But. Why the hell am I also here?" Ralph asked, annoyed.

"You said you also want to come," Nobara said.

"I didn't say anything," Ralph said calmly, too calmly that it made Tsubasa and Craig gulp.

"But you were implying it. You followed us when I told you that Mikan is also going," Nobara grinned.

"Tch," Ralph clicked his tongue in annoyance as he continued to walk beside Tsubasa.

It was early Saturday morning, about 8 am to be exact, when Mikan's slumber was disturbed by banging in her door. Last Tuesday, she accompanied Leanne and Nobara in buying souvenirs and she also attended the pool party which she decided to skip halfway. It turned out that Nobara wasn't satisfied with the stuff that she bought last Tuesday because she still wanted to buy lots more of souvenirs. And that led to the matter on hand, Mikan and the rest of the DFA were dragged by Leanne and Nobara to the small shopping center near the beach.

"How about ice cream, everyone?" Nobara suggested.

"I want one!" Tsubasa waved his free hand.

"Me too!" And the others agreed. They went to Ben & Jerry's and Nobara started asking each of them about what ice cream flavor they want.

"Cinnamon Buns flavor," Craig and Leanne said simultaneously. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Chocolate Fudge Brownie!" Tsubasa cheered.

"Triple Caramel Chunk," Satoshi said.

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough," Ralph simply said.

"Cherry Garcia," Mikan's answer.

"And mine is Mint Chocolate Chunk!" Nobara raised her fist up to the air and the seller couldn't help but sweat dropped at their responses.

"Alright! This will just take a few minutes," then the vendor went off for their orders.

"Where are we going next?" Nobara asked excitedly. The DFA stared at her like she grew a couple of heads and eyes for a solid minute. They didn't answer her and the vendor came back with the tray of their ice cream.

"Thanks for buying and have a nice day," the seller said.

They took their ice cream and began eating it. Mikan dashed off once they stepped out of the store. Nobara looked at the rest of the DFA expectantly and Ralph quickly ran off. They stared at the trail where their friends had gone off.

"I guess we leave them alone to have their 'sweet moments' together," Tsubasa said in suggestive tone.

"Guess so," Nobara mumbled while smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

"Why in the demon's name are you following me?" Mikan asked, emitting a dark aura around her.

"Because I don't want to carry those shopping bags of Nobara," Ralph replied apathetically.

"So that's why you decided to bug the hell out of me?" she grumbled.

They continued to roamed around when suddenly something sparkling had caught Mikan's eyes. She walked closer to the store and found out that it was a jewelry shop.

"I thought you're not going to buy anything here," Ralph muttered behind her.

Mikan ignored him and walked into the store. She went to where she saw the sparkling thing was and found out that it was a bracelet. Ralph peered in her shoulders and raised his eyebrows on her. Mikan examined the bracelet under her thick, rounded eyeglasses and she couldn't help but cracked a small smile.

_Beautiful_, Mikan thought. The bracelet was a golden chain with ruby, topaz, and other gems dangling on it. What caught her eyes was the pendant between the two ruby gems. It was a sapphire crescent moon with diamonds around it. It was sparkling and it was so pretty.

She went to the counter and said, "I'll but this one."

"Nice choice, miss. This is the last one," the girl in the cashier told her.

Mikan silently thanked the heavens because she managed to buy it before anyone did. She pulled her money from her purse but a certain dark haired boy had already handed the payment to the girl.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked, knitting her eyebrows.

"I'm buying it for you, duh," Ralph said, a tint of pink was spreading on his cheeks.

"Thanks and come again," the girl said after handing the small bag to Ralph.

They went out of the store and Ralph was still handling the small bag which contained the bracelet of Mikan.

"Give it to me," Mikan commanded.

Ralph looking at her boringly but his eyes seemed to be amused and Mikan had a bad feeling about it.

"No."

"That's mine," Mikan stated.

"I bought it so it's mine," Ralph shot back.

"I was the one who first saw it."

"I was the one bought it."

They got engaged in a heated glaring contest when Ralph finally sighed.

"You'll get it once we return to the hotel," he said before starting to walk away.

"Jerk," Mikan spat out but nonetheless, she still followed him.

* * *

**Japan...**

The bar BlackDiamond was filled with people, mostly teenagers. The music was blaring and most of the people were dancing. Smell of alcohol was in the air and there were a few teenagers who were making out, just a few of them.

"Hyuuga," a calm, dangerous voice spoke.

"Imai," the same menacing voice greeted.

"S-S-Since we're here... why don't we start the p-party!" Koko suggested cheerfully, hoping it would break the glaring contest that his two friends were having.

"Happy 15th birthday Koko-kun!" Anna and Nonoko greeted in chorus.

_**You know I know how**_  
_**To make em stop and stare as I zone out**_  
_**The club can't even handle me right now**_  
_**Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out**_  
_**The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)**_  
_**The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)**_

"Thanks," Koko said shyly but he still had that goofy grin on his face.

"Koko is getting old!" Kitsuneme taunted.

"We've got to celebrate!" Ruka and Yuu cheered.

_**Hey**_  
_**I own the light and I don't need no help**_  
_**Gotta be the feeling that scarface player**_  
_**Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan**_  
_**Life of the club arrogant like yeah!**_  
_**Top like money all the girls just melt**_  
_**Want to many all know me like Twelve**_  
_**Look like cash and they all just stare**_  
_**Bottles, Models, standin on chairs**_  
_**Fall out coz that's the business**_  
_**All out it's so ridiclous**_  
_**Zone out so much attention**_  
_**Scream out I'm in the building (hey! )**_  
_**They watchin I know this**_  
_**I'm rockin I'm rolling**_  
_**I'm holding, I know it**_  
_**You know it**_

"Koko... Happy Birthday. And about the Sakura girl...," Natsume walked closer to him. They fell in silence and then Koko patted Natsume on the shoulder.

"I know, I know that this whole cold front of yours is just a getaway. I understand," Koko said sincerely with a reassuring smile.

Natsume grabbed a beer from the table that they were sitting. He took a gulp and watched his friends dance in the midst of the sea of people.

**_You know I know how_**  
**_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_**  
**_The club can't even handle me right now_**  
**_Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out_**  
**_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_**  
**_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_**

"I still haven't forgiven you for what you've done with Mikan," a not-too-familiar voice spoke darkly.

"Imai, get over it. She's not here anymore and I know that...," he then trailed off. _It's my fault,_ he continued in his thoughts.

"You're the reason why she dropped off and why she got hurt. But as much as I hate to admit it, Mikan surely faces this problem with all by herself, it's the first time she didn't ask for my help. I guess, everything happens for a reason," Hotaru said.

**_Hey_**  
**_Still feelin myself I'm like outta control_**  
**_Can't stop now more shots lets go_**  
**_Ten more rounds can I get a Kato_**  
**_Paparazzi trying to make me pose_**  
**_Came to party to I came no more_**  
**_Celebrate coz that's all I know_**  
**_Tip the groupies takin off their clothes_**  
**_Grand finale' like superbowl_**  
**_Go hard run the show_**  
**_That's right wild out got money to blow_**  
**_More light more ice when I walk in the door_**  
**_No hype I do it big all over the globe_**  
**_Yeah!_**

**_I said it_**  
**_Go tell it_**  
**_Confetti_**  
**_Who ready?_**  
**_I'm ready!_**  
**_You ready!_**  
**_Lets get it!_**

_"Everything happens for a reason"_

Hotaru left Natsume alone as his mind drifted off to somewhere far away. His past.

**_You know I know how_**  
**_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_**  
**_The club can't even handle me right now_**  
**_Watchin you watchin me we go all out_**  
**_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_**  
**_(Put your hands up! )_**  
**_(Put your hands up! )_**  
**_(Put your hands up! )_**  
**_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_**  
**_(Put your hands up! )_**  
**_(Put your hands up! )_**  
**_(Put your hands up! )_**

"You're not here to sulk or whatever the reason behind that gloomy face!" Ruka shouted to Natsume so he could hear him.

Natsume rolled his eyes on him and stood up from his stool. "What do you want me to do then?" he asked.

Ruka smirked and then dragged him to the dance floor.

**_You got me watchin now (hey)_**  
**_Got my attention now (hey)_**  
**_Got everybody in the club wanting to know now_**  
**_I am a ladies man_**  
**_Come and be my lady and..._**  
**_We can ball, soo, ahhhhhh_**  
**_Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere_**  
**_Take you up out of this club and in my new limo_**  
**_Fly you all around the world_**  
**_What you want baby girl_**  
**_Are you ready to go now!_**

"Let's forget all of our problems for now! We have the whole night, y'know."

**_You know I know how_**  
**_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_**  
**_The club can't even handle me right now_**  
**_Watchin you watchin me we go all out_**  
**_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_**  
**_(Put your hands up! )_**  
**_(Put your hands up! )_**  
**_(Put your hands up! )_**  
**_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_**  
**_(Put your hands up! )_**  
**_Lets celebrate now_**  
**_(Put your hands up! )_**  
**_You know who shut it down!_**

* * *

**California...**

"Mikan! Don't forget the bonfire tonight!" Nobara's cheery voice could be heard in the hallways. The brunette just rolled her eyes and followed the snickering dark haired boy in front of her.

"Where's my bracelet?" she asked, opening her palm in front of him.

"Later in the bonfire," he said before entering his room. Mikan gaped at his door, shocked and annoyed. She stormed into her room and sat on the couch.

"That stupid Alex," she muttered before going to her bathroom.

She remembered the things that happened to the last three days and one of them was when Lizette and her co. walked up to her and apologized for their barbaric acts. She let out a smile at them and said that they're forgiven. They also asked her if they could be friends but she just said, _"Prove to me that you're worth to be my friends."_

She came out of her bathroom wearing a large sky blue shirt with black sweatpants. Her hair was let down but she had her eyeglasses and braces. She dried her hair and wore her black flip flops. She went out of her room only to see Ralph standing on the wall.

"Let's go," he then grabbed her hand and they both blushed. They met their friends in the lobby and they went to the beach where their bonfire will be held.

"I'm really glad that you're here! Sit down and let's begin!" Ms. Kira's jolly voice was heard by the students. They cheered and someone even brought his i-pod and speakers so it would be loud.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Nobara flailed her arms.

"What's that Nobara?" Ms. Kira asked, eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Why don't we let Ralph here to sing us a song?" the blue haired girl said.

Ralph glared at Nobara while the DFA was watching them in amusement. The students started cheering for him but he didn't want to do this.

"RALPH! RALPH! RALPH!"

"Go sing," Mikan placidly said. How matter calm she was, it managed to persuade Ralph. He glanced at Mikan and then to his classmates.

"Fine," he said, sighing. They fell in silence and then Ralph gave the guy who owned the i-pod, some instructions. Soon, the whole area was filled with music.

(Ralph)

**_I got the magic in me_**  
**_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_**  
**_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_**  
**_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me_**  
**_Now everybody wants some presto magic_**

**_Magic, magic, magic_**  
**_Magic, magic, magic_**  
**_Magic, magic, magic_**  
**_I got the magic in me!_**

_Not bad,_ Mikan thought. She was started clapping her hands in the beat along with Leanne, Nobara, and the others.

(Tsubasa and Craig)

_**These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind**_  
_**Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line**_  
_**I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?**_  
_**Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy**_  
_**I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'**_  
_**People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me**_  
_**Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and**_  
_**I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'? "**_  
_**So come one, come all, and see the show tonight**_  
_**Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist**_  
_**You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie**_  
_**So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9**_

_This song is definitely for him. He really thinks that he's always the center of the crowd, this idiot Alex is surely arrogant than ever,_ Mikan thought. She couldn't help the grin that starting to crack on her face.

(Ralph)

_**I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)**_  
_**Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)**_  
_**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)**_  
_**When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)**_  
_**Now everybody wants some presto magic**_

_**Magic, magic, magic**_  
_**Magic, magic, magic**_  
_**Magic, magic, magic**_  
_**I got the magic in me!**_

At this time, almost all the students were dancing and singing along with them.

(Satoshi and Tsubasa)

_**Well take a journey into my mind**_  
_**You'll see why it's venom I rhyme**_  
_**Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time**_  
_**I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd**_  
_**See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow**_  
_**See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether**_  
_**I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar**_  
_**I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive**_  
_**Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia**_  
_**I break all the rules like Evel Knievel**_  
_**It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel**_  
_**So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego**_  
_**I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo**_

(Ralph)

_**I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)**_  
_**Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)**_  
_**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)**_  
_**When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)**_  
_**Now everybody wants some presto magic**_

(Ralph, Tsubasa, Craig, and Satoshi)

_**Magic, magic, magic**_  
_**Magic, magic, magic**_  
_**Magic, magic, magic**_  
_**I got the magic in me!**_

**. . . **

**. . .**

**. . .**

And the night ended with grinning but tired students in their rooms. Except from one.

"Curse that bastard Alex! He didn't give my bracelet!" Mikan shrieked.

* * *

Songs for this chapter:

"Club Can't Even Handle Me" by Flo Rida

"I've Got The Magic" by B.O.B.

Review!Review!Review!

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	10. Truth or Dare

Hello everyone! How's my story so far? I hope that you're enjoying it! Sorry for my grammatical errors, and for my typos. I hope you'll like this new chapter that I update!

Thanks for my reviewers:

Melyss : Haha! Yeah, Mikan seems to be attracted to arrogant guys XD Natsume's past? I think you're the first one who mentioned it ;) Don't worry, it would be sooner or later that his 'past' will be revealed! Thanks for the review and suggestion :3

Alissa : Yep! I know that it's really difficult to entrust her heart again but don't you just love Nobara and Tsubasa! lol XD thanks for your review!

Msdgirl : You just have to find out -wink- thanks for the review :D

BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs : Lmao XD Of course Ralph can sing! but the idea of him singing for real is just hysterical~ XD thanks for your review

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS : WOW! Really? That's awesome XD I really like those songs! Club Can't Even Handle Me and Magic :)) Thanks for the review!

Crimson05Princess : Hotaru is rich but not that rich like Mikan, Ralph, and Natsume. Thanks for the review!

Emi : Hotaru can't contact Mikan because she doesn't know where is she and Mikan also doesn't want to be found :( Thanks for your review ;)

muzikchic4eva : Yeah! Mikan threw her phone and changed her number because she's in America now - referring in Chapter 2... Thanks for your review! ^^

rea : I don't exactly know where did I got those quotes but some of them are mine. I have the habit of collecting quotes, I write those in my notebook :) Thanks for the review!

Gothic-Neko-Writer , Amulet Crimson , Kylee-Cat , Amai Youkaiko , xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx , Ikuta , anim3gurl , natsumelover : Thanks for your wonderful reviews :D

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_When people walk away from you, let them go. Your destiny is never tied to anyone who leaves you and it doesn't mean they are bad people. It just means that their part in your story is over._

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Alright, who's asking for a death wish now?" a muffled sound came under the thick, white blankets which was yanked out after a second.

Amber eyes soon fluttered open then squinted to adjust to its surroundings. The light flooded into the room of the brown haired lad as another bang echoed in the room.

"Who the heck is it?" he groaned. He lazily yawned and then stood up only to find out that he was wearing nothing except from his gray sweatpants. He grabbed a light green shirt from his closet and then put it on him.

"OPEN THIS DOOR IN THREE SECONDS OR I'M GOING TO SMASH IT! RALPH ALEXANDER ANDERSON!" a loud voice yelled.

He flinched when he recognized the cold, dark voice and couldn't help but shudder. He knew that he did something wrong to piss the Mikan Sakura Yukihara, the modern Satan of all time.

Ralph went to the door and pulled the door open only to be faced by a fist. He closed his left eye, waiting for the impact that never came. He fully open both of his eyes and met the twitching Mikan who was emitting a very dark aura around her.

"Where on earth is my bracelet?" Mikan snarled.

"I bought it so it's mine," Ralph placidly replied.

Twitch.

"You said you're going to give it to me!" Mikan yelled out.

"I did?"

Vein Popped.

"Are you playing with me, huh, Anderson?" she asked with her voice dripping with venom.

Ralph shuddered to mock her. "Ask nicely then I'll give it to you," he said then added in a whisper, "maybe."

Twitch.

She scoffed in disbelief. She glared at him and then stomped out of the rooM. However, Ralph caught her wrist and the door was slammed close. Mikan was pushed on the wall with Ralph's hand on either sides of her face.

"W-What a-are you doing?" Mikan stuttered. Her heart was hammering inside of her chest and her face was beet red. Ralph couldn't help but smirk on the inside. He didn't know that he had this effect on her.

"What do you think am I doing?" he asked seductively while leaning closer to the frozen Mikan. Her face turned a hundred shades of red if it was even possible. Ralph leaned in closer until they were millimeters away from each other. Just one push and their lips would clash together.

Mikan closed her eyes and waited for the anticipated kiss. But instead, all she got was a roar of laughter. Her head twitched painfully as she shot her eyes open, revealing one pair of furious eyes.

"You -haha- should have seen your -haha- face!" Ralph was literally laughing on the floor.

Mikan grabbed something to hit him and unfortunately, it was the thick book of directory. She threw it and hit the ribs of Ralph.

"Oh, f*ck," Ralph mumbled, massaging his bruised skin.

"I really hate you! You bastard! How dare you make fun of me!" Mikan shouted angrily.

Ralph finally looked up at her and stood up. He grabbed her wrist once again and this time, Mikan had the time to struggle. She tried to bite him but he held her head with his free hand.

"What the hell, Anderson!" Mikan yelled.

"Here," he held up the bracelet that she was ranting on earlier. Her eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment and then she snatched the bracelet from Ralph. He chuckled because of her reaction.

"No 'thank you's ?" he asked, an eyebrow raised and eyes dancing in amusement.

Mikan whipped her head to him and smiled. Ralph was stunned for a minute there before snapping out of his trance. "Thanks," she muttered with her face tinted with pink.

"Your welcome," he replied. He then leaned to Mikan and planted a kiss on her right cheek. Ralph drew back and looked away, hiding his heated cheeks. Mikan smirked, even though her cheeks were burning scarlet.

"Go now," Ralph shoved her lightly to the door.

"You don't have to push! But thank you again," Mikan said before prancing out of his room and then going to her own room. Ralph closed the door with a soft thud and then he suddenly grinned.

"So it means I just scored?" he whispered to himself while grinning like a an idiot.

* * *

** In Japan...**

"Man! I can't believe you will go to Hawaii without us!" Ruka exclaimed.

They were in the airport, sending Koko and Kitsuneme to Hawaii. The were twins so they have the same birthday and they would be turning 15 tomorrow.

"I'll tell you if I see any hot chicks there," Koko said jokingly.

"Oh puh-lease, just shut up," Anna butted in. She didn't like the idea of Kitsuneme being surrounded by any other girls - sluts.

"Ohhhh! Anna dead is getting jealous," Koko teased. Kitsuneme elbowed his rib and Koko playfully glared at his twin.

"Don't worry, we will come back in a week. Our parents want to spend our birthday with them and we just... ummm... couldn't 'disobey' them," Kitsuneme told them.

"Happy Birthday, Kitsu and have a safe trip," Anna walked beside Kitsuneme and pecked his lips.

"Happy Birthday Koko and Kitsuneme!" Yuu, Ruka, Nonoko yelled out.

"Bye guys!" Koko and Kitsuneme waved at them while walking backwards. Koko almost tripped because of the luggage of an old lady and the gang laughed at him.

"I can't believe those two morons are older than us," Natsume mumbled. Ruka and Yuu snorted.

"They are too young to get old," Yuu muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nonoko asked.

"They act like ten year olds so I can't believe that they are older than us," Yuu explained.

"We better go," Hotaru said impassively.

"Sure," Ruka said. He walked beside the amethyst-eyed girl while the rest of the gang followed behind them.

"Oi Natsume, wanna go to the arcade?" Yuu suggested.

"Why don't we go shopping!" Anna exclaimed.

"Then let's go!" Nonoko and Yuu said simultaneously. They both blushed and laughed.

* * *

**California...**

"Don't you think it's getting boring here?" Nobara blurted out while dragging a stick on the sand.

"Yeah, but you can't deny that it's really good to have this vacation once in a while," Satoshi said and then yawned softly.

"How about we play a game or something?" Tsubasa offered.

"How about truth or dare?" Leanne asked. The DFA's ears perked up and Mikan silently prayed that she was in her room right now.

"Awesome! This will be really great!" Tsubasa yelled excitedly.

"Alright-yyy! I'll go get a bottle," Nobara stood up from the spot where she was sitting on earlier and went somewhere.

"Arrgghh... I hate my life," Mikan mumbled. Ralph nudged her and she looked up.

"You better prepare birdbrain," he smirked. Mikan scoffed and slapped his arm not too gently.

"Bring it on," Mikan said challengingly.

"Here! Let's start!" Nobara came back holding a green. glass bottle with a cork stuck on its opening. _Bottle of wine, how fancy!_ Mikan thought sarcastically.

"So who's gonna start?" Leanne asked.

"Me! Of course!" Tsubasa snatched the bottle from Nobara's grasp and spun it on the ground.

"Don't let it be me," Nobara whispered.

It looked like luck wasn't on her side because the bottle stopped directly at her. She glanced at Tsubasa who was smiling evilly and she gulped in fear.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"..."

"If you don't answer in five seconds, you have to face the consequences," he taunted.

"Err..," Nobara didn't know what to pick. If she picked truth, Tsubasa would definitely order her to blurt embarrassing things. But if she did the dare... it wouldn't hurt, right?

"Dare," she answered in a firm voice this time.

"Okay... I dare you to kiss," Tsubasa paused and was able to catch the sudden intake of breath of the DFA, "Satoshi," he continued.

Nobara was processing what the heck did Tsubasa just said and when she finally did, she yelled, "WHAT!"

The DFA, except from Satoshi, smirked or chuckled. Satoshi on the other hand, was blushing furiously and was glaring daggers to Tsubasa's direction who cowered in mocked-fear. Nobara turned to Satoshi and her heart started beating ten times faster. She walked hesitantly to him and then came face-to-face to him.

"Don't... D-Don't be mad alright," she said before pressing her lips on his. After that chaste kiss, Nobara quickly hid behind Mikan, leaving the dumbfounded Satoshi.

"It's your turn now, Nobara," Mikan reminded her with a smirk. Nobara nodded and then spun the bottle.

And it landed on Leanne.

"Truth," Leanne's immediately answered.

Nobara's hope died because of Leanne's answer but nonetheless, she instantly thought of an idea and she began grinning like a maniac.

_Not good_, Leanne thought when she caught the sinister grin that Nobara was having.

"Is it true that you fancy Johnny Depp and Ian Somerhalder?" Nobara asked. Mikan and Ralph smirked when they heard the question while Leanne's eyes almost popped out from its sockets. Satoshi and Tsubasa were snickering. But Craig wasn't pleased at all, he was confused and was waiting for Leanne's response.

"Who the heck is Johnny Depp and Ian 'Sandlander'?" Craig asked. Everyone burst out laughing. "What?" he growled.

"It's because it's not 'Sandlander'! It's Ian Somerhalder!" Mikan chuckled.

"Answer the question Leanne~! You are running out of time... 5... 4... 3-," Nobara was cut off when Leanne answered.

"It's true!"

Then everything went still and quiet. It was then when Craig suddenly stood up startling everyone. Leanne also stood up, thinking that Craig would go on a rampage.

"Who does he think he is? I'm better than that Ian 'Shawllander'," Craig boasted while everyone started cracking up.

"Ian SOMERHALDER is the hot guy in Vampire Diaries! He's a celebrity for Pete's sake, Craig!" Nobara laughed out loud.

"Let's move on, will ya? My stomach is already aching because of this numbskull," Tsubasa said.

Leanne nodded along with the DFA and spun the green bottle. And...

It landed on Ralph.

_Nice_, everyone thought except from Mikan and their new 'victim', Ralph.

"So... Truth or Dare?" Leanne asked with a sweet smile plastered on her porcelain face.

"Dare," was Ralph's determined answer.

"I dare you to make out with Mikan for five minutes," Leanne said. Nobara and Satoshi gasped while Craig and Tsubasa had these evil smirk and grin on their faces. Mikan was gaping in shock and Ralph was zoning out. In short, everyone was happy! So happy that Mikan and Ralph were ready to kill.

"No f*cking way," the two of them said in chorus.

"Of course not now! It's better if it's just the two of you! I'm not ready to watch any X-rated movie before my very ey-," Tsubasa was knocked out cold before he could even finish his sentence.

"Err... I was saying, you will do it on the Dance~," Leanne said in a sing-sang voice. Ralph was holding the short branch of tree that he used to hit Tsubasa on the head and then dropped it on the ground.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked incredulously.

"Nopppe!" Leanne replied, popping out the 'p'.

"You better do it because we will know if you really do it or not and you have to face the consequence of the game!" Nobara warned with a smirk.

"Whatever," Ralph then began turning the bottle as it moves around. Seconds passed, everyone anxious except from Tsubasa who didn't know what was going on because he just woke up from his 'nice' slumber. And finally...

It landed on Mikan.

"Dare," Mikan absentmindedly blurted out. Hey eyes suddenly widened when she realized what she just said. She clamped her mouth with her left hand and waved the right hand in front of her as if dismissing something.

"No! I didn't mean to say that!" she complained.

"But you said 'Dare'," Ralph said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But!"

"No buts. You better do this or else," Ralph tried to scare her and it seemed to take an effect on her. Mikan knew that Ralph could do some _horrible_ and_ nasty _things at her so she just listened to him.

"Wear the red dress in the dance," he commanded. Mikan stared at him like he grew a tail on the back for a whole minute. _I'm gonna be expose if I do that!_ Mikan thought.

"Don't worry, we will hide you from them. We will not expose your true identity," Nobara pointed to her disguise that she was wearing.

"How?" Mikan asked.

"Don't ask and we will solve that problem later," Ralph said. Mikan then took her turn and they waited for their new 'victim'.

And the game went on and on until it got dark outside.

* * *

It was already dark outside and the other kids were either in the sleeping already or roaming around the beach except from Mikan. She was sitting in front of her desk in her room, reading the Immortals series: Dark Flame by Allison Noël. She was interrupted by a ring from her phone and she picked it up without taking her eyes off the book that she was reading.

"Hello?"

_"Mikan!_"

Mikan put away her book when she recognized that cheery voice. She then asked, "Mom, why did you suddenly call?"

_"I just wanna know when are you going to come back here in New York."_

"Ummm... on Monday. We have like... 4 days before we go," Mikan answered.

_"Yeah... because it's already Wednesday. We are going to a business trip on Monday evening so I called to ask you if you wanna come with us. Youichi is also going," _her mother informed her.

"Where?" Mikan asked.

_"Ummm... wait a sec. I'll ask your dad,"_ there was a pause on the other line while Mikan patiently waited for her mom. _"Oh, honey! Our destination is in Hawaii!"_ her mother beamed.

"Eh? Mom, I'm already in California so why don't you just come here so we can travel faster," Mikan suggested.

_"Alright. I'll tell your dad to go there on... Saturday?"_ her mom asked.

"Saturday is fine, I guess." Mikan responded.

_"I have to go, honey. Take care and we already miss you,"_ her mom said.

"Miss you too mom," Mikan mumbled. Then she hanged up and continued reading her book. But her mind seemed to be drifting off somewhere. She was thinking if she really want to go with them. She sighed in exhaustion and she put her book away.

"Better sleep now," she uttered. She stretched and went to her bed to get some rest.

* * *

... So? How's this chapter? I'm expecting a review from you ;)

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	11. The Dance And A Lost Heart

Hello everyone! Sorry if I just update the new chapter of this story, I'm quite busy these days. Anywayyy, thanks for those who sent me reviews!

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx , Gothic-Neko-Writer , Amulet Crimson , Melyss , Amethystgirl1943 , lilxbellax94 , Amai Youkaiko , Cinderpaw11 , muzikchic4eva g6devilangel , BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs , BeArOcKpRiNxEsS , Msdgirl , amyrules303 , Ikuta , pinkfab112 , natsumelover , sin0fcha0s , alissa

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS : Yeah! I have FB account, why? And I'm turning 14 this month! Thanks for your review!

I'm thanking Melyss for the wonderful suggestion that you gave to me! Thanks a bunch!

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_A broken 'trust' can be best described as a crumpled piece of paper... no matter how hard you try to straighten it out, it will never return on its true form._

* * *

"The dance is going to start anytime soon, so hurry up!" Nobara's peppy voice echoed in the almost deserted hallways of the hotel in California.

The sun had set down a couple of hours ago and it was already dark outside. It was almost seven in the evening and the girl were hurrying to finish dressing up for their dance. It was their last day in California, the last day of their school trip. Everyone was really disappointed that their school trip was about to end three days earlier than they had expected.

~O~O~O~ **Flashback - Wednesday Night (Last Night) **~O~O~O~

_"I'm sorry for the sudden assembly, guys. I just have to tell you something about your school trip and the dance," Ms. Kira's apologetic but cheery voice was heard by the students who gathered in the main lobby of the hotel._

_They were whispering and some were excited when Ms. Kira mentioned the dance which was supposed to be in their last day of school trip. The famous group DarkFallenAngels was at the back, trying to catch the important information that Ms. Kira was about to tell them._

_"I wonder what's this is all about," Nobara muttered under her breathe._

_"It was about the thing that I told you during our first day here in California, remember? The thing about the place where we can go during this school trip?" Ms. Kira reminded them. _

_'Ah's and 'Oh's from the students. Ms. Kira did told them that they were going to someplace but she said it was a secret. The students became noisy and began asking questions at the same time._

_"Now, if you give me your undivided attention for this important announcement and then I'll let you go to have your good night sleep," Ms. Kira told them. _

_Instantly, they silenced and they turned all of their attention to Ms. Kira who was standing in a small platform in the lobby._

_"Okay, good. Now, I want to tell your that our school trip will end tomorrow, Thursday evening when the dance will also be held," Ms. Kira paused and she could hear the loud groans of disappointment from her class. She then continued, "Instead of spending our time here in California until Sunday, we decided that we will go 'somewhere' and stay there for 2 days."_

_"Where are we going, Ms. Kira?" Lizette who was one of the students standing on the sides, asked._

_Ms. Kira winked and then put her index finger on her lips. "Sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell you. But we are sure that you're going to enjoy this."_

_After a lot of protests, the students finally gave up and just slept it off. Some were excited and some were just plain tired. Mikan was left with Ms. Kira in the main lobby. She told her friends that she had to tell something to Ms. Kira so they better go to sleep because it won't take long anyway._

_"Ms. Williams, about the remaining days of our school trip, I can't go," Mikan informed her teacher politely._

_"Why not?" Ms. Kira asked in a concerned tone._

_"Mom told me that we have to go on a business trip and they are coming here on Saturday. Maybe I could tell them to go fetch me up the day after the dance," Mikan told her._

_"Awww... I wish you could go with us in our next destination but I guess not. Anyway, have a safe trip and send my regards to your parents and to Youichi," Ms. Kira told her with a bright smile._

_Mikan returned it with a small smile but nonetheless, Ms. Kira was surprised by the sudden less-coldness in Mikan. _It must have been really good to have true friends like she has now,_ Ms. Kira thought, thinking about the bonding time of the DFA._

_"Alright, Ms. Williams. I'll go to my room now. Oyasumi nasai, Kira-sensei," Mikan waved a goodbye. Ms. Kira had already forgot some of the Japanese words that she knew before but she understood what Mikan just said to her._

_"Good night to you, too Mikan," she then went to her own room._

~O~O~O~ **End of Flashback **~O~O~O~

The girls of the DFA went out of Mikan's room which they used to dress up for their dance tonight. They were like the only ones in the 7th floor because they were half hour left but they couldn't care less about the time. The blue-haired girl was clinging on Mikan's left arm while the blonde one was on her right one.

Nobara Ibaragi. She was the definition of cuteness and being sophisticated. She was wearing a baby blue chiffon, one elegant shoulder strap dress that ended up two inches below her knees. It was dress with sweetheart neckline and a cobalt blue sash which was sparkling with beads as its design. The blue haired girl was wearing a 3 inches black high heels and was carrying a matching baby blue purse with diamonds glistening on it.

Nobara put some eyeliner and it emphasized the shape of her gray eyes. She also put some blush on and mascara that made her eyelashes a bit longer and curled. She also had a pink lip gloss that added up to her beauty. Her hair was in a low side ponytail which was a curled at the ends.

Leanne Evans. She was clad in a gray strapless dress which ended up an inch above her knees. It was a dress with sweetheart neckline and sequined layered skirt. She was wearing a matching 2 1/2 inches gray pumps and a white small purse in her hand.

Her blonde hair was in a high updo which made her look a bit matured and hot. Her eye had a smoky gray eyeshadow and her eyes was a bit lighter because of the eyeliner she put. She applied a light red lipstick and put some lip gloss on it.

And last, but not the least. One of the few people who had turned down the DarkFallenAngels and the first one who had insulted them. The one who held a deep secret from everyone except from her now close friends. The one who had been crushing on to the leader of the famous group Ralph Alexander Anderson.

Mikan Sakura. She might be the most hottest girl from the three girl members of the DFA with her crimson halter neckline short dress that had only reached her mid-thigh. It had a deep crimson sash on its empire waist and its skirt was layered in a light and dark shades of red. She was wearing high heel sandals with rhinestones covered T straps and 3 1/2 inch stainless steel diamante high heels.

Her hair was let down and came cascading the delicate curls of her dark shade of brown locks. She was wearing a mascara on her long, curled eyelashes, eyeliner, and light shade of red hue for her eyeshadow. Her lips were looking full and kissable with her pink glossy lip gloss, which mind you, was a strawberry flavor.

Although these girls were just wearing the right amount of make up, not like the others who were wearing thick make ups with the thought that it might enhanced their 'beauty', they were all looking hot and beautiful. Especially with their _own_ dresses because they just brought their own instead of using the dresses that the Alice Academy had gave them.

"Let's go!" Nobara yelled out excitedly.

"I swear to God, once this stupid ball is finished, I'm going to chop your head off and feed it to the sharks," Mikan grumbled under her breath.

"Now, now, Mikan- I mean _Kayla_," Leanne tried to stop Mikan from cursing Nobara to death.

Mikan didn't want her identity to be discovered by her classmates so they changed her name to Kayla. The DFA helped her to come out with a name so nobody will suspect anything about Mikan. If it was not because of the dare, Mikan would never ever attend this dance.

"You're all making my life more miserable than ever," Mikan muttered darkly.

"Don't worry, hon, because Ralph is about to make it a pleasurable night for you," Nobara said while wriggling her perfect arched of eyebrows.

Mikan knew what she meant by that and it really made her wish that a black hole would swallow her right at that moment. _What the f*ck do we have to f*cking make out for f*cking five minutes!_ Mikan thought angrily. A part of her was downright frustrated because her first kiss, yes her _first kiss_, would be taken by the most annoying but handsome leader of the DFA because of a dare. Not because he wanted to, but because of one stupid dare.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

They arrived at the big oak doors of the main room where the dance would be held. Two of the crew were waiting outside the two doors, checking each student who came inside. Leanne and Nobara, who were still clinging on Mikan's arms, smiled brightly at the two men who blushed really hard when they saw the three girls in front of them.

"W-Who m-might b-be th-these be-beautiful la-ladies here?" one of them managed to stutter out.

"Nobara Ibaragi and Leanne Evans!" the two girls answered cheerfully, too cheerful that Mikan wanted to whack them on the head.

"O-O-Okay!" the other guard checked their names and then looked at Mikan who had this impassive face on. She looked dangerous and gorgeous at the same time.

"And this is our friend. She's not in the list because she's not really a student in Alice Academy. We invited her so there's no problem, right?" Nobara asked them.

They two guards immediately shook their heads and they let them pass. The two oak doors slammed open and the moment they stepped their feet inside, everything seemed to stop and all heads were turned to them.

"I didn't expect them to actually admire us this way," Leanne giggled.

They began walking elegantly as more heads turned to look at them. They stopped a couple of times to search for their other friends and at last, they found them blushing tomato red and ogling at them. Mikan would have laugh out loud when she saw Ralph staring at her with wide eyes, but she was also stunned at him.

Ralph Anderson. He was clad in a black tuxedo with a black tie around his red buttoned up shirt. The coat wasn't buttoned and his shirt had three buttons undone. His hair wasn't in its messy style but it was transformed by bangs that framed a quarter of his slightly tanned skin diagonally. One could easily see the blond and maroon streaks on his dark brown hair.

Mikan's blush spread on her face and she tried to avert her attention from the dark haired boy by looking at her companions. She was surprised to see that Nobara was beet rooted and it was the same for Leanne but she wasn't blushing hard like Nobara. She then turned to her other guy friends in DFA. She noticed that Ralph wasn't the only one who was handsomely dressed.

Satoshi Hagiwara. The silver hair lad was wearing a white tuxedo with a blue rose on its pocket on the left side of his chest. He was clothed in a powder blue buttoned up shirt underneath and like Ralph, three buttons were also undone. His hair was the usual, the messy style, although he gelled up some of his silver locks.

Craig Owens. The easily-jealous-type-of-boyfriend was clothed in a gray suit with a white and black striped necktie. He was wearing a darker shade of gray shirt underneath. His ebony hair was gelled and was in a spiky hair style.

Tsubasa Andou. Your goofy friend in DFA was wearing a black tuxedo like Ralph but he had a dark blue buttoned up shirt underneath. He had a red rose poking out from the suit's pocket. His hair was sticking out in different direction in its spikes.

"You girls are smoking!" Tsubasa whistled when he snapped out his trance. The other guys were looking at him weirdly before sending glares at him that sent a chill on his spine.

"Back off from my girl," Craig warned him.

"As if I'd like Leanne Banana," Tsubasa grumbled under his breath. Leanne twitched and whacked him on the head.

"Ow! What's that for?" Tsubasa rubbed his head and then realized that it might mess up. "Aw, crap!" He grabbed an empty drinking glass and then began fixing his midnight blue hair in place using the glass as his mirror.

"Don't go calling me nicknames now, Tsubasa," Leanne said, composing herself.

"Whatev-aaahhh!" Tsubasa mocked.

"You girls are fashion freaks," Satoshi said, still dazed at Nobara's appearance.

"Haha! Very funny," Leanne and Mikan rolled their eyes.

"So how's it going, _Kayla_?" Ralph asked with a smirk.

"You're really making my life really-yyyyy miserable!" Mikan stomped her right foot hard on the well-cemented floor.

"Tch, like I care," Ralph muttered.

"Puh-lease, you are even drooling while ogling at me," Mikan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I wasn't _ogling_," he said the word like it was a the most disgusting thing he had ever said, "I was merely staring at the most ugliest person I had ever seen."

"Mikan is not ugly! She's like the most hottest and beautiful woman that I ever met," Tsubasa encountered.

"Tsubasa, do me a favor and go back to your alien planet. Besides, she," Ralph jabbed his thumb to Mikan, "is not even a woman. Is there any woman who's throwing tantrums and then pretend that she just didn't fantasize that _Damen _in that novel that she was reading the other night."

"_Excuseee me?_" Mikan's screech was heard by the students who were nearby.

"Oh, hey! Why don't you do _us _ a favor, Ralph and Mikan, and just shut up for once?" Nobara, Satoshi, Leanne, and Craig whispered harshly. Tsubasa laughed awkwardly when silence enveloped them afterwards. _Geez, what's up with these people? First, they were almost clawing each other's eyes eyes out from their sockets and now they will just shut up abruptly? Seriously?_ Tsubasa mused.

"Do the _dare_, Ralph and..._ Kayla_," Leanne reminded them and sent a wink to her two friends. She then set off to the dance floor with Craig in tow. Nobara and Satoshi followed the lovers, leaving Tsubasa, Ralph, and Mikan.

Suddenly, a rosy pink haired girl was spotted by Tsubasa. She was wearing bubble dress that ended up to her knees and her shoulder length pink hair was tied up in half ponytail.

"Uh... I think I just got struck by a stupid cupid's arrow," Tsubasa mumbled dumbly to his friends who stared at him as if they had seen a ghost.

"Then go get her," Ralph's face etched with a smirk.

"You better. You might regret it if you don't make a move," Mikan warned him.

"Thanks guys. See ya later!" Tsubasa dashed off not forgetting to remind them about the dare. "Leanne would be furious if you didn't do the dare!"

Mikan looked around and then spotted a balcony. She loved having balconies in her house because she liked star gazing, especially with her best friend...

_Stop! Stop thinking about her or him! Don't think about them. You're here, laughing, having a good time with your 'real' friends, Mikan. Nobara and the rest of the DFA are my good friends. Not them_, Mikan shook her head lightly to erase the thoughts that came to her mind.

"Hey? If you shook your head like that, your brain will be dislocated," Ralph taunted.

Mikan looked at him and ignored the comment that he made. She searched for his eyes and found out that he was worried about her sudden spacing out. She didn't retort back and that was unusual. But what's more unbelievable was she smiled. She just _smiled _at Ralph.

_This girl is going nuts_, Ralph thought.

"Hey, how about going there?" Mikan pointed to the balcony and then dragged the dark haired boy to the balcony.

"Wow. A Balcony. How cliché," Ralph deadpanned.

"Shut it," Mikan said, rolling her hazel eyes. They stayed in silence for a solid five minutes with Mikan looking at the starry night while Ralph glancing at the sky and to Mikan.

"Why do you like star gazing?" he asked out of the blue.

"How do you know that I like star gazing?" Mikan asked, turning her stare at the dark haired boy beside him.

"Well, is there anything to see at the sky besides the stars?" Ralph asked with an eyebrow raised.

Mikan looked away when Ralph turned his eyes on her. She was quiet for a moment and Ralph instantly knew that he had touched a sensitive subject.

"You don-."

"It's hobby. I already mentioned to you that I chose to stay in Japan than to go here in America before, right?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah."

"My parents just visit me in holidays like my birthday, Christmas. Sometimes I can't sleep, thinking if I really did made the right choice to stay in Japan because of my best... best friend and because I don't want to leave my birthplace. I loved living there y'know," Mikan said.

"What does it have something to do with star gazing?"

"...well, when I can't sleep, I often go to my balcony to star gaze. And most especially when my best friend was sleeping over at my house before. It gives me that warming feeling when you know that you're not alone, when you have someone to lean on."

"Psshht. Don't go all being dramatic to me now, birdbrain," Ralph said, trying to ease the mood.

Mikan chuckled and then looked at him. "You're so arrogant, insensitive, a jerk, a beast, a-"

"Hey! What the-"

"-monster, a stuck-up bastard-"

"What the hell! I'm certainly not a stuck-" Ralph interrupted.

"-who has a brain as a size of pebble-" Mikan continued.

"-up bastard! Shut up or I'll kiss you!" Ralph finished.

"-uh?..." Mikan got silenced at last and started blushing like crazy. The two of them stared at each other's eyes. Mikan had this shocked and the WTF look on her face while Ralph was slight red because he was pissed off, he didn't even realize what he just said.

After a minute or so, heat slowly creep on Ralph's cheeks as he finally processed what just happened.

"I...uh... H-How a-about going back with t-the other?" Mikan suggested nervously.

"You," Ralph seriously looked at her which freaked the hell out of Mikan, "and I have to do the dare."

Somehow, Mikan's heart felt like it just got stabbed by sharp knife. She awkwardly and reluctantly met Ralph's stare at her.

"Are you seriously going to kiss me just because of the dare?" Mikan asked without any emotions.

Ralph was taken aback. _Of course not! _he mentally screamed. He would never agree to the dare if he didn't want it in the very first place.

"It's because... Mikan Yukihara, **I like you** and that's why I agreed to the dare," Ralph said sincerely.

Something clicked on Mikan's mind and she began hearing voices from her past.

_"Mikan Sakura, I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend."_

_"I like you and I'm asking if you want to go out with me."_

_"Didn't I tell you that I'm going to win the bet."_

_"That Mikan Sakura is easy to get so next time make it more difficult, Luna."_

Mikan was fooled by _his_ stupid acts. She was betrayed before by her first crush, and first love.

_"Hey, don't you think Sakura is stupid?"_

_"Yeah, I mean, how could she believe that Natsume really likes her? She's a nerd which is not the type that he's looking for!"_

_"That Mikan is really an idiot."_

_"I'm not trying to be mean or anything but I agree with you. Natsume... and her? That's kinda impossible. They live in different worlds!"_

She was faced by difficult encounters in her life and one of them was meeting her backstabbing so-called-friends.

"Mikan?" Ralph's voice snapped out of Mikan's reverie. She looked at Ralph and he was surprised when he met her sad hazel eyes, brimming with crystal tears.

"Oh, damn! Don't answer or anything like that if you don't feel the same way. Just don't cry!" Ralph panicked. He didn't know what to do because he didn't expect that Mikan would cry after his confession. _Stupid me!_ he mentally screamed to himself.

"I'm sorry... I kinda... remember something," Mikan was about to rub her eyes but Ralph offered her his red handkerchief.

"Nobara will surely kill me if she find out I made you cry," Ralph mumbled guiltily.

"You did not. It's just... I was just surprised," Mikan admitted the half-truth.

"Sorry, saying that out of nowhere must be really that shocking," Ralph said.

Mikan giggled and then leaned in closer to him. Ralph blushed hard while Mikan's cheeks were tinted with pink.

"You have to wait and prove to me that you're the right one. And maybe I could say 'Yes' to you but for now... we wouldn't want Leanne and the other to go berserk when I tell them that we didn't do the dare and you made me cry, now do we?" Mikan let out a small giggle.

Ralph smirked and then closed the gap between them. He could taste the strawberry flavor in his lips when he began kissing Mikan. Her lips were moving in sync with his. There were no using of their tongues or anything like that. Just their lips.

It must have been five minutes already or less than that but both of them were satisfied with what they got after they pulled away from each other. Ralph gave Mikan a smirk and then licked his lips. Mikan blushed and widened her eyes.

"You are sure good at kissing, birdbrain. Never expect that from the innocent you," Ralph teased.

Mikan blushed ten fold and then pouted cutely, too cute that Ralph wanted to kiss her again. "Oh, shut up, you idiot Alex. And I have a name you know. Mikan. M-I-K-A-N." she spelled it for him like she was talking to a first-grader.

"Hey, someone might hear y-," Ralph was cut off with a clash of drinking glass falling on the floor.

Too Late.

"Kyaaaaa! What do you mean she's Mikan?" a familiar shriek was heard by the two of them.

They turned to look at the intruder. And immediately rooted on the ground.

"What the meaning of this!" the girly voice repeated for the second time and there was no doubt that it belonged to the past-enemy-of-Mikan-Sakura-the-nerd.

Lizette Taylor. With her co.

* * *

How's the long chapter? Again, sorry for the late update! That's why I made it longer this time.

I'm expecting a review from you everyone!

-_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	12. The Business Trip

Hello everyone! How's this story goin so far? Thank you for reading this story and I want to remind all of you that my story "One Blazing Love" will be finished soon. I'm so sad that another story of mine is going to be completed again. But anyway, this story "The Broken Pieces Left" might have a lot of chapters so tell me, do you like this story?

Thanks for my reviewers:

Gothic-Neko-Writer

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

Xxdarkness-angelxX

Msdgirl

muzikchic4eva : Yeah! It's Damen from the Immortals! You're reading the series, right? What book are you on? Just curious. I finished reading the fourth one and I'm waiting to read the fifth book "Night Star". I really love the Immortals series!

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Kylee-Cat

Cinderpaw11

Karate Queenie

Ikuta

Melyss : I sorta added a part of your idea here, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! For continuing supporting this story, for reviewing, and for your suggestion!

YunnahVanilla

Amulet Crimson : Lol, you just have to see who's the pink-haired girl -wink-wink-

sin0fcha0s

BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs

scottg : Don't worry you'll find out what will happen to Natsume and Mikan when they meet in later chapters ;)

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS : Thanks for the greetings! Salamat :)

natsumelover

june121995

VeronicaLover123

Hey, guys! The chapter that you're waiting for is here!

Happy Holidays too! And Advanced Happy Birthday for me ^^

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Waiting for answers is like waiting for a thunderstorm... you can see it coming... you can predict it... but you never truly know how hard the rain will come down... and whether you'll dance in it or cry.  
_

* * *

The night was almost perfect with the stars twinkling in the pitch black sky and with the students clad in expensive dresses and tuxedos, dancing with their partners in the main hall of the hotel in California. It was _almost _ perfect, if it was not because of the shrieks that was heard by the nearby students around a brown haired girl namely Lizette Taylor with her friends, and the leaders of the famous DarkFallenAngels - Ralph Anderson and Mikan Sakura/Yukihara.

"Kyaaaaa! What do you mean she's Mikan?" someone shrieked.

"What's the meaning of this!" the girly voice repeated for the second time and there was no doubt that it belonged to the past-enemy-of-Mikan-Sakura-the-nerd.

Mikan quickly grabbed Lizette by her arm and Ralph gestured the three other girls to follow him. Mikan and Ralph made way through the crowd of students who were confused as to what just happened. Many wolf-whistles were heard and it was sent directly to Mikan who was wearing the short crimson dress. Ralph twitched and he walked behind Mikan and used his hands to protect her from any perverted hands.

Meanwhile, Lizette wanted to know what she just heard earlier so she had no choice but to follow Mikan and Ralph. She was behind Ralph along with her other friends. She couldn't help but felt a little freaked out because if she just heard it right, Mikan-the-nerd was actually a real beauty? That would be the news that would send her to the mental hospital. So she wanted to know the whole truth now because she was confused just like her friends.

Ralph and Mikan led them to an empty hallway after a few turns. Mikan faced Lizette and her co. and that was when they finally got a glimpse of her beauty without any darkness surrounding Mikan unlike before when she was in the balcony.

Mikan's honey brown hair was cascading passed her bare shoulders and to her slim waist. Her eyes were a bit lighter because of her make up and her skin was actually a little pale white. They could see that Mikan was a little nervous even though she was holding that stoic mask of hers in front of Lizette.

"What did you hear?" Mikan asked nonchalantly.

"I heard that you are Mikan! The Mikan who's wearing big, thick, rounded glasses with the scary braces," Lizette blurted out.

"Scary braces?" Ralph raised an eyebrow.

Lizette started getting nervous. She just told them the truth, many couldn't actually deny that the braces that Mikan Sakura was wearing was actually scary with her big glasses. "W-Well, I'm just telling the truth here."

"Stop the blabbering. Just tell me how much did you hear," Mikan demanded.

"I just heard the part when you started spelling the name 'Mikan' to Ralph," Lizette honestly replied.

_Phew! I thought she saw us kissed_, Mikan and Ralph thought, relieved.

"Should you tell them?" Ralph whispered.

"They already caught us so what's there to hide? If we don't tell them the truth, I'm sure they are going to investigate until this issue became bigger and rumors start flying in and out of the windows," Mikan reasoned out.

"Good point."

Mikan turned to the four girls again while Ralph just leaned on the wall, listening to the conversation that was about to start.

"I am Mikan Sakura. The nerd that you tried to step on but it came backfiring at all of you," Mikan confessed.

Lizette and the girls' jaws dropped slightly. Their eyes almost popped out from their sockets as they tried to absorb what Mikan just told them. Lizette was the first one to snap out of her trance and she pointed a finger on the expressionless Mikan.

"You are Mikan Sakura? How's that even possible!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"That's not possible! How could that be?"

"Enough! If you don't believe me then fine! Do whatever you want but don't bother me ever again," Mikan snapped.

She was about to leave when Ralph grabbed her arm. He said, "You can't go anywhere when you still haven't clear this situation yet."

"Fine," Mikan grumbled under her breath. She turned sharply to the four girls who gulped at the sudden increase in intensity of Mikan's glare at them. "I'm disguising myself as the geeky Mikan Sakura. My true name is Mikan Yukihara. So now... If you tell a soul about this, you'll find yourself in the deepest part of hell."

That threat could make normal girls' knees go jell-o but Lizette wasn't normal at that moment. She really wanted to clear her b*tchy personality a long time ago and by doing that, she wanted to prove it by changing herself. She wanted to be nice to everyone and that meant she was going to start befriending the stoic and nerdy Mikan Sakura. She found her really nice even though she was expressionless at times. She was the one who had knocked some sense to her brain when she didn't even know that her attitude was actually affecting friendship with her other girl friends.

And now, she had the chance to befriend Mikan. She just discovered her darkest secret and that meant she could stick around with her all the time. Not to mention, she could also see Ralph often. Her crush on him never fade but she knew she wouldn't stand a chance on him. But the whole point was, Lizette had the reason to gain Mikan's trust. She would never ever reveal her secret if it meant she could be her friend.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about this. I will repeat myself again, Mikan. I want to be your friend and I'm going to prove to you that I can change," Lizette told them with determination in her eyes.

Ralph looked amused. But Mikan looked terrified, she somehow had the idea as to what was going on in Lizette's mind and she didn't like it one bit. The problem was, Mikan couldn't do anything because Lizette knew her secret.

"And I'm really sorry about what I did before. I... I never knew that you're not actually a cold-hearted freak," the brown haired girl continued.

She just had to add that part and now Ralph looked like he was about to burst out laughing but Mikan was twitching.

"Just zip your mouths. And you're not going to call me Mikan once we step on to the room. You'll call me Kayla, understand?" Mikan crossed her arms on her chest.

"Aye!"

"Ok, Mi-, I mean Kayla!" Lizette nodded.

"Good."

Mikan and Ralph walked back to the main room where the dance was being held with Lizette and her friends behind them. Lizette was smiling along her friends. They have a feeling that this would be really great because they have the chance to be friends with Mikan and with the other members of the DFA.

* * *

"You've got to be frigging kidding me."

That was what Mikan heard from Nobara when the dance ended. They were in Mikan's room because they decided to have a sleepover, much to Mikan's dismay. They were watching "Transformers 2: The Revenge of the Fallen". They were eating chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream when Mikan suddenly told them that Lizette found out about her biggest secret. Lizette and Nobara spat out their ice cream while Mikan just merely raised an eyebrow at them.

"We're not even sure if they are planning on something, now that they know your secret," Leanne mentioned.

"But come to think of it, Lizette didn't do anything to Mikan except from the first and second day, I think," Nobara reminded them.

"That's not what I'm getting problematic at," Mikan interrupted their thoughts. They looked at her with confused eyes while Mikan sighed in exasperation. "They are going to nag me when we get back to New York."

"Oh, crap," Nobara muttered.

"You're right. Hey! Wait a sec! What do you mean 'when we get back to New York'? Do you remember that we are going to spend out three days left somewhere near here?" Lizette asked.

Mikan looked at them and she slapped her forehead lightly. She then told them, "I forgot to tell you that I'm not going with you because of a business trip."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Nobara exclaimed.

"I just said it, I forgot," Mikan replied.

Suddenly they heard some heavy footsteps coming to Mikan's bedroom. The door knob was twisted open and it revealed the rest of the DFA. Tsubasa was grinning while Craig and Satoshi looked bored. Ralph was behind them, looking sleepy.

"How'd you got in here?" Mikan demanded.

"You know, you should have a better place for your spare key," Ralph said, holding Mikan's spare key on his hand.

"You stole it from _that _drawer !" Mikan screeched.

Ralph blocked his right ear with his free hand. He stared at Mikan with amused amber eyes. He then smirked and remarked, "You mean, the closet where your polka-dotted and pink lacy underwear are?"

Mikan's eyes widened while the rest of the group gasped. Mikan's vein popped while her fists were clenched on her sides, itching to find someone to punch. She then lunged to Ralph who was sitting on her bed and she tried hard to snatch her spare key from him.

"Give me the freaking keys, Alex!"

"No. Why should I? Ask nicely, will ya'?"

"Arrrrggghhh!"

Mikan tackled Ralph with her legs on either sides of him while her foot was twisted with his. Her hands were Ralph's wrists and her fingers were working to get the keys from his hands. Ralph was smirking underneath but Mikan was fuming mad.

On the hand, the rest of the group was watching them with amused eyes but there was one of them who had this dreamy and idiotic look on his face.

"Oh, God! I'm in love!" Tsubasa suddenly yelled out.

Everything stopped instantly. Mikan stopped strangling Ralph to death while the lad also halted in smirking. Nobara, Satoshi, Leanne, and Craig whipped their heads towards their friend, who was getting crazier every minute, with shocked looks on their faces. Mikan turned to Tsubasa, as well as Ralph. She was surprised at the sudden outburst of him.

"What the f*ck?" they all muttered under their breaths.

"Her name is Misaki Harada! The one and only girl of my life. She's like strawberry and the wonderful thing is...," Tsubasa paused to look at his friends with twinkling eyes. The group gulped and continued to stare at Tsubasa with horrified looks on their faces. Tsubasa continued, "She's going to the academy with us!"

Silence.

"WHAT!" Mikan yelled. She got off the surprised Ralph and then rushed on Tsubasa's side. She then shook his shoulder roughly and started asking a bunch of questions, "What's her name again? What's her hair and eye color? What is she doing here? Since when did she study in the Alice Academy? What did she tell you? What did you tell her?"

"Whoa! Mikan, hold up. Tsubasa is getting dizzy and he might pass out if you don't stop shaking him," Leanne said before pulling Mikan off the dizzy Tsubasa.

Mikan slumped between Leanne and Nobara. She took quick, deep breathes before narrowing her eyes on Tsubasa. The lad swallowed loudly in fear. He looked at Mikan with frightened eyes as she continued to glare at him.

"Just talk before that woman starts getting ballistic again," Ralph told him, propping his elbow on the bed with his face rested on his palm.

"O-Okay. Her name is Misaki Harada," there was a sudden intake of breath from Mikan, "she was the one who I saw earlier. She has pink hair and reddish eyes. Well, I talked to her and I asked her if she's a student of Alice Academy and she said she's not. She's with a friend and the bad thing is it's one of Lizette's friends," Mikan inwardly shuddered at the information, "But the good thing is she's going to transfer to Alice Academy the day we get back to New York."

At first. Mikan's face was blank. Then her eyes became a little bit bigger and her jaw dropped slightly. She composed herself after a couple of seconds as she tried her best to get all of the information she just heard from Tsubasa to her brain. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, a sign that she was trying to calm her nerves. When everything became clear, she opened her eyes and screamed.

"NO!"

Nobara patted Mikan's back while Leanne smoothed Mikan's brown hair. The brunette's face was red and she looked nervous. Ralph got worried so he went to Mikan's side while the two girls stepped away.

"Hey, what's wrong, Mikan?" Ralph asked nonchalantly. Only Mikan could detect the worry in his voice.

"She... Misaki is Anna's cousin. I don't want to be found out by them. I want to stay away from them as long as I forgot those things they did to me," Mikan said in a quiet voice that no one could possibly hear it except from those who were close enough which happened to be Ralph.

"What do you mean?" Ralph asked in a soft tone that shocked his friends.

Then something clicked on Mikan's mind and she became normal again, the expressionless Mikan, but one could detect the worry and nervousness in her eyes. She faced them and grabbed the innocent chocolate ice cream on the floor.

Her friends were confused and surprised. First, Mikan was like hyperventilating and then she would just act like nothing happened and grabbed an ice cream to eat. Nobara and Leanne looked at each other and then to Ralph. He turned to them and shrugged his shoulder. The lad too didn't know what just happened but what he just heard from Mikan made him more curious about her.

Tsubasa, the one who couldn't stand an awkward silence, stood up and walked out of the room. The group thought he was going back to his room but to their utter surprise, they saw him ran back to Mikan's bedroom with an armful of junk foods. They were Oreo cookies, Lays, Doritos, Kellogg's rice krispies, and many more.

"What ever happened a while ago, it's time to forget it for the mean time and just enjoy this last night in California!" Tsubasa cheered. Leanne, Craig, Nobara, and Satoshi joined in. Ralph just smirked while Mikan let out a small smile.

They were watching "Avatar" and they were in the middle of the movie when Mikan suddenly remembered that she had to tell them about the business trip. She nudged Ralph, who's arm was over Mikan's shoulders and was leaning on her bed beside her, and he looked up to her.

"I... I can't go with you in God-knows-where to continue the school trip," she told him.

Ralph's face scrunched up with confusion. He asked, "Why?"

"My dad has to go on a business trip and it might take four or five days. So he planned to take us too."

"Where?"

"Hawaii," Mikan answered.

"So there will be no annoying Mikan Sakura and Mikan Yukihara tomorrow?" Ralph teased, referring to Mikan's two sides, her disguise and her real self.

"Yeah. And there will be no perverted and conceited Alex for almost a week," Mikan shot back with a smirk.

"Can we go with you?" Ralph asked.

Mikan knitted her eyebrows and asked, "Why do you want to go with me?"

Ralph stared at her for a few seconds before turning his eyes back on the plasma TV. He then responded, "Being with you is more fun than being with the old DFA where there's no Mikan the birdbrain."

Mikan also turned her head towards the TV as she smiled a little wider than her usual smile. "I guess you can."

And the night ended with the group, except from Mikan and Alex, lying on the floor with cans of sodas, wrappers of their junk foods, and the buckets of ice cream scattered on the floor. Mikan slept with her head rested on Ralph's shoulder while he head was laid on top of hers. Their hands were intertwined and they slept with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

The day after, the DFA woke up because of the alarm clock. Mikan always set her alarm clock and she forgot to unset it last night. They woke up at 7 am and the group was a little grouchy. Ralph waved them off and told them that they have four more hours before their departure so it's okay to sleep again. They obliged and they soon found themselves falling into a deep slumber.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!"

That was a good wake up time call and it was from the expressionless maiden that they knew. The brunette came out from the bathroom with her disguised clothes; baggy pants with the sky blue oversize shirt, her usual big eyeglasses and braces. Ralph walked into the bedroom and found his friends, groaning and telling them to let them sleep. Ralph was already dressed, like Mikan. He was wearing khaki pants, light green shirt with 'Rock iT' printed on it, and black sandals.

"You have half an hour to get ready before the airplane leaves you," Ralph told them.

Almost instantly, Nobara, Leanne, Craig, Satoshi, and Tsubasa screamed at the top of their lungs and they were tripping themselves in order to get to their rooms. The two snickered at them and shook their heads in their friends' reactions.

* * *

"Where are you going to bring us, Mikan?" Tsubasa asked for the umpteenth.

They were in Mikan's dad's silver Toyota RAV4 11. The heat was scorching hot and they wondered if they would be toasted any minute right now. Izumi, Mikan's dad, was chuckling in the driver's seat because of Tsubasa's whining. Mikan and Ralph were seating next to each other while Nobara and Satoshi were at their back. Tsubasa was in the passenger seat beside Izumi. They let the warm wind to enter the car through their opened windows.

"Mikan, I thought we're going to the airport? So where are you bringing us, now?" Nobara asked.

"Kids, did Mikan tell you that we are going to a business trip of mine?" Izumi asked them.

"Mikan told me, Mr. Izumi," Ralph answered.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be too formal, Ralph. Just call me 'Uncle'," Izumi told them.

"Then, Uncle where are we really going?" Tsubasa asked.

"Oh, God. These two are making it more hotter here in the car with their whining," Satoshi grumbled under his breath.

"Uh-uh. I think I'm going to pass out anytime soon if they don't stop," Mikan said weakly. She used her hand to fan herself but it was all in vain because it was so freaking hot.

"We are going to Hawaii," Izumi finally answered them with a grin on his face.

Immediately, Tsubasa and Nobara shut up. They were wide-eyed and they suddenly exclaimed together.

"WHAT! REALLY! HAWAII~!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the 8th graders were led by Ms. Kira to the airport. once they were all ready to depart, Ms. Kira told them an announcement.

"Guys, it's time for you to know where are we going next!" Ms. Kira cheerfully told them.

The class cheered and they all high-fived their friends. But Lizette was looking for Mikan who happened to disappear like a bubble.

"We are going somewhere near here. And it's going to be five to six hours flight. We are going to...," Ms. Kira paused to look her expectant students.

"HAWAII!"

* * *

...Now, what will happen next? Take a guess and send me a review! Also, tell me if you like this chapter -wink-wink-

Happy Holidays, readers!

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	13. The Sudden Meeting

Sorry if I just updated! I was busy these past days because it's Holidays! **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**, my readers! I hope you had happy holidays with your friends and families :) The chapter that you're waiting for is here! I hope you guys will like it ;D

Thanks for my reviewers:

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx : Awww! Thanks for supporting me :) I'm glad that you really like this story. Your questions will be answered in upcoming chapters and some of them will be in this chapter so you just have to find out what will happen next ^^

Msdgirl : lol, yeah. You're one of those who suggested several ideas for this story and I'm glad you're supporting this fanfic (:

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS : For your question : When I'm typing a chapter for my story, I already know where the story will lead on and where it will end. I'm just inserting several scenes that's coming to my mind every time I'm updating :)

Phoenixpalace2790 : Will Koko and Mikan meet each other? You have to find out, lol. =)) This chapter might answer your question ;)

Gothic-Neko-Writer : Haha! I always want to go to Hawaii! But in this chapter, something will happen

Kylee-Cat : I agree! Ralph and Mikan are such a cute couple :3 even though I'm always rooting for Natsume in my other fanfics and in the stories that I've read, lol.

BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs : Many really like Ralph, eh? And you're one of them, and me too XD

Youknowyouloveme : I already fix my mistakes. Thanks for pointing it out :D

Crimson-Midnight-Moon : This is my new update :) Glad that you like my story

Karate Queenie : Thanks for reading (:

midnight leo : RalphXMikan, Go Go Go! XD

Amulet Crimson : lol, don't worry you'll find out who's Misaki is but I swear she's DEFINITELY NOT a villain, enemy, antagonist of Mikan in this story! You just have to find out -wink-wink-

sin0fcha0s : Yupz, everything became more interesting, as you just said XD

lightXdarkness : Thanks :)

Melyss : haha! yeah, it's too much for a coincidence but... you have to find out what happens next in this chapter ^^

Sparkles585 : I know, right! Nobara is just... adorable! She's also my favorite character so far :D

puresepe : Haha! I think almost all of the readers want MikanXRalph XD

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_It's true we don't know what we've got until its gone, but we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives._  


* * *

"Ms. Kira, when are we off to go?" a random student asked for the fifth time.

The eight graders were in the airport for forty-five minutes already and Ms. Kira was pacing back and forth with the phone on her ear. She looked like she was arguing with someone on the other line and nobody dared to interrupt her conversation because they knew how much their Ms. Kira Williams could get mad at times. And it wasn't not a good sight at all. So the students waited for her to finish talking to whoever the person was she talking to earlier.

"We have to wait for a call from the school. We have some kind of problem here," Ms. Kira answered.

"Ohh."

After five minutes, Ms. Kira's phone rang and she hastily picked it up. After a few nods, 'why's, and 'yeah's, Ms. Kira shut her phone and faced the class with apologetic smile. The class had a feeling that something happened involving their trip and they all mentally groaned.

"I'm sorry but we have a problem here and we can't fix it today. The principal doesn't want you to stay in the hotel here in California because he wants you to go to some other place. But we can't go to Hawaii," Ms. Kira explained to them sheepishly.

"Then, what are we still doing here. Ms. Kira?" Lizette asked in a polite way.

"The trip to Hawaii is cancelled but that doesn't mean that we can't go to another place," Ms. Kira grinned.

"Where are we going, Ms. Willams?"

The students began asking question and Ms. Kira stopped them all at once before she had a headache. She silenced them and told them, "We are not going to Hawaii," a pause for dramatic effect, "but we are going to Caribbean!"

Soon enough, cheers and whooping echoed the airport which resulted to some silencing from the guards and the weird stares that the other people were giving them. They didn't care though. they wanted to travel as much as they could because it would be only three days before they go back to New York and finish a mountain of schoolworks that were waiting for them.

* * *

"MIKAN! Sit next to me, please," Nobara was using her supposed-to-be-adorable-puppy-eyes but Mikan wasn't affected.

They were in the airplane and Mikan was choosing seats. There were three more available seats, one was next to Nobara, another was next to Tsubasa who was now snoring after getting exposed to the air conditioner, and the last one was next to Ralph who was silent and was closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep, Nobara's whining was just too much for him.

"Tsubasa is definitely out of question," Mikan murmured to herself. She looked around and found out that her brother and her parents were in a row on the right side, behind them were Leanne, Craig, and a woman. On the other side of the plane were Tsubasa and a random old man who seemed disturbed by the blue-haired lad's snoring, behind them were Nobara and Satoshi, and behind the couple was Ralph alone.

"Nobara is also out. Because she's too loud and I might interrupt something," Mikan was referring to how she might interrupt the 'sweet moments' between Satoshi and the hyperactive girl.

"But I don't want to sit next to that egoistical jerk," Mikan muttered darkly. She set her eyes on Youichi who stared right back at her. From the people who were looking at them, they looked like they were glaring at each other but the siblings were actually communicating to each other through staring.

"I'll sit next to the 'baka' over there," Youichi jabbed his thumb towards Ralph who raised at eyebrow. _Baka? Now where did I heard that from again?_ the dark brown haired boy pondered. Nobara and Satoshi who were also Japanese themselves chuckled at what Youichi said.

"Hey, what did that kid over there tell the birdbrain?" Ralph asked the couple who were snickering.

"He said that you're an idiot," Nobara said between her chuckles.

Ralph just snorted and said, "Whatever." _Baka means idiot in Japanese?_ he mused silently.

Youichi stood up but Yuka, his mother, pulled him back again. Mikans eyes narrowed at her mom while Yuka just smiled sweetly to her daughter.

"You know, honey, I think you better sit next to Ralph. Both of you are the leaders of your group so the two of you should be together," Yuka said. Youichi sighed at what his mom just said, he understood the double-meaning of it. He just hoped that his dense sister would also understand it.

"Whatever, mom," Mikan grumbled. She was about to walk towards Ralph when she halted and peeked over her shoulders. "There's nothing that's going on between us..._yet_."

Her mom heard what she said but not the last part. Youichi who was conveniently close to her sister had heard the exact words that had escaped from her lips. Youichi didn't like it. It seemed like his sister was falling for someone already and he disliked it. Big time.

You could say that he was really a protective brother. He didn't like it when a guy was courting or asking her sister out and then they would just lie to her and break her heart. He swore to God that if someone hurt his sister, Youichi would do every possible way to remove all the facts that that guy was born as a man.

But how could he do that if he didn't know what happened to her sister several weeks ago? When he found her in the airport when she wasn't really supposed to come to America that early. Of course Youichi and his parents were happy that Mikan would be there with them now, but they were worried. They knew something was troubling her every time she was spacing out for just a minute or when they were hearing her murmuring 'Hotaru', and 'traitors' during her sleep.

And these past few days, when Mikan mentioned about the group who was trying to follow her, the DarkFallenAngels, she became more open to her family and slowly but surely, the old cheery Mikan began to resurface on the brunette. And Youichi liked it. What he didn't like was the fact that Mikan was too close to Ralph. He was really protective when it comes to his sister.

"Why should I sit next to you anyway?" Mikan groaned. She grudgingly slumped herself beside the smirking Ralph. He had his eyes closed but he was busy smelling a certain someone's scentStrawberries and vanilla filled his nose and he was being drawn to it.

"Because you _love_ being with me," Ralph replied smugly, not opening his eyes.

"Tch, as if," Mikan retorted.

Ralph finally open his eyes that revealed his amber orbs. He pretended to be hurt at what Mikan just said by clutching his chest where his heart was located. He knew that Mikan was kidding anyway, he just _loved _to tease the hazel-eyed lass.

"You're hurting my feelings, y'know," Ralph mimicked a pained a voice but inside he was laughing.

Mikan looked at him like he had grown another head. She grimaced and scrunched her nose in annoyance. "Do me a favor and shut up."

"Now, where's the fun of it?"

"Then go to hell," Mikan replied, annoyance was now presented in her voice.

"Now or later?"

Before the plane took off, Ralph received a two bumps on his head. The members of the DFA were laughing, Tsubasa continued to snore and fled to his la la land, Youichi was smirking, and Mikan's parents were amused. But Mikan didn't like the fact that her and Ralph were like a freak show.

* * *

**Hawaii...**

"Oi, what do you want to do Kitsu?" Koko asked.

"Anything. But don't you realize that it's too boring here without the others?" Kitsuneme said.

"Hell yeah! I wonder why they didn't come with us. We could enjoy this vacation with them, don't you think?" Koko replied.

"Hmm, but we can enjoy this! We have the chance to do whatever we want!" Kitsuneme countered.

The two of them had arrived to Hawaii last Tuesday and they were staying there for three days. They would leave on Monday and they really wanted to enjoy every bit of this vacation that their parents had given to them.

"Hey, how about a phone call with Ruka?" Koko suggested.

Kitsuneme nodded his head vigorously. Koko punched numbers on his keypad of his phone before putting it on his ear. He waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hello?"_ a sleepy voice was heard and the twins had to stifle their laughter.

"Is this _Ms_. Ruka Nogi?" Koko said a deep, manly voice. He sounded like a strangled peacock to Kitsuneme that made the lad chuckled lightly while clumping his mouth.

_"W-Who's this?"_ a suddenly alarmed Ruka's voice boomed at the other line. He hadn't notice that Koko called him _miss._

"When the clock strike at 1 in the morning, there would a burning little girl that would show up in front of you and bring you to burning hell of eternity," Koko taunted with that deep voice.

_"Ha! Funny, I thought I heard Koko,"_ a voice sounded pretty sure was heard by the twins.

"Who's Koko? I forgot to tell you that you're Mercedes-Benz was burning outside of your house," Koko said. They knew that Ruka was half-conscious and they also knew that he loved his sleek black Mercedes-Benz.

The twins heard some thumps on the other line and they thought that Ruka really did looked outside. Then they heard a growl, _"Oi, do you want me to send you a piece of bomb there in Hawaii so you would shut up and let me sleep already?"_

"Waaahhh! Ruka is a terrorist!" Koko cried out.

Kitsuneme was beside the goofy guy, clutching his stomach from too much laughing.

_"Shut up and let me sleep! Its friggin' 1 in the morning!"_

"I'll shut up if you sing the 'Barbie girl' song," Koko said while grinning like an idiot.

_"Why are you bothering me? You can call Natsume you know,"_ Ruka suggested.

The twins gulped and then said simultaneously, "I don't wanna die young."

_"Then what makes you think that you wouldn't die young after calling me?"_

"You can't harm us. You have to kill Usagi, your bunny-lover, before you murder us," Kitsuneme replied with a grin on his face like his twin.

_"F*ck you, Koko, Kistu!"_

Koko and Kitsuneme gasped in chorus. They stared at each other before bawling their eyes out while talking to Ruka on the phone. "What have I done to deserve this kind of thing? Ruka! I-I thought you had learned your lesson not to cuss on your own Mother! After your father got me pregnant and after what I went through while giving a labor to you. You're so cruel!" Koko cried out.

The twins were literally on the sand with tears spewing from their eyes. If they were in Japan with Ruka, they could have seen his disgusted and horrified face.

_"I rather borrow my bunny's face than inheriting any genes from you, Koko! Go to hell and I'll hang up."_

With that, the phone went dead. The twins didn't bother to call again because 1) they knew that Ruka had turned off his phone, and 2) they were busy laughing their asses off.

* * *

Mikan settled her bags on the floor and went to the bathroom of her hotel room. She got her fitted blue shirt and her white pair of shorts. She took off her hair band so her hair would be free from her usual ponytail, and she also took off her fake braces and huge rimmed eyeglasses.

She wore it during the flight in case some people she knew would see her. She couldn't afford being found out because Lizette Taylor a.k.a. her past-mortal-enemy found out about her true identity. And now she was having a problem about dealing with her because she was sure Lizette would follow her around.

After taking a long, cool bath Mikan came out from the bathroom wearing the fitted shirt and shorts. Her hair was slightly damp because she tried to dry it with a blower/hair dryer. She sat on her dresser and brushed her waist-length brunette hair before putting it in a bun. She applied some sunblock on her skin because it was hot outside.

She went out of her room only to be greeted by the surprising visitor of the DFA. A familiar pink haired girl was chatting happily with Nobara and Leanne while Tsubasa was trying to gain the girl's attention. Ralph was leaning on her door frame and Satoshi was staring at Nobara. Craig was next to Leanne, looking bored.

"Mikan!" Nobara called out. She pranced towards the brunette and said to her, "That girl rocks. And she's so nice."

Reddish-pink orbs soon clashed with Mikan's hazel ones. They were staring at each other, wide-eyed. The rest of the DFA was wondering what was happening between the two. Tsubasa looked at Mikan and then to the pink-haired girl.

"Do you...know each other?" he asked awkwardly.

They ignored him, much to the blue-haired lad's dismay. He sulked on the corner beside Ralph while pondering on why the two seemed to know each other.

"Mi...Misaki?" Mikan's voice trembled.

Nobara whipped her head towards Mikan and raised her eyebrows. _So they do know each other_, the lass thought.

"You- It's impossible... M-Mikan? You're not Mikan, are you?" Misaki asked incredulously.

Mikan bit her bottom lip. She looked at Misaki with watered eyes, "Aren't you suppose to be with Anna in New Jersey? You have some kind of trip their with your family, right?"

Misaki gasped while the rest of the group was confused as hell. She grasped Mikan's hands and her hands were shaking.

"You... You're Mikan? How? Tell me, are you Mikan Sakura?" Misaki asked.

Mikan opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She took deep breaths before trying to talk for the second time. "I-I am. I'm Mikan, long time no see, Misaki." Mikan tried her best to present a bright smile like she _used_ to when she was in Japan. But it came out as a sad one.

Misaki pulled Mikan into a hug as she cried. She hugged the brunette as she whimpered, "Anna misses you, Nonoko too. I also missed you so much."

"I missed all of you too," Mikan replied.

"Hold up, they know each other?" Leanne whispered to Tsubasa who shrugged in response. Truth to be told, he didn't really know what was going on anymore. Last night, Mikan was like hyperventilating when he mentioned Misaki and then she acted as if nothing happened. But now, they were hugging like they haven't seen each other for years.

"Why? Why did you leave?" Misaki cried out. The DFA's ears perked up at the sudden question. Now that they come to thought of it, they really never knew anything about Mikan, except from Ralph. They never knew why did she went to New York. They never knew why was she disguising herself even though she already told them a reasonable reason, her fan-boys.

"I...," Mikan's tears were threatening to fall but she pulled out of the hug and wiped them roughly. She looked at her friends and then to Misaki. "Why don't we go now?" she suggested. Her friends nodded to her. Mikan walked beside Misaki and said in a quiet voice, "I'll talk to you later."

Ralph and Mikan walked side by side while Nobara, Satoshi and Tsubasa were behind them. Craig, Leanne and Misaki were behind the three of them.

"How'd you know her?" Ralph asked her.

"A... friend," Mikan replied impassively.

Misaki was taking glances at Mikan and she noticed that the old cheery Mikan that she knew before had changed. From where she was walking, she saw Mikan's expressionless mask and wondered what put her onto doing this.

* * *

Nobara and the others gave the two friends some alone time. They thought that they need some time to catch up to each other and talk things out. Mikan walked aimlessly with Misaki as silence enveloped the two of them.

"Why? When we got back to Japan, Anna called me and the twins were crying their eyes out, saying that you left Japan," Misaki started.

"Did they tell you anything beside that?" Mikan asked.

Misaki looked hesitant for a second but decided to tell Mikan. "They told me that you left because of Natsume Hyuuga," she answered.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know. I didn't had the chance to ask Anna and Nonoko because they were too depressed to say anything," Misaki replied.

Mikan felt guilty. She hadn't intended to involve her other friends in the mess that she started. She averted her gaze from the ocean to Misaki.

"He... That bastard fooled me," Mikan hissed between her teeth. She continued, "He said that he liked me, he was doing these... _sickeningly _sweet things for a week. And I... I realized I was falling for him. The end of the week, I was about to tell him that I also liked him. But I heard all of it..." Mikan was now crying while Misaki was trying to hold her tears. She patted her friend's back to soothe her.

"I found out the whole truth that day... He made a bet with that slut Luna, the bet was about me. If he gets me to fall in love with him, Luna will accept him as her boyfriend... They planned all of it!" Mikan cried out. She was thankful that there just a few people around them and they were ignoring them.

Mikan was surprised because she never thought that she was going to cry because of reminiscing the past. She never thought that she would cry again because of remembering a certain jerk who made her miserable once, who made her heart to be closed from everyone, and who made her not to trust anyone again.

"Why didn't you call Hotaru? She's worryin-," before Misaki could even finish it, Mikan cut her off.

"There's no f*cking way that she's going to worry about me. She knew what's that bastard was plotting yet she didn't even tell me anything about it," Mikan snarled. She straightened herself and slipped her emotionless façade.

Misaki was bewildered. She never knew that Mikan could curse because she never did curse in her life using the f-word. She was also surprised by the sudden coldness on her. She looked at Mikan sadly.

"Hotaru wasn't part of any of it," she said.

"How do you know? I was the one who heard them talking about how stupid I was for falling for the notorious Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan muttered darkly.

Misaki was surprised. She never knew anything about this. "Did you even know that Hotaru and Hyuuga's friends were looking for you? Did you know that when Anna and Nonoko came back, Hotaru was crying her hearts' out and saying that she misses you? Did you know how much they cared for you that Hotaru went to depressed mode but the others had a hard time convincing her to draw out from that state? Hotaru cared a lot for you, Mikan. She's your best friend."

Mikan blinked. She did it a few times as she realized that a new set of fresh tears came rolling down on her cheeks. "H-How's that possible?"

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by familiar voices.

"Eh? Isn't that Misaki? Who's that girl with her?"

It was Kokoro Yome with his twin Kitsuneme Yome.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . Sorry for the late update, everyone! I hope this will make up for the time that you've waited for this chapter. . . . . . . . . .

It's snowing here! Anyways, belated Merry Christmas! My story One Blazing Love was finished, btw. I'm expecting a review from you (;

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	14. He Really Cares For Her

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for so long~ My laptop is broken and I have no idea when to update the new chapters of my stories ):

Anyways, thanks for reading my story and I noticed that there are so many reviews in the last chapter of **The Broken Pieces Left**. I bet you can't sleep without thinking if Koko and Kitsuneme will recognize Mikan or not. Or the thought of what will happen if they find out that she's Mikan. Lol, you just _have_ to find out in this chapter ;)

Thank you so much for my reviewers:

muzikchic4eva

puresepe : yes, I have an fb account :) do you have one?

Xxdarkness-angelxX

queen amazing

ohhh

Msdgirl

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

lightXdarkness

Suikahime

Melyss

june121995 : Mikan and the rest of the DFA went to Hawaii because of Mikan's dad's business trip and Koko and Kitsuneme are also there because their parents gave them a week vacation to Hawaii as their birthday present. The 8th grade class of Ms. Kira are the ones who went to Caribbean, with the exception of the DFA. Hope I cleared your confusions, if not you can refer to Chapter 12 and 13.

Gothic-Neko-Writer : Yesshhh! Sure, I'll tell ya if I ever go there in Hawaii ;)

xx-JayNell-xx : -giggles- don't worry you'll find out how will Natsume and Mikan meet... and thanks for the suggestion :D

Cinderpaw11

g6devilangel

Kylee-Cat

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Sparkles585

midnight leo

anim3gurl

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS : Haha, no prob ^^

shimahiko4ever : lol, thanks for the compliment :D

Ikuta

YunnahVanila

xfayex bbzx

CrimsonKuroNeko-chan : XD Thanks! :) I'm glad that you liked my story

Amulet Crimson

Kuroichibineko : Thanks for the advice :D

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_You can keep me or leave me take me or break me but just remember... you can't change me._

_

* * *

_

"Eh? Isn't that Misaki? Who's that girl with her?"

Mikan's heart skipped a beat and her blood ran cold. She didn't know if she was just hallucinating or not, because she could swear that those voices were very familiar. And she already had a hint to who were they.

"Koko? Kitsu?" Misaki asked in surprised voice. She looked at Mikan who wiped her tears and now her head was downcast.

Misaki remembered that she was supposed to ask why did she looked different from the Mikan that they knew before, because she changed in and out. She could hear the twins' footsteps to them and she glanced at Mikan at the corner of her eye. She was still not moving and that meant she didn't want them to see her, based on what they talked about earlier.

_Oh crap, I think Mikan wouldn't like it if they find her out_, Misaki was thinking of so many excuses. She would like to interrogate Mikan at that moment but seeing her paralyzed state made her think otherwise. She would save the interrogation later, but right now she had to think of an excuse so Mikan would be able to get away from the twins.

"Misaki! I thought you were still in New Jersey," Koko's cheery voice broke her train of thoughts.

Mikan finally looked up but she didn't glance at the twins. Instead, she stared straight at Misaki. Mikan began sweating a bit, her heart was accelerating and she couldn't look at those guys who were one of her so-called-friends that back stabbed her.

"I, uh, I was. But my friend Karen convinced me to come to New York to study there in Alice Academy," Misaki answered. She kept her composure on the outside even though she was still worried for Mikan.

"Oh," Kitsuneme and Koko nodded in understanding. Suddenly their gazes shifted to Mikan who was still not looking anywhere but Misaki. They grinned and pointed at her. "Who's your friend here Misaki?" they asked.

"Err...," Misaki stared at Mikan with panicked eyes. Mikan returned the same gesture. They were praying that someone could save them from this trouble.

"_Kayla_!" a familiar masculine voice called out a few feet away from them. Mikan looked to the person who called her 'fake' name and found herself sighing in relief when her eyes landed on a certain brown-haired guy.

"Alex!" Mikan waved her hand to him.

Misaki and the twins turned to see the young lad walking coolly towards them. The twins raised their eyebrows and they sighed in defeat. They were sure that this girl that was with Misaki was a full Japanese, not American. And they thought that she was single, guess not...or so they thought.

"Mi-, I mean, Kayla. I think I'm going with these two morons for a while and then I'll join you later," Misaki said in English.

"Sure. We will wait for you there, Misaki," Mikan replied, also in that foreign language.

She then walked away with Ralph on her side. Misaki stared at the two and narrowed their gazes on the twins.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Koko and Kitsuneme gaped in shock. They were about to burst when Misaki suddenly head-locked Koko and messed up his hair.

"Happy Birthday, you two!" Misaki greeted them.

"It's Belated, FYI," Kitsuneme tried to correct her.

"Well then, what are you doing here wasting your time for crap like walking here in the beach? We have to part-eyyy you know," Misaki high-fived them.

"Then maybe we can also join you later with that chick," Koko suggested.

Misaki froze. Well, she didn't see that one coming and she didn't know how to answer. She then thought for a minute. They didn't recognize Mikan and besides, it their birthday, it wouldn't hurt for them to come, right? She just had to warn Mikan so she could tell her members of the DFA about this.

"Yep! But I know that I must have missed something in Japan, so why not chat for a while?"

"Hurrraaayyy! We're not gonna feel gloomy again, right Kitsu?" Koko nudged his twin on the ribs.

"Ow! Well, of course! I bet we can do something more interesting with your friends here Misaki!" Kitsuneme said.

"Whatever, let's go."

* * *

Mikan's once calm mind had began functioning hundreds faster than usual. She was so relieved earlier that Kitsuneme and Koko didn't recognize her that she didn't even process what the heck was Ralph doing there and he also called her by her 'fake' name as if he really planned to call her that at that time.

"Hey, stop spacing out birdbrain," Ralph's deep voice broke her reverie.

She looked up to him and the worries were visible in his eyes, and...anger? It just added up to the conclusion that he might have heard her conversation with Misaki earlier!

"You... W-What we-were you doing there?" Mikan asked nervously. Her face must have been impassive but there thoughts in her mind were rampaging wildly inside her head.

There was a long silence after she asked that question and somehow she already knew where this would lead to.

"I followed you," Ralph's answer to her.

Mikan's hazel eyes widened. Her suspicions were right, he followed them and he must have heard all of those.

"W-Why?" Mikan asked, she stared at the sand beneath her white flip-flops as if it was the most interesting thing in the world for the moment.

"Because I'm worried," he quickly replied.

Mikan was surprised. She never expected him to be worried because if there was someone who might follow her, that would be Nobara. She understood that Ralph liked her and maybe that was why he was doing this.

"I'm worried because I've seen you really... acting different whenever you're talking to that friend of yours. I... I'm worried because I never seen you like that... not when you first came to Alice Academy," Ralph admitted.

Mikan looked up and her eyes were watering, tears were threatening to fall any minute now. She saw Ralph's face etched with worry and pain. She now understood that Ralph didn't just did it because he liked her, he followed her because he didn't like her to be in that state again. He was worried, worried about her feelings.

"Did you hear?" Mikan asked, in less anxious voice because Ralph's confession had managed to calm her down. Although it brought blush to her cheeks.

There was this awkward silence again that enveloped them. Ralph suddenly took Mikan's hands and put them on his chest part. He was inches away from her as he stared at her with amber eyes full of anger and sorry.

"Why did you let that _bastard_ hurt you? Mikan... is that the reason that you can't accept me?" Ralph asked in a pained voice.

Mikan was taken aback. She didn't know that Ralph would ask something like that. She pulled her hands away and put it on his cheeks instead. She gazed at him as if she was really sure about something.

"You're the first guy who take me seriously. You're the guy who help me to pull away from the sadness that caged me in. I will never _ever_ hurt you, Alex. The reason that I didn't accept you is because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I accept you, I might get hurt again and I might lose you. That's why I want to make sure that everything is steady and just..._right_ before I give you my answer."

Ralph stared at her seriously. He leaned in closer and brush his lips on her forehead. Even though it was just a small gesture, it helped Mikan to calm down because she somehow knew what was Ralph trying to convey to her. His feelings. She closed her eyes when Ralph's heat radiated to her and she found herself being embraced by the one of the most important people in her life. She couldn't just afford to lose him. She would do anything so neither of them would get hurt at the end.

"I'm willing to wait Mikan. I'm always gonna be by your side."

Those words were the ones that she wanted to hear the most. And just like that, he took her breath again along with the weight in her heart.

* * *

A twitching Ralph.

A paled Mikan.

And a partying group.

That's how things ended up when Misaki called Mikan and told her about Kitsuneme and Koko tagging along with her. Mikan wasn't able to protest anymore, seeing that Misaki had already hang up on her. She quickly told the DFA to call her Kayla, her 'fake name', for the meantime. They didn't ask anymore questions, with the exception of Nobara who stopped after an hour of nagging. But Mikan was sure, as _hell_, that they were all gonna ask a lot of questions to her later.

Now, they were in a club for teens who were underage. They didn't have any alcohols, just sodas and different flavors of juice. They have pools where Kitsuneme, Tsubasa, Craig, and Koko started playing. They played billiards and they even had a bet, involving their cars. Mikan and the others were in a living room-like area chatting, playing Wii, reading magazines, etc.. Ralph and Satoshi were there with Mikan, Nobara, Leanne, and Misaki.

"Afraid to lose your precious Ferrari?" Mikan taunted. She was sitting on the large, red carpet in front of the 42" inches plasma TV. She was eating popcorn while watching "Avatar: The Last Airbender".

"No. I don't wanna hang out with... them," Ralph replied slowly. He took a large bag of Lays potato chips and plopped some on his mouth.

"Well... They're all retarded," Mikan said, not taking off her eyes from the TV.

"Why do you seem do engrossed in this movie? Didn't we just had a movie marathon last night?"

"I was not able to watch it because I fell asleep," Mikan replied.

"Oh, yeah. So you decided to make me as your pillow at that time?" Ralph remarked.

"Whate-," Mikan trailed off when she found out that they were out of popcorn. She stood up, causing her shadow to loomed over Ralph and he wasn't able to see a part of the movie.

"Hey, I'm watching," Ralph protested.

Mikan rolled her eyes and purposely stayed longer than she had to. She then ran away when Ralph grabbed some potato chips to throw at her. She went to the counter and sat on one of the stools. However, she didn't expect Koko to also sat beside her and began examining her.

"Hey, are you a Japanese?" Koko asked in English with his Japanese accent.

"Yes, I am," Mikan's replied fluently in English.

"Cool! What's your name again?"

Mikan looked at Koko with expressionless face. Koko also stared back with his usual goofy grin and with his cheery eyes. Mikan couldn't help but remember some things that had happened in Japan so she averted her gaze away from him.

"I'm Kayla...Kayla Kinomoto," Mikan lied.

"Well, nice meeting you! I'm Kokoro Yome, you can call me Koko for short," he extended his arm to her and she stared at it for a couple of seconds before she shook it.

"You know, you kinda remind me of someone," Koko said out of the blue.

Mikan who was drinking an orange juice had almost spat it out. She turned sharply at Koko who seemed to be scrutinizing her. She narrowed her eyes on him and put her hands on her hips.

"You know that it's rude to stare at people like that, right?"

Koko looked up to her and instead of replying back, he stared at her hazel orbs. He was too absorbed to what he was doing that he didn't know that Mikan was beginning to freak out. She thought that Koko would find her out sooner because of the sudden knitting of his eyebrows.

"You look familiar," Koko blurted out. _Her eyes... it looks so familiar. I remember staring at the same eyes before, but who could that be? Mmmmm_, he continued to ponder.

Koko's head suddenly jerked at the front slightly. He then turned around and saw Ralph behind him with a bag of potato chips in hand, probably the one that he used to hit him.

"Don't worry, I'm not a going to steal your _girlfriend_. I just wanna meet Kayla and talk to her. Well then, I have to go," Koko said before going to the pool where Kitsuneme and Tsubasa were playing.

"That was a close one," Ralph told Mikan quietly. She just nodded and she watched her friends, Tsubasa and Craig, played with Koko and Kitsuneme. She still wouldn't consider the twins as her friends because she couldn't just simply forget and forgive them for all those things that they did to her.

"It's getting dark outside, want me to take you to your room?" Ralph offered her.

Mikan nodded and Ralph clasped his hand with hers. Mikan's cheeks turned pink as she looked away to hide it. It was quite too late because Ralph already saw her blush and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Falling for me already, little girl?" Ralph teased.

Mikan's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. She huffed and playfully glared at the brown-haired lad. "A-As if!"

Ralph just chuckled and patted her head while she tried to avoid him. Unbeknownst by them, someone was watching them from afar. Kokoro Yome had smelled something fishy going on.

* * *

It was past 9 already and most of the tourists in the hotel were already sleeping because of tiredness. The DFA was also exhausted and that they all fell flat on their beds without changing their clothes into their sleeping attire.

The DFA was in the bar for about five hours and they really had fun. Except from Mikan because she was not really that comfortable around Koko and Kitsuneme, seeing that they might suspect something. Mikan would not reveal herself to them, not unless it was really reasonable and necessary.

A certain amber-eyed lad was walking in the beach while kicking some stones along the way. The waves were crashing in the shore as it pulled some sand to the ocean. It was really a relaxing scene and that's why this lad was there. He wanted to become relax even for that moment and think things out.

"What are you doing here, baka?" a voice broke his peaceful silence and he mentally groaned.

Ralph looked at the younger boy walking towards him and he didn't know why was he still not sleeping in this time. Shouldn't he be sleeping right now like his sister did? He was stubborn, Ralph knew that, and there was no way that Youichi would obey him if he tell him to go to the hotel and get some sleep.

"Can't sleep," Ralph responded.

Silenced ensued between the two boys as they watched the dark blue sky turned pitch black and when the stars started twinkling in the dark. The loud crashing of the waves had tuned off a bit and it was replaced by animals or insects making little sounds.

"Say, why did you let onee-chan join your group?" Youichi asked.

"'Onee-chan'?"

Youichi looked at Ralph and muttered, "It's 'sister' in Japanese."

"Oh."

"So... why did you let my sister? I heard from her friend Nobara that my sister became the leader of your group," Youichi mentioned.

"We didn't decided that. Nobara and the others were the ones who gave us that title. I was actually the leader of the DFA before, and then Mikan also became one so it makes us two," Ralph explained to him.

"I see," Youichi nodded his head lightly. He then turned sharply to Ralph with an impassive face. "You like my sister, right?" he asked, but it came out as a statement than a question.

Ralph couldn't lie to this kid. He knew that Youichi was smarter than everyone gave him the credit for. He wouldn't be able to escape now that Mikan's brother was the one who was cornering him and he was sure that Youichi would take the answer from him, even if he was willing or not.

"What if I do?"

Youichi glared at him and Ralph returned the glare with ten times intensity in it. But the kid didn't back down, he also intensified his glare on him and Ralph found himself scoffing because he thought that he was being childish having a glaring contest with a_ kid_.

"You're just one them," Youichi mumbled, taking off his glare from the older boy.

"What do you mean, brat?" Ralph asked, irritated.

"You just like my sister because of her looks. That's why I don't want you to come ne-," Before Youichi could even finish his sentence, Ralph had already cut him off.

"Oh, that's bull. I'm not that low. First time I saw Mikan, I knew she's different from the other girls. That's why I became interested in her. I didn't know that I will grow closer to her and found out about her secret, about her disguise," Ralph confessed to Youichi.

Youichi looked unfazed, he was clearly not believing him and he needed more proof than what he just said. Ralph looked at the ocean and inhaled the fresh hair. His amber eyes looked distant, Youichi noticed.

"Nobara was right, what she really needed is at least one friend to understand her. And that's when everything started. I found out that behind that cold mask of hers is a lonely idiot who wanted to look strong in front of everyone even though she's really breaking in the inside. I want to comfort her, to always be by her side and protect her," Ralph looked at the wide-eyed Youichi and smirked, "I know you feel the same 'cause you wouldn't be that protective to her if you don't really love your sister."

Youichi quickly compose his face from its shocked state. He coughed while Ralph merely snickered at him which annoyed him. He then said to him, "I didn't know that you're able of telling a long speech 'cause I thought you're just the silent type of a moron."

Ralph twitched. Here, he was getting serious and this kid would ruin it by giving rude remarks to him. He was older than him by two years for Pete's sake! However, his thoughts stopped when Youichi voiced out his next words.

"I want my sister Mikan to be happy again, and I'm sure you're capable of doing that," Youichi then stood up and was about to walk away when Ralph gave him a grin.

"You don't have to tell me that, because I've already decided that," Ralph said to him.

Youichi smirked and went to his room.

At first, he doubted that Ralph would be able to make her sister happy. But after he talked to him, he knew that he was able to blow away the sadness that his sister was feeling. Ralph wasn't like the other guys who just wanted Mikan because of her fame, her wealth, and her looks. Ralph liked Mikan for who she was. He liked her because his heart was telling him to.

* * *

"Didn't you notice something about that Kayla chick?"

Koko and Kitsuneme were staying in different hotel. Koko was exhausted but Kitsuneme were there sitting on the carpet with the joystick in his hand, playing video games. Koko's energy was drained because of too much thinking and they didn't stop playing in the bar for about five hours. But Kitsuneme seemed to be energetic as ever and he didn't look tired at all, except from the visible eye-bags.

"You mean, that hot brunette?" Kitsuneme asked.

Koko nodded. His back was lying on the couch and his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. There was something off about that 'Kayla' and he couldn't take that thought out of his mind. When he decided to just shrug it off, it just came back to him and didn't stop nagging his brain.

"Now that you mentioned it," Kitsuneme turned his full body to Koko and his face was serious. "Brunette hair? Hazel eyes? Fair skin? That Kayla is really giving me the creeps."

Koko raised an eyebrow. She was giving him the creeps? Maybe because she was smoking hot? However, Kitsuneme's next words stopped all of the functioning nerves in his brain.

"Take off the ponytail, braces, and glasses from Mikan Sakura and she's a full bloom Kayla Kinomoto," Kitsuneme blurted out.

Koko's eyes widened. Kitsuneme who had a late reaction from the things that he said, dropped the joystick and the game that he was playing told him that it was 'game over'.

_Mikan Sakura is Kayla Kinomoto? That's impossible, right?_

_

* * *

_

I'm so sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy -_- Don't worry, I'm going to do my best in later chapters ;) Thanks for reading and waiting for this chapter for such a long time, blame it to my broken laptop! :(

Hope I'll get a review from you!:D

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	15. All Back To Normal?

Hello everyone~ This is the new chapter of my fanfic! I'm sorry if I didn't update sooner :( Hope this chapter will make it up for the time that you've waited :)

Thanks for those who sent me reviews! I'm really glad to read all of your compliments and to know that you're enjoying reading this story of mine :D

muzikchic4eva

Melyss

xfayex bbzx : Yeah, Ralph found out about Mikan's past in Japan so now he knew why Mikan is cold when she first came to Alice Academy in America

Kylee-Cat

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

Amulet Crimson

Msdgirl : Lol, I know that all of you have so many questions and yet there's still no clear answers. So don't worry because who knows, maybe the upcoming chapters will give you hints about your questions or maybe the answer itself too! :D And I'll also do my best to update the next chapters!

anim3gurl

puresepe: Do you have an account here in fanfiction? So I can give my fb and chat you...

midnight leo

Cinderpaw11

Gothic-Neko-Writer

Sparkles585

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Kuroichibineko

Charismatic Doll : Lol, I gotta agree with you. Kitsuneme here seems different from my other fanfics XD

Akatsuki Utaou

xxxPurple-Himexxx

sin0fcha0s

keaRy anCe : I actually thought about changing Ralph's name to Alex but... I kinda like it that way, with Mikan only the one who's calling him by 'Alex' and no one else. It's sorta a cute connection between them . Thanks for reviewing!

ILOVEGAKUENALICEANDNATSUME

Thank you very much for your support!

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it._

* * *

"You're sprouting nonsense, Kitsu," Koko retorted.

After Kitsuneme blurted the thing about Mikan Sakura being Kayla Kinomoto, Koko actually thought about it deeply. Even though he found it really odd that these two have similarities, he really doubted the conclusion that they got.

"It's impossible. The Mikan that we know is not a snobby, and cold like that Kayla."

"Yeah, you're right," Kitsuneme nodded his head lightly.

Somehow a little hope had died in their eyes. They were half-expecting that maybe there was a chance that they already found Mikan but it seemed like something was always contradicting the positive possibilities that they have.

"I wonder if she's doing fine, Mikan I mean," Koko said.

"Tch, as much as I hate to admit it, it's not her fault that Natsume laid his eyes on her as his _plaything_," Kitsuneme said the word with disgust.

"Man, I bet Natsume is also feeling sorry."

Kitsuneme let out an exasperated sigh. He rubbed his temple and then picked up the joystick and set another round in his playstation. Koko laid back down on the couch, eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't help but remember about what happened in the past few weeks.

He already knew that Natsume was not being serious with Mikan because she was a nerd and no one could possibly deny that fact. But after that week when they've seen the two together with Natsume doing all these things that's so unlike him, he thought that Mikan managed to move his heart, even a bit. And when he found out that Hotaru had finally figured out about Natsume's schemes, that was when all the guilty dawned at him. He knew Mikan Sakura as being a sweet, innocent, and kind-hearted girl despite of her undeniably lack of fashion. And Natsume ruined it. _He ruined her._

If he was going to have a chance to meet Mikan again, he would apologize to her even if it meant that he had to bow on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. And maybe also beg for Natsume's forgiveness, because it wasn't his fault that his_ past_ was the reason that made him the biggest jerk of all time.

* * *

Days passed with the twins always hanging around with the DFA. Mikan found it really irritating at times but she also found it very nostalgic. She didn't knew the twins that much and the days that they spent with the DFA, it made her forget about the things that they did to her. They were the ones who were making the DFA laugh, even her who wanted to conceal her emotions from anyone except from Ralph and the others. And she found it really weird, because instead of being angry with them, she somehow wanted to treat them as her friends.

But no matter what happens, the pain that they brought to her, especially _him_, would never be erase from her heart. Even if they did things that were hundred times better than before.

And these couple of days, Mikan found Ralph being more protective and more kinder to her. But other than her, he was still cold, especially to the twins. Mikan knew why, and it was all because he found out about what happened to her in Japan.

What she found really surprising was... Youchi, her overprotective brother, was being close than ever to Ralph. It was really weird... and amusing. Imagine two stoic people who were always together and always doing the same thing like what each other did. That was really horrifying for Mikan. She even accused Ralph for doing something to Youichi so he would like him, like spiking his drink or blackmailing him. But Ralph just smirked to her and said that it was a 'guy thing' and she was really annoyed that these two were keeping a secret from her.

Sunday afternoon. The DFA, Koko, and Kitsuneme were in the airport waiting for their flight. Mikan's dad's business trip was already finished two days ago but they decided to stay until Sunday. Koko and Kitsuneme needed to go back to Japan because of school.

"Now, speaking of school," Nobara started. She looked at the DFA who stared back at her and quietly asking her what was wrong. "We only have three weeks of school!" she exclaimed.

Mikan was a bit shocked. During couple months that she stayed here in America, she definitely didn't check when was her summer break. And it was a shock to her that she forgot about it. And it was all the DFA's fault.

"We are going to high school next school year!" Tsubasa cheered.

"I can't believe it. We are going to leave middle school," Leanne muttered.

Craig and Satoshi both let out the breath that were holding. Apparently, all of them forgot about this. And they just couldn't simply believe it. They were so happy that no one could possibly break their happy auras... except from one.

"That means we have to take the _final exam_," Ralph told them.

And just like that, all of their high hopes had died. They didn't even review their subjects yet because they were just too engrossed about this school trip, slash, short vacation. Ralph just _had_ to pointed out the thing that they feared the most.

Mikan Yukihara was no difference from them. _Math... sh*t! I need to pass this exam! I hate my life..._," Mikan mentally cried out.

"If you fail, you will either go to summer school or repeat eighth grade. Oh, you might also take an AIS in high school," Ralph pretended to think by rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb. He was smirking, that was obvious. This exam was certainly easy for him. He excelled in almost everything and that's why he was the leader of the famous group DarkFallenAngels.

"Mi- Kayla! You're so lucky that you have Ralph to tutor you!" Nobara cried out.

"Oh, crap."

Ralph thought that this exam was easy, right? But on the second thought, he might rather drink a whole gallon of egg yolk than teach the whole DFA. If he tutored Mikan, that meant that he _had _to tutor _all _of them.

"No! Certainly not!" Mikan stomped her foot twice before sitting on the chairs few yards away from where the whole group was standing. Koko and Kitsuneme were laughing along with the others, they found it really cute because Mikan was unconsciously doing stuff that were not her personality at all.

Something suddenly clicked on Koko's mind and he stopped on laughing. He glanced at Mikan and then to the rest of the group who started chatting happily to one another. He then found Ralph glaring holes on him and he sweat dropped. He couldn't just simply put his finger on it, but Ralph was definitely not so fond of his existence.

He silently prayed that he wouldn't be roast by Ralph on about he was going to do. Slowly, he averted his gaze from the brown-haired guy and walked coolly towards Mikan. He sat down next to her and felt her became stiff suddenly.

"What do you want, Yome?" Mikan asked.

"Well... Kayla, do you by any chance know a person who's name is...," Koko looked at the brunette who he had known as Kayla before continuing, "Mikan Sakura?"

Mikan's eyes went wide in a split of second but she managed to keep her composure before Koko could see her surprised state. Mikan then turned away from him and glared at the windows of the airport.

"Why are you asking me that? I only met you a couple of days ago and you're now asking me these weird things," Mikan said.

Koko chuckled awkwardly. He put his elbows on his knees and palmed his face. He had a gentle smile on his face as his eyes seemed distant. All of these didn't went unnoticed by Mikan who got confused at the sudden change in Koko.

"That Mikan Sakura, she's a really good friend. When I'm talking to you, I can't just ignore the similarities between the two of you, especially your hair and eyes. But the Mikan that I know is...," Koko paused to looked at the brunette beside him, "a very kind-hearted person."

Mikan was taken aback. She didn't really expected this. She thought, _After all the things that you've done to me, how could you actually say that I'm that kind of person if you didn't really treat me as a friend back then?_

"Trying not to be mean or anything, but your personality is just the total opposite of hers," Koko nervously admitted.

"So I'm a mean b*tch now?" Mikan raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"NO! I-I d-didn't mean to say that! I just mean... I mean, no offense but you're stoic and cold towards the others, except from your friends."

Mikan then stood up and smirked down at him. She shook her head and snickered lightly at Koko who thought that she was about to do something to him that might send him to the hospital.

"Listen here Kokoro Yome, it will take some time to gain my trust," she said before going to the others.

"...What's that supposed to mean?" Koko mumbled quietly to himself.

After the goodbyes and take care's, the twins and the DFA went on separate ways, Koko and Kitsuneme to Japan, and the DFA to New York. Though before they left, the DFA gave some photos to the twins as a little remembrance about their interesting meeting in Hawaii. Misaki also went with the DFA because she was going to transfer to the Alice Academy next school year. And that was how their 'little trip' ended.

* * *

**Japan...**

"Man, I can't believe it will be two months until our summer break," Yuu sighed.

"Those brats over there," Ruka jabbed his thumb towards the sleeping Koko and Kitsuneme on the couch, "are lucky that they got to spend a week in Hawaii."

"Those two just crashed on that couch their first step on the house," Natsume muttered while reading his manga. He was sitting on a single sofa with his feet raised on the center table.

"They looked so tired," Anna said while looking at the snoring Kitsuneme.

"Duh. That's because they are both idiots," Hotaru retorted.

"I have to agree with Imai once," Ruka mumbled. He then glared at the twins and pointed an accusing finger on them. "Those two woke me up in the middle of the night, trying to pull a prank on me!"

The others laughed except from Hotaru and Natsume who just smirked at the annoyed-looking Ruka.

"Oh, hey guys... I found something in their bag," Nonoko told them. She was holding the black backpack of Koko on her right hand while on her left hand was a small orange folder.

"Lemme see," Ruka said.

Nonoko gave the folder to Ruka as the others surrounded him to also take a peek on what was inside the folder. Natsume was not really minding them and Hotaru was busy doing something in her laptop. She just merely raised an eyebrow at them and went back to what she was doing. But not until Nonoko and Anna shrieked in excitement.

"That's Misaki-nii-chan!" they both chorused.

Poking in others' business wasn't really the nature of Hotaru, well, except if it would bring her wealth. When she heard the twins, she halted in the midway of sipping her tea and she gently pulled it away from her mouth and put it on the center table. She didn't mind if Natsume's feet was there, accordingly, she wouldn't actually pay no heed if that cup of hot tea _accidentally _poured on his newly polished black shoes. Like hell would she give a damn about this obnoxious retard.

"Give that to me," she commanded.

The others didn't hear her because they kept fussing over the thing that they were looking. Hotaru twitched in irritation as Natsume lightly smirked at what he just witnessed. It was not everyday that someone would ignore or defy the Ice Queen's orders.

All of a sudden, a spine-chilling aura was sensed by Ruka and the others. They nervously glanced over their shoulders as they saw the famous Hotaru Imai's calm and emotions-free look. They would eventually relax if it was not for the glaring daggers that the black-haired female was giving them.

"H-H-Here it is, Hotaru-san," Yuu shakily give it to Hotaru who snatched the folder right away.

She pulled the contents out while the others gulped. They weren't just nervous for her glares, but for the 'Baka Gun' that was on her right waist. Even if it was not really visible, they could feel that invention of hers in her pouch as if it was emanating an evil aura that was telling them to take precaution when dealing with the Hotaru Imai. Simply said, they were just _really _scared of Hotaru.

When the contents were _safely_ out of the folder, Hotaru quickly scanned it. These were photos and she knew that it was taken from Hawaii with the beach and the sun glaring at the background. Her eyes skimmed through each photo and the first one had Misaki in there. The second photo however, had a lot of people in there. The next one also had the same faces but not all of them. And it was the same for the rest of the photos. Hotaru then stopped at the second photo that she saw. Koko, Kitsuneme, and Misaki was there but there were extra seven more people.

"Who do you think are those people? They look like celebrities to me," Ruka said out loud.

"Yeah, especially the brown haired guy," Anna added.

"The brunette is the most beautiful!" Nonoko said.

"Yeah, I agree with Nonoko," Yuu nodded his head lightly.

Their conversation seemed to be mute in Hotaru's perspective as her sharp amethyst eyes drifted to the impassive looking brunette girl on the picture. A dark brown haired guy was beside the brunette, also looking bored as her. But what caught Hotaru's attention was the sudden uneasiness in the pit of her stomach when her eyes landed on the brunette. Because she looked awfully familiar.

"Oi, morons. Would you shut up?" Natsume growled.

"C'mon Natsume, no need to be so grouchy."

"Ruka, can't you tell that I'm busy."

"Aren't you envious to those lucky brats?" Ruka pointed to the stirring Koko and Kitsuneme who seemed to wake up because of their loudness.

"Tch, that's just a short vacation. We still have semi-finals and the final exams," Natsume reminded them.

"At least I'm prepared," Yuu muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. We know that Iinchou is the most smartest-," Anna trailed off to look at Hotaru who seemed busy looking at the pictures on her hands.

"H-Hey, guys. Wat'cha doing?" Koko yawned and stretched his arms.

"Who's this, Koko?" Hotaru pointed her index finger to the brunette in the picture.

"Eh? Where'd you get those?" Koko asked. He walked towards Hotaru and got the picture that she was holding from her.

"They're actually Misaki's friends. They are a famous group called DarkFallenAngels, but I don't know if they are really that famous because as I remember, they told me that they are still middle-schoolers," Koko mumbled to himself.

"Who's the brunette?" Hotaru repeated his question.

Koko looked at the picture as he gave it back to Hotaru. "That's 'Kayla Kinomoto' and boy, she's cold as ice like you and Natsume!"

_Kayla Kinomoto?_

_

* * *

_

**America...**

"Mikan~ time for explanation!" Nobara yelled out.

They were in their hang out place where the DFA was spending their free time, the unused music room in the 5th floor. Mikan was lazing around with her disguise on which bugged the hell out of her friends because they haven't seen that fake braces and big glasses of hers for like two weeks and then she would just suddenly wear it to school, again.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan lazily asked.

"Why are we not allowed to call you 'Mikan' when Koko and Kitsu are around?" Nobara asked. Well, that was Nobara's character, she was always straight to the point and she would nag you until she get an answer from you.

Mikan and Ralph froze. Ralph turned towards Nobara and narrowed his amber eyes on her. Nobara was of course wasn't affected by it. She was used in his glaring and to Mikan's because it was like a normal thing for them. Besides, who wouldn't get used to it when almost everyday these two were always quarreling over small things.

Mikan sighed and sat up straight. She straightened her school uniform and looked at her friends who gathered in front of her when they heard Nobara asked that question to Mikan. She knew that she was already cornered, she couldn't possibly make up an excuses every time because they bound to know it sooner anyway.

"Koko and Kitsuneme used to be my friends," Mikan started.

"Wait, 'used to'?" Leanne asked, confused.

"Yes, used to. They've done something wrong so I don't think of them as friends anymore," Mikan told them with calm face.

"What is it?" Nobara asked.

Satoshi suddenly sighed and pulled Nobara away from Mikan. "It's her personal life. If I knew it better then I shouldn't have poke into your business, Mikan."

Mikan wasn't that surprised when she heard that from Satoshi. It was just as she expected because Satoshi seemed to be the one who looked and acted more mature than the rest of them.

"Okay, I understand. Now, change the subject! Do you know what's the day after tomorrow?" Nobara suddenly grinned which freaked them out.

Ralph stiffened and Mikan felt it. She silently wondering what was wrong with him._ Crap, you've got to be flipping kidding me,_ Ralph mentally groaned.

"It's Ralph's BIRTHDAY!" Nobara cheered.

Craig and Tsubasa laughed out loud. "I thought everyone would forget about it," they said.

"Nobara...," Ralph suddenly emitted a dangerous aura around him.

Nobara and the others quickly ran out of the room, leaving Mikan and Ralph alone.

"Hey Alex, it's your birthday on June 4?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"Y-yeah," Ralph answered uncomfortably.

"Tch, and you didn't tell me?" Mikan suddenly glared at him as he froze.

"W-Wait! You also didn't tell me your birthday!" Ralph defended.

"January 1."

"That's also the New Year's."

"Yeah."

Silence enveloped them afterwards and Ralph shifted suddenly on the couch causing the brunette to raise an eyebrow at him. He was looking at the floor and he was looking flustered.

"Cut it out," Mikan snapped.

Ralph flinched and he averted his gaze to her. "What?"

"I said stop freaking acting like a high school girl who wants to confess her undying love to her beloved crush," Mikan deadpanned.

A vein throbbed on Ralph's forehead and it took him every inch of his body not to thwack the girl beside her with his pulsing fist.

"Shut up."

"Then what do you want to tell me?" Mikan asked as she turned to look to the brown-haired lad.

"My birthday is on this Saturday," he mentioned.

"I know."

"Nobara and the others would surely make a surprise party to me on that evening so I have nothing to do in the morning and the afternoon," Ralph told her.

"So...?" Mikan asked, not a little bit anxious about what he was about to say. _This girl is getting on my nerves_, Ralph thought.

"I want to ask you... if you would like to spend your day with me?" Ralph managed to ask her.

Mikan then smiled and pinched his cheek, hard.

"Owww! What the hell was that for!" Ralph rubbed his aching cheek as he glared at Mikan.

"Are you actually asking me to go on a date with you on your birthday?" Mikan asked.

Ralph's face flushed tomato red as he looked away to hide it. Too bad, the tip of his ears were also reddening which Mikan saw. Her hazel eyes were dancing in amusement because it was not everyday that you would see the Ralph Alexander Anderson blushing and asking a girl out.

"J-Just tell me already if it's a yes or no."

Mikan couldn't take it anymore so she laughed out loud. It was a miracle that she didn't fall on the floor from too much laughing. On the other hand, Ralph was blushing bright red and trying to stop Mikan from laughing.

She them sat up again and looked at Ralph with an evil grin. "If I say yes, then you have to tutor me," she said.

"Nobara had already cleared that out weeks ago."

Ralph mentally gulp when he saw a flash of dangerous glint on Mikan's eyes. "But you have to get me on the top ten in Math," Mikan told him.

"What? Why? What's your ranking in Math anyway?" Ralph shrugged his shoulders off. He was sure that this thing would be easy because Mikan wasn't dumb when it comes to Math... right?

"Rank #44."

On the second thought, no one could possibly predict Mikan Yukihara. She's just simply extraordinary.

"Fine!"

"Then I'll go out with you on Friday," Mikan flashed him a grin and she flew out of the room.

Ralph was left behind, chuckling at his own stupidity when it comes to Mikan. He just couldn't quite get it why did he liked her of all the girls that he met. And worse, he couldn't just simply get enough of her. Curse his heart for loving her.

* * *

Ta-da~! I'm sorry for the late update but I hope that this chapter will make for the time that I didn't update for this fanfic. I have a lot of things to do and I have taken an interest in continuing to draw characters from animes and mangas ;) And it's also because of a lot of complicate stuff that had been going on, like my broken laptop, family, and schoolwork.

Some of you thought that Koko and the others will find out, uh? Lol, don't worry because _the right time will come! _Anyway, I really did my best to make this chapter to be wonderfully done so I'm expecting a review from all of you, minna-san!

Next chapter will be about AlexXMikan's date .

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	16. The Date and The Birthday

Hello everyone~ How's it going? This is the new chapter of my fanfic :) I hope you will like it.

Thanks for my readers, and for my reviewers:

mi .chan27 - yeah, they just shrugged it off but it makes us more curious as to when are they REALLY going to find out about Mikan's identity ;)

xfayex bbzx

ILOVEGAKUENALICEANDNATSUME - Lol, I wish I can tell you, or at least give you a hint about the later chapters but sadly... I want more and more suspense! XD and about the chapters, I don't know yet but I know that this story will be a little longer than my other fanfics (:

muzikchic4eva - Lol, ralph is actually the smartest in the group and well, let's just say that tutoring everyone else like Mikan is his duty for the month XD

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

Melyss

Ellixx

pwenie - actually, Ralph already confessed and well, let's say that Mikan isn't ready yet. You can refer to chapter 11, that was when Ralph confessed. Ask any question and I'll answer it for you... if it's within my power XD lol

Xxdarkness-angelxX - you just have to find out ;D this story is nearing to the chapter that you are waiting for, XD

queen amazing

Msdgirl - Yup, wonder how will they react... or maybe the question is why, when, and how are they going to meet? ;)

Kylee-Cat - lol, everyone is telling me now that Hotaru is gonna search for Kayla XD wonder if she's going to find her XD

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Sparkles585

Midnight Leo

Akatsuki Utaou

His Guardian Angel

Kuroichibineko

Rigoudon3

LetTheLoveBegin - Check out How Much I Love You, too, m'kay? And I'll be going to make you more anxious every chapter! hahaha - nice penname btw, even though u r not actually writing stories here XD lol

VeronicaLover123

puresepe - Ralph and Mikan aren't going out... yet. lol XD You can re-read chapter 11 for Ralph's confession ;)

a stranger

angelcharms - yeah, I also kinda miss MikanXNatsume... but I think you already know that they are gonna meet up soon, right? ;) And I think I like Ralph more, Natsume is such a dimwit in this story of mine(no offense to Natsume's fans out there) but well that's how the story will be more interesting, right? :D

Btw, I'm going to use Ralph's second name here because it would be his date with Mikan. So don't get confused if I used Alex as his name because that's really the name that Mikan's calling him anyway.

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing, and wishing you had?_

_

* * *

_

It was Saturday morning and everyone were still sleeping, continued to drift off in their own dreams. But there was one particular teenager who seemed to be impatient for the sun to set up in its peak so everyone could start their day already. He was laying on his king sized bed with his brown hair pointing to every direction along with his blond and maroon streaks_. _He was staring at ceiling for a long time already but he didn't even realize it for the reason that he was busy looking at outside, waiting for the sun to rise.

_Damn, what time is it?_ he thought. He looked at his alarm clock and groaned when he saw that it was only 7 in the morning. His date with Mikan was supposed to be 10 in the morning and yet he couldn't calm his nerves down. He was debating whether to smash his round-shaped clock or turn it so he could fast-forward the time.

_Am I really this nervous when it comes to Mikan? What a nice discovery on my birthday,_ he mused sarcastically. When Mikan agreed to have a date with him, he just couldn't simply suppress the feeling of ecstasy building up in his chest. If it was not for the cold-image that he got, he would be jumping in joy now. Instead, he just had to endure a painful 3 hours of waiting for his date.

_Alex, you are really whipped._

* * *

It was 8 in the morning that Mikan Yukihara woke up. She went straight to her bathroom to wash herself and then quickly descended down the stair to greet her parents and her brother who just finished up his breakfast and was now playing his PSP in the living room.

"Why are you in a hurry, dear?" Yuka, her mom, asked.

Mikan grabbed her toast and poured some milk in her bowl of cereal before answering her mom. "I have to go somewhere with...a, err, friend. So I have to get dress," she replied quickly that she came tumbling down on her words.

"Is it a date?" Yuka tease with a grin on her face.

Mikan's face flushed bright red at her mom's remark. She didn't say anything but eat her breakfast while she had to ignore her parents' knowing smiles and grins on their faces, which was kind of hard because they were sitting across the table.

Youichi came running to them and instantly grabbed a bread with peanut butter jam spread on it. He waved a hi on his sister before dashing out to his own little world of video games. Mikan could only sweat dropped at her own brother while their parents were chuckling at their son's behavior. Youichi was always like that so no one could actually complain about that. Even Mikan who just got here in the US a few months ago had gotten used to Youichi's attitude.

"Okay, mom. I'll see you later, I just have to go get dress," Mikan said after she finished her breakfast.

"Alright, honey. And I'm sure you're always be beautiful whatever clothes you put on," Yuka winked at Mikan which she returned with smile.

"Just don't put on your disguise today," Izumi, her father, reminded her.

Mikan smirked and nodded her head. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on putting those disguise because I have something in my agenda today."

She then went upstairs and ran straight to her room.

* * *

Mikan's room was in total mess after she rummage her walk-in closet half an hour ago. She was pacing back and forth with different clothes on both of her hands. She also took all of her shoes out, patiently choosing one pair from them. She seemed to be really troubled in picking clothes to put on because she didn't know where were they going today.

It was Alex's birthday today and she was supposed to go on a date with him this 10 am. Good thing she bought his present yesterday because she just found out that it was his birthday today. She actually didn't have enough time to choose a gift for him so he might not like it.

"What to wear? What to wear?" she mumbled repeatedly to herself.

She then landed her eyes on a pink halter top with black belt on its waist. It almost looked like a dress because it ended on her hips. She then picked it up with her white shorts and her silver flats. Mikan went to her bathroom and took a nice, long shower.

She came out after 20 minutes and she went to make-up mode. She didn't really like make-up much because she already saw different girls putting thick make-ups and they totally looked like clowns attending a child's birthday party. She prefer only a light make-up so her skin wouldn't itch or anything. She only put a light blush that made her cheeks a little rosy pink. She had eyeliner that emphasized her sparkling hazel orbs. Golden-brown eyeshadow and a light foundation, and her make-up was done.

She then slipped on her silver flats, wore her pink halter top and just noticed the Sakura petals that were designed on its right side. She then wore her white shorts that ended to her mid-thigh. She went back to her vanity table with perfumes and make-ups lined up on it and sat on the stool in front of it. She brushed her hair until it smoothed and sprayed a little perfume, the one with the strawberry scent. The brunette looked at her image in her mirror and when she decided that she was okay to go, she smiled and stood up.

_I'm really waiting for this day. I hope this date will be fun!_

* * *

9:45 am and there was someone ringing the door bell in the Yukihara's manor. Youichi was too busy to get it and was too focused in his own PSP to even give a sign that he heard the door bell. While his dear sister Mikan almost jumped out of her seat when she heard the door bell. She was fidgeting and nervously glancing at the clock for the last 15 minutes and to tell you the truth, Youichi didn't really care at all because he was too engrossed in finishing off his opponent in his game 'Tekken'.

"Hey, Mikan-nee, aren't you going to get the door?" Youichi muttered, never taking his eyes off his PSP.

"Y-Yes," Mikan then stood up from her seat and composed herself before walking coolly, looking indifferent towards their door. She turned the door knob, then took a deep breath before pulling it open.

The hazel-eyed lass almost drop her jaw when she saw her supposed-to-date. There stood Ralph Alexander, looking gorgeous as ever with his orange shirt which had a yellow polo over it. He was wearing khaki pants and black sandals. On his head, he had a white cap with 'RoCkn'RoLL' designed on it. He had his aviator shade which matched hers, except that it was on top of her head.

"Uh, let's go...?" Alex asked unsurely. He struggled to keep his impassive mask on but the truth was he was enticed by the mere sight of Mikan in front of him. She was really pretty but he couldn't say that out loud.

"Okay," Mikan let out a small smile. She then turned around and waved at her parents. "Mom, I gotta go. I'm going somewhere with Alex."

Her mom nodded happily and then glanced at Mikan's shoulder and winked at Ralph. She then mouthed, "Good luck on your date."

Mikan saw this and instantly blushed. She looked down and glared at her mom who was laughing with her dad. Youichi gave a simple wave at them but not before giving an ice-cold stare at Ralph which he interpreted as a warning. Youichi would never really leave his sister to him without giving him a precaution.

Mikan then shut the door before her family could even do or say something that might make them awkward to each other. So instead, she had her expressionless facade on while Alex led her to his car which was driven by Alex's personal driver.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Alex. So where are we—Oh, sh*t!" Mikan suddenly exclaimed. It had been 15 minutes since Alex and Mikan got in the car and no one could blame him when he got startled with Mikan.

"What is it?" Alex calmly asked.

"I forgot your present!" Mikan blurted out. She immediately clamped her mouth after a second when she realized that she wasn't supposed to tell him about her gift for his birthday. "Wait! I'm not supposed to tell you that."

"Well, good job 'cause you just told me," Alex rolled his eyes in amusement. He then glanced at her for a brief second before turning his amber eyes on the front again. "I told you yesterday that you shouldn't bother buying me a present, right? And besides, I already asked you to spend your day with me."

"I'll just give it to you later or on Monday at school. Besides, you're also going to tutor me, y'know."

"So I can spend a lot of time with you?" Alex teased.

Mikan's blood rushed to her face and punched Alex on his arm non-too-gently. Then immediately, she looked away to hide her blush. Alex knew that she was blushing even though she was hiding it. He just loved to tease and make fun of her every time. Her angry face looked _really_ adorable to him. Again, he wouldn't _dare_ say that out loud.

"Where are we going anyway?" Mikan asked after several minutes.

"You'll see," Alex replied with a smirk.

"Whatever," Mikan then turned her head sideways.

One hour later, Mikan's head was resting on Alex's shoulder while he was gently caressing her honey brown tresses. He was staring at her and he didn't even realized that the car had came to stop a while ago.

"Young master, we are here," his chauffeur even coughed lightly to gain his attention.

"Uhh, okay," Alex stammered. His face was tainted with red because he didn't even know that he was being called a couple of times already. He kept in mind that he should drive his own car when he reached 16, which was by the way next year, so he could do whatever he pleases and go wherever he wants.

He gently shake Mikan who was still asleep on his shoulder. She stirred but not wake up so Alex tried again multiple times. At the end, he grew impatient and a little annoyed so he looked at his driver for a second to make sure he was looking away before leaning his face closer to Mikan's.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to kiss you."

That was enough for Mikan to flew her eyes open and stared at Alex's face which was very dangerously close to hers. She backed away quickly and her face was bright tomato red. Unable to contain it, Alex let out a sheer laughter while Mikan glared at him uselessly.

"Shut up or I'm going to go back."

Instantly, Alex stopped laughing as he came out of the car and opened the the other side for Mikan. His chauffeur offered to open it but Alex just said no and he permitted his chauffeur to go back to New York. Turned out that his chauffeur was going somewhere and he just volunteered to drive Alex because he still had time left.

"Thanks for driving us here, Mr. Henry. You can pick us up at 11 pm," Alex said before walking beside Mikan who was stunned by the place in front of her.

Six Flags Great Adventure. The amusement park that was located in New Jersey.

"Ohhh Myyy Freakinggg Goddd!" Mikan squealed at the sight of it. She quickly dragged Alex inside of the SixFlags.

"Did you already buy our tickets?" Mikan excitedly asked him when they were in line.

"Oh, crap. I forgot," Alex muttered when he was looking for his tickets in his pockets.

"WHAAAT!" Mikan shouted which gained a few people's attentions. So much for her emotionless facade.

Alex then burst out laughing. "I was kidding, dummy. Of course I have it. I'm not going to ask you to come with me here if I don't have the tickets. And you should have seen your face earlier, you looked like you were about to kill someone, which was unfortunately me."

Mikan playfully punched him. They waited for about 5 minutes before they got inside. The first thing that Mikan saw was a souvenir shop but she said that she was going in there later after they explore the whole SixFlags. Alex went beside her who was briskly walking with a map on her left hand. The brown-haired lad intertwined his fingers with the brunette who blushed at the contact but managed to keep her cool.

"First stop is... **E**L **T**O**R**O!" Mikan exclaimed. She then dragged Alex to the place where a wooden coaster came in sight. Alex immediately paled at the mere sight of it. Who wouldn't? The El Toro had the steepest drop ever!

"I-I-I'm not going in there!" Alex tried to run but Mikan was able to grab the collar of his polo before he could even dash off.

"You are, mister," Mikan firmly got a hold on his shirt. Alex continued to curse but stopped when he saw how wide Mikan's eyes were. He then followed her gaze and saw the never-ending line of the ride that might last about an hour and a half. He then smirked triumphantly.

"The line is so long and before you knew it, we wouldn't even get a chance to ride something."

"No! I want to ride this one, okay!" Mikan said firmly.

Alex then sighed in defeat and slumped his shoulders. "Fine." He then held up two cards in front of Mikan who quickly hugged him and then let go to go to the front. Those cards were Flash Pass which you would use to ride the rides that you wanted without getting in line. You would just show it to the person in the front and they would let you in. And Mikan did the exact same thing and they were able to go.

When they were in the ride, Alex was shaking badly while Mikan was grinning nonstop because of the sight of a scaredy-cat Ralph Alexander Anderson. It was a rare sight to see so Mikan didn't let it pass and she almost died because of laughter not even before the ride got started.

"Hold on tight 'cause it will be such a horrendous scene if your head accidentally got cut off and came rolling in the air and then BAM! It will be a great feast," Mikan snickered while Alex glared at her, or rather tried to because he was busy wiping off his sweat that was trickling on his forehead. He couldn't figure out if it was being of the sudden increase in temperature considering that it was almost summer, or the frightening sight in front of him. The wooden coaster that you drop you off from the steepest cliff.

_Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy nam_—," he was not able to continue his silent prayer for the reason that the ride got started and started moving up. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest and he was scared that he might not be able to make it because he might die in heart attack or stroke. _Mikan Yukihara, I swear if I made it alive I'm going to freaking kill you for dragging me into this bloody ride_, Alex thought.

His eyes were widened when he realized that they were about to drop and his head seemed to spin when he remembered that the ride El Toro was 19 stories, which was **188 feet** from below. This ride was the third tallest wooden coaster in the world, not to mention it was also the third rank when it comes to speed. Oh God. He was sure he was going to be dead on the spot any minute now.

But everything changed when he felt a warm sensation in his hand. And that was when he realized that Mikan was holding his hand firmly and tightly.

"Don't worry, you just have to enjoy the ride. I'm going to hold your hand until the ride stops," Mikan said with that gentle smile on her face that quickly erased _almost_ all of his fear.

Alex smiled back but it quickly faltered when the they dropped from the steepest drop ever. His body seemed to flew away with the wind and he was scared that the buckle in his waist would suddenly tear, leaving him dead below. He couldn't suppress the urge to scream his head off so he did what he wanted to do, scream! Like what his companion was doing beside him. He was actually half-expecting to die right on the spot but... another half of him was enjoying the ride?

After what seemed like hours, the ride stopped and Alex gave a silent thank you prayer to the heavens. His heart seemed to stop but then he realized something along the ride. He actually enjoyed it, a bit, and it was the same thing for Mikan, only that she enjoyed it big time! She was giggling next to him and he couldn't help but to also let out a laugh.

"That was fun," she said.

"I guess, if what you call fun is risking your only life in riding the third most deadliest ride ever!"

"C'mon! We have to ride all of it!" Mikan told him before dragging him somewhere.

"No. I'm the one who's going to drag you this time," Alex said before holding Mikan's hand and walking towards to...

**S**u**p**e**r**m**a**n.

The ride that stood **205 feet** in front of them made Mikan's blood drain out of her face as she gulp down her saliva that seemed to dry out of her tongue. She could hear the shouts from above as the ride held people by their _feet!_ Which meant, they were upside down while taking the steel loops, and turns of the bloody ride.

"You've got to be _flipping _kidding me," Mikan uttered while holding her jaw from hanging open.

"I'm not. You made me ride that El Toro so it's just fair that you'll ride this one for me," Alex deadpanned.

"Someone call the FBI later and tell them that Ralph Alexander Anderson killed Mikan Yukihara."

Despite of their arguments, the two of them went to the ride while the people who were assigned in that area was buckling their seat belts. They were now hanging upside down. Mikan's eyes spin and doubled even though the ride wasn't starting yet. Alex sighed loudly which caused Mikan to avert her crossed-eyes to him.

"I'll eat you somewhere after this ride," he said.

"And here I thought you're going to offer me to get the hell away from this freaking ride," Mikan grumbled, turning away from him.

"Alright passengers! Everything is set so... Enjoy the Superman ride!"

_'Enjoy' my butt, I'm gonna freaking kill this psycho next to me after this bloody ride_, Mikan continued to curse but when the ride started, her eyes almost bulged out of its sockets as they took the first turn. It felt like her head was going to be sewn off anytime now so she turned to Alex and was surprised to what she saw.

He was creeping _whooooooping _and _grinninggggg_.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Tell me that you enjoyed the rides."

Alex was holding a cotton candy while Mikan was licking a strawberry ice cream. They just finished eating lunch in Johhny Rockets and they were now having desserts, trying to digest everything they ate before having another go to any attractions in the SixFlags.

"I enjoyed El Toro, and maybe also the Superman," Mikan told him but not before screeching, "But we only got to ride those two!"

"We have _eleven_ more hours to stay here, happy?"

"There's no way I would trade anything for this," the brunette grinned.

"Me neither," Alex agreed.

After about half an hour walking around, they continued to where did they left off. They started to the water ride, **S**a**w** M**i**l**l** L**o**g **F**l**u**m**e** where you would definitely get your clothes wet, at least partially. It was only **4 stories** down so no big deal.

Their next stop was **B**i**z**a**r**r**o** which was _much _worse than Superman because it was full of twists and backwards. Its 7 inversions were vertical loop, dive loop, zero-gravity roll, cobra roll, two interlocked cork screws and a high-speed helix. And its height was **14 stories**.

There stood Mikan and Alex, gazing at the 3,985 feet length of Bizarro as they both said in sync, "Someone call 911 after this."

They both rode it anyway and they have to rest on the bench nearby after that mind-blowing ride.

"I guess you standing up means that you can ride anything else," Alex concluded as he stared at Mikan who was standing in front of him.

"Yup! So now let's go Alex," Mikan pulled his arm, trying to get him out of his seat but he was much stronger than her so the word momentum happened and she just came crashing down against Alex's lean chest. She blushed tomato red and attempted to lean away but he pushed her head on the part where his neck and collar met as he smiled bemusedly.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying this," he said out of the blue.

"Huh? You just noticed that?" Mikan asked incredulously. She lifted her head up to meet his gaze at her as she continued, "I was really never type of out-going middle-schooler who's by the way going to be a high-schooler after I passed the finals, so I really never expected you to bring me here. I was thinking that you'll bring me in a classic concert, which will totally bore the hell out of me."

"FYI, I'm into RNB, Pop, Rock music but not much on classical. But—hey! Are you saying that you think of me as a boring person?" Alex accused as he straightened himself up. He held Mikan's waist so she wouldn't fall, considering the fact that she was sitting on his lap due to the impact of what she had done before. And she didn't notice it until now.

"Hey! Let go of me, you stupid idiot," Mikan tried to struggle to no avail. She stopped after multiple times of challenging Alex's strength, finding out that he was really stronger than her.

"Let's ride the Ferris Wheel after the fireworks," Alex said.

"F-Fireworks?" Mikan's eyes widened at the exciting news from her date.

"Yup. They will be having a parade later at 10," he said.

"OMG! For real?"

Alex nodded a couple of times before getting his blue backpack from behind. He took a plastic with mini-folders in it and showed it to Mikan who was shocked when she saw that those were the pictures that were taken by the cameras all around the rides. They have a picture in the Saw Mill Log Flume, Superman, Bizarro, and in the El Torro. After taking a look at the photos, Alex put it back to his bag and they went to the lockers near the Saw Mill Log Flume ride, where he could put it back there. He inserted a 25-cents to the locker and opened it to put his backpack inside.

"Let's go. We have five more hours before the fireworks start," Alex told Mikan who nodded vigorously and at the same time trying to put up her emotionless facade which failed miserably.

They went to the other rides and they were really having fun. They even go to the **C**a**r**o**u**s**e**l where they just goofed around and even tried to chase each other around which caused the person on the front to lecture them about behaving more appropriately around children below their age. The two just grinned and ran away but not after sticking their tongues out to the lady. Then they bought Tweety and Bugs Bunny hats and proceeded in getting on the other rides.

Their next stop was **D**a**r**e **D**e**v**i**l **D**i**v**e**, and then to **J**o**l**l**y **R**o**g**e**r. The two teenagers would constantly stop just to rest to gain their senses back after the rides and then they would continue riding anything 'thrilling' that they would see such as the **R**u**n**aw**a**y **M**i**n**e** T**r**a**i**n **and the **T**w**i**s**t**e**r**, the ride that _almost_ made them throw up.

It was already 7:15 in the evening when they decided to eat dinner. After they ate, they went towards to the games which involves shooting the balls to the jars, another one was you should be able to shoot one ball to the tall basketball rings, and the others were just going to be won by beating the other players in their games.

Alex won a game for Mikan and she won a Daffy Duck stuffed toy for her. Their next stop however was the ride that Mikan _reserved _for them. The one that she couldn't wait to ride but decided that it would be much better if they would ride it last. And it was no other than the...

**K**I**N**G**D**A **K**A.

The number **one** tallest, and the fastest coaster in the _world. _Zooming from 0 to 128 mph in 3.5 seconds and would shot off into the sky with its **45 stories** height. A really bone-shaking ride that would leave some of the people traumatize. It also had a 129-foot camel hump and would drop you off to that deadly drop, and they both thought that it would be worse than the El Toro.

"Let's go!"

They went on the ride and before the ride could even started, Mikan and Alex held each others' hands firmly, telling that they would survive this ride, after all they already went on different rides that were half thrilling and half deadly than the Kingda Ka so it wouldn't be a problem... right?

* * *

After their ride in the Kingda Ka, for the first time since they started getting on the rides, the two of them threw up and it was all because 1) they ate before they ride that ride, and 2) who wouldn't throw up if you were dropped from the **456 feet **high!

They cleaned themselves after that and Mikan insisted on going to the souvenir shops and arcades near a fast food. Half of the rides in the SixFlags were already closed and that left only the kiddy and family rides.

Mikan bought stuff that she could give to her friends in the DFA like the Sylvester mug to Tsubasa, heart-shaped necklace to Leanne, a baseball cap to Craig, Satoshi's favorite book that he was waiting for two months now, and a cute Tweety Bird key chain to Nobara. She also bought clothes and other things for herself and two SixFlags jackets for her and Alex. It was already night so it was quite chilly out there.

"Here, I bought you one and look! I got the same style as yours," Mikan raised the pair of blue jackets while Alex stared at her while tugging his lips upwards.

"Such a shame that they don't have any pair of jackets for _couples_," Alex said, amused.

Mikan chugged down her blush so it wouldn't be visible and the darkness also helped.

"Let's go! I thought you wanted to go to the Ferris Wheel?" Mikan then tugged Alex's sleeve.

The brown-haired lad wore the jacket first and Mikan did, too. Then they started walking, or rather skipping in Mikan's case. Alex looked at her with admiring gaze. She looked carefree today and he was glad that this date helped her ease a bit from the tensions, problems, and complications that she was having before.

"I told you that we are going to ride the Ferris Wheel later after the parade," Alex mentioned.

"But I want to ride it now," Mikan absentmindedly pouted which Alex found really cute. But when Mikan realized what she had done, she coughed lightly and then turned away to hide her flustered state from Alex.

"I thought you're over with the facades," Alex blurted out. He watched her expression turned from being flustered to confused. She looked at him, they were now standing in the middle of nowhere near the lake, where the fireworks would be going to shoot off later.

"To tell you the truth, it's hard," Mikan said grimly. She looked at the starry night with a thoughtful look on her face. Alex understood what she meant because it also goes the same as him but their cases, their _reasons_, for these masks were completely, absolutely, and certainly different.

"After what I've been through, hardships, being heart broken, being hurt after you found out that your so-called-friends were actually backstabbing you... it's hard to trust someone again."

"But you trust us," Alex intercepted.

"I did, I do, and I will," Mikan averted her gaze to him and then smiled, a genuine one. "And I trust Nobara, and _you_ the most. But that doesn't mean that I care less with the others, it's just that... Nobara was the one who persistently nagged me just to give a response to her whining and ranting. She was the one who taught me that all of friendships definitely has a crack, even if it's a simple one. But it can be mended one way or the other."

She completely turned to Alex and gave a loving smile at him. "And you. You always annoy me, argue with me, and we even got engaged in 10-year-old fights. But you managed to change my point of view in my life. You taught me that I'm not the only one who can love, that there's someone out there who's just waiting for me to see him."

"But you can't love me yet as much as I do."

Mikan's smile faltered and it ended up with a sad one. She tried to turn around but Alex pulled her into a hug.

"I thought middle school and high school life is just about changing girlfriend any other month or week so that's why I didn't want to be involve in something complicated as love. I don't believe in it, and that was before... before I met you. You also taught me things, you taught me how to live my life in the fullest and how to love someone. And I don't regret falling in love with you. I know that the scars of the past is still visible there," he pointed to her chest, where her heart was located, "but I can wait, Mikan. And if you can't really love me, I will be happy if you are. Even if it hurts, because it's more painful knowing that you can't find your happiness by my side."

Mikan couldn't able to contain her tears as it spilled nonstop on her cheeks but Alex quickly kissed them away.

"Why are you being so kind to me? I don't want to hurt you, you deserve better than that. And that's why I can't bring myself to reject you, even if... if...," Mikan trailed off.

"If...?" Alex asked.

"I like you. Very much."

Alex smiled and then kissed her small nose before chuckling. "I can't believe that you made me pull those cheesy lines."

Mikan chuckled as she also kissed his nose. "But I admit that it's romantic."

"There's still many years waiting for us so I'm in no hurry for your answer... yet," Alex grinned.

"And you have to prove that you're worth giving a chance to make me love you more than you do," Mikan grinned back.

"I'll prove it to you," Alex murmured before closing the gap between them.

It was just a simple kiss but they could feel the passion and the strong feelings that they poured into it. Their lips were perfectly moving in sync as Alex hugged her waist while Mikan wounded her arms around his neck. It was only a few seconds before they broke away, instantly missing the warm sensation that shot through their veins when they were kissing. But Mikan pecked him one more time on the lips after exclaiming,

"Happy 15th Birthday, Alex!"

"This is the best day ever," Alex muttered.

* * *

The couple went to the Ferris Wheel and to the parade. Mikan was taking pictures of the cartoon characters like Bugs Bunny, Tweety, and many more. Alex was always beside her, either hugging her waist or holding her hands.

After the parade, they went to order some drinks and went straight to the lake where the fireworks would be shooting off to the sky. They waited for 20 minutes first before they saw the first fireworks that they shot off which was followed by another one and another.

It went on about an hour and the fireworks were so beautiful that Mikan didn't miss the chance to record the whole thing in her camera which had the video-recording. Alex and Mikan then went to another souvenir shop which was in front of the entrance gates. Alex bought a bracelet for Mikan that had Looney Tunes characters designed on it. And Mikan loved it!

They went out of the Six Flags Great Adventure and was greeted by Alex's chauffeur.

"Mr. Henry, good evening," Alex greeted politely. After all, his driver was older than him. Mr. Henry Augusté was 37-year old man who had served the Anderson family for ten years and remained loyal to them.

"Good evening to you too, young master. I hope that you had a great time with Ms. Yukihara."

"Oh, please. Mr. Henry you can just call me Mikan," Mikan said.

"Uh... umm, alright, Miss Mikan," Mr. Henry said.

"There's no talking to the old man when it comes to formality," Alex whispered to her.

"I can see that," Mikan whispered back. Mr. Henry wasn't used in addressing anyone without formalities so he always called Alex as Young Master, and now Mikan with Miss.

"Thanks for picking us up, Mr. Henry," Alex thanked the old man.

"It's my duty, sir. And everyone is waiting for you in the mansion."

"Yeah, I already know that, Mr. Henry. I'm just wondering how big the party is," Alex sighed exasperatedly.

"It's same old, same old, young master."

"Just exactly how big is the party?" Mikan asked Alex.

"It depends. If they're in the mood, they will invite the neighborhood and our classmates, but if they're in _normal_ mood, they will be arranging a party with just the DFA, and my family," Alex explained.

"I see. Then I hope they're just in the _normal _mood," Mikan uttered.

"Hope so."

* * *

After the ride, it was almost midnight and that was when the last-minute party had begun. In few minutes, Alex's birthday would end but they said that the party would just be a Belated-Happy-Birthday one.

The party? They were half-in-the-mood, and half-normal because some of their classmates were invited and Alex's relatives were also there. It wasn't grand that much, and Alex was thankful for that.

"Time for the cake, birthday boy!" Nobara cheered which was followed by the whole DFA and the others.

Alex stood there in front of a normal-sized cake, but that was not the only cake there. They have at least six and big ones, too. He chose to stand in front of the normal one as he waited for them patiently to finsih their birthday song for him.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday-Happy Birthday, Happy birthday Dear Alex!"

Ralph blew the candles in his cake as the crowd cheered. He let out a smile to them and said, "Thanks guys."

"Let's eat the cake, birthday-monkey-boy!" Tsubasa yelled out. Alex just rolled his eyes at him.

"It's time to parteyyyyyy!" Leanne, Satoshi, Nobara, and Craig shouted out loud.

Then the blaring music had began.

_**(Yeah man)**_

**_So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side(si-side to side)  
Thanks God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life(ba-back to life)  
Hands-up, and suddenly we all got our hands-up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
_**

**_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_**

"Happy Fifteenth Birthday, Ralph Alexander!"

* * *

Yay! Happy birthday for Alex! So how's the date and the party? I'm really expecting reviews from you guys so... Review! :) I will update the next chapter as soon as I can. I've been doing a lot of school projects lately and I have few more left so I hope you guys will wait for the next chapter of **The Broken Pieces Left**. And don't forget to read my other stories, like the **How Much I Love You**.

The chapter is about their date in Six Flags Great Adventure in New Jersey, and I kinda based my experience here in this chapter and I'm not kidding when I said that the ride El Toro or the Kingda Ka can traumatize anyone, because I was one of them xD Check the SixFlags website if you're curious about their attractions :D And can I ask if you already been there in SixFlags? Just curious...

I hope that you enjoy my longest chapter =) Till next time, ja ne

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	17. Revelations

Hello everyone~ I know that you've been waiting for this chapter so here ya go! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'm really sorry if I haven't updated more often like before. It's all because of my school works! :[ I had a project last week and now I have a project again :( This is not so cool at all D:

And I've been also correcting my mistakes and adding stuff for my last chapter so I'm sorry if you mistook the updates for a new chapter but this time, it's REAL!

Thanks for those who read my stories and for those who reviewed:

Melyss - Thanks for the suggestions!

pwenie

KashinoXIchigo4ever

Xxdarkness-angelxX

puresepe

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

midnight leo

xfayex bbzx

LetTheLoveBegin

Kylee-Cat

Sparkles585

Ellixx

MikaNatsumeRuka MisakiUsuihime

papillondeau

winged-angel21

VeronicaLover123

Janel 3

The Thorn of a Rose Bouquet

Suikahime

nightwings121

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS

XcKiIv

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly._

_

* * *

_

**Japan...**

"Hotaru-chan? What are you doing here alone?" a cheery-curious voice asked from one of the bushes nearby.

Chatters and laughter surrounded the park whereas children were playing in the playground. Hotaru was gazing at the clear, blue sky with blank face, no emotions or whatsoever like her mind had flew off somewhere more complicated. It was unusual for her to be here because she was usually at the cafeteria of the Gakuen Alice typing something on her laptop or simply blackmailing the poor Ruka. And speaking of Ruka, it was a miracle that he wasn't chasing Hotaru today nor having any childish quarrels with her.

"What are you doing here, Kokoro Yome?" the monotonous response of the raven-haired girl to Koko's question.

"Geez, it's just that... you're not with Anna or Nonoko today and what's more is you're in the Elementary playground of the school."

"Your point?" Hotaru asked with one brow raised.

Koko sweat dropped and waved his hand in dismissal. This girl wasn't going to be a good person to converse with and if he had a chance to talk with her normally with her being talkative, it would be just plain_ wrong_ and... _awkward_. But Ruka had managed to gain her attention. Koko wondered if these two were going out. He waved that thought off; he was sure that Hotaru would be the one who was going to drive Ruka in insanity.

"I'm going to be blunt as possible to you, Koko." This made him snap out of his thoughts and averted his eyes on Hotaru. Koko made himself comfortable by sitting a few feet away from the infamous inventor. If got too close to her, he wasn't sure if his head would be a delicious delicacy of a sushi.

"The brunette that you met in Hawaii has been nagging me quite for awhile now," Hotaru said with a straight face but her eyes showed irritation and confusion.

"Eh? How the heck is she nagging you if you haven't met her yet," Koko voiced out loud.

Hotaru sighed exasperatedly and then glared at Koko who gulped at the intensity level of her eyes on him. "Do you know Misaki's phone number? Anna told me that she didn't have her cousin's phone number because she accidentally erased it from her phone last night."

"Mi-Misaki's phone number? Why?" Koko asked but when he saw Hotaru ready to fish out her Baka Gun from her pouch, he quickly continued, "I have it! I have it!" He quickly got his wallet from his trouser's pocket and snatched a certain phone card from it.

"H-here," he shakily held it up for Hotaru to take who grabbed it without any hesitancy. After that, Koko immediately bade his goodbye from the cold blackmailer as he tripped a couple of times because of the mad dash that he took.

"Misaki Harada," Hotaru mumbled, examining the card in her hand. Her eyes flew to the name below it. "_Kayla Kinomoto_..."

"Just who the hell is she?"

* * *

"I've been wondering where had you gone off to," Ruka exhaled loudly before settling down beside his best friend, Natsume.

They were in the Sakura Garden, Natsume was reading a shounen manga and he looked like he wasn't aware of his surroundings. He wouldn't care if someone just jumps on him and starts hugging and kissing him because in fact, he was used to it. It would always happen; he would went out with someone and then that someone would find him kissing another girl and broke up with him. Then that someone would slap the girl and pry her off of Natsume and then would make up with Natsume which he didn't allow, ever. It was quite a routine for him and he didn't give any complaint because his life here was extraordinary with women kissing the ground that he walked on.

Even if he didn't care, that didn't mean that he wasn't tired of it. In fact, he was _sick_ of it. And nobody realized that.

"What is it, Ruka?" Natsume asked, not looking up from his manga.

"Actually I was going to ask you if you know these guys. Wait a minute, I'll just get it," Ruka then rummaged his black-orange sports bag and then picked out a folder. He then gave it to Natsume who put his manga aside and then started to get the contents out of the folder.

"I was curious if they're famous in America so I started searching the Web. I found everyone else except from the brunette and the blue-haired girl," Ruka told him.

Natsume looked at the pictures, carefully studying each of the faces. He must admit that everyone of them were good-looking except from the two goofy idiots that he knew of since he was a kid, namely Koko and Kitsuneme. He scanned the picture and found no one who he was familiar with. He then looked at Ruka and shook his head.

"When I searched them I found out that this brown-haired guy with maroon, I think, and blond streaks is Ralph A. Anderson. The silver-haired guy is Satoshi Hagiwara, the blue-haired guy is Tsubasa Andou, and both of them are Japanese. The blonde is Leanne Evans, and the black-haired guy is Craig Owens, they are a couple. And that leaves out the two females whom I really don't know," Ruka pointed all out to Natsume.

Natsume cocked one elegant eyebrow at Ruka and then smirked. "Ruka, since when did you start stalking people?"

Ruka's face flushed deep red and he covered it with his arm. He then stuttered out, "Ho-Hotaru ma-made m-me t-to... And I don't stalk people!"

The crimson-eyes lad became more amused at Ruka's answer. "And since when did you start obeying Imai? don't tell me you two are going out."

"Shut up!"

"So you are going out? Since when?" Natsume asked incredulously.

"I-I-I'll te-tell y-you l-later so now sh-shut up!" Ruka attempted to zip Natsume's mouth which was curved into an amused smirk. "Now, Koko told us last time that the brunette's name is Kayla Kinomoto. Do you know her? Because you travel a lot and I'm sure you've met quite some of celebrities already."

"I don't know. Never heard of that name before," Natsume just grunted.

"What's up with everyone talking about Kayla?" Koko suddenly appeared out of nowhere that scared the crap out of Ruka.

"Koko! You better have a good reason of appearing out of nowhere, you creep," Ruka exclaimed.

Koko was snickering and it died down after a few seconds. He then stared at Ruka curiously. "Why are you asking about the DFA?"

"DFA?"

"DarkFallenAngels. That's the name of their group."

"Oh."

"So...?"

"Hotaru made me search the internet about them, alright," Ruka grudgingly said.

"Eh? Man, don't tell me you're going out with her," Koko said, eyes-wide.

"What's up with all of you asking me about my relationship with Hotaru?"

"Geez, we didn't know you have a relationship with Hotaru," Koko grinned widely while Ruka's face turned beet red. Natsume was smirking all along wondering how did Ruka managed to make _the_ Hotaru Imai say yes.

"S-So.. are you going to tell me about Kayla or not?" Ruka then tried to change the topic.

"Your girlfriend just threatened me earlier to spit out whatever I know about them," Koko told him.

"Eh? She could have told me! I've been trying to search for them since Wednesday and she already did?" Ruka sighed tiredly.

"Why is she that curious anyway? I've been trying to figure that out since you guys took the pictures out of my bag when we came back. She's been asking me about the DFA," Koko said.

"I don't know either. She just told me that if they're celebrities and they're Misaki's friends, she would earn a lot of profit by taking their photographs," Ruka answered.

"Your money-sucker of a _sweet _girlfriend sure only has money on her mind. But I doubt that's the reason though," Koko said.

"Then I'm going now," Ruka stood up and was about to leave when Koko suddenly said something that made him shocked.

"But that Kayla Kinomoto made me and Kitsu thought of something so ridiculous. We thought that she looks Mikan Sakura because of her hair, eyes, and the shape of her face. Overall, if you took of her glasses and the ponytail, she might look like Kayla but in different way. That Kayla probably doesn't know how to handle a poor kitten left in the middle of the street," Koko rolled his eyes on the thought.

Ruka who was frozen, was suddenly deep in thought. He suddenly grabbed the pictures out of Natsume's hands and dash off somewhere, leaving two confused lads behind.

"Where is that moron going?" Koko asked no one in particular.

"No idea," Natsume shrugged, but a little disturbed at the sudden mention of the name Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**America...**

"Tsubasa! You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Nobara boomed.

"What?" Tsubasa's confused reply.

"You drank that spoiled milk so you wouldn't be able to attend the tutor lessons yesterday!" Nobara told him.

Tsubasa stared at Nobara weirdly before saying, "You know I'm not that clever."

_Silence._

_Stare._

"The idiot...," some muttered under their breathes. _  
_

It was already 11:45 pm and yet the DFA was still in Ralph's mansion, doing the reviewing for their final exams.

"I can't solve these Math problems!" Tsubasa groaned, banging his head on Ralph's desk. "Why don't we just call the FBI?" he continued with his muffled voice because his face was laying flat on the desk.

"FBI?" the DFA confused reply.

"Yeah," Tsubasa slightly lifted his head and then looked at them in side way with his face palmed.

"Do you know that FBI is just solving mysterious cases of crimes," Satoshi said.

"That's exactly my point!" Tsubasa snapped his fingers with a grin on his face.

The DFA who were sitting on the floor, gaped at the dark blue-haired goofy guy in front of them like he just grew another eye on top of his nose. Mikan slapped her forehead while Ralph scoffed. They simply couldn't believe their friend's idiocy. Sometimes they wondered if he was just joking around or he was just plain dumb.

"Can we just go back to the topic?" Ralph irritably snapped. Slowly but surely, dark eye bags were starting to became visible below his eyes and he looked worn-out. Who wouldn't? If you're teaching six people who didn't get anything, except from two, since 5 in the afternoon until midnight!

"I pity him," Satoshi whispered to Mikan. He was one of the two people who didn't give Ralph any hard time because he was smart and confident enough to pass the exams. The other one was Leanne, she was also intelligent and more reasonable.

Mikan merely nodded her head, not looking up from the Math book that she was holding. Ralph made some questions for her and she had to answer those by only looking at the examples.

Some minutes later... 12:15 am...

"Tsubasa! Think hard," Ralph ruffled his dark brown hair in frustration.

"Don't make him think hard," Mikan said in serious voice but with blank face.

Ralph looked at her and asked, "Why?"

"Just look at him," Mikan's response to him.

Both of them looked at Tsubasa who was sitting in front of Ralph's study desk. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes looked sharp. His face was contoured in confusion but most likely, he looked like he was solving a complicated problem that would cost his life.

"What is he doing?" Nobara asked.

"He looks like he's going to add some greenhouse gases on earth," Mikan deadpanned.

"Is he concentrating on his studies, or... on _farting_?" Craig asked, staring at his friend.

"Tsubasa, if that gas called methane got blown off from your butt, I'm gonna kick you out of my room," Ralph warned before Tsubasa could even worsen the global warming and poison the air around his room.

Another few minutes later... 12:55 pm...

"I'm telling you, for the eleventh time, supplementary angles are 180° and complementary angles are 90°," Ralph exhaled then took a look at his friends. Nobara was already spacing out and she looked like she was sleeping with her eyes open. Satoshi was already asleep on his couch because he finished the lessons quickly. Leanne's eyes were opened half-way and Craig was trying his best to stay awake. Tsubasa was already drooling on his desk about fifteen minutes ago. And his eyes lingered more to Mikan who was chewing the tip of her pen with her eyebrows knitted together. She was deep in concentration, alright.

Ralph stood up and went out of his room. The group didn't even noticed it because of sleepiness, or in concentration for Mikan's case. He came back with a glass of hot chocolate and some Oreo cookies. He sat down on the ground beside Mikan and he could hear her murmurs while reading each Math problem.

"We can continue this tomorrow, you know," Ralph told her.

"But we only have three days before the finals," Mikan looked at him before yawning softly.

"Drink this and maybe we can continue for 15 minutes more," Ralph saw Mikan about to argue but he beat her to it. "And no complaints or I won't be teaching anything."

"Fine," Mikan agreed. She took a few gulps of the chocolate drink before resuming her work. Ralph was beside her all along, pointing things out and correcting the mistakes that she did.

* * *

At last, it was the day that they were waiting for... Not. It was the final exams and they were going to take it in two days. In those two days they only have half day of school so they could review for the remaining subjects they had left.

"I swear to the name of William Shakespeare, if you don't pass the test I'll be hanging you all upside down," Ralph threatened them. The DFA stood up straight and saluted him.

"Yes, boss!"

"Alright, let's go to our classes."

They went to different ways because they didn't have the similar teachers for their subjects. Ralph was about to few feet away from Mikan when he stopped and then ran back. He then hugged her from behind, earning a surprise gasp from her.

"Pass this test," he whispered to her right ear before giving her the a slight squeeze.

He was already walking to his class when Mikan spun on her heels and shouted, "I'm going to make it on the Top 10! You hear me? Ralph Alexander I'm gonna prove to you that I can pass this exam!"

Ralph couldn't help but tugged his lips upward. He raised an arm and waved it to Mikan before entering his classroom. Mikan smiled and went out of that hallway to go to her right class.

* * *

"Oh my God! I'm Rank 9!" Mikan screamed her lungs out. She was literally jumping in joy on her couch, not realizing that there were people in her room who were jaw-dropping ang eye-bulging because of her unusual behavior.

"Mikan, chill," Nobara stated.

Mikan suddenly became conscious of her surroundings again as she dropped on the couch with a bounce. Her face was flushed because of embarrassment and she began fixing her messed-up hair. She looked away from the DFA who was still recovering from their surprise state. Why? 1) Because Mikan was jumping in joy like a 5-year-old kid which was a first time, and 2) Because they also got into the Top 10.

Tsubasa laid his back on the carpeted floor as he blinked quite several times. "Whoa. I didn't know that I'll be Rank 10, and next to Mikan."

"But I'm always Rank 1," Ralph's cocky remark to them which made Mikan frown.

"Tch, what an arrogant bast-"

"Say what," Ralph demanded.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Nothinggggg..."

"Now that the final exams are done, what are you planning to do on this summer vacation?" Satoshi asked the DFA.

"I'm gonna go to my grandma's summerhouse in Colorado," Leanne replied.

"Really? You're going to see Grandma Libeth?" Nobara asked, eye twinkling in excitement.

Mikan didn't really know what were they talking about because she didn't know anything about Leanne's grandma. She just got here few months ago and she didn't know the DFA that much. They just got close not too long ago even though she felt like she already knew them for a very long time.

Seeing that Mikan was confused, Ralph nudged her and told her about Leanne's grandma. "Her name is Lizabeth but we call her Grandma Libeth. She's 69 years old and she lives in Colorado with Leanne's Aunt. She's really nice and she often let us play near the lake or we go for hiking. That's why we like her very much."

"Oh. So you're going with Leanne this summer to Colorado?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know yet. Because my dad sometimes brings me in his business tours or just a week vacation in England. My mom is working there so I only live with my dad."

"Does your mom visits here, too?"

"Of course. And she's also planning on building another branch of her office here in New York so she could live with us," Ralph said with a tiny smile on his face.

"That's great to hear," Mikan said with a genuine smile on her face.

"So what's our plans for summer?" Nobara asked.

The day went on with them talking about their plans on their summer vacation.

And unbeknownst to them, there would be something _huge_ coming that would change the course of their lives.

* * *

**Japan...**

Ruka Nogi trembled in shock as he finished printing the picture that he worked on for an hour in the computer room of the school. He became dizzy all of a sudden because of the continuous information that he just received in one day. At first, he thought that he was merely acting like an irrational idiot when he just dash off from Natsume and Koko but now, he couldn't believe he figured everything out. Well, _almost_ everything at least.

On his hand, there was a picture of two different faces that belonged to the same person. One was a pony-tailed brunette who wore big, rimmed glasses and braces with her baggy clothes. And another one was the complete opposite of the other; a beautiful, impassive-looking brunette with hazel eyes and clad in miniskirt and white sleeveless top.

Ruka went to the computer room about an hour ago with the pictures that he borrowed from Koko a week ago. He was acting the little experimentalist again because he quickly went to the art section and scan the picture that he got. He then edited the picture on the computer, and he was surprised when he found out what he got.

His mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. He didn't know what to say but to say that he was shocked was an understatement of the year.

"It seems impossible but... that _Kayla Kinomoto _and _Mikan Sakura _is the same person?"

* * *

WOAHHHHHH! Ruka found out! That's unexpected, right? You all thought that the Yome twins will be the ones who are going to find out Mikan's identity, uh? Lol xD

Suggestions, compliments, and constructive criticism are all fine... But NO flames, please...

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	18. The New Her

OMG! This chapter will be a total unexpected thing to happen, at least for some of you. Ever thought about forgiving someone who did something to you that caused your downfall? Or maybe not that massive downfall, but really made you change in a few ways? Anyhoo, this is the new chapter and I think I'll be hanging you at the end because of that major thingy... lol XD

For those who are curious about the ranks in the final exams: 1st-Ralph (obviously), 2nd-Satoshi, 3rd- Leanne, 4th-some random girl, 5th-Nobara, 6th-some random guy, 7th-Craig, 8th-another girl, 8th-another guy, 9th-Mikan, and 10th-Tsubasa...

Thanks for those who read my stories and THANKS YOU VERY MUCH to my reviewers:

Midnight Leo

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx - Sorry for the last time, I was fixing my mistakes and it automatically update. But Thanks for your review!

Sparkles585 - Oh, yeah! About the others' ranks, I haven't mention that yet. So check out my message at the top ^^

muzikchic4eva - Lol xD you got that right! When Ruka's girlfriend is the Hotaru Imai, surely he will learn how to blackmail and deal with technology xD

Xxdarkness-angelxX

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Kylee-Cat - Natsume was disturbed because the mere mention of Mikan is making him remember when his friendship with Ruka and the others almost fell apart... Hope I answer your question ^^

puresepe - I think I saw your fb! Are you an Asian?

Suikahime

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS

Cinderpaw11

pwenie

XLonelyGirl

VeronicaLover123

Melyss

xfayex bbzx - OMG! Are you a Filipino?

His Guardian Angel

Msdgirl - Lol xD I'm glad that you liked the chapter17 :)

Sinxa Sin

loyal reader123

Janel 3

H0ney 06 - There are still more chapters to go so you all have to keep guessing if Mikan will end up with Ralph or Natsume :P Thanks for your review! :D

RanDOOMshit

xXBluefangXx

aNiMeLoVeRs8048

natsumeslover

xx-JayNell-xx - s'okay. But I'll be more motivated if I have many reviews XD lmaooo

lilangel1994

Amethystgirl1943

MadHopeFreak - Glad that you liked it, mah bhest-fwend XP

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Someday your prince charming will come. Mine just took a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions._

_

* * *

_

**Japan...**

_"Hello?"_

"Is this Misaki Harada?"

Ruka Nogi was sitting on the porch, outside of his house. On his right hand was his mobile phone, while on the other hand were photos of a certain someone he was investigating a week ago. His face showed anxiety, and his stomach churned in uneasiness. He was acting like someone would drop a bomb on him, and it was mostly likely to happen.

A week ago, he discovered something that gave him the shock that he wasn't expecting in his life. Uncovering someone's secret wasn't on his To-Do-List but that was what he found out. And now, he was calling someone from United States just to confirm his suspicions. Who knows? Maybe he was right, maybe not.

_"Yes,"_ a female answered from the other line in English.

Ruka contemplated if he was going to continue or not. He wasn't even sure if Misaki would help him, or if she really knew something about the person that was missing in Japan for few months already. In the end, he exhaled and talked. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you but I have something to ask you. I'm Ruka Nogi, friend of Anna and Nonoko."

_"Oh! You're friends with my cousins? I think I already heard your name before."_

He guessed that Anna and Nonoko had told Misaki something about him and their other friends. And it was a possibility that Misaki also knew something about their missing friend. "Actually I don't want to beat around the bush, so I'm gonna be straightforward as possible. Misaki, do you by any chance know Mikan Sakura?"

There was a short pause and snort on the other line. _"Of course. She's also my friend. My cousins introduced her to me."_

"Then, what's her connection with _Kayla Kinomoto?_"

This time, it was a long silence that he got and he just confirmed that Misaki Harada knew something about Mikan Sakura that she wasn't telling anyone. "I know that you know something, Misaki."

_"How'd you know Kayla?" _He knew that she was trying to change the subject but Ruka's resolve was much stronger and he wasn't going to give up until he found out the truth.

"Koko talked a lot about their Hawaiian trip so he mentioned the DFA and Kayla quite several times," Ruka responded.

_"A-And what Mikan had got to do with her?"_

"Do you know where is she?" Ruka asked.

_"I-I don't know. Sh-She left few months ago and I wasn't even there."_

Stuttering. Trying to avoid the subject. Misaki definitely knew something.

"I know, Misaki. No need to deny it. I know where Mikan is and I just called you to confirm everything. You've got to tell us," Ruka's voice was almost pleading.

Ruka was a bit desperate to bring Mikan back. His reasons? Firstly, Hotaru, his girlfriend, changed and became more aloof. Second, it affected his friendship with Natsume and it was the same as the others.

_"How-how did you know? And what do you know_?" Misaki was almost panicky.

"How can you hide something from Hotaru and your cousins? Do you know how much it affected them when Mikan left? Do you know how much changed?" Ruka was exasperated.

_"I know... I know, Ruka. But think again, who affected the most, Mikan or you?" _

Ruka was quiet for a minute. He knew that Mikan was the one who affected the most. Natsume broke her innocent heart and she was the one who decided to dropped out from school and maybe start anew to God-knows-where.

_"It's Mikan, right? If Mikan see _all of you_ and that bastard, do you think she will like it?"_

"Wait. Why would she not want to see all of us? I mean, I understand that she will not really like it if she sees Natsume, but how about the rest of us?" Ruka was confused.

_"She thought you all betrayed her. Well, with the exceptions of my cousins because they really had nothing with this matter."_

"So you know where is she! And what do you mean by that?"

_"Yes, I know. I know very well where is she right now and how is she doing. And maybe you should figure it out yourself, too."_

"What do you mean?"

_"It's summer break here and you can always come by to New York. Why won't you visit us? _Alone_."_

Ruka's eyes widened. Was Misaki giving him a permission to finally meet Mikan again? He didn't know what to do. Misaki said that he had to go _alone_, that simple word already stated it clearly. He knew he couldn't bring Hotaru or the others. Then, what should he do?

"When?"

_"You better go next week because they are in Colorado, right now."_

"They? Colorado?"

_"She's with her **new** friends." _

Those words 'new friends' sent a pang in his heart. Maybe, Mikan was really trying to forget them and she didn't want to see any of them anymore. But he had to see her, to clear everything out and also to apologize for Natsume and to the things that he had done himself, whatever it was.

"I'll go."

_"Then, see you soon, Ruka Nogi. Jaa ne."_

He didn't know if he made the right decision, but right now that didn't matter because he was going to finally meet her.

* * *

**America...**

"You...WHAT!"

Mikan's voice echoed in her own guest room inside of Leanne's summerhouse in Colorado. The rest of the DFA were in the kitchen, preparing their lunch while Mikan told them that she had to change her clothes due to the fact that she was drenching wet after they played in the lake. And when she was done and was about to go out of the room, her phone rang only to be greeted by a sudden news from Misaki that almost sent her in a massive internal break-down.

_"Chill, Mikan."_

"How am I suppose to calm down when I just found out that you told him that you know where am I and on top of that, you also told him to go here in America just to see me. Now, tell me again Misaki, HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN?"

Misaki who was on the other line put her phone away from her ears when she heard Mikan's screech. This girl could scream like a banshee and it almost broken her eardrums. She knew that Mikan Sakura totally cracked her supposed-to-be emotionless facade.

There was a knock on Mikan's door and she heard Ralph's familiar voice. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Mikan wiped off the sweats that slowly formed on her forehead as she replied," Y-Yeah. I'm just talking to Misaki on the phone."

"Ok," then his footsteps slowly came out of the earshot that meant he already left. Mikan then took deep breathes and counted 1 to 10 on her head just to calm her nerves or she would be screaming like a madwoman again.

"Alright. Since you already told him that I'm gonna be meeting him, when is that, huh?" Mikan asked.

_"Next week. And Mikan don't blow your top on him."_

"I'll _try _not to," Mikan begrudgingly said. And then she hanged up and clicked her tongue in annoyance.

She wasn't ready.

She wasn't ready to meet Ruka Nogi or any of them. She wasn't ready to see any of their faces who betrayed her and left her broken. And she wasn't ready to forgive yet.

She was just starting to move on and here they were, coming in full-charge on her life again and she had a feeling that this meeting would ruin something. Maybe everything. But now she had to relax and composed herself as much as possible so she wouldn't be venting her anger on Ruka when they meet. That would be a hard situation.

* * *

**A week later...**

Ruka was disgruntled. He was now in a taxi with his backpack on his lap. His eyebrows were furrowed as his cerulean eyes wandered outside. He couldn't believe that he managed to go to New York. He was supposed to be studying for their semi-finals but he was here, sweating and nervous. His stomach was having fireworks and he couldn't help but pale a little bit. He was disturbed. Big. Time.

What if Hotaru found out that he was in New York, meeting her best friend, Mikan Sakura, who was missing for the past couple of months now? What if his friends found out and they became angry at him for keeping such an important secret? What if they found out that Misaki had collaborated with him just to keep the secret about Mikan being in here in America?

His phone rang and he nearly jumped out of his seat. He got his phone shakily, until now he couldn't figure out what was keeping him like a nervous wreck. He answered his phone with a "Hello."

_"Ruka Nogi."_

Ruka's mouth parted slightly because of surprise. He thought he had already forgotten that vivid voice from the past but now it made his memories fresh again.

"I-Is t-this Mi-Mikan S-Sakura?" Ruka stammered but he barely noticed it, considering that his heart hammered against his chest in agitation.

_"Bravo. You actually remember me."_ The tone was mocking him and it surprised him even more. He was silent and Mikan on the other line said, _"What? Cat got your tongue? And where are you now? I'm getting impatient."_

Unbelievable. He couldn't find the right words to say and he had to blink multiple times before he figured out that he was almost on the restaurant where he was going to meet her. His palms were getting clammy every second as he muttered on the phone, "I'm here. Sakura-san."

_"Then, see ya."_

There was a beep and he knew that she already hanged up. He was getting an idea that he was being tricked about this whole matter. If only he talked this plan with Hotaru, he wouldn't be facing this alone.

He paid the taxi and he went out of the vehicle. He gazed at the front of the restaurant and noticed how big it was. He didn't had any time to admire this French restaurant. He needed to get to Mikan as soon as possible. He went inside and looked for a certain brunette. He found one on the farthest corners with her back turned on him.

"This is it."

He walked towards the girl and across from her. His head was downcast and he didn't dare to look at her.

"Hello. _Nogi_. Long time no see." An angelic yet hard voice broke his reverie as he finally gathered the courage to look up to her. He slowly raised his head to meet her gaze only to find the greatest shock on his life. His suspicions and investigations were right. Kayla Kinomoto and Mikan Sakura was the _same_ person.

The said female was completely, utterly, certainly different. There was no smiles that were painted on her face like she used to. There was no glasses, no braces, nor ponytail that labeled her as a geek before. The baggy clothes which made the students in Gakuen Alice thought that she was a fashion disaster, were also gone. Instead...

She was looking at him with impassive face but her hazel eyes were dancing in amusement and self-satisfaction. Her lips was thinned on line as her eyelashes touched her cheeks gently every time she blinked. Four silver necklaces were dangling on her neck as her three diamond rings on her index finger shone on the light. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that went up to her mid-thigh and silver gladiators. In other words, she was nothing like a geek or a fashion disaster. This person in front of Ruka was practically a model or a celebrity from Hollywood.

"Take a picture and it will last," her sarcastic remark brought him back to earth again as pink tinted his cheeks because of embarrassment.

"You.. you're Mikan Sakura?" Ruka yelled out. His eyes were widened and his jaw was dropping slightly.

The lass in front of him chuckled humorlessly and then smirked at him. "Yup, and I must say that I'm _not _delightful to see you again, Ruka Nogi."

Ruka flinched at her words. He didn't know what made her to hate him like this, and he wondered if she would also be like this in front of Hotaru or his other friends. He then asked her, "H-How are you, Sakura-san?"

"I'm not in the mood to be having a friendly chats with you. So I'll go straight to the point, Nogi." She used his last name. Where was the 'Ruka-pyon' that she used to call him before? Did she really changed that much to the point that she also despised calling or hearing their names?

"What is it?" Ruka asked.

"I know that you only came here to meet me and you're also going back tomorrow. Now, I wanna tell you that this whole thing that you found out will be a _secret_. And no one should ever find out about this, about me being Kayla Kinomoto," Mikan's voice almost sounded dangerous and menacing that Ruka couldn't help but shudder.

"W-Why?"

Mikan stared at him incredulously. She then frowned. "Do you honestly telling me that you're going to tell them so you will all ruin what's left with me? Do you even know how hard it was for me to move on and to forget about the things that you and that bastard did?"

"Sakura-san, I'm so sorry. We are all sorry because we're Natsume's friends and yet we didn't manage to protect you from him. I-I thought I can get used to his habits of being a playboy but when you left and when I realized how much it affected Hotaru and us, I figured out that Natsume shouldn't be doing all those. I'm so sorry," Ruka was almost begging for her forgiveness and for her understanding but Mikan just remained stoic and he wasn't able to read anything from her face.

Mikan scoffed. "You know what was he doing to me and yet, you just stayed back there and watched him toyed with me. Are you happy now? Are you now f*cking contented that I'm gone from your lives and no nerdy Mikan Sakura is disturbing you?"

Ruka shook his head. "You misunderstand. We really think of you as a–"

Mikan interrupted, "As a what, Nogi? A bug? An annoying bug that doesn't know where's her position is? An oblivious bug that doesn't seem to know that she and that bastard are far apart? Nogi, I'm sick of it. I'm tired of being the cheerful and innocent Mikan that you all knew." Mikan paused to inhale and exhale as she looked sharply to Ruka. "If a word comes out about our meeting, I'll make sure to pummel your company down. I've moved on and I _can _live _without_ you. _Thank you very much_."

Ruka felt angry at her words. He knew what was the reason but he couldn't help himself. "What? So your outer appearance is not the only thing that changed?" His eyes were watering, it was filled with incredulity, sorry, and anger. "Your personality became quite rotten, didn't it?"

Mikan remained calm and stoic even though her mind was screaming to stop this madness now. "Then tell me who made me like this and who you do have to blame." With that, she left the restaurant without sparing a single glance to the now tear-stained Ruka.

"Yeah, we caused you to be like this. And you don't know how much we missed you and how much we want the old Mikan back," Ruka whispered. But he knew that she was far away from him to hear those words.

Their old friend Mikan had really left them.

* * *

**Mid of July...**

"Why are we in the Alice Academy again?" Nobara asked in the umpteenth time.

The whole former eighth grade students were in their old classroom with Ms. Kira, the school officers, and the Principal in the front. They were arranging some papers while the students were waiting for them to finish.

"Mikan~ Do you know why are we here?" Lizette, Mikan's former enemy, scooted over to where the brunette. And she didn't care if Mikan was wearing her hideous disguise because she already decided to be her friend, even if not a group and a close member of the DFA.

"Beats me," Mikan's tired reply.

Nobara was sitting on the left side of Mikan as she hugged her arm. Lizette was sitting on the opposite side as she blabbered on and on about things that she was interested on and stuff. Mikan wondered why was her arm still connected on her body and why her ears weren't still blasting because of Lizette and Nobara. The two were obviously trying to compete as to who would gain her attention so instead, she looked at the front and waited for the whole bloody assembly to start already.

"Sit beside me, Mikan," Craig was kind enough to pull Mikan out of the two talkative girls. Ralph was supposed to be doing that but he was too damn amused to see Mikan's face changing from stoic to irritated to ghostly look. He was really laughing his butt off in the insides.

Mikan stood up and went to the front row where Leanne and Craig were sitting. Ralph was behind her and Satoshi replaced her seat between Lizette and Nobara at the back row. Tsubasa had his arms crossed behind his head, he was sitting beside Ralph.

"Alright students. I'll be handing in three different papers to you and I hope that you'll not going to throw it away because it's important," the Principal. Mr. Shiki Masachika, said.

The students received three papers each given by the school officers, Ms. Kiara Savva, Sir Daniel Schmidt, and Sir John Russo.

"These papers have something to do with your high school. You're going in ninth grade on June so it's time for you to know what do you have to know," Ms. Kira said.

The principal continued, "If you think middle school is tough, you're going to find yourself in more tougher situation in high school. Everyone in the high school division will be expecting more from you and those expectations will be to act more maturely, gather experiences, and study for your future but... that doesn't mean you can't have fun. Because high school is all about enjoying and treasuring on what you've got and what will you have. So now, we'll proceed to the rules."

Sir Schmidt gave Mr. Shiki a yellow paper as he read it out loud to the kids. "High school rules and regulations: Firstly, you will be staying in boy and girl's dorms."

Murmurings erupted to the whole class. Even the DFA was surprised, they thought that those dorms would be just for college students. Ms. Kira cleared her throat, silencing her former class.

"The rules for the dorms will be discussed on your first day of high school but now, we are all going to be in the second rule," the principal put the paper down as he gazed to the bunch of teenagers intently. He then continued, "The Alice Academy had six branches; France, England, Japan, Africa, and here in United States. And these branches of Alice Academy is secretly having a collaboration with the Dream Star music school which is known world-wide."

Dream Star a.k.a. the DSMS. The music school where famous singers from different countries mostly came from. Their skills were improved and enhanced from that school and that was why they became so famous. The music school just accepts a few people who they really think that got some talent.

"Why did we just learn it from them?" Mikan mumbled under her breath.

"Looks like they want us to be pop stars," Craig said.

"And the reason as to why you are here is because for the following week, you'll be going to Florida to audition," the principal finished.

More whispering shattered the silence that was built few moments ago. And then a hand was shot up, Ms. Kira called for the guy who raised his hand.

"What if we don't want to go?" he asked.

"You will still go. The director of the school, Mr. Sam, would personally scout you there if you don't agree," Mr. Shiki answered.

"What will happen if we got admitted to the school?" Lizette asked.

The principal had this knowing and secretive smile that confused some of them. "Then you have to get ready to face the biggest challenge of your life. There will be a possibility that you're going to be a big star."

That made all of them quiet. Whisperings could be heard but the students were mostly surprised. They didn't expected this coming. They thought that they would just be going to a normal high school but now, it felt like they had to work hard to achieve what they wanted through this opportunity.

"I'm not interested." Mikan muttered under her breath before looking to the window.

"Then, I'll be seeing you next Tuesday here. I hope you think about this clearly and prepare for the audition," the principal said before walking to the front door, followed by the school officers. Ms. Kira was left behind so that she could leave a few words to her former class.

"I'm proud that all of you had graduated from middle school. Be prepared class and good luck to all of you!" Ms. Kira said.

The class finally broke from their nervous state as they cheered. Ms. Kira was a very good teacher and she also became their second-parent here in school. She wasn't like the other teachers who would give detentions so they would consider it as a punishment for the kids. But Ms. Kira would give a detention so she could talk things out with the students. She was a great and independent woman that they could definitely rely on during hard times. And that was why they wanted her to be their class adviser in high school if possible.

"This is not what I planned on doing here," Mikan murmured as she let her mind wonder.

What they didn't know was that _huge_ hurricane was coming on their way now, ready to turn their lives upside down.

* * *

**In Japan...**

"Hotaru..."

"What is it, Ruka?"

"I need to tell you something."

_Silence._

"I found Mikan."_  
_

* * *

OMG! I think you already figure out that this story will be going on longer than I expected it to be... lol XD anyways, please review for the sake of my early update!

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	19. Finding and Losing

Hey guys! I noticed that you're kinda upset about Ruka telling Hotaru what he knows about Mikan, right? But some of you are happy that Ruka finally met the new Mikan! :D And some of you are excited to know what's Hotaru's reaction so here it is-the chapter that you've been waiting for~

Thanks for the people who reviewed my last chapter:

Melyss - merci beaucoup! - is this right? xD

muzikchic4eva - Actually what drove Hotaru and the others in betraying Mikan was because they somehow already knew what was going on before but they didn't try to warm Mikan. And worse, when they vented their frustration, Mikan heard them (chapter 1). They kinda blamed it on Mikan's stupidity and obliviousness, as they say. Cruel and disappointing, right?

mi. chan27 - It's okay :D And thanks for your review!

Cinderpaw11

BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs

Xxdarkness-angelxX

nightwings121

natsumeslover

Risa Suzukai

Msdgirl

MikaNatsumeRuka MisakiUsuihime - OMG! ur from the Philippines? and... 'Pareh'? lol xD Thanks for ur reviews btw

Tonaku98 - lmao, hate Natsume much in this story? The question is... are you still going to hate him in later chapters? ;D

pwenie

midnight leo

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS - thnx for the compliment! I'm sure you also have pretty good stories ^^ Gambatte!

lalalaubychristi

jEzzy mISt-miSSy - lol xD this story isn't half-way done yet, i think ((=

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

puresepe - yep! I saw ur profile in fb. And yeah, I'm a Filipina from Philippines but I lived here in US :D

Kylee-Cat - those questions that you asked will be answered later on ;) slowly, but surely the answers gonna be revealed :D

H0ney 06

MadHopeFreak - lol xD this list is actually in order from who's the first one to review up to last xD Thanks for the review bhesh!

XxpuffpuffxX - you've got a good suggestion, right there. Let's see what I can do, ne? ;) But I know that a part of your suggestion might got included in later chapters -wink-wink-. Thanks for review ^^

VeronicaLover123

Ellixx

xfayex bbzx - Hihi ^^ What's ur name? Do u have a facebook? U can add me so we can be close friends here :D

Ikuta - Thanks for your suggestion! That song would be on my nominees list for the duet song of MikanXRalph (:

For those who wanted to suggest a song for this story, feel free to do so and I'm going to be listing them and choose afterward. Thank you!

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Sometimes life is like a 'football'; after you 'kick' it, that's when you try hard to 'chase after' it._

**

* * *

**

**In Japan...**

Hotaru pointed her Baka Gun on the forehead of her own boyfriend. Her mind was running 100 km/min as it came back from what had Ruka told her. He said that he found Mikan and that was when everything broke down and Hotaru's mind went blank. A bubbling disturbed feeling and anxiety came on surface as it grew more and more because Ruka didn't even flinch nor reacted in any way like he usually did before. He just sat there without emotions or whatsoever as he stared at the ground beneath him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hotaru was surprised when she heard her tone softer than she actually had expected it to be. She was worried about Ruka's behavior because he had this lost, troubled, and disappointed look on his eyes. He looked... _so_ out of it. She put her Baka Gun down and stared at Ruka's cerulean orbs.

"I promised her that I would never tell anyone and I don't want to break her trust on me again. But when I'm seeing that a part us, of _you_, is broken, I wanted to tell you guys so bad," Ruka said.

"Where is she? What did she tell you?" Hotaru asked. She sat down on the bench with Ruka and waited for him to talk. Even though patience wasn't her virtue. At all.

"Hotaru," he called out his name, almost begging. "I hope you understand, but I don't want to break my promise with her. I'm not afraid even if she threatened me to pummel my company down, but I'm more afraid of what will it affect her, _how _will it affect her if we see her again."

"What do you mean?" the raven-haired lass asked, confused to Ruka's words.

"I don't know what's the truth but I just know that Mikan is mad at us because she's thinking that we betrayed her. And I'm guilty because I-I just s-stayed back there and let Natsume played with her heart even though I knew what was going on in his mind at that time."

"..." Hotaru became silent. She was supposed to be Mikan's best friend, supporting her all the way but she couldn't help but feel guilty, too. She was already skeptical with Natsume's sudden actions but she didn't tell it to Mikan. Why? Because she saw how happy and contented Mikan was when she was with Hyuuga. She was probably like that because she thought that nobody would have dare come near her because she was ugly, and the school's labeled as a freak. Hotaru knew that Mikan was more beautiful than that. And yet, she didn't protect her from Natsume and even blamed her stupidity because of frustration.

"All I want to say is... we shouldn't look for her but instead, just hope that she's going to forgive us soon. But I think that's not even possible," Ruka said, sighing.

Hotaru turned her head sharply at the blond-haired lad while her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"It's better if you just keep on refreshing your memories when Mikan was here, than seeing her... the _new _her," Ruka whispered the last part and then continued, "Promise me you won't tell anyone nor look for Mikan."

"Whatever," she replied nonchalantly.

"Hotaru..."

Hotaru's eyes turned serious as she looked directly to Ruka's. She then turned away and mentally crossed her fingers as she blurted out, "I promise."

Ruka smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel troubled and guilty. _Sorry Ruka. But I need to find out where is Mikan, even without your help._

_

* * *

_

**In America...**

Mikan put the three red roses on an expensive vase in her room. She smiled at she remembered the day when Ralph gave it to her. They were done exercising yesterday at the park near their school and it was only 5 in the morning. The DFA decided to hang out til' 6 because their school wouldn't start til' 7:30. Mikan was surprised and obviously flattered when Ralph bought her three red roses that meant only one thing.

**I. Love. You. **

Mikan rolled onto her side as she spotted another flower near her window. It was a daffodil and it meant new hope for its bight yellow petals like a sunshine. She touched its delicate petals with her index finger as she gently whispered, "New hope means new life, right?"

She recalled her conversation with Ruka the other day. She felt bad for saying such harsh words to him but she couldn't do anything because it was her heart that was pouring its own painful feelings that was caged long time ago. To add it all up, she also threatened to bash his company down! She felt like she was somehow trying to get a revenge on them and it just added up to the heavy feeling that was weighing on her chest.

"I feel terrible," she muttered as she wriggled on her bed. She then screamed her lungs out on her pillow and it wasn't until her mom knocked on the door telling her that the breakfast was ready.

"I'll be there in a sec, mom!" she replied. She then blew off the brown locks of her hair away from her eyes and stood up straight to head downstairs.

* * *

"Did you already finish your song?" Mikan asked, flipping through the magazine that Nobara bought to their private place in the 5th floor.

"Almost," Ralph answered, tapping his pencil on the table in front of the couch. Mikan then put the magazine down and decided to take a peek on Ralph's song that he was composing. But she was just shove off and she almost fell on her butt.

"Selfish idiot. I only want to see his work, tsk," Mikan mumbled to herself as she picked up her round-rimmed glasses that fell on the ground.

"Mikan~ I noticed that Lizette was really, really, really trying to get close to you as possible," Nobara said out of the blue, grimly.

Mikan merely stared at the blue-haired lass and said, "Stop acting like a baby."

"MIKAN-CHAN!" Nobara whined and whined and whined, like there no tomorrow. In truth, she was just feeling jealous and unsettled because Mikan's attention was dividing in eight––Ralph, him being the first-he was her knight in shining armor, duh!, her, of course-she was the best friend for Heaven's sake!, Misaki, Leanne, Tsubasa, Satoshi, Craig, and now Lizette!

"Nobody can do anything if you became my best friends for permanent," Mikan said as she chugged down the blush that was already creeping up on her neck. She was embarrassed because saying these things weren't supposed to be her personality at all but she knew what was going on with Nobara's head. She was not her best friend for nothing, alright.

"You're being too loud," Ralph hissed even though he was a bit amused and happy for his friends.

"Whatev-ah!" Nobara and Mikan said in chorused.

"Hey, Nobara! We have to go now," Satoshi suddenly exclaimed.

"Where?" Nobara asked dumbly. She then snapped her fingers when realization dawned to her. "We're going to Ms. Kira, I almost forgot!"

"Let's go!" Satoshi said. Nobara happily hooked her arm with Satoshi as the group suspiciously eyed them. Before the two could go out of the room, they both yelled out, "We're finally going out!"

Leanne, Craig, and Tsubasa dashed out of the room after they heard their friends' sudden announcement. Mikan and Ralph were left behind the room, as always.

"I didn't know that they're going out now," Mikan murmured.

"Me too," Ralph said in agreement.

"Oh. Ummm... Last time, I forgot to give you my birthday present for you," Mikan started. She then fished out a small box from her shoulder's bag and handed it to Ralph. "I saw your piercing on your right earlobe, so I decided to give you a-"

"An earring?" Ralph said bemusedly. He opened the small box and he saw a solitaire round diamond stud earring. He stared at Mikan for a long time as the girl squirmed at the intensity of his gaze on him. Who wouldn't? This guy was creeping the hell out of her, not to mention he was making her feel awkward.

"S-Stop staring at me, you idiot! I gave you a present and yet, you didn't even thank me," Mikan huffed as she crossed her arms on her chest. But an unexpected thing happened that left her gaping like a goldfish.

Ralph pressed his soft, yet firm lips on Mikan's forehead and drew back after several seconds. He smirked at the reaction that he got from her. He still couldn't believe that he had this effect on her.

"Thank you, Tangerine."

Mikan just blushed and curled up like a ball on the couch to hide it. And Ralph just chuckled at her.

"You're welcome... Alex."

* * *

**In Japan...**

"So she's in New York."

Hotaru was standing in front of her balcony as she continued to gaze to the stars. There were so many of them tonight and Hotaru was feeling a bit nostalgic. Mikan and her was always star-gazing on the rooftop of her house because she was always alone in their own house except from their maids and butlers. Mikan's parents weren't there and she wondered why. She only knew that her best friend was from a rich family and that was her uncle was the Gakuen Alice's headmaster.

She punched numbers on her phone as the other line rang before someone answered it.

_"Hello? Shiki Masachika speaking,"_ the man said in that foreign language that she knew he was using daily in America.

"Is there a Mikan Sakura in your school?" Hotaru asked, being blunt as possible and the man on the other line couldn't help but asked, _"Excuse me?"_

"I'm Hotaru Imai, a friend of hers and I'm looking for her for a couple of months already. Can you... Can you _please_ tell me?"

_"This is a confidential matter unless you're a close relative of the student. But all I can tell you is they're not gonna be in New York for the rest of their summer break."_

"Why?"

_"That's all I can say to you. I'm sorry."_

"That's fine. Thanks, bye." With that, Hotaru hanged up and stared up with the sky with her broken façade as the tears came rolling down on her cheeks.

"You're a baka, Mikan. Here I thought, I found you but now you came running away from me again."

* * *

**In America...**

Mikan was having a dinner with her parents as she remembered that she had to tell them about the audition in Florida for next Tuesday.

"Mom," Mikan put her fork down as she looked to her parents and to her brother. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Mimi?" Yuka asked, wiping her mouth with the napkin in an elegant manner.

"I'm-"

"She's going to the DSMS! I heard Ms. Williams and Mr. Miller talking about it," Youichi cut off. Mikan glared at her annoying brother who just continued eating though he had this amused smirk plastered on his face.

"W-What..? DSMS?" Izumi, their dad, asked.

"Umm... DSMS is the Dream Star Music School for the people who's interested in-" Once again, Mikan was interrupted.

"DSMS is the top music school in the whole world, Mimi! But why is You-chan telling us that you're going into that school?" Yuka asked.

"Mom, we are going to Florida on Tuesday to audition. And that's what I wanna tell you. I don't want to go, mom but Ms. Masachika told us to go or the Director of the DSMS will personally scout us," Mikan explained.

Her mother smiled at her and held her daughter's hand. "I remember when you were seven years old, you were always singing and telling us that you want to be a singer someday. But when you came to middle school and when we left Japan, everything changed. Mikan, isn't this what you wanted a long time ago?"

"Mom, that was 7 years ago and I was completely immature who didn't know what's the wanders around this whole world. I didn't know anything that time but I know now that, that dream is completely impossible for me."

"But you have to try. If you got admitted into the school then, maybe that is the right path for you. But if not, then maybe there's much more better road for you to take in. Mikan, you have a choice. Always," her mom told her sincerely.

Mikan registered what her mom told her and she couldn't help but remember all of the things that she'd been through. _A choice? Was coming here in America the right choice instead of staying in Japan? Is it right for me to move on without even forgiving my old friends? Is it right for me to let my hatred lead and control my other feelings_? _Is it fair for Alex that he keep on waiting for such a messed-up girl like me?_

The brunette smiled to her family and said, "I'll try."

Tuesday morning came and it was already busy and noisy in the Yukihara household with Mikan running around with her mom trying to catch up with her because she was also helping her daughter to get ready to go to Florida.

"Mom, I'll be going now!" Mikan yelled out. Her parents appeared with Youichi behind them.

"Take care, Mikan! And good luck!" Yuka said as he hugged her daughter affectionately. Her dad patted her child's head and muttered a 'good luck' to her, too. Her brother, Youichi, also hugged her and then knocked her forehead.

"What's that for?" Mikan pouted.

Youichi smiled and said, "A good luck charm for my idiot of a sister. You must get into that Dream Star Music School!"

Mikan grinned and ruffled his silver hair. Youichi growled and tried to stop his sister and it all ended up with Mikan running away from his brother until she reached the limo. She rolled the window down and stuck out her tongue to Youichi who also did the same, but he also made funny faces that Mikan didn't control her laughter as she laughed out loud.

"Bye Youichi!" Mikan waved when the car drove away from their manor.

Little did she know, the daffodil that was in her room, was slowly losing its beautiful petals and not long after, it would be just a pile of dust.

* * *

The last line at the end was simply symbolizing/foreshadowing something in the near future. Wonder what is it :O This chapter is too short compared to my other chapters but the next one would be longer, I promise :D

See you next time~

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	20. Let The Real Game Start Now

Hello mah readerssssss! How's your day? Anyway, here is my new chapter and I hope that you'll like it! :DDDD

**NOTE::** Check out the sneak peak for the next chapter of The Broken Pieces Left at the end of this chapter :D

**ANOTHER NOTE::** Thanks for the reviewers of the recent chapter:

Melyss - oui, Hotaru sure was kinda OCC in the last chap. And Ralph and Mikan are sure slow... but the next chapter will reveal the most unexpected thing that you never guess of, at least I think so... lol xD et merci beaucoup for your review! :D

Xxdarkness-angelxX - hihi^^ you have to find out ;) Thanks for the review :)

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

Ellixx

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

ice. scramble. lover - sorry coz I had to add some spaces in your penname, it's because of my stupid computer... Thanks for your review!

daa3fan - W-O-W! You actually reviewed for each chapter of this story in one go O.O And to be honest, about the idiot and moron thingy, I knew that there's difference between the two but I haven't paid any attention to it until you told me :) That's so interesting^^ And the symbolism at the end of Chapter 19... hmmm, can't tell ya but something will happen to the DFA... That's the only hint I can give you XP Thanks for the review_s_ =)

muzikchic4eva - yeah, it might have :) Thanks for your review!

nightwings121

xXBluefangXx - lol xD don't worry coz you'll all find out what's the last sentence in the last chapter supposed to mean :) although, you'll just find out what's the result of it on the next chapter! Thanks for your review!

xfayex bbzx - Thanks for accepting my friend request in facebook :) and thanks for your review ^^

I. COULD. HEAR - sorry if I had to add some spaces in your penname, my computer have some problems and the things that I typed kept on disappearing O.O But Thanks for your review!

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS - Me too! I've read this story about Natsume and Mikan here in FF and I bawled my eyes out for the rest of the night while cursing through the texts that I'm sending to my friends, lmao xD They couldn't even believe it because I _don't_ like cursing unless it just accidentally slips.. and the curses here in my stories is exception too coz I just _had_ to add it xD Thanks for the review!

mi. chan27 - Thanks for adding me in the group :D And also if you noticed that I added space in your penname, that's because my stupid computer kept on messing things up so I just added space there, sorry. I really want to thank you so I did that... Thanks for you review! :)

Risa Suzukai

midoriLOVEkotaishi

Rigoudon3

Midnight Leo

SliverMeaning of Life and Love

BTW, anybody know how many chapters are there in Gakuen Alice manga? I'm dying to read the rest of the chapters!

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Beginnings are scary. Endings are usually sad, but it's the middle that counts the most. _

* * *

"I thought you don't like to come here," Ralph said.

There were in front of a humongous school, and it was bigger than their school in New York. Students were lined up into two lines as the DFA stayed close together because they didn't want to get separated. Mikan and Ralph were at the back of the others, talking to each other.

"I don't want to. But my mom wants me to go," Mikan sighed in exasperation.

"Same here," Ralph muttered.

"Why do we have to attend this blasted thing anyway? What if we don't know how to sing?"

"How should I know?" Ralph retorted back. He was also annoyed by this whole audition thing and it completely brought down his mood. He was supposed to be in vacation but it was all ruined!

"I swear to God, I'm gonna tie my Uncle down once I see him," Mikan grumbled under her breath.

"Your uncle?" Ralph asked, turning to look at Mikan.

They were walking to the main entrance now and the students couldn't help but feel nervous. They were having a massive nervous breakdown and if it was not for the assuring words they were hearing from Ms. Kira, they would be gladly ran out of this huge school and go back to New York.

"My uncle is actually one of the Alice Academy's board of directors. He has the higher position compared to the others," Mikan answered between her teeth.

"Your family sure is known worldwide. That uncle of yours is Kazumi Yukihara, right?" Ralph asked.

Mikan merely nodded. They stopped walking when Mr. Shiki told so. They were now waiting to be given their number which indicated who would go first and so on. There were 58 kids in total, but it would be a lot more bigger if the Alice Academy wasn't for the elites. Mikan got the #55, Nobara got the #19, Ralph got the #6, Tsubasa was #7, Craig was #37, Leanne got the #15, and Satoshi was #21. It was in alphabetical order and Mikan was almost at the last. She could have been the #45 if her last name that was registered there was Sakura, but it was Yukihara so there was nothing that she could do but wait for the rest to audition. Besides, she wasn't really interested in getting here except if there were certain reasons to get in there.

"Awww! I wanna be next to Mikan!" Nobara whined.

"Oh, crap. I'm #7!" Tsubasa exclaimed. Sweats started to form on his forehead as he nervously glanced on the other students.

"Tsubasa, don't act like a nervous wreck! Ralph is going first before you," Satoshi pointed out.

"God, kill me now!" Tsubasa yelled out. He was banging his head on the wall with only a little force.

"Tsubasa, will you shut up if I literally kill you right on the spot? I can bang your head on the wall harder than that," Mikan said monotonously.

"No, thanks." Tsubasa grinned nervously and hid behind Ralph. They suddenly heard a squeal coming from behind their backs so they spun around and saw Misaki.

"Hey, guys!" She had her arms open and Tsubasa thought that she was going to hug her so he also opened his arms. Only to be ignored and realized that Misaki was attacking Mikan with a bear hug. He silently wept at the corner and Ralph could only roll his eyes on him.

"I'm #23!" Misaki yelled out.

"Your number and Satoshi's are pretty close," Leanne mentioned.

"Yeah, because her last name is Harada and Satoshi is Hagiwara," Mikan explained. She then looked at the sulking Tsubasa and suddenly, she thought of a plan. She walked coolly towards him and she noted how she hated her disguise because of the baggy clothes and her glasses always slipping on the bridge of her nose. She stopped beside the blue-haired boy and tapped him in the shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked, sighing tiredly.

"Do you know what will Misaki would like for you to say?" Mikan asked.

"Huh?"

Mikan grinned inwardly. Tsubasa was the joker in their group and she definitely wanted to see his embarrassing moments so she could laugh at him. And what she was about to do was going to be a good memory for him.

"Misaki likes it when someone is noticing the smell of her perfume. And guess what, I know her perfume today."

Tsubasa's face suddenly lit up and he motioned for her to go on.

"It's Durian."

His face became confused because he didn't even know what that word was, but he skipped his way to Misaki anyway. And he came back after a good 20 seconds with a red mark on his left cheek. Actually, Durian was a fruit that gave off a bad fume and Mikan just loved to tease and make fun of Tsubasa. When she saw him briskly walking to her, Mikan broke into run.

"MIKAN SAKURA!"

* * *

"It's #5's turn," a man clad in white, crisp shirt and black trousers told them. Ralph stood up and Mikan gave him a thumbs-up and said, "Break a leg." He nodded to her and proceeded to the room with a tiny smile plastered on his face.

There were five people who were sitting in a long table. The one in the middle was obviously the director and Ralph was surprised that the director seemed to be in his late-20's. He was wearing black jeans and red polo shirt. He had squared glasses and his hair was gelled on the side that made him looked cool. And by what he remembered, his name was Mr. Sam Lee.

The other four were consisted of two females and two other males. They weren't not that old except from the one on the right side of the director. The other females were staring at him, and murmuring, "He has the looks of a super star." As if he didn't hear them.

"Can you show us what you've got, Ralph A. Anderson?" the director kindly asked.

Ralph then closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. He stood in front of the mic and held it with his right hand. He then started singing.

**Your Guardian Angel :: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

_When I see your smile_  
_Tears run down my face_  
_I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm strong_  
_I have figured out_  
_How this world turns cold_  
_and it breaks through my soul_  
_And I know I'll find_  
_deep inside me_  
_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall(let you fall)_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all(through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_Seasons are changing_  
_And waves are crashing_  
_And stars are falling all for us_  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_  
_Cuz I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away and_  
_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be okay_  
_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

He sang with great passion, but he didn't even notice it, and he got the right pitch and the melody of the song without even the music in the background. The reason was because that song was reminding himself something that was connecting him and Mikan. He wasn't serious like this before when it comes to music but something in his gut that was telling him that he had to get in to this school no matter what.

The critics were silent after he sang. The girl on the right end suddenly dropped her pen as her mouth parted lightly. Then he heard the director said something. "I really thought that you wouldn't pass this audition. You know the reason?"

Ralph remained unfaltering as he gazed at the director, silently telling him to go on.

"You cam here with a face void of emotions except from that uncaring look of yours. And music isn't just about singing or dancing with it," his voice suddenly became strict as he continued, "Music is a type of communication where your unsaid words came flowing out of it. And I'll tell you right now, your emotions when you were singing was absolutely nothing compared to earlier. And I'm surprised that you passed the audition," the director smiled at Ralph which he returned with a small one. But nonetheless, Mr. Sam noticed it and couldn't help but thought that this guy was an interesting one.

Ralph got out of the room and he suddenly remembered that the whole thing inside of the room was also being watched outside from the big, LED TV. Mikan was gaping at him and she looked stunned. Ralph knew that it was because of the song, she definitely got the message of it. He then suddenly hugged her tight and she hugged him back until they were both choking to death so they had to let go. She then inhaled and exhaled some air to gain her oxygen back.

"I got in."

"That's great," she acted nonchalant when she said those words and Ralph knew why. She definitely sucked at expressing herself and besides, they were in the midst of a crowd of students who were now gaping at the scene that they just witnessed.

"What?" Ralph's snarl made them turn back to reality and they quickly looked away. _Scary._

The man on the front door then called Tsubasa.

"Holy sh*t. It's my turn," Tsubasa bit his clenched fist as he calmed himself.

"#7!" the man called out to the second time. This time, Tsubasa shot up straight and then stiffly walked to the front door. He glanced at his friends who gave him thumb-ups as he also returned it with a shaky one before walking inside the room.

He saw the five critics and like Ralph, he assumed that the one on the middle was the director. He heard him say, "Show us what you've got, Tsubasa Andou."

"I'm going to sing and rap," Tsubasa informed them. He took deep breathes before he started the song with a hum, then it was followed by his a bit raspy voice that added up to the spice of the song.

**Just A Dream :: Nelly**

_(Uh uh uh)_

_I was thinking about her_  
_Thinking 'bout me_  
_Thinkin 'bout us (us)_  
_What we gonna be?_  
_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_  
_it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (uh)_  
_down that road (road)_  
_Will she come back? (Uh)_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize (Yeah)_  
_It was only just a dream._

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement_  
_Number 1 spot, Now she find her a replacement_  
_I swear now I can't take it_  
_Knowing somebody's got my baby_

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think_  
_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_  
_Cuz I can still feel it in the air_  
_See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair_

_My love of my life, My shawty, my wife_  
_She left me, Im tied._  
_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right_

_I was thinking about her_  
_Thinking bout me_  
_Thinkin bout us (us)_  
_What we gonna be?_  
_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_  
_it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (Uh)_  
_Down that road (Yeah)_  
_Will she come back? (back)_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize (Yeah)_  
_It was only just a dream._

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn_  
_Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn_  
_And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for_

_More and more, I miss her, when will I learn?_  
_Didn't give her all my love_  
_I guess now I got my payback_  
_Now i'm in the club thinking all about my baby_  
_HEY, she was so easy to love_  
_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_  
_I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone_  
_And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone_  
_But she made a decision that she wanted to move on_  
_Cause I was wrong._

_I was thinking about her_  
_Thinking bout me_  
_Thinkin bout us (us)_  
_What we gonna be?_  
_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_  
_it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (Uh)_  
_Down that road (road)_  
_Will she come back? (back)_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize (Yeah)_  
_It was only just a dream..._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything_

_I was thinking about her_  
_Thinking bout me_  
_Thinkin bout us (us)_  
_What we gonna be?_  
_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_  
_it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (Uh)_  
_Down that road (road)_  
_Will she come back? (back)_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize (Yeah)_  
_It was only just a dream..._

_I was thinking about her_  
_Thinking bout me_  
_Thinkin bout us (us)_  
_What we gonna be?_  
_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_  
_it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (Uh)_  
_Down that road (road)_  
_Will she come back? (back)_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize (Yeah)_  
_It was only just a dream..._

"Very impressive," the director complimented him. What Tsubasa didn't expect was his next words. "You're in to the Dream Star Music School."

Tsubasa whooped and then grabbed the director's hands along with the other four. He shook it vigorously and the DFA outside couldn't help but slap their foreheads in embarrassment.

* * *

"#19!" the guy called out.

Leanne then stood up and grabbed Craig's hand. Together they went inside and was faced by confused judges.

"We will be doing a duet," Leanne explained to them. The director then told them to start.

**Way Back Into Love :: Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett **

Leanne:  
_I've been living with a shadow overhead_  
_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_  
_I've been lonely for so long_  
_Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

Craig:  
_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_  
_Just in case I ever need em again someday_  
_I've been setting aside time_  
_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

Both:  
_All I want to do is find a way back into love_  
_I can't make it through without a way back into love_  
_Oh oh oh_

Leanne:  
_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine_  
_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_  
_I know that it's out there_  
_There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

Craig:  
_I've been looking for someone to shed some light_  
_Not somebody just to get me through the night_  
_I could use some direction_  
_And I'm open to your suggestions_

Both:  
_All I want to do is find a way back into love_  
_I can't make it through without a way back into love_  
_And if I open my heart again_  
_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_  
_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Leanne:  
_There are moments when I don't know if it's real_  
_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_  
_I need inspiration_  
_Not just another negotiation_

Craig:  
_All I want to do is find a way back into love_  
_I can't make it through without a way back into love_  
_And if I open my heart to you_  
_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do_  
_And if you help me to start again_  
_You know that I'll be there for you in the end_  
_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

When they were finished, they were overcame by nervousness but it quickly dissipated when they saw the director's smile on them. They both blushed at his remark. "Inspiration strengthen the string that was pulling you in music. You're both in, and by the way, you're a great couple."

They went out and was tackled by Nobara and Tsubasa. The DFA and most of their classmates were congratulating each of them.

* * *

Like Leanne and Craig, Nobara and Satoshi also decided to do a duet. Nobara started singing first and the judges were surprise by her angelic tone and high-pitched voice. She was a soprano, alright. She sang the first tune of the song without any problems or flaws. It was followed by Satoshi who was a baritone.

**Say That You Love Me :: Kyla and Jay-R**

Nobara:  
_My morning starts to shine with teardrops in my eyes_  
_And here I am alone starting to realize_  
_That my days would be brighter, if I could learn to hide_  
_The feelings that I have for you keep hurting me inside_

Satoshi:  
_Then my day begins with simple thoughts of you_  
_Hoping that tomorrow would be me and you_  
_Sharing dreams with each other_  
_And making them come true_  
_Holding one another, saying all I need is you_

Both:  
_But will you say that you love me_  
_And show me that you care_  
_Say when I need you, you will always be there_  
_But if you go and leave me_  
_This I swear is true, my love will always be with you_

Nobara:  
_Now my nights would end that just one wish that's you_  
_To hold me in the dark, help me make it through_  
_Cause the pain that's inside me, would simply melt away_  
_If I had you here with me and promise me you'll stay_

Both:  
_But will you say that you love me_  
_And show me that you care_  
_Say when I need you, you will always be there_  
_But if you go and leave me_  
_This I swear is true, my love will always be with you_

_But will you say that you love me_  
_And show me that you care_  
_Say when I need you, you will always be there_  
_But if you go and leave me_  
_This I swear is true_  
_My love will always_  
_My love will always ooh, ooh_  
_My love will always be with you_

"You two made a perfect combination. And I'm gladly telling you that you both got in," Mr. Sam said. He gave them a smile and Nobara jumped in joy. And she landed on Satoshi's arms whose face flushed with red and Nobara's became beet red.

_These two will make a cute couple_, the director mused silently.

* * *

Misaki entered the room and faced the judges. She silently prayed to God that she would also got in like the other members of the DFA. When the director told her to go on, she started singing. She hummed the first measure of notes for her song and the director noticed that slowly, her nervousness faded away as she got more and more into the music.

**The Only Exception - Paramore **

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
_and curse at the wind._  
_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_  
_that she would never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere_  
_deep in my soul_  
_that love never lasts._  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_to make it alone._  
_Or keep a straight face._  
_And I've always lived like this_  
_keeping a comfortable distance._  
_And up until now I've sworn to myself_  
_that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning_  
_when you wake up._  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing._  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

"Amazing," the director breathed out. He noted how Misaki pulled on slight changes on the song and it came out really good that he had the urge to clap his hands. But instead, he gave her a big smile and told her, "You're in."

Misaki pumped her fist in the air as she yelled out loud, "YES!"

* * *

There were only 5 kids left. Mikan knew that the school would be just admitting 20 kids out of the 58 and there were just 2 more positions available. The rest of the DFA and Misaki surprisingly got in even though she recalled their chat last night. She remembered how they talked about not being interested of being a rock or pop star. But look at what they had achieved, they already made a step to being a superstar.

She felt the squeeze on her knee that Ralph gave her. She knew that he was trying to reassure her and telling her that she could do this. But Mikan was doubting that. She didn't even know if she could sing anymore, like before.

"You're next." Ralph whispered to her. She nodded and when her number was called out, she stood up straight and walked calmly inside the room.

Half-discomfort, and half-disbelief were painted in each face, except from the director. Mikan had been expecting their reactions to be like this. Who wouldn't be surprise when in front of them was an ugly looking teenager who was lacking in the fashion department, and ready to sing. But the director didn't even looked fazed. Instead, he was wearing a small smile on his face and a knowing glint in his eye had told Mikan something that this director was no ordinary.

Mikan swallowed the lump on her throat. She never sang in front of anybody for _ages_! And she didn't even knew if her singing skills got rusty already or if it was still fresh like before. She closed her eyes, and pictured the grand stage that was hidden behind her horrible past from Japan. The grand stage where everything started, where she decided to hide her true form from the heavenly body.

She hummed and sang the first measures of notes and it came out so good that it was almost eye-bulging and jaw-dropping. She opened her mouth to sing the real first phrase and then she opened her eyes, revealing the once emotionless hazel orbs which were now misty because of the overflowing emotions that was slowly building up on her heart. She then began singing, uncovering the talent that everyone never knew she had on her, even the DFA.

**My Happy Ending :: Avril Lavigne **

_So much for my happy ending_  
_ Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_ Let's talk this over_  
_ It's not like we're dead_  
_ Was it something I did?_  
_ Was it something You said?_  
_ Don't leave me hanging_  
_ In a city so dead_  
_ Held up so high_  
_ On such a breakable thread_

_ You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_ And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_ We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_ And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_ All this time you were pretending_  
_ So much for my happy ending_  
_ Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_ You've got your dumb friends_  
_ I know what they say_  
_ They tell you I'm difficult_  
_ But so are they_  
_ But they don't know me_  
_ Do they even know you?_  
_ All the things you hide from me_  
_ All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_ And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_ We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_ And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_ All this time you were pretending_  
_ So much for my happy ending_  
_ Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
_ Thanks for acting like you cared_  
_ And making me feel like I was the only one_  
_ It's nice to know we had it all_  
_ Thanks for watching as I fall_  
_ And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_ We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_ And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_ All this time you were pretending_  
_ So much for my happy ending_  
_ Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_ We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_ And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_ All this time you were pretending_  
_ So much for my happy ending_  
_ Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_[x2]_  
_ Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_ So much for my happy ending_

_ Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

The students outside were listening intently to her song, barely noticing the fact that her eyes were blazing because of agonizing pain of the remembrance of her past. The past that became the root of her facade.

"Very enticing, Ms. Yukihara," Mr. Sam broke her trance as her eyes snapped towards the young director. The man then signaled something to the camera-man and he shut off the camera that was enable the whole class outside to watch the whole thing on what was going on inside this room.

"And it's going to be more and more dazzling if you take off the things that kept you hidden. Your talent, I believe, was also hidden like your true outer appearance," the director said as he stood up. Mikan was shocked as hell. She never knew that someone would come to see her from her disguise. As she assumed, this director was no ordinary man. Heck, he was so young to be a director!

"Pa-Pardon?" Mikan stammered.

"Everyone thinks that you're not a singer material because of your disguise. I know, just gazing at you more carefully and I realized everything. I know when a kid has a potential to make his dreams come true and I also know when he doesn't. In short, you have everything, Ms. Yukihara. The talent and the beauty. But in music, you also have to express your feelings, and sometimes you have to let it guide you," Mr. Sam calmly told her.

Mikan nodded and was about to go out of the room when the director called out. "You're admitted in the Dream Star Music School. And think about what I said because in this school, you have to expose your talent and what you've got, to be able to become a star."

The brunette just closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. She then opened the door and went out. She now knew what was the feeling that she was getting in her gut, it meant only one thing. When she got in this school, her life would change and would turn 180°.

* * *

Ralph A. Anderson, Tsubasa Andou, Leanne Evans, Satoshi Hagiwara, Misaki Harada, Nobara Ibaragi, Craig Owens, and Mikan Yukihara, along with other twelve 14-year-olds passed the audition. Everyone was shocked to find out that Mikan actually got in because well, she wasn't a superstar material when it comes to appearance. Or so they thought.

"For all of you who got in, I sincerely congratulating you in passing the auditions. Now, we may proceed in introducing you our terms of rules and regulations. There will be a boy and a girl dormitories here, and certain curfews are also presented. You will be going into this school for the rest of your summer and it's until September. However, you'll be also attending this school in February to June. Are we clear?" a strict looking ebony haired woman asked them.

Mrs. Deborah Collins. A strict-looking teacher who became the adviser of the DFA and the other coming-to-ninth-graders. She had a cropped brown-reddish hair and cold dark brown eyes. She always noticed simple and little details, and elaborate it into more complicated ones. But unknown to them, she really did had some kind of soft side when it comes to her precious students.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And now, you're going to meet your seniors. They were the former Top 10 last year and they named themselves as CrimsonFragments10 a.k.a. the CF10."

The audition that led them into this meeting with the CF10 was unseen by them. And it was also unforeseeable when that huge hurricane came crashing at them, driving the course of their lives into different, and more tricky path.

_Let the real game start now._

* * *

Wanna take a peek for the next chapter? Here it is:

**_"Because you are the precious Top 15 of the Gakuen Alice who scored the highest in the recent exams, I had a news that was given to me 2 days ago. It was about students' exchange."_**

**_"W-What?"_**

**_"I'm sure that there is a 95% that we are going to meet her again."_**

Woah... I can't believe I finished it! OMG! I'm sooo expecting reviews from you because believe me, next chapter will be also an unforeseeable one XD soooo review!

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	21. The UnfathomableHigh10

So... this chapter is actually set 3 years later. I know that lots of you want to know what happened after they got admitted to the DSMS but well, those can wait ;) The results of what happened to them after they met the CrimsonFragments10 is actually what I want to write first because.. it will be more exciting and interesting if you'll just find out about what happened to them later on. I hope you'll like this chapter! I'm expecting lots of reviews from you everyone :) If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.. except if your questions will be answered on later chapters xD

Thanks for the people who reviewed! :D Many reviewed for the last chapter and it really made my day ^^

BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs

Gothic-Neko-Writer

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

Cinderpaw11

xfayex bbzx

Xxdarkness-angelxX

KashinoXIchigo4ever

XxpuffpuffxX

Mika-Chan13

Kylee-Cat

Victor3454

pinkfab112

Aqua

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

shimahiko4ever

madonnalovesalice

Writer's Drop

Msdgirl

Midnight Leo

SliverMeaning of Life and Love

mi. chan27

daa3fan

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS

Akatsuki Utaou

VeronicaLover123

muzikchic4eva

aNiMeLoVeR08

Sinxa Sin

puresepe

TearsBehindYourHazelEyes

I. COULD. HEAR.

**Note:::** I know that most of you are wondering if Mikan is going to _finally_ meet Natsume and the gang. Well, the answers will be revealed in this chapter! You're also thinking that CrimsonFragments10 is Natsume's group. The answer to that? -_eeennngggkkk_- Nuh, uh. They're **not**. Because CF10's members are my new characters and I'll introduce them to you later on. Now, the _new_ questions that you're probably going to wonder on about after reading this chapter might include on what I wrote at the end of this page xD Try guessing ;)

**Another Note:::** I'M A FILIPINA, PEOPLEZZZ! But I'm not in the Philippines. I'm in US. O.O

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_I need not fear my enemies because the most they can do is attack me. I need not fear my friends because the most they can do is **betray** me. But I have much to fear from people who are indifferent._

_

* * *

_

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙**Three Years Later:::January 2011**˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

**Japan...**

"Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, Misa Inoue, Aya Kiritani, Luna Koizumi, Takumi Nakajima, Akira Nobuko, Ruka Nogi, Nonoko Ogasawara, Sumire Shouda, Yuu Tobita, Anna Umenomiya, Kitsuneme Yome, and Kokoro Yome. Those students please come to the Headmaster Yukihara right now."

The announcer was heard through all of the classrooms of Gakuen Alice. Koko who was sleeping, jerked his head when he heard his name being called in the PA. Kitsuneme who was playing with his apple, threw it in the air and when he heard his name being summoned, too, he turned around thus, missing his apple that was in the air a while ago and it hit his head. Yuu, Nonoko, and Anna paused when they heard their names as they rose from their seats in the classroom to go to where Koko was. Hotaru who was busy polishing his Baka Gun, and Ruka who was helping her, both stood up to meet the others. Luna and Sumire, the girls that were inspecting their nails and boasting their new designers' bag, also met up with the rest at the entrance of the door. Misa, Aya, Takumi, and Akira were from other classes had also gathered with them. Only Natsume was missing. And they knew that he was going to be late again so they just shrugged it off, except from the other guys who hesitated at first.

"I wonder why are we being called," Koko mused. He just had a haircut this weekend and it was styled in a spiky way now, it was all gelled up. His chocolate brown orbs were now darker and he really looked much mature now, same as his twin Kitsuneme.

"Did we do anything wrong?" Anna asked. Her pink curls had a shade of navy blue at the ends of it and her sea-green eyes looked blue now. She lost her baby fat and she was now a cute young lady who received a few confessions and love letters here and there, just like her twin, Nonoko.

"Didn't you notice that the ones that the headmaster called are the Top 15 of the Gakuen Alice," Hotaru observed. Her raven hair was now shoulder-length and her eyes were much darker shade of purple. She had this sophisticated, yet cold look on her face.

"I wonder if Natsume's going," Ruka murmured. Ruka's blond hair became darker that it almost looked like he had brown shade of hair at the tips of his hair. His cerulean eyes had much more lighter color but his aura didn't change. He always had this 'prince charming aura' around him. Though, anyone could notice that he became more mature than everyone in his group of friends.

Sumire Shouda was the former Queen Bee of the school 2 years ago. She had green hair that was permed at the ends and dark-green eyes. Now, the famous Queen Bee or, rather the famous Drama Queen of the school was Luna Koizumi who had this steel blue orbs and strawberry blonde hair . These two were both obnoxious, rude, and the school's labeled as 'sluts'. They didn't even deny it and they would even take it as a compliment. But Sumire changed these past few years, she was somehow accepted by the others, especially by Koko. But Luna Koizumi was the total b*tch that everyone adored. Not.

Because Luna Koizumi was the reason why friendships was broken, confusions were made, and a heart was broken into pieces.

Nonoko and Yuu, Anna and Kitsuneme, Ruka and Hotaru, these pairs were going strong. They completely complimented each other presence even though they were somehow having arguments sometimes. They just 'clicked'.

A man was waiting outside the Headmaster's room and they recognized him as their teacher in the middle school, Narumi Anjo. He was there, clad in that black and white polo with black slacks and bowed before them when they were in front of him.

"Yukihara-sama is waiting inside," he then opened the door of the oak door for them as the students strangely glanced at the total transform of the teacher that they knew from 3 years ago. The teacher who was always wearing 'girly' clothes and had weird taste in fashion. But he was there in front of them, the total opposite of the man that they knew from few years ago.

They entered the room, no one dared to even mention the recent transform that Narumi had. Not even Koko or Kitsuneme who were the jokers of the class. Joking at a time like this just didn't feel right.

"Ohayou, students," the headmaster greeted them.

"Ohayou, headmaster," the students bowed and greeted the man in expensive suit before them.

There was a creak and they heard the footsteps of none other than Natsume Hyuuga himself.

He was still the same but he was looked really more handsome and mature now. His crimson orbs didn't change, his chiseled jaw, his lean body, his raven hair that was messy as always, and the 'cold' aura that he was giving; he was _still_ Natsume Hyuuga. The young man who could make girls' knees go weak, and make the other guys envy him in all ways. He was almost perfect. _Almost_.

"Thank you for joining us, Hyuuga-san. Now, I'm going to tell you why are you all here," Kazu started. He stood up and he told the students to sit on the couches. He then began explaining on why did he called them. "Because you are the precious Top 15 of the Gakuen Alice who scored the highest in the recent exams, I had a news that was given to me 2 days ago. It was about students' exchange."

"W-What?" Koko asked. he scratched his head and looked up to Kazu. "So we are the chosen ones?"

The headmaster nodded. "You are all going to be exchange students to the Alice Academy of America."

Hotaru, Ruka, Koko and Kitsuneme made loud gasps. Everyone looked at them and they saw Hotaru and Ruka's whiten faces and dropped-jaws, and the twins' excited faces The headmaster smiled knowingly and Ruka even paled more. _We are not actually going to meet _her_, right? _the blond thought.

"Because there are six branches of the Gakuen Alice, we decided to test our students' ability and skills. And no one could say 'no' to this because it would meant an expulsion."

Natsume made a 'tsk' sound while the others huffed in annoyance.

"This school is for the elites and through this method, we want to introduce this school as a place where not only rich students can come across for. For the reason that this school, wants more students who are hard-working and ready to accept more challenges that will help their future," Kazu explained.

"When are we leaving?" Hotaru asked, hiding the sudden excitement and anxiety in her nonchalant voice.

"On Friday. So on Monday you can attend the school immediately," the headmaster replied.

"For how long, headmaster?" Anna politely asked.

"A year."

"A year?" Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, and Ruka repeated.

"Yes. That's why you have three days to pack your things, and don't worry about your parents because we already told them yesterday," Kazu said before bowing on them and leading them to the door.

"So...we only have 3 days to get ready?" Nonoko asked hesitantly.

"Yes," the headmaster said.

The gang just nodded and they made their way outside. Hotaru stopped on her tracks with Ruka. The group looked at the them both but some of them just shrugged and continued to walk to their classrooms.

"It's been 3 years since I last saw _her_. I'm sure that there is a 95% that we are going to meet _her _again," Hotaru said in a soft voice. Ruka merely nodded, uneasiness slowly building up in his stomach.

_I wonder if those 3 years had managed to bring back the old Mikan_, Ruka thought.

* * *

**3 days later...**

_"-UH10, the famous band that was hidden as a secret group for 3 years had finally came out and made their first appearance! About 700,000 people attended their first EVER concert here in Los Angeles, California! Even though the concert was shown yesterday, the fans are still going crazy for them! Who wouldn't? It's the Top band that everyone is talking about. The band from the famous Dream Star Music School, and the students of the elite school of Alice Academy of New York! And-"_

There was a click and it was followed by a loud groan.

"**Why did you turn it off**?" a deep voice asked, there was no hint of what was his emotions, but he was irritated.

"**We are almost in Alice Academy so drop it**," an angelic yet hard voice of a female replied.

"**There's no use of fighting. You two shut up or I'm gonna throw you out of this limo**," a husky voice told them and they immediately shut up.

"**We're almost there**."

* * *

"We have dorms here. The bodyguards of the Academy already dropped our luggage in our rooms," Ruka mentioned.

"Who is our class adviser? And what class are we in?" Anna asked.

They were standing near the gates of the humongous Alice Academy and they could hear chatters of the foreign students. They were still in awe-struck because this school here in America was sure more huger than their school in Japan. No wonder there seemed to be more students coming here. Hotaru and the gang were clad in high school uniform; for females, black blazer with white buttoned-up shirt underneath, red necktie, and black checkered mid-thigh skirt with silver and gold linings; for males, it was the same except that they have black pants.

"We have Mr. Simon Walsh, and we are in class... 3-A," Yuu answered as he scanned their schedule.

"I don't know if my English is getting rusty," Koko grumbled.

"Who cares?" Hotaru retorted as she stepped into the gates. The other fourteen Japanese students followed her and it was not until they were 10 feet away from the gates when they heard the sudden thuds and shakes on the ground like there was a minor earthquake going on.

"Wh-what's happening?" Sumire shrieked.

"OMG! My purse almost dropped on the ground!" Luna followed. She clutched her new Coach purse on her hand as she glared at the horde of students, girls and boys, running to the gates.

Hotaru grabbed a student, resulting her to tumble on the ground as she groaned and panicked. She looked at Hotaru who had this emotionless face and mentally groaned.

"**You know, I'm going to be left out**!" she screeched. Hotaru resisted the need of pulling her trusty Baka Gun as she just glared at the girl with dangerous glint on her dark purple eyes.

"**What the hell is going on**?" Hotaru asked in English.

"**The UH10 is here so I have to hurry up!**" the girl struggled to stand up only to be dragged by Hotaru as they neared the gates with lots of students screaming their lungs out, and holding banners with **"UH10" **and **"UnfathomableHigh10"** on it.

"What is... UH10?" Kitsuneme asked to Anna.

"I'll ask. **Hey, what is UH10? Who are they?"** Anna asked to the girl that Hotaru dragged.

The girl gave a very loud gasp followed by a dropping jaw. She then yelled out in one breath, "**YOU DON'T KNOW THE UNFATHOMABLEHIGH10? HOW IN THE WORLD DID THAT HAPPENED? THEY STARTED DEBUTING THEIR FIRST SONG A YEAR AND HALF AGO ON EXACTLY JUNE 20, 2009 AT 5:18 PM AND EVERYONE WENT INSANE AND OBSESSED WITH THEM, EVEN ME!**"

That was epically obvious. But Anna could never say that because she was too sweet for her own good.

"**So they are... a band?**" Ruka asked.

The girl rolled her eyes and said, "**Duh!**" This girl obviously didn't even carefully study who was in front of her, the Prince Charming of Japan, Ruka Nogi. He was handsome and it was a question that the girl didn't even hesitate to ignore or reply a sarcastic remark on him. The answer? It was because she was currently focusing all of her attention in waiting for her favorite band's arrival.

"This girl is irritating the hell out of me," Hotaru snarled under her breath.

Luna, feeling ignored and left out, gave a sneer and then said haughtily, "**I sure that band... can-NUT LI-vel my statusES!**"

One word.

**_Fail_.**

"**Instead of wasting your time trying make yourself more sluttier, you should be listening to the class so your grammar won't suck**," Hotaru said with a smirk on her face. It was obvious that she hated Luna to death. She _tried _to stole her Baka Gun last time and she also tried to flirt with Ruka, her boyfriend. And that Luna did even more outrageous things to other people that Hotaru just couldn't stand being able to breath the same oxygen as her.

The gang laughed out loud and Luna just rolled her eyes on them. In truth, she didn't fully understand what just Hotaru said. So she just focused her stare on the hot Natsume Hyuuga standing next to Ruka.

"Let's go. I'm sure that we're able to see the band next time," Anna said. She was about to turn around when the crowd started screaming their lungs out even more. Their eardrums were literally going to break if they didn't stop. Fortunately, they were given earplugs by Hotaru who had this irritated look on her face because they were being shove in the crowd. Then, they heard someone acting like an emcee on the front.

"**The famous UH10 is here! Our dear classmates who are studying in Dream Star Music School finally came back from their first EVER live concert yesterday in Los Angeles!"**

The crowd slowly divided into two parts so that the emcee could roll the red carpet down. Talk about over-exaggerating. But nonetheless, they didn't stop shouting as a white limousine suddenly halted in front of them.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"**They're here! And even if the other 2 members are not going to be present here, the rest will be coming from that white limo itself!**"

A leather, expensive-looking, black shoe showed up when the car door was opened. Then a hand appeared on top of the door and came in a gorgeous guy namely...

"**Tsubasa Andou! The famous bass drummer and rapper of the UH10!**" the emcee introduced. To say that Luna went nuts was an understatement.

The said young man had dark-blue hair that it was almost black but he had silver streaks. He had azure eyes with nothing but coldness on it. His lips were thinned in line and he had his hands on his pockets. He worn his uniform in messy yet cool way that every girl went gaga over him. He had two thick silver rings hooked on his thumb and it shined under the bright light.

"Eh? Is that really Tsubasa of the DFA?" Koko asked incredulously.

"No way. Where's the grins or smirks, and all that goofy playful Tsubasa?" Kitsuneme asked, feeling a bit queasy.

Tsubasa was followed by a pink-haired young lass named...

"**Misaki Harada! The charming young woman who's the famous girlfriend of Tsubasa Andou. She's one of the best pianist and singer in the UH10!**"

The lass was the one with shoulder-length pink hair and reddish-pink eyes. She was almost scowling but that didn't stop the crowd, especially the men, to go crazy on her. She was really beautiful and mature looking that they couldn't help but feel envy with her.

The couple linked arms and walked together on the red carpet. They were only glancing and nodding to their fans in the Academy. However, this couple was soon followed by another one. Except this time, they both went out of the car.

"**Let's welcome our next favorite couple who was best in duet in the UH10! Craig Owens and Leanne Evans!**"

The young man was coldly looking at the guys who was staring at his girlfriend. He had black hair that was stylishly done and dark brown eyes that was almost black. His partner likewise; narrowing her gaze on the girls who was drooling with her boyfriend. But she looked kind amused though. She had blonde hair that was elegantly curled and beautiful emerald green eyes. The couple followed Tsubasa and Misaki, thumping the heels of their shoes on the red carpet as they walked.

"**The next one would be our dear Nobara Ibaragi, our best guitarist in the band! She was with our great dancer, Satoshi Hagiwara!**"

Another pair of couple strolled on the carpet. There was a silver haired lad who had black eyes and a young lass with blue-hair and gray eyes. The couple were looking rather boringly on the crowd but the students didn't even notice it as they continued to scream their hearts' out. The blue-haired young woman was wearing dark-blue thin gloves with matching 3-inches high heels, and her hair was also coiled at the tips. While the silver-haired lad had his hair in spiky style with a diamond earring on his right ear.

"**And the best of the best! RALPH ANDERSON, the UH10 male lead**!"

The crowd literally went insane after that announcement but they slowly got silent as they waited anxiously for their most favorite male member of the band. They had their hands clasped together as their eyes grew in size in anxiety. Finally there was a thump that was heard and they almost forgot to breath.

Came out was a young male teenager who had unruly russet hair that was glistening with his maroon and blond streaks. His amber eyes were cold as ice as they narrowed on the mob who almost fainted on the sight of him. This was obviously blowing out of the proportion and he rolled his eyes in irritation. He worn his uniform in messy yet cool way that gave him the bad-ass image; his blazer weren't buttoned up and also the 3 buttons of his white shirt underneath. He had expensive black shoes on and he had slightly tanned skin. He had a piercing on his right earlobe with a solitaire round diamond stud earring which was given by _his special someone_.

The throng of students were there screaming with their banners up saying "**I Love You Ralph!**"

"**Now, we are going to finally meet the female lead of the UH10 and of course, the one and only person who found this band and decided to create it! The one and only hot, gorgeous living goddess on earth, MIKAN YUKIHARA!**"

All of a sudden, the mob grew quiet again but they continued to rose their banners up high in the sky, clamping their mouths from preventing to shout the crap out of them. One thing they knew very well of the female lead of the UH10 was she didn't like any loud unnecessary noise, with the exception of having a concert. Their breaths hitched when finally they saw her.

Clad in the high school uniform of Alice Academy was Mikan Yukihara herself. Bangles on her right and left wrists; five silver necklaces shining under the sun; 3 1/2 inches pointy high-heeled, black, leather boots with chains dangling on it; black skirt with silver and gold linings on it that ended on her mid-thigh; black stockings that reached her knees were hiding her slender, creamy legs; black blazer was opened; 3 buttons of her white shirt underneath were undone; necktie was loose on her neck; loops of earrings hanging on her ears; this was the definition of a hot superstar who could do anything she wanted. And the female lead herself was simply defining it.

She fully stood up in front of the awe-struck and love-struck students' press in front of her. Her brunette hair was tied in a French braid headband, and the rest of her hair was curled into bouncy ringlets. Her hazel orbs were emphasized by the eyeliner under it and the gold eyeshadow on her eyelids as her long, thick eyelashes softly caressed her rosy pink cheeks. Lips were glistening with a sheer strawberry pink moisturizing lip gloss, eyebrows were flawlessly arched, nose was small but in the its perfect angle, and high-cheeked bones; it was the characteristics of a model/celebrity material. And they all belonged to the number one best female singer, Mikan Yukihara.

"**It's a shame that she's the girlfriend of our idol, Ralph Anderson**," the emcee absentmindedly murmured through the mic that he was holding. Once he realized what he said, he quickly ran away, not wanting to be murdered by the male lead singer himself.

That was when cheering erupted through the whole school. They welcomed the band who toured around the world for a year and half after their first debut in a well-known radio station last May.

"**I didn't know that we are going to have a special welcome-back gathering here. And a grande size at that**," Mikan said impassively at her boyfriend. Ralph put his arm around Mikan's waist as she leaned in closer to him.

"**The game is only starting**,** Mikan**," Ralph stated, with a playful smirk on his lips.

From several yards away from the group, the forgotten exchange students from Japan continued to gape in shock and horror. Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, Anna, Kitsuneme, and most especially, Natsume, were eyes-widened and jaw-dropped. Luna was frustratingly pulling her hair out because she was being ignored by the majority of the mob who were still cheering around her. What she didn't know was her number one enemy was rising from hell where she fell before, and it was none other than the girl that she caused to be broken-hearted.

"That... I'm dreaming aren't I?" Hotaru said in disbelief. Facade was already cracked from the mere mention of the name of the female lead of the UH10.

"I... I didn't know that she's a singer," Ruka murmured, still not recovering from the shock.

"They're not... They're not the DFA that we knew from 3 years ago... not at all," Koko breathed out, shell-shocked.

"Is that... Is that the girl, Ruka?" Natsume asked, voice quivering. He didn't know why, but when Mikan showed herself from that limo, his stomach did a violent back-flip and he knew that staying here in America would bring him something he was not expecting at all. And he didn't know if he should dread it or expect the unexpected.

"That's her, Natsume. The same girl that you toyed at, and the same girl's heart that you broke," his best friend replied to him.

"This can't be..."

A smirk appeared on Mikan's face as she gave a chaste kiss on Ralph's lips making the fans gasp and cry.

"**I can't promise that I would be a good girl in this game. Because I'll make sure they're going to face the new Mikan Yukihara. After what they'd done to the the 'nerdy' Sakura, it's my pleasure to turn the tables now.** **I'm not going to forgive them for what have they done to the CrimsonFragments10, to Clarisse.**"

* * *

O.O -speechless- I seriously didn't expected that I would write this longgggg! I introduced them again! So now that the old gang in Japan are in America and the UnfathomableHigh10 showed up before them, what will happen now? Especially with Mikan having a little devious, little chess game in her mind! Poor Ruka; he thought that in those 3 years, the old Mikan was finally back. It seems like the opposite happened - _- Ralph and Mikan are finally in relationship! And I bet you're also wondering who's Clarisse. Find out more about them on the next chapter~

_-CrimsonHazelEyes-_


	22. We've Been Through Hell

Hello! This is the chapter that you've been waiting for! I hope you guys will like it and not lost interest in this story. When I saw that lots of you reviewed in the last chapter, my jaw literally dropped because I simply couldn't believe it! I got a lot of reviews and it really made me grin all day! Hahaha!

So I'm soooooo happy to read your reviews and thank you:

3 M SAKURA

xfayex bbzx

Natmi

Ellixx

Melyss - lol xD you still remember it, huh? I also noticed that most of the readers had already forgotten about Natsume's mystery past xDDD You'll find out about it soon :D Thanks for the review!

Xxdarkness-angelxX

Cinderpaw11

shimahiko4ever

puresepe

i. sTILL. d0

Mesh

LOVETHISSTORY

anonymous72 - Why Tsubasa and the DFA are cold now? That question will be answered soon enough :) And why Luna caused Mikan's heartbreak? Because Natsume made a bet with Luna that he's going to make Mikan fall for him and if he wins, Luna will date him. (Referring to Chapter 1) Thanks for your review btw ^^

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

Writer's Drop

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

NagamiKai - Filipino ka din? Thanks for your review!

a2zm

Mikansume

muzikchic4eva

Msdgirl

VeronicaLover123

bLoOdy wiZaRd O.o

Mikanatsume134 - Filipino din ako ^^ Whoooppp! I just found out that there's a lot of Filipino here in FF :) Thanks for your review!

chiutane13 - You're also RalphXMikan couple? xD Ralph is really being loved by many xD lol Thanks for your review!

madonnalovesalice - Yayyy! I met another Filipino here in FF :)) Salamat sa review :D

aNiMeLoVeR08

mi. chan27 - Being sadist is flowing in our blood now xD ROFL! Thanks for your review ^^

daa3fan - I made this chapter longer :) Thanks for your review! Btw, last chapter is _that_ unexpected, huh? lol xD

Gothic-Neko-Writer - Don't worry, you're not the only one coz I don't know why but I like seeing (or rather reading) Natsume suffer and being hurt by Mikan because of his stupidity (no offense to Natsume's fans). But I'M HIS #1 FAN in the manga! i loveeeee himmmmmmm! lol xD

alyssa

lighttsubasa

Torres9

The Last Empress - Nope, I'm not born in America. I just moved in here last 2 years ago :D Thanks for your review!

Sinxa Sin

MikaNatsumeRuka MisakiUsuihime - Salamat sa review :D

Bebe it you - Weeeeeeeeeee! Thanks for your review!

PS For Everyone::: I wanna be your friend in facebook! Add me :D

I was LOL when I read your reviews especially those who want Mikan to make Natsume suffer. And lots, lots, lots of you sure love Ralph Alex in this story xD can't blame you though, he's much cooler in this fanfic, lol. And also many of you are asking why the DFA became so cold and they also changed their name into UnfathomableHigh10, the answer will be revealed soon so stay tune!

**NOTE::** Oh my effing gosh! I totally loveeeeeeeeeeeeeee chapter 144 of Gakuen Alice manga! I saw the raw ones :DDD I can't wait for the English translations!

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

_**

* * *

**_

_A friend is someone who can see the truth and pain in you even when you are fooling everyone else._

_

* * *

_

~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~ O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~

_". . .her head was injured. . ."_

_". . .her hearing was damaged. . ."_

_". . .music isn't for her, not anymore. . ."_

_". . .such a terrible reality that she can't escape from. . ."_

~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~ O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~

A tall, tanned, strict looking blond teacher walked inside the class 3-A. The buzzing students instantly zipped all their mouths as if someone just cast a magic upon them when Mr. Simon Walsh had strolled into the classroom.

"Hello, class. I'm very enthusiastic to meet you again after the Christmas break. I hope that you had a wonderful holiday," he greeted the class with a smile.

The class then began talking about their vacations. At first you would have thought that Mr. Walsh was strict but in reality he wasn't. His personality looked a lot alike their favorite teacher in middle school, Ms. Kira Williams. Most of the old middle-schoolers continued to attend the Alice Academy for their High School. They all wished to finish their studies here in Alice Academy where they held most of their precious memories with their close friends.

"And I'm not sure if you've heard this earlier but remember that every year starts, there will be exchange students here in Alice Academy from the other branches of the school?" Mr. Walsh. The class nodded in response as he continued. "This time, they're from the 3rd year of High School in Japan. They're 15 students in total so our class will become bigger and merrier from now on!" The students cheered at the important announcement that their teacher gave them.

Mr. Walsh went out of the class room and after a few minutes, he came back with fifteen gorgeous Japanese students. Most of the girls in the class started blushing at the sight of them and it was a surprise for the new students because these students in front of them seemed controlled and more modest. Meanwhile, the guys in the class were sending flirty stares and winks to the new girls who just threw them sneers, except from a certain strawberry blonde who seemed to be enjoying the attention that she was now _finally_ receiving. She kept on winking back at them and swaying her hips as she strutted in front of the class.

"We don't normally introduce the new students here since your classmates are nice and friendly enough to befriend them first. But you as exchange students are excepted because we have to greet you politely," Mr. Walsh told them.

The fifteen students nodded, telling their teacher that they understood. So one by one they started introducing themselves in front of the whole class.

"H-Hi! I-I'm Akira Nobuko!"

"Name i-is Takumi Nakajima."

"I am Aya Kiritani."

"Misa Inoue."

The first four students announced themselves and the foreign students in the class noticed their Japanese accents right away. And murmurings broke in the class.

"They seem nice."

"Yeah, but they're all shy."

"That one looks nerdy. . . Ow!"

"Don't you even frigging start on that. You know what will happen if _she_ just arrives in the class and hears you saying that. . . that word."

"Oh, shit. I'll keep my mouth shut then."

Different things were being said all around the classroom but nonetheless, the new students in front of them simply looked at them and shrugged. They didn't know what were the class thinking nor talking about them. They were not going to be permanently put in this school anyway.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya. Nice to meet you!"

"Hello, everyone! My name is Nonoko Ogasawara. And even if it doesn't look like it, but me and Anna here are twins!"

"I'm Sumire Shouda and it's a pleasure to be in this class."

"Hey, guys! I'm Kitsuneme Yome! But you can always call me Kitsu."

"Name is Kokoro Yome, twin of Kitsu. I hope we get along!"

"I-I'm Yuu Tobita and it's also nice to meet you. I hope we become friends."

The next six exchanged students introduced themselves. The class then began asking and commenting about them.

"The pink one is so cute!"

"Her twin is hyper! I like her."

"Shouda is more beautiful."

"The twins Koko and Kitsu seem to be fun to be around with. We must be friends with them!"

"The one who's wearing glasses seems smart. I bet we can count on him during study time in our exams."

Yuu heard that comment because the one who said it, was in the front row and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed and flattered at the compliment that he just received. Then, the next set of students acquainted themselves in the class.

"Hello~ I'm Luna Koizumi!"

That's was all she said for the reason that she wouldn't risk to be embarrassed in the whole class because of her poor English. But she never forgot to wink at them.

"Hi! My name is Ruka Nogi. I hope we can get along."

Lots of girls strained themselves from squealing at the sight of the Prince Charming of Japan in front of them. They had too much pride to do that. Blushing was enough.

"Hotaru Imai. I have a warning for all of you: If you want us to get along, don't mess with me."

That surely sent a shiver down to their spine. Now, they had an addition to their most scariest classmates list. They really have to stay away from this girl if anything happens.

And finally, the last one who had to introduced himself was...

"Natsume Hyuuga. I hate fangirls so back off."

The class seemed not to hear his warning as their whispering started to get louder.

"Natsume Hyuuga is officially one the most famous students here in AA!"

"He's fugging hawt!"

"Imai sure is hot even though she looks scary."

"Ruka Nogi is more handsome than I thought!"

"Koizumi. . . She looks like a slut."

Finally the students were silenced by their professor as he coughed and then grinned, "The new students will be sitting to the three rows at the back. Just not the last row because there's. . . uh, some people who're sitting there already."

The new students looked confused but just shrugged it off as they proceeded to their new assigned seats. They all sat on the three rows of chairs at the back, not forgetting to glance at the last row.

"I hope you treat your new classmates nicely. So now, we'll begin our lesson for today. Open your English textbook on page 197. . ."

* * *

The class went on. They would be having this class for 45 minutes each day, except if there were some kind of test of something that would be needing a change of schedule. Half hour had already passed and the students were beginning to get bored at the story that they were reading but they didn't want to disrespect their teacher so they tried their best to stay awake. They even slapped their cheeks and pinched their hands under the table so it would wake them up.

"I know that this story is plain boring to you and I thank you for trying to stay awake. If I were to choose a story, I would choose a more interesting one like one of the Shakespeare books, unfortunately this is the recommended one by our boss. As for a reward," Mr. Walsh leaned backwards to his chair, "I'll give you the rest of the period to talk to your neighbors. _Quietly_."

The class whooped in joy for a second before they silenced themselves. Then they began scattering in the classrooms, mostly were approaching the new students to get acquainted or maybe friends with them. They were joyfully chatting and laughing along with their friends not until _they _came. Their arrival shutting up every mouths in the classroom.

_SLAM!_

Eight people clad in the AA High school uniforms arrived in the classroom. It got silence that they could even hear a pen cap dropping on the floor. Their eyes were rounded in shock and their mouths were agape in awestruck. The female one in front of the late-comers group made a step into the classroom.

"Hello dear classmates. Long time no see."

Mr. Walsh immediately stood up and greeted the students, "Good to see you here again, Ms. Yukihara, and the rest of you."

"Slacking off and letting the students to also do the same thing like you, do you wanna get fired?" the blue-haired guy in the middle of the group asked with an emotionless face presented.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Andou. I-I'm just thinking that they deserve to rest for a few minutes since it's almost already the end of the class," Mr. Walsh stammered.

"Tch," Tsubasa rolled his azure eyes.

"Just ignore Tsubasa for a while, Mr. Walsh. And we apologize for being late," the blue-haired female beside Mikan politely said. However, her face masked no emotions at all that one could figure out nothing about her sincerity.

"It's okay, Ms. Ibaragi."

Tsubasa made a 'tsk' sound beside his girlfriend, Misaki. Mikan then faced the whole class with her hand intertwined with her boyfriend's.

"Now, here's when the fun begins," Mikan whispered to her brown-haired boyfriend.

"I know," Ralph whispered back, wounding his arm around his girlfriend's waist as his gaze fell upon on the new students at the back, narrowing his amber eyes into slits in the process.

Some of the students screamed when they saw the group facing them. But the others' faces were whitened as if they just saw a ghost. They were uncomfortably shifting in their seats and anxiously looking at the group in front of them.

"UNFATHOMABLEHIGH10!" a few of them shouted.

Mikan slowly slid away from Ralph as her hand grabbed a thick textbook in the front row table. She looked at the class with her cold hazel eyes that unconsciously sent chills to some students. Hearts were pounding at the back of the class as their eyes filled with disbelief. Hotaru was trying to keep her indifferent façade intact. However, Ruka, Koko, and Kitsu were gulping and anticipating the brunette's response.

_BANG!_

The loud pound on the front row desk had sent the whole class in quiet. It made their skin jumped out of them as the loud noise echoed in every wall of the classroom. They were shocked when they saw Mikan banged the thick textbook on the table. They shut their mouths as the UH10 slowly strolled into the last row of chairs in the classroom. Their heels making a clanking noise on the ground because of the sudden stillness in the atmosphere. Even Mr. Walsh was watching every step that they were taking. The students scampered away to give way to the band while Hotaru and the others remained in their seats in the row in front of the UH10. Their seats were at least a foot or two away from each other.

Mikan sat behind Hotaru, leaning forward until her lips were inches away from the raven-haired lass' ears. The brunette's lips curved up into a smirk as the class watched this moment in awareness on the verge of their seats.

"My _one and only _best friend_ finally_ found me. And I'm telling you now that I'm _not_ a bit happy to see the face who betrayed me," Mikan whispered harshly to Hotaru's ears. That was when Hotaru's heart began to rattle loudly in her chest.

"You. . .You're not the Mikan that I know," Hotaru said in a quiet voice but Mikan was able to hear her.

"I believe I asked your _beloved_ Ruka this question, but I'll repeat it again for you. Tell me who made me like this and who do you think you have to blame for this," Mikan said, boring holes at Hotaru's back.

Hotaru felt like there's something stuck in her throat. She couldn't find the words to say nor what to think anymore. This Mikan wasn't her best friend, she's not the person that she knew. The person who smiles everyday even though she's been bullied a lot of times at school because of her appearance; the person who doesn't hold grudges to anyone; and the person who broke down the walls in her heart and unhesitatingly letting herself inside. . . The person who became her best friend. But the person inches away from her now wasn't her best friend. She was completely different.

Meanwhile, Ralph went to the seat on the right side of Mikan, behind Natsume. He picked up an unknown pen that was left on his desk and started clicking it repeatedly. And after multiple times of doing it, the raven-haired lad in front of him turned around with an irritated look on his face.

"Would mind if you stop clicking that stupid pen?" he said, annoyed.

Ralph averted his eyes from the pen on his hand to the guy in front of him. He merely stared impassively at him with his steeled eyes until it formed into a glare that would scare the crap out of anyone. Anyone but him.

"There's no use of glaring, chickens would be the only ones who would get affected by that," Natsume spat out.

"Natsume Hyuuga," Ralph said with venom in his husky voice. Natsume didn't know why but all of a sudden, the mere mention of his name through this guy's mouth seemed to be signaling him for trouble. But he didn't back off and he returned his glare with his crimson ones.

"You're gonna be one of the people she's going to have revenge with. So you better watch your back because the girl who you toyed with, 3 years ago had finally come back for a payback," Ralph said with his indifferent demeanor. Natsume was still on his seat, rewinding the words that Ralph just told him.

"I don't know what are you talking about," Natsume denied, swiveling around to face the board again.

Ralph was now the one who leaned in towards his desk. He was still glaring at Natsume and now tapping the pen on the table. "You never know when is she going to strike. But I know one thing, she's going to start with five of the students here," he said boringly but Natsume knew that this matter was serious.

_This isn't my business anymore. Everything was already part of the past_, Natsume tried to convince himself. He then glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of the left side of the classroom and stood up. As if on cue, the bell rang, echoing through the walls of the class 3-A, breaking the silence. The students hurriedly yet reluctantly made their way out of that suffocating atmosphere that left the UH10 and the transfer students behind. Half of them were disappointed that they wouldn't get to talk to the band since they were their fans after all, but the other half of them were really glad that they would be able to get out from there.

Inside the classroom...

"I bet you're all surprise," Mikan started, rising up from her seat and focusing her steady fixed look on Hotaru then to Ruka and to the Yome twins. "Your reactions are priceless. You didn't actually expected that the ugly duckling Mikan Sakura that you knew from 3 years ago can turn into a swan, a very famous and unreachable one."

"What happened to you?" Koko asked, eyebrows furrowed and his grin was washed away from the cold breeze that swept into the classroom.

"Do you really have to ask, Yome?" Mikan asked in her cold, firm voice.

"When we last saw you. . . you're not _this_. I was really, really surprised when I saw you earlier. It's like the whole DarkFallenAngels had turned into different people," Kitsuneme said.

"We're not the DFA anymore," Nobara drawled out, crossing her legs in her seat.

"Because _they_ already killed those warmhearted people and turned them into coldhearted ones," Leanne said, sitting on her desk with Craig's arms around her.

"But we let them go after what they've done," Craig continued.

The whole gang was now confused. They wouldn't be able to understand this whole concept if the UH10 don't stop in talking in riddles. Although Natsume was standing, maintaining his cool in his spot, he was also trying to figure out what was up with the band.

"Enough of that. It's not their business anymore," Tsubasa said, standing up from his seat and was motioning the UH10 to also leave.

Mikan gave out a humorless laugh and said, "I forgot that we have to continue our real business here." She looked at Hotaru with playful eyes with dangerous glint on it. "See you around."

"Anna, Nonoko, stay out of this if you don't want to get into any trouble," Misaki warned her cousins before linking arms with Tsubasa and exiting the room. Nobara, Satoshi, Leanne, and Craig followed them and Mikan and Ralph were the only ones who were lagging behind. Mikan suddenly stopped on her tracks beside Natsume.

"Be prepared to sink into damnation, Hyuuga. You'll regret messing with me," she said with a smirk that just defined a whole lot of a dilemma. Ralph then clasped his hand with hers and they walked out of the classroom, leaving the troubled Hotaru, Natsume, and the gang.

* * *

It was cold outside since it was January, winter season. The wind was blowing softly yet icily and the sun was shining yet not providing enough heat. A snow storm just passed by a few days ago but there was a new storm stirring inside the Alice Academy.

"You don't deserve to be on the Top10 of the DSMS!" a girl shouted in the secluded hallway in the east swing of the Alice Academy.

"And what?" Nobara snapped.

The UH!0 was in front of five 11th graders; 3 boys and 2 girls. The girls were slightly quivering even though they were trying to look tough and unbeatable.

"Why? Do you think that _Clarisse_ deserve what have you done to her?" Mikan snarled, voice dripping in iciness.

"C-Clarisse. . . You poisoned their mind! The rest of the CF10 will still be here if they didn't protect you!" the other girl yelled out.

_BAM!_

Ralph's fist collided with the cemented wall and Mikan let out a small gasp. She immediately went to his side and grabbed his hand. She caressed it as Ralph spoke to the students, "How can you still blame them when Clarisse almost died?"

The only response that he got was silence as the students started to fidget. They were shaking in fear, they were only five against the eight members of the UH10.

"I-i-if y-you hurt u-us, you're g-going to be in a s-scandal. So le-let us g-go now," a guy told them.

"And you'll get expelled from this school if the school officials of AA and DSMS find out about what you've done to Clarisse," Tsubasa said darkly.

"There's nothing you can do now. Clarisse can never sing again," the other guy told them.

Craig and Tsubasa were refraining themselves from lashing out the throat that guy who spoke up. Tsubasa was burning in rage and Misaki was giving all her effort to stop Tsubasa while Leanne did the same for Craig.

"It's already a year and a half since that incident and yet, you're still feigning innocence. If you don't admit it," Mikan stepped closer to them, "you're going to experience what hell truly is."

"We're not afraid of you. You all are just garbage," the redheaded guy snorted, "UnfathomableHigh? You stole the position of the CrimsonFragments so we're all the same."

"Aaron Morgan," Mikan spat out, disgust was evident on her face, "remember this: I'm not the person that you should mess with. I've endured what they call hell for three f*cking years. And I'm going to let you taste what it looks like."

With that, Mikan left the five students in that hallway.

"Jessie Ryan, Lizabeth Nelson, Danny Mitchell, Jovan Howard, and Aaron Morgan. I can't believe they became members of the CF10," Mikan whispered, shaking her head lightly in disappointment.

"I did everything I could to reach this far and I even sacrificed some things. I did it for _her_, but I know it would never be enough."

* * *

The Academy had dorms for girls and boys and they have a ranking system: 1 star, 2 stars, 3 stars, Special stars, and the Royal stars. Being in Special stars was unreachable for most of the students but the Royal ones were the most difficult to get in. You must reach the requirements such as being an active participant in all school activities, being athletic, being outstanding in your academics, and if you have an important position to uphold. One would think that the UH10 would obviously get in here, but they didn't know what they'd been through just to get that position.

"I found their files this afternoon when I was searching through the internet and to the Academy files," Hotaru said.

The gang was in the school garden since the boys weren't allowed to the girls' dormitory. Hotaru was sitting on one of the bench with Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire while holding her laptop on her lap. Anna was holding a stack of papers as she passed it around to everyone but Natsume because he wasn't there.

**_Name:_ Mikan Yukihara**

**_Age:_ 17**

**_Status:_ Female leader of UnfathomableHigh10 , Heiress of the Yukihara corporation (#1 Leading Company in the world)  
**

**_Education:_ One of the best students in Dream Star Music School , Student in Alice Academy**

_She's known as the leader of the DarkFallenAngels during her middle school years. She's the beloved girlfriend of the UH10 male idol, Ralph Anderson. It was said that she'd been trying her best since she got into the DSMS. The reason is still unknown. She's been called as the "Icy Angel" because of her personality. but nonetheless, the fans are screaming their hearts' out for band UnfathomableHigh10. This band was created by her and they were first heard from the radio a year and half ago. But they just decided to reveal themselves today. This band had remained solid since they debuted their first song by the famous music company, Galactic Notes._

~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~ O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~

_**UnfathomableHigh10 Members:**_

**_Male Lead Singer and Electric Guitarist:_ Ralph Alexander Anderson**_  
_

**_Female Lead Singer and Hip Hop Female Dancer:_ Mikan Yukihara**

**_Guitarist and Ballet Dancer:_ Nobara Ibaragi**

**_Pianist:_ Misaki Harada**

**_Bass Drummer and Rap Singer:_ Tsubasa Andou**

**_Duet:_ Craig Satoshi and Leanne Evans**

**_Lead Hip Hop Male Dancer:_ Satoshi Hagiwara**

**_Rap and Rnb Singer:_ Dilan Waynne**

**_Classical Singer:_ Jeanne Dowling  
**

"We've got to talk and explain things to her," Hotaru said with finality.

* * *

It was eerily quiet inside of the old gym in the Alice Academy. The doors were closed but not locked. Natsume was wandering around the school premises when he came across this old gym that seemed to be separated from the main building of the High School Division. He decided to walk inside. He turned the flat knob and before he could push the door open, he could audibly hear the music inside and squeaks on the floor. He decided to peek a little so he poke his head inside and was greeted by a sight that seemed to interest him.

There was a CD cassette and a stereo and a person. There was a song playing and Natsume recognized it as a remix one and for hip hop. The person in the middle of the stage was wearing all black; black hoodie, black sweatpants, and black sneakers. What made him curious though was if this person was a girl or a boy because there was a black mask covering half of that person's face so it was hard to figure out. But what stunned Natsume was the fact that this person was doing back flips, thunderclaps, popping, gliding, and some more amazing dance moves that could be considered as advanced skills in the hip hop department.

"Just who is he?"

He became wide-eyed when that person did a spin—a fast one at that. And the music stopped and that person, too, but he ended up in a position where his hand was supporting his body and his feet were up high, forming a curvy line, and his head was right at him.

Wait.

That person was looking straight at him! Natsume did what he first came up with—hide. He pressed his back on the wall beside him after getting his head back out of the door. He then walked briskly away from the old gym thinking only one thing.

Will he going to meet that person again?

* * *

I made it longer, peoplezz! So how's the chapter? I hope I still can get reviews from you even though they already met. More mysteries to solve: Who really is Clarisse and what happened to her? Who are the CF10? And what Aaron and the other four students got to do with the UH10? Will Mikan hear out Hotaru's explanation? And who's the mysterious person that Natsume saw? Find out more on the next chapter! :D

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	23. The Deal

Hello~ Finally! I finished the new chapter of TBPL! My schoolwork had piled up and I did it in two weeks :O So I didn't get a chance to type the new chapter. On top of that, I'm also preparing for my vacation in Philippines! Considering that we have a week and half of spring vacation here in US.

Anyways, you guys made me happy when I saw your reviews and some of you are like "Who's Clarisse?", "What happened to the DFA?", and you're also guessing who's the mystery person at the end of chapter 22 xD All of those questions will be answered soon! Wait for it ;)

Thanks for my reviewers:

Aquamarine Lacus - Yep, those quotes had something to do with Clarisse ;) Thanks for the review

xDevilishAngelx - Actually I've read stories with the same concept as mine like Mikan will be heartbroken/betrayed and then go to far away from her friends and Natsume. So it made me think of another alternative of events that might happen so I created this story :D Thanks for the review

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx - Lizette will appear soon! XD Thanks for the review

winged-angel21

Gothic-Neko-Writer

muzikchic4eva - Woah! Your guess is. . . Secret. You'll find out later on if your guesses if right ;D And you'll be really surprised. Thanks for the review

Sparkles585

KURONEKO

alittle-bakemono27 - I heart love triangles too! Thanks for the review

Writer's Drop

aNiMeLoVeR08 - LOL Mikan and Satoshi have the possibility of being the mysterious person ;) Salamat sa review!

MikaNatsumeRuka MisakiUsuihime - OMG! Thanks soooooooo much! I've read the translations of Chap 144 of Gakuen Alice and I was like "KYAAAAAAAA" LMAO xD Thanks for the review

Msdgirl

Bebe it you - The 2 addition to the UH10 are Dilan Waynne and Jeanne Dowling. They are both new characters of my story but they're not that significant unlike the members of CF10. The CF10 somehow have a connection regarding about the DFA's changes. You'll find out soon why ;) Hope that I cleared your confusions :D Thanks for the review

shimahiko4ever - Yeah I remember you Kea! Thanks for the review

daa3fan

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Ellixx

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS - LOL it's okay! You can always PM me xD Thanks for the review

xfayex bbzx - Yup, UH10 are really cold. . . Thanks for the review!

Kylee-Cat - Awwww! You know that you're one of the people that made me create a scene in this chapter to show you all that Mikan is still haven't changed around Ralph. Thanks for the review!

xDevilishAngelx - First time I've heard of the song "Your Guardian Angel" I got addicted to it that I sing it almost everyday! Thanks for the review

Chocobeans - I've sent you a message, did you get it? If not, then here's the answers to your questions:

-They're out of the middle school now because they're now in high school  
-They're not the DFA anymore because they made a new group, the UH10  
-They went to Dream Star Music School for a year and a half. Maybe u didnt see the "3 years later::: January 2011" at the top of the Chapter 21 xD  
-And they're now 17 year olds. Before at the start of the story, they were just 14 years old but 3 years had already passed so yeah...  
-I hope I cleared ur confusions :) thanks so much for ur review ^^

scott g

anim3gurl

Ilykpie123

TearsBehindYourHazelEyes - KYAAAAAA! Yeah! Definitely! I lurve chapter 144! And also chap 145! Thanks for the review

Mikanatsume134 - LOL you got a point! But it was Mikan's first love so she got hurt pretty bad. Especially when she thought that she's been betrayed by her friends. If that all adds up-coldhearted Mikan will be the result. Btw, Thanks for the review!

XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX - Thanks for the suggestion! Very much appreciated :) Thanks

chiutane13 - LMAO me too. I'm also MikanXNatsume fan but we'll see about AlexXMikan in this story ;D Thanks for the review

demonyuuki18 - Nice meeting u too :D And thanks for the review

GakuenDeath

MadHopeFreak - LOL thanks sa review bhesh!

Mikansume27

xXBluefangXx

Rigoudon3 - Yeah, Natsume knows that Ralph and Mikan are going out since it was announced in Chapter 21 ;D thanks for the review

Maiira

ForbiddenXTemptations - ROFL! I have no comment on that xDDD you just saw another side of me.. hahahaa! Can't believe it. Anyways, thanks for your review

CloverBell

hannah-chanxox

DreamswithJoy

XxpuffpuffxX

SilverMeaning of Life and Love

cion57

I had too much giggling at your reviews when it's about making Natsume suffer. Especially when a friend of mine had read this fanfic and the next day she came up to me and was like "Woah. Can't believe you're writing those kind of stories". I laughed too much! To those who wanted the summary from chap **20-22**, here it is and I hope it will clear your confusions.

_The DarkFallenAngels (Mikan, Ralph, Nobara, Satoshi, Leanne, Craig, Tsubasa) and Misaki had been admitted to the music school of Dream Star, also known as DSMS. They've met lots of different people there and that also includes the CrimsonFragments10. The CF10 was consisted of the 10 people who were the former Top10 students in DSMS. They were all popular but something happened between them and the DFA that changed them all. Within 3 years, the famous DFA had became UnfathomableHigh10 with 10 members in it, the current Top10 of the DSMS. They all had cold and unapproachable auras but they gained fans because of their talent in music. They came back to the Alice Academy after 1 year and a half spent in world tours. They never did show their appearance to the public; they only sang on the radio. But the day before the new semester started, they had a concert in Los Angeles, California where they finally made their appearance to their anxious fans. Mikan met her old friends from Japan again and there's only one thing that they know. Mikan is out for revenge. For Clarisse and for those people who made her and the DFA suffered 3 years ago. Natsume also met this mysterious HH dancer, and now the question is. . . who's this person?  
_

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control._

* * *

"HAHAHAHAAAA!"

Laughter filled the hallways of the Alice Academy as five students were drenched to the bone in the middle of the crowd. Jessie Ryan, Lizabeth Nelson, Danny Mitchell, Jovan Howard, and Aaron Morgan were shaking. They weren't shaking because of the cold water nor because they were humiliated. They were shaking in rage and in fear. Just yesterday, the UH10 came up to them and told them that they were going to experience hell but they didn't know what Mikan Yukihara was talking about. Now, they knew. However, they didn't expect that the UH10 would really make a move.

Just this morning when they came to the school, people were whispering and staring at them like they were from another planet. And when they were five feet away from their classroom, two pails of water were poured into Aaron and his four friends. Their uniforms were soaking wet. So much for another bath.

Up to the stairs, in the second floor, the UH10 had gathered to watch this live show. Ralph caged Mikan in his arms as they both hold into the railings. Nobara and Tsubasa had this satisfied looks while the others remained nonchalant.

"I warned them. But they didn't listen," Mikan said.

"If only they admit the whole truth," Ralph whispered back.

"I'm sure the truth will come out sooner or later," Nobara said with steady voice.

"They wouldn't be able to take it and they will explode one way or another," Tsubasa said surely.

"And we'll be giving Clarisse the justice that she should have already received a year and a half ago," Satoshi said.

Not far away from the scene. Natsume and the gang were asking each other who might have done this.

"I didn't know that bullying is also 'likable' in this school," Hotaru muttered.

"I have a feeling that they have something to do with this," Anna said, voice quivering.

"The UH10, huh?" Natsume mumbled under his breath. He then looked up to the sky while his hand got busy adjusting with his red scarf. It seemed like there would be no light in these coming weeks. And this part of the world would be feeling nothing but coldness without the sun.

* * *

The Royal Star was the rank that everyone would die for. It was for fancy people who wanted to have king-sized bed, living room, mini-kitchen, dining room, two bathrooms, and three guest rooms. Each Royal Star was like this and they also had another room for private and only the UH10 could use it. It became their place to hangout after they graduated middle school. After all, Mikan, Ralph, Nobara, Satoshi, Tsubasa, Leanne, and Craig were members of the group DarkFallenAngels which became UnfathomableHigh10 after they debuted their first song when they were in the Dream High Music School. It was true, that their lives had changed so much after they got admitted to that school.

"If you are to choose the group name, what will you choose, the DFA or the UH10?" Nobara asked out of nowhere.

it was noisy in the room considering that Craig and Tsubasa were fighting over the joysticks for the PlayStation3. Satoshi was calmly reading a book near the window while Leanne and Misaki were styling their hair. Nobara was sitting on the floor watching the movie "The Beastly", which she personally bought from the film productions because the DVDs were not out yet and she couldn't just possibly wait for it. Ralph was lying on the coach with his head on Mikan's lap while she was playing Sims3 on her phone.

"I like DFA," Misaki said. Everyone looked at her and she muttered a 'what?'. Leanne soon agreed, "DFA, definitely."

"Why though?" Ralph asked.

"Because it was the first group that we created. Well, our fans made it but it sounds so cool and it's because of it that we became closer," Leanne said. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"But UH10 is the symbol for our change," Satoshi contradicted.

"We're the UH10 now even though we're not really that close with Dilan and Jeanne at least they're trying their best to get along and be friends with us. So mind if we stop this _overused _conversation now?" Mikan raised an eyebrow at them. They went back to their work as Ralph's chest rumbled with snickers.

"Stop laughing, will ya?" Mikan irritatedly said.

"You're too serious. You're growing really old if you don't take the laughter medicine," Ralph joked. He then pulled Mikan's cheeks as she yelped.

"Ow! Ow! Alex! Staawww-Stop it!" Mikan struggled to get Ralph's hands off her abused skin but he didn't stop. It was then when Ralph got a whiff of something. . . really bad smell that made him stop from pulling Mikan's cheeks. He smelt the air and he quickly covered his nose. He was surprised when he heard Mikan's melodic laugh and she was almost falling out of her seat from too much laughing.

"W-What is it?" Ralph asked, standing up from his seat.

"Tsu-Tsubasa! He threw something on your shirt!" she squeaked out. Ralph immediately checked his shirt but found nothing.

"Are you guys freaking messing with me?" the brown-haired teen hissed at them.

"KYAAAA!" Mikan shrieked as she jumped onto the couch while Nobara who in front of them also hopped away from them and ran to Satoshi. Ralph then shouted, "GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" His eyes crossed as he stared at the fat lizard poking its head from the top of Ralph's head. Oh, crap. On top of his head!

"The f*ck! Tsubasa! I'm gonna kill you!" Ralph ran in circles as Mikan continued to jump and ran away from him. Tsubasa and Craig gave each other a high five as they started laughing hysterically on the floor.

After a few minutes. . .

"You two is gonna be send to hell. . ." Ralph's murderous glare had greeted the two teens as they dashed off the room with Ralph chasing after them. The floor for the Royal Stars was the only one that was always noisy but it was soundproof, thanks to Mikan. And nobody could enter this floor except from the UH10.

The UH10 had already surpassed their fellow classmates in the Alice Academy considering that they were now famous around US. And soon, their stardom would certainly break through Europe, Asia, and to the other countries because of their upcoming world tours. Besides from their skills and talents in music, these band was feared yet respected by many because of their cold personalities.

But apparently, they would just put that impassive and chilling demeanor around strangers because they wouldn't be able to do a great job acting cold to each other. In some sense, Ralph, Mikan, and the others had changed but they were still the same when they were together. Always laughing with each other, pulling pranks to one another, doing silly things, having fun; all the things that they always do in their middle school days. But they couldn't just act like warmhearted people to everyone because of a certain incident that happened in the past. And it left them aloof; not wanting to trust anyone else but themselves.

* * *

**Hotaru's 3-Star Dorm. . .**

"Hotaru, where did you think Mikan went off to?" Anna asked, combing her hair.

It was their second night sleeping inside their dorms but Anna and Nonoko had announced that they were going to sleep over at Hotaru's room. They were all 3-Star students and for most of the students, this rank was pretty high.

"I don't know," Hotaru replied monotonously.

It got silent in the room. Nonoko picked up her phone and pressed random keys idly. She was worried for her friend, that was if Mikan still considered her as a friend. Although, she and Anna didn't do anything, there was a guilt creeping out to their nerves and they were greatly disappointed that they couldn't do anything in this complicated situation.

"Did you know where the doofus blond had gone off to?" It was Hotaru's turn to ask. She was polishing her precious, first invention, the Baka Gun. Everyone didn't know why she was carrying it always with her but this scrape of metal was the only thing that she could hold into. The Baka Gun was made by her so she could protect her best friend from the bullies before. She wanted to protect Mikan. And how ironic it turned out was beyond her because now, it looked like she had to prepare and protect herself from Mikan herself.

"Ruka is with Koko and the others. They're playing chess in his room," Nonoko responded.

"Is Hyuuga with them?" Hotaru asked with her usual cold tone.

"I think so. I saw them entered the boys' dorm together," Anna said.

"You know," Nonoko paused to roll over so her stomach was lying on Hotaru's bed, "I think if Natsume apologize to Mikan, everything will be back to normal."

"I don't think so," Anna and Hotaru said simultaneously causing Nonoko to sweat dropped a bit.

"Mikan's too cold to accept any apologies from us. Not to mention, Hyuuga has a huge ego and pride that will never reach the Mt. Everest," Hotaru reasoned out.

"Good point," Nonoko and Anna muttered in chorus.

"And besides, even if he did apologize to Mikan, everything wouldn't turn back to what it used to be. Because it's too late for Mikan to change back to her old self," Hotaru added.

"i still can't believe that the UH10 would do something like that to those students this morning," Nonoko sighed.

"Who? Aaron Morgan and his friends?" Anna piped in.

"Yeah. I heard that they were members of the former band group CrimsonFragments10. According to my sources, something had overthrew them a year and a half ago and it was the UnfathomableHigh10. What I don't get is. . . why did they let the UH10 do something like that to them? Why did they stop singing in concerts or something that would increase their popularity?" Hotaru inquired.

"Do you. . . Do you think it's Mikan's doings?" Anna mumbled.

"I don't know. But this bullying earlier was definitely her doing. When the UH10 wasn't here in Academy, Aaron and his friends had never encountered anything like this except from being ignored by many since they weren't that famous anymore."

"Just. . . Just what's up with this situation?" Nonoko murmured to herself. Her blue eyes then trailed to the window where she could see nothing but the dark night, without any stars.

* * *

**Outside the Boys' Dorm. . .**

"Ruka, stop acting like my mother. I'm just going to look for my ring."

Natsume was outside, wearing a thick, black coat and his red scarf that was covering half of his face, It was cold outside and here he was, talking to Ruka, convincing him that he would be back before the curfew of 9:30 pm.

Natsume checked his watch and swore right after that.

"Sh*t! I didn't know that it's almost 9," Natsume cursed between his chattering teeth.

"_I already told you that you can just forget about it or you can just go loo—_ "

"Ruka, it's the only thing that _she_ left with me. I can't afford to lose it."

The other line got quiet and there was a shuffling. Natsume then heard Ruka sigh. "_Alright. But are you sure you don't want me to help in looking for it?_"

Natsume breathed out and a fog appeared before him. It was surely freezing but nonetheless, he wanted to go and look for his ring. "No need. I can take care of it."

"_Okay, then. Make sure you go back before 9:30 because the guard will be checking the attendance of the students who are in the dorm_," Ruka warned him.

"Got it. Bye," Natsume shut his phone off and proceeded on walking to the place where he had gone off to yesterday afternoon.

The old gym.

He put his hand on the wall beside the front door of the gym. He gasped some air and then he began searching for his ring.

His ring was a gold band that had a rounded ruby gem on the middle of it. There was little pieces of diamonds at either sides of the ruby gem. It was expensive, no doubt about that. But Natsume wasn't looking for it because of that excuse. He was looking for it because it was given by a special person to him so he had to treasure it and always protect it.

He couldn't find anything around the corners of the building and he knew that it couldn't be inside of the gym for the obvious reason that he had never went in. Suddenly he stopped as he remembered something yesterday.

"That guy—girl or whatever that person is— I think he knows where's my ring is. Come to think of it, he was there dancing," Natsume whispered to himself.

With that on his mind, he skeptically pushed the doors open ever slowly. He was greeted by a single light blinking on and off and rather creepily. _Ruka would probably run off when he sees this, _he mused. To make sure that he was able to see even if the the only bulb goes off, the raven haired lad opened his phone and it shone brightly inside. His mouth then _almost_ gaped open when he saw how huge the gym was.

"Whoa. . ."

It was almost twice as large as their present gym was. Maybe the reason that they abandoned this building was because the janitors couldn't keep up with the cleaning since this gym would have to be cleaned by a dozen of people or more.

Natsume roamed around a bit and he figured that no one was there. He was about to turn back and thought of just going back tomorrow morning, when he heard it.

Music.

A remixed-hip hop song.

Squeaks of shoes.

No doubt. That person who he saw the last time was there. But where could he be? That person wasn't here in gym so just where the heck was he? Natsume then walked across the gym from the other side and found two doors that he didn't know where could it be led to. Despite that, he still went on until he opened the two heavy doors. He was greeted by blinding light after that and he had to squint so he could able to see where he was. And when he opened his eyes, he saw a hallway. Now, just a second. Wasn't this building just an old gym? Why was there a hallway there?

— **_damn, this is my jam_**  
**_ Keep me partying till the a.m._**  
**_ Y'all don?t understand_**  
**_ Make me throw my hands_**  
**_ In the ayer, ay-ayer, ayer, ay-ayer_**

**_ Oh hot damn, this is my jam_**  
**_ Keep me partying till the a.m._**  
**_ Y'all don?t understand_**  
**_ Make me throw my hands_**  
**_ In the ayer, ay-ayer, ayer, ay-ayer_**

**_ Hey this my jam_**  
**_ Y'all don't understand_**  
**_ I?ll make you understand_**  
**_ What?s pumpin' in my CD player, player_**  
**_ Party all night like yayer, yayer_**  
**_ Shawty got her hands in the ayer, ayer_**  
**_ Make me want to take it dare_**

Natsume knew that he was close to that person since he could hear the song audibly and he recognized it as "In the Ayer" by Flo Rida because it was in his ipod. He took several more steps to the room where he could hear the music from. He was surprised that there was a few more rooms inside this building.

**_Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans, jeans_**  
**_ Boots with the fur, with the fur_**  
**_ The whole club was lookin at her_**  
**_ She hit the floor, she hit the floor_**  
**_ Next thing you know_**  
**_ Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_**

**_ Them baggy sweat pants_**  
**_ And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps_**  
**_ She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!_**  
**_ She hit the floor, she hit the floor_**  
**_ Next thing you know_**  
_** Shawty got low low low low, low low low low**_

"The song. . . it changed into "Low". Oh what the heck? Where the hell is this person?" Natsume murmured.

He then turned right only to hide again since he finally saw the person that he wanted to talk to. That person was surprisingly wearing all black againa nd he still had that black mask. Natsume watched as that person did a double back flips in the air and came gliding across the room. Wait, the room. . .?

"JUst what the freak is this old gym? Why is there a dance studio here?" Natsume muttered under his breath.

His crimson eyes drifted to the interior of the dance studio and it was a surprise for him that it was clean and in order. The mirrors on the wall were clear and there was no distortion that he could see as the mysterious HH dancer continued to show moves like popping and locking while his moves got reflected in the mirror. Natsume couldn't believe it. This person was like pro-HH dancer so why the hell was he dancing in this abandoned gym?

"He really got some moves there."

In Natsume's eyes, that person was doing these robotic moves that he couldn't recall what was the name of it. Then this black-hooded person did a windmill and ended up with the position as yesterday, the airchair freeze.

Natsume was still staring at this person for more than 30 seconds already. Alright, this was one of those rarest events that he got to see a mind-blowing performance that left him awestruck. Suddenly, there was this excitement that rushed through his nerves as his mind screamed,_ I wanna learn this_.

Unfortunately for him, a chilling aura had broke his trance and that was when he finally came back to earth again and rather faced a nerve-wrecking and awkward encounter with this HH master. Natsume looked to the mirror and saw that this person was sending him glare daggers through the transparent, reflecting material. Natsume was prepared to just shrug this whole thing off but he was frozen in his spot like there was a root preventing him from leaving. That person began to stand and Natsume resisted the urge to gulp in nervous, after all he had to maintain his composure.

"L-Look, I didn't mean to disturb you. I was merely looking for something that I dropped yesterday. . ." Natsume trailed off as the HH dancer slowly approached him. Natsume could barely see this person's face because of the mask and also his bangs were covering his eyes.

". . ." The said HH dancer pointed his pointy finger to the door of the dance studio. That was when Natsume knew that it was his cue to go. He was ready to go back to the dorm but he remembered his ring again. This person might have been seen it.

"Since you're here, can I ask you if you saw a ring here?" Natsume asked rather nonchalantly. He wasn't about to lose his indifferent façade just because of this dancer.

This mysterious person then fished out something from the pocket of his black sweatpants. He threw something on the air that had landed on Natsume's palm. It was his ring; the one that he was looking for.

"So you were the one who got a hold of it," Natsume muttered and immediately mentally sweat dropped when he earned a glare from the dancer. It was as if he was telling Natsume "What-do-you-think-you-idiot".

Natsume was hesitating to thank this stranger. He was contemplating if he was going to bruise his pride by a simple 'thank you' or just act like his old self. He chose the latter so he went out of the room but at least he gave a wave to the pro-HH dancer.

"Pst."

Natsume stopped suddenly when he heard the hooded-person called out. His eyes widened when he saw the least expected thing before his eyes.

"If you tell anyone about me. . . You're going to hell, bastard." That was what the cardboard said. Yes, cardboard. This dancer wrote what he wanted to say to the cardboard and showed in to Natsume.

Finally, it dawned to the red-eyed lad. "You. . . You can't talk?"

The dancer gave him a sharp glare before writing on the other side of the cardboard. "None of your damn business. So hurry up and just go."

"No."

There was this feeling that stirring in Natsume's veins. And guess what. . . He had the urge to mess with this pro-HH dancer.

"There's always a price for every favor, ya know," Natsume smirked.

The masked person was surely growing irritated and besides, he wanted to finish his practice as soon as possible. But if this annoying bug , he was referring to Natsume, wouldn't stop, he would never be able to practice at all!

"Fine." He wrote to the cardboard.

"I'll keep this little escapade of your a secret if. . ." Natsume added a smirk before continuing.

"If you teach me how to dance."

* * *

Long. . . Super long chapter. I've worked hard to type this so I'm hoping that this would earn reviews from you guys :) Now for the questions: Who's the mysterious pro-HH dancer? What will happen in the deal?

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	24. Clarisse and the CF10 Part One

Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm so sorry for updating so late. I've been doing projects, taking tests, and other problems in life. It's really surprising that I'm still motivated and have time to post this chapter because school's here is about to end and many stuff has been going on that I don't know how to deal with them anymore. I hope this chapter will compensate with the time I was missing.

Thanks for reading this story everyone! And also for my reviewers:

Gothic-Neko-Writer

tormented. fallen. lover

Xxdarkness-angelxX

Msdgirl

Mikanatsume134

sEcretmiNdLoLITA

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

shimahiko4ever

Ellixx

xXBluefangXx

xDevilishAngelx

alittle-bakemono27

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Sparkles585

Rigoudon3

CrimsonXHazel. Sakura

xXsHiRoNeKo8048Xx

the 8teen01

randomnesss

Mikansume27

Dhruti99

xfayex bbzx

scottg

a2zm

demonyuuki18

jeny88animefan

ClearWing

chiutane13

xxxPurple-Himexxx

lumiXx

hannah-chanxox

crimsondeath121

MadHopeFreak

Kylee-Cat

Melyss

daa3fan

nightworldluvr4ever

Taeniaea

Star Gazer

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

_If I could be any part of you, I'd be your tears. To be conceived in your heart, born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips. _

* * *

_The CrimsonFragments10 was the former Top10 of the Dream Star Music School. They were all friendly to the students and were very talented and knowledgeable when it comes to music. Their leader vocalist was Clarisse Powell. She had red hair that fell to her shoulders and a pair of shining and cheerful blue eyes. She was good friends with all of the members of her band. Jessie Ryan, Lizabeth Nelson, Danny Mitchell, Jovan Howard, and Aaron Morgan were five of her friends but they were not that close as she was with Peter Larkins, Julia Martinez, Robert Ross, and Faye Kelly. They were always talking during classes in DSMS but usually their group was divided into two groups, based on who were they close with. _

_It was almost lunch when Mrs. Deborah Collins walked into the classroom with her ever stern gaze upon the students. Clarisse liked her a lot. Every student were thinking that she was a very mean and strict teacher but she knew better. Clarisse knew that behind that mean-looking exterior of their teacher, was a fun, caring woman who loved music very much. _

_"I have a news to all of you," she stated in the front of the class in the fathomable manner she could. The students didn't talk or interrupt their teacher as they shook away all their urge to drift off and tuned out her voice. She then continued, "As we all know, the audition for the acceptance for the 20 students from Alice Academy was last week. And every year, we always hold a grand welcome concert for them and so the people would know that they're worthy of being students here in Dream Star. And they're already here to practice."_

_Murmurings started. Clarisse had a smile on her face while Rob who was beside her had a excited grin on his face. Aaron and his friend didn't look that interested but they were curious as to who would be the next famous Top10 of the DSMS. The CF10 was at the back of the class. They all waited for the 20 people who got accepted in this well-known music school. _

_Twelve people who were a year younger than them entered the class, glancing nervously at the room. Two of them were playing with their fingers, five of them were looking down at their shoes, three of them looked like they didn't give a damn, and two of them were just staring blankly ahead. There were only twelve so Aaron was about to raise his hand to ask where were the other eight but it was soon answered as another one came in who was followed by the others. _

_They all introduced themselves in front of the class but the class didn't look faze at all. But they looked horrified as the thought of being schoolmates with the brunette who stood out the most. The brunette who looked like a lost geek in the midst of good-looking people behind the first twelve people who walked into the class. She had an impassive look on her face and her hands were both at her sides. The class was thinking why the heck wasn't she minding the attention that she was receiving because of her hideous appearance. _

_At last, she finally introduced herself. "I'm Mikan Sakura." _

_Clarisse leaned into her desk and gazed at her classmates and found out that they were all staring wide-eyed to Mikan. She had this playful smile on her lips as she began picturing scenarios of what would it be like now that these people were here. _

_"I don't think she's gonna make it into stardom," Rob drawled beside her. _

_"Huh? You mean Mikan Sakura?" Clarisse asked. _

_"I'm not trying to be mean and all but.. she might have a great voice to be able to enter this school, but I don't think she'll be able to make a music video or a concert with her appearance."_

_Clarisse sighed and then looked at him. "I bet she's better than you." She stuck out her tongue at Rob and looked back at the front. _

_"Like hell that would happen," Rob grumbled under his breath. Clarisse only giggled at him and attempted to kick him. Rob dodged it and playfully glared at her. _

_"Stop being childish, will you?"_

_Clarisse was about to retort back but instead, she whipped her head to where she heard her name being called. _

_"Ms. Powell, can you and your band mates help these new students prepare for their concert?" Mrs. Deborah asked. There was something in her blue eyes that sparked as she grinned widely and clapped her hands. "No problem, Mrs. Deborah," Clarisse answered. _

_Mrs. Deborah led Mikan and the others to the back of the class where the CF10 were sitting all together. Mikan and the gang were gonna be sitting at the row in front of the CF10. Clarisse stood up and held her hand in front of Nobara who was startled at the sudden gesture. _

_"I'm Clarisse Powell, female leader of CrimsonFragments10. Hope we become close friends," Clarisse beamed brightly. Nobara and the DFA suddenly felt a warm feeling being welcomed by this stranger who welcomed them wholeheartedly without any hesitation.  
_

_"Yeah, I truly hope so," Nobara answered. _

~O~O~O~

_"-_bara! Nobara!"

She opened her gray eyes only to closed them again when she saw a bright light. She opened them again and saw a familiar red-haired lass in front of her. She murmured, "C-Clarisse?"

The person in front of her gasped. "No-Nobara, it's Mikan. Mikan."

Nobara finally woke up as her eyes widened in recognition of her best friend. She sat up straight and almost fell back on her bed again because of the sudden dizziness that she felt. She looked at Mikan with apologetic face and said, "I...I'm so sorry! I-I-I was dreaming and-and you suddenly. . ."

Mikan hushed her. "Shhh... It's okay, Nobara. I know. You missed her. But we... we can't see her. Not yet."

Nobara's eyes became misty so she swiveled her head on the other side as her tears threatened to spill out. "I missed her. I miss her so much... She's been a very good friend to us but why? Why did that incident have to happen?"

Mikan hugged her best friend's shoulders and murmured soothing words to her. "Clarisse will always be our friend. Our very good friend and we will never stop until we get them admit what they did to her."

Nobara held Mikan's arms as her tears finally rolled down her cheeks. "I hope her hearing comes back to her."

"I truly hope so."

* * *

"Imai."

Hotaru averted her gaze from her lunch, which was consisted of crab roes, to Natsume. He was playing with his I-pod touch, not even touching his food. Ruka was settled beside him eating a sandwich with a medium Coke. The whole group was there, sitting on the far right corner of cafeteria.

"What do you want?" Hotaru asked, grabbing a magazine under Sumire's books. Sumire didn't mind it, for the reason that she was busy quarreling with Koko.

"Who are the best Hip Hop dancers here in Alice Academy?" Natsume asked, face was indifferent that Hotaru couldn't find a clue on what he was thinking right at that moment.

"Why do you wanna know?" She continued on eating her lunch and started flipping through the pages of the magazines which was all about electronics.

"Why so interested?" Ruka piped in.

"..." Natsume didn't respond as his head felt like throbbing because of what happened last night.

_~Flashback_~

_"There's always a price for every favor, ya know," Natsume smirked._

_The masked person was surely growing irritated and besides, he wanted to finish his practice as soon as possible. But if this annoying bug , he was referring to Natsume, wouldn't stop, he would never be able to practice at all!_

_"Fine." He wrote to the cardboard._

_"I'll keep this little escapade of your a secret if. . ." Natsume added a smirk before continuing._

_"If you teach me how to dance."_

_Natsume didn't know what was the reaction of this dancer for the reason that his or her face was masked. And that only ruined his fun of messing with this dancer so he only watched him stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before the HH-dancer roughly grabbed his cardboard and hurriedly wrote on it. _

_He could feel his nerves popping out as he read what was the stupid dancer wrote on his board. _

_"GO TO HELL, MORON! I DON'T TEACH A PERSON LIKE YOU WHOSE BRAIN IS THE SIZE OF A PEA!"_

_The dancer then stopped the stereo and grabbed his duffel bag before exiting the door. Natsume grabbed the dancer's hand and had the greatest shock on his life. _

_SLAP!_

_This masked person slapped his hand but Natsume could never forget what he just felt. The dancer ran out of the building before Natsume could even move from the spot where he was frozen. _

_"What...What the hell?"_

_The crimson-eyed lad stared at his hand as he recalled what he felt a while ago. It was like a bolt of electricity just charged on his veins and that dancer's hand... It was unbelievably soft. _

_Was he really a guy? Or a girl?_

_~End of Flashback~_

"I only know Satoshi Hagiwara and... Mikan Sakura," Hotaru said, breaking Natsume's trance.

"Whoa... Mikan is a dancer?" Ruka asked incredulously.

"She's actually their best female hip hop dancer."

Natsume's hands suddenly got clammy and cold sweat dripped on his forehead as he thought of Mikan Sakura being the mysterious pro-HH dancer. It couldn't be. She would never dance in that old gym alone. She had her band mates to practice with, so... it was not possible, was it?

"I think this cold weather had gotten to you, Natsume," Ruka said.

Natsume looked at him and questioned him with his stare. Ruka just shrugged and responded, "You've been really weird since last night."

"Last night? What did you do last night?" Hotaru asked, voice was almost accusing. Ruka was about to answer when squealing and screaming began. They all looked at what was the commotion was all about. Almost all the girls and guys were standing up and some of them had pens, papers, or napkins on their hands. Hotaru had already guessed on what was this all about.

The UnfathomableHigh10 made their way towards the table which was labeled as "Royal Stars". Students were asking for their autographs but they only ignored them. Ralph was holding Mikan by her waist as the others walked behind them.

"They're really famous," Anna muttered. Nonoko nodded in agreement.

"Wanna go talk to them?" Koko suggested and almost instantly, everyone in his table stared at him like he was a complete lunatic. He scratched his head and stuttered out, "Uh... So-sorry. My bad."

"As if they're gonna talk to us," Hotaru sighed in exasperation. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples to get rid of a upcoming headache. Ruka looked down on his hands while Natsume who was beside him grabbed a textbook and covered his face, indicating that he was going to take a nap. The others went back to their conversation before but they looked distracted. Who wouldn't? If the people around you were screaming their heads off because their favorite rock band was attending their school? How cool was that? But wasn't that a little over the top?

* * *

Hotaru was going to the school library that afternoon. She was about to take the way of the east side of the 2nd floor when she heard voices. And one of them was very familiar to her. Because it was Mikan Sakura, her used to be best friend who completely turned into a different persona that she wasn't able to recognize at all.

". . . you have to tell her about it. Or else, I won't stop." Hotaru knew that voice was Mikan's.

"Maybe we were the cause of that incident but you don't have any proof." She didn't know who was the person who just talked. Now, Hotaru got tempted on taking a peek of who were the people in this secluded area. She did it. Her eyes almost widened when she saw the UH10 with Aaron Morgan and his other four friends. They looked like they were arguing but Hotaru could see the apathetic look on Mikan's face.

"Now, we're back here in Academy, I want you tell us why... Why did you f*cking do it?" Mikan's voice couldn't hold the fury in it.

"Because Clarisse was trying to be a saint and decided to help you! If she didn't help you become the Top10 of Dream Star, we're on the Top1 again!" This time it was Jessie Ryan who talked.

"Top1? Did you really think that we're going to steal your position?" Nobara's voice was trembling. She was staring at Aaron's eyes straightly like she was looking for answers in it.

"Because you did. I knew from the very start that you only befriended the CrimsonFragments10 because you want to steal the fame that we had," Aaron snarled.

Ralph's face darkened as he balled his fists. "You don't know us that well. And did Clarisse ever betrayed you?" he asked them.

It was only a complete silence after that. Ralph then inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. He turned sharply to Aaron and said, "Isn't your guilt starting to eat you up? Clarisse was in the hospital that time and you never visited her. Not even once. And now you can't even apologize and admit to her that you," Ralph looked at the five of them, "were the reason why Clarisse had her hearing damaged. The same reason why she can't go up to stage again."

After that, Ralph walked away and the others followed except from Mikan. She was staring at Aaron and the others without any emotions at all but once a tear strolled down on her cheek, they were all shocked.

"I was your target that time. Wasn't I? Clarisse didn't do anything and I was the one who you considered as a pest because of my hideous appearance. I was your original target. Why don't you try do it to me now? Why don't you hurt me now" Mikan challenged with her steady voice on.

Aaron and the others looked mortified and scared. They were huddled closer as Aaron spoke up, "I could, but. . . But I can't. knowing that Clarisse received that blow is enough for me to know that you're suffering too."

Mikan's irises could have possibly changed red because of anger. She controlled her temper and walked away but not before telling him, "You'll regret doing it."

Aaron was left in the hallway with his friends. Unknown to them, Hotaru Imai was behind those walls, listening to their whole conversation. She had her amethyst eyes wide-open and her hand clamping her mouth in shock. She already figured out that something happened to Mikan to be like a coldhearted person but she never guessed that there was more into it.

There's more than meets the eye. And she's determined to uncover the whole truth get her old best friend back.

* * *

Sorry if it's so short D: I hope you like it though. Secrets will be revealed next chapter :O So stay tune!

-_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	25. Clarisse and the CF10 Part Two

Hello my readers! I'm deeply sorry for my tardiness! :( I have so much to do since final exams are coming and i can't get my hands on the keyboard to type my next chapter D: But on summer I have a feeling that you won't wait for this long anymore xD So I hope this new chapter can compensate to the weeks that I was gone. Enjoy :)

**Author's Note**: To those who had been so confused with the flow of story, you can PM me and I'll explain to you on what happened in the story so far. I hope I can clear all your confusions :)

Thank you very much for all of your support and your patience and your wonderful reviews!

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

_Italic_ - Flashbacks

**_Bold and Italic_** - Lyrics of the song "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson (I don't own this)

Regular - Present time** - **2011

* * *

I've rejected so many hearts. I never experienced any failure in love before. And when I did, the pain that those people I rejected had felt, came crashing down on me with much greater pain. Now, I know how it feels like. To want something you'll never get. -_CrimsonHazelEyes_

* * *

_"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8!"_

_Hands moving in every directions, feet shuffling in every amazing manner, sweat dripping on foreheads, pants and tired sighs and fast heartbeats can be heard by themselves, and the music blasting from the stereo. This was what you could see and hear from the practice room of the DSMS._

_"8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"_

_Clarisse and Robert were leading the group of the 20 students from the Alice Academy. Mikan's glasses were almost falling off and she had to push it back to the bridge of her nose every minute. Her brunette hair was surely messy and Ralph was only looking at her on the corner of his eyes, in case something happens. Nobara and the others felt like already dying because of the temperature in the room and the exhaustion that they were starting to feel. Aaron who was at the back of the group, was doing back-flips with Danny._

_Clarisse looked passed her shoulders and smiled. She knew that these students from AA were surely worth her time. Even though they were obviously tired, they still keep on going. They didn't just have the talent, but they also have the determination to be the next stars of the DSMS._

_That second, the music stopped. Clarisse clapped her hands thrice and yelled out, "That's for today! You can go now to rest!"_

_All of them gave their thank you's to her and to the other CF10 members. Only Mikan didn't. And Clarisse merely smiled when Mikan went out of the room with her group of friends, the DarkFallenAngels, without any words. Rob appeared behind Clarisse and told her, "The nerd surely doesn't have any conscience. She should have thank you for letting them rest."_

_"Nah. I think she's pretty interesting," Clarisse' smile didn't leave her beautiful face. Rob only snorted and then said, "I'm going with Peter, Aaron, and the other guys. So I can't walk you to the dorms today."_

_"It's okay," Clarisse said. Rob then leaned in and planted a kiss on Clarisse' lips before hugging her. "I'll call you later," Rob told her. Clarisse nodded her head and then Rob left._

* * *

_Mikan was sitting on the bench as the sun continued to smile down at her. She was waiting for Ralph to get her some drinks from vending machine inside of the school. She decided to just wait for him outside since the weather was nice. It was then when she heard footsteps coming on her way. She immediately pushed her big, rounded glasses back to the bridge of her nose and made sure her disguise was complete._

_"Oh? Mikan?" Someone called out. Mikan then turned around and saw the leader of the famous band CF10. She merely shrugged her shoulders and acted like she didn't see her. But Clarisse sat next to her and Mikan scrambled away from her. The redhead didn't press her anymore but she cast her a bright smile and then looked up to the blue sky._

_"The weather is so nice! Don't you wanna go to a beach or something?" Clarisse asked. She only got silence as a response but she didn't give up. "I heard that you're one of the DFA members, is that right?" No response again. But she was persistent so she kept on asking Mikan. "I also heard that you're one of the leaders. And are you going out with that Ralph?"_

_With that, Mikan's ears turned red and Clarisse knew that she won on that one. So she continued, "So... you're really going out with him?" Clarisse grinned as she inched closer to Mikan, who was turning a ripe tomato._

_"Tch, that's none of your business," Mikan replied as she stood up and prepared to walk away. But Clarisse also rose up from the bench and followed her with her hands on her back._

_"Why don't you talk that much?"_

_"Because I don't want to."_

_"Then why don't you care that people in our class are making fun of you because they say that you're a geek?"_

_"They can say all the sh*t they want to say, and see if I care."_

_Clarisse gasped, surprised by her choice of words. "I didn't know that you use those words!"_

_Mikan just snorted and replied, "And it's none of your business."_

_"Do you hate me?"_

_"No."_

_"Then why are you always pushing me away? I only want to be friends—"_

_Mikan cut her off, "I don't have time to be friends with anybody in this damned school."_

_Clarisse stopped on her tracks, eyes were widened. "Then why did you go to the audition?"_

_Mikan was not a bit faltered. She went ahead of her as she retorted, "Do I have a choice when my mother is telling me to pursue my 7-year-old dreams?"_

_"You can just tell her that you don't want to," Clarisse said in a soft voice. That was when Mikan finally halted on her steps. She turned to where Clarisse was standing few feet away from her and said, "I don't want to disappoint anyone." And Mikan completely walked away, leaving Clarisse wondering on what was the hidden truth behind those words._

* * *

_Weeks had passed and the Welcome Opening was a huge success. The sponsors of the DSMS had liked the new students and they knew that they have talents. The Music Director, Mr. Sam Lee, was smiling all throughout the presentation of them. There was also a special performance from the rising CrimsonFragments10 that completely earned a lot of attention from people._

_Mikan and her nerdy appearance wasn't a problem and the DFA all thanked the Gods for that. The people had thought that it was merely one of the prompts of the performance. They all liked it. They liked how organized and how they all danced in the same rhythm, how they dressed, and most especially on how they looked like they could achieve their goals._

_It was almost September and it meant it was time for Mikan and the others to go back to Alice Academy. They were gonna start their ninth grade there and it was their first year of high school so no one could possibly miss the first day of class. They were going to go back to DSMS on February again for more rehearsals. They only have exact one week left and nothing's had changed, including the distant relationship between Mikan and Clarisse. But what Rob and Clarisse had thought of Mikan on the start of the summer had changed completely because of that one night at the studio of DSMS._

_"Hey! Hurry up!" Clarisse shouted to Rob who were packing his things inside his duffel bag._

_"Yeah, yeah," Rob replied, zipping his bag closed._

_They were practicing for their third music video with the other members of the CF10. Aaron and the others had already left a few minutes ago and that left Rob and Clarisse hurrying to get out of the building back to their dorms._

_"Let's go," Rob took Clarisse' hand as they left the room but then they heard a faint music in the hallway that made them look at each other._

_"There's still someone here?" Clarisse asked._

_"Dunno," Rob answered._

_"Let's check and tell them that the building's gonna be closed early today," Clarisse suggested. She dragged Rob to where the music might come from. Each step, the music got louder and louder and that was when they recognized the tune from a guitar._

_**Grew up in a small town**_  
_** And when the rain would fall down**_  
_** I'd just stare out my window**_  
_** Dreaming of what could be**_  
_** And if I'd end up happy**_  
_** I would pray (I would pray)**_

_** Trying hard to reach out**_  
_** But when I tried to speak out**_  
_** Felt like no one could hear me**_  
_** Wanted to belong here**_  
_** But something felt so wrong here**_  
_** So I prayed I could break away**_

_"She sings really good," Clarisse whispered to Rob. Her boyfriend could only nod because of the utter shock of fascination. He couldn't believe that there would be someone here, besides from Clarisse, who could sing this good._

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_  
_** I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**_  
_** And I'll make a wish**_  
_** Take a chance**_  
_** Make a change**_  
_** And breakaway**_  
_** Out of the darkness and into the sun**_  
_** But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_  
_** I'll take a risk**_  
_** Take a chance**_  
_** Make a change**_  
_** And breakaway**_

_Gasps._

_Clarisse and Rob peered to the glasses of the studio again and what they saw, or rather, who they saw was the one who they were expecting the least._

_It was Mikan Sakura. The nerdy girl who was always impassive, unemotional, expressionless, and who was always cold to others besides from the DFA._

_"You're kidding me," Rob muttered under his breath._

_"Oh...my...freaking...God," Clarisse breathed out. She never knew that Mikan could sing this good! She should have sing a song on the day of the Welcome Opening of DSMS. Her voice was light, clear, and angelic. She knew the right pitch of each measure of the song and it was really good because she was also playing with a guitar. _

_"I knew she's better than you," Clarisse teased Rob. He made a 'tsk' sound as they continued to listen to Mikan's song. _

_"I wonder why is she not willing to go here in Dream Star if she really sings good and she's also good at dancing," Clarisse blurted out loud. _

_"She didn't really want to go here? That's messed up. She's really good and I bet she can make it to the Top10 of the DSMS," Rob said. _

_"I know, right? But she said that she doesn't have anytime to be friends with anyone in this "damned school". Maybe her friends wanted her to go?' Clarisse wondered. _

_"But she doesn't look like someone who can be a push-over, like she'll do anything that anyone will ask her," Rob countered. _

_"Maybe it's because of _him_."_

_"Him?" Rob turned to look at Clarisse who had a playful smile on her face. She replied, "Yes, _him_."_

_Rob opened his mouth to talk but they were interrupted by someone who could give a chilling and menacing aura. And she was behind their backs. _

_"What the hell are you doing here?" _

_Mikan Sakura was towering over them because the two of them were squatting on the floor near the glass windows of the music studio. They had their eyes widened and they immediately straightened up. _

_"Umm... we were... we heard someone...I mean, we heard some music and we wanted to tell them that the building's gonna closed early today... And then, we saw you," Clarisse stammered out. _

_"Did... Did you hear me?" Mikan asked, voice held no emotions that it was definitely hard to figure out if she was mad or anything. _

_"Uhhh, we heard you singing," Rob replied. A poke on his ribs made him yelp and he glared at Clarisse. _

_"You're such a good singer! You should have—" Clarisse was but off when Mikan said something. _

_"Idiots. I don't have time for you and even though you heard me sing, doesn't mean I want to be here."_

_Silence.  
_

_"Mikan Sakura. Is trusting anyone would hurt your pride?" Clarisse spoke up with determination for the first time. Her voice held no more cheerfulness and it was replaced by disappointment. _

_"No. I don't like being friends with _fake_ people." That was Mikan's reply before she walked away from them. But Clarisse made her stop by her words. _

_"Is it because everyone is picking on you? Is it because you're only being accepted by a few people that you want to hide and isolate yourself from everyone? Well, guess what. I'm going to prove that I'm sincere, and not fake. Everyone thinks I'm perfect and nice, but I know I'm not. And I also know that deep inside of you, there's something that you're hiding. So I'm gonna make a bet," Clarisse declared. _

_"What are you doing?" Rob hissed, completely horrified by the sudden turn of events now. _

_Mikan turned around and averted her gaze to the redhead. "I'm on."_

_Clarisse smiled. "I'm going to prove to you that I can break that shell of yours. Just like love, any friendships are _not_ ugly."_

* * *

Hotaru was in her room. Researching for certain people that on her laptop. She started with the band CrimsonFragments10. She didn't even know what was happening right now but she only got one thing on her mind. Get the old Mikan back and find out the truth.

What she heard from the hallways yesterday was definitely something that shouldn't be ignored. It was something big because she never saw anyone in the UH10 lose control with their emotions before. It was the first time she saw them crying and very angry. She also found out that the Aaron and his friends had something to do with this. Even though she was terrified to find out the whole truth, she still must do it. Or else, Mikan wouldn't be saved at all.

After the incident yesterday, Hotaru remembered what happened. Aaron and his friends' lockers were totally messed up. They looked like they got caught in a hurricane because their textbooks' covers were ripped off, their binders were painted different funny faces, and someone also wrote so many bad things about them. Stuff like "You're all losers!", "You should head back to DSMS and learn again!", and "You don't deserve to be in this well-known school", were painted all over their lockers. The assistants of the principal, Ms. Kiara Savva, Sir Daniel Schmidt, and Sir John Russo, had found out about this and they suspended the students who did it.

Of course it was not Mikan, or anyone in UH10.

They were smart enough not to get caught. Most of the students knew that the UH10 hated Aaron, Danny, Jessie, Lizabeth, and Jovan. They respected the UH10 and they believed the things that they were telling them. So they grew to despise Aaron and his friends too. And for the reason that they believed that the great CF10 was destroyed because of them.

Hotaru skimmed through the page of the CF10 band on the internet. She then clicked on _Clarisse Powell_ and she read her biography. She passed her early life and just went through to the part where she was interested to.

**Clarisse Powell is the great female leader of CrimsonFragments10. She's gorgeous and has a fine voice that anyone will fall in love with. She's in a relationship with the male leader of the band, Robert Ross. She plays guitar, piano, and violin. . .  
**

Hotaru skipped the parts that she found unnecessary and then she found an update to her biography which totally made her suspicions grow.

**The young singer, Clarisse Powell, is found to be incapable of singing now because of some circumstances. Although this matter is said to be private, her fans are desperate to know on what happened to their favorite band leader. . . And due to some reasons, the famous band CrimsonFragments10 had fallen apart. . . According to our survey, most of people say that this might have something to do with Clarisse. They said that the band couldn't get along without her. . . **

"What the hell is this?" Hotaru mumbled under her breath. Her eyebrows were furrowed, creating stretchmarks that meant worry, her lips were formed into a thin line, and her mind was racing along with her heartbeat.

She stood up, grabbed her coat and headed for the door of her dorm. She would definitely need some help with this. She wouldn't be able to hack the school's system even though she had the high IQ that everyone would get scared for. And besides, she doubted that anyone knew something about this matter besides from the CF10 and the UH10.

"I have to find Robert Ross."

* * *

"Ruka," Hotaru greeted in her ever-so-impassive voice.

Ruka was fixing his yellow scarf on his neck. He was outside of the school with Hotaru, kicking the white, fluffy snow on the ground. Hotaru had made him come here and she sounded so serious and scary that he didn't had any choice but to come down.

"Our classes would end at 3:30 and our curfew is 9:30 so we have 6 hours to go wherever we want to go," Hotaru stated. She was standing there near the pole with her hands stuffed on her coat's pockets.

"What about it?" Ruka asked. Hotaru asking him on a date had crossed his mind but that would meant the end of the world. This woman was so prideful to do that. So he wondered what was up to her now.

"I have to meet someone," Hotaru said.

Panic and anxiety rushed to Ruka's veins as soon as he heard that. _Had Hotaru already find someone better than him? Is she going to meet up with this guy and break up with him?_ Those thoughts came to Ruka's mind all at once that he felt a bit dizzy so he only replied with silence and listened to what Hotaru would say.

"I want to fix Mikan. It's not too late yet."

Those words got to Ruka and his eyes suddenly widened and his heart pumped faster more than usual. He wondered on why on earth was Hotaru bringing this up.

"What do you mean?"

Hotaru looked at him with those eyes. It was like staring at her soul and Ruka knew what she must be feelings at that moment.

"I have to meet Robert Ross and ask him something," Hotaru said.

"Who?" Ruka asked, scrunching his nose at the sound of the name that came from his girlfriend's lips.

"The male leader of the CF10 before."

Suddenly, there was something that clicked to Ruka's brain. He looked sharply at Hotaru and said, "Robert Ross? As in Robert Eric Ross?"

Hotaru looked surprised but quickly fixed her cold demeanor. She narrowed her stern gaze to Ruka as if asking how did he know Robert Ross.

Ruka blurted out, "Robert, me, and Natsume were schoolmates in Elementary. But I'm not sure if you're really talking about that guy."

"Come with me later." That was Hotaru's final words before she turned away from Ruka and head for their morning classes.

* * *

The bell that signaled for their lunch break had already rang and the students scurried to their seats in the big cafeteria. Students lined up to get their food and different scents blended all in one place. Of course, no one could possibly forget to ogle at the young stars of the UH10 who were seated away from them.

Mikan and the rest of the UH10 members were talking quietly about their lives, careful not to act too hyper or anything that would break their façade.

"So coach Spencer wants us in the football team," Tsubasa said, taking a spoonful of his mac & cheese.

"They want us to sing for the Spring Sports Fest," Misaki followed, sipping on her orange juice.

"What did you tell them?' Nobara asked.

"I was there! And we told them that we're gonna think about it first," Craig interrupted, taking a bit on his bagel.

Mikan was listening quietly to their conversation as Ralph slid closer to her.

"Anything wrong?" he asked her.

Mikan shook her head slowly then leaned her head on his shoulder. "Must be tired from all the schoolwork I did yesterday."

Ralph caressed her cheek and Mikan loved his every touch. She wished she could just stay like this forever with him and her other friends. Without any stress or any drama to deal with.

But it just _had_ to be ruined by a phone call.

Mikan searched idly for her phone in her skirt's pocket. It said unknown. She glanced up to Ralph with eyes going wild.

No one knew her number except from their manager, her friends (which was only few), and her family. But then how could someone get her number without her permission first.

"Answer it and ask who it is," Ralph said. He held her right hand and stared at her as Mikan answered the call.

"_Mikan._"

It was enough for her to crack her supposed-to-be apathetic mask. All of the rational thoughts in her head was shoved into the window where the cold January breeze was flowing outside. Her hazel eyes widening in recognition of the voice. Her mouth went dry and she had to stop her jaw from opening because of utter shock.

Ralph's eyes shown concern and worry when he saw his girlfriend's reaction. It was not everyday that she acts unusual. And it was definitely something big that made her crack. He gave her hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze as she snapped out of her trance and looked at him and then to her friends who fell in silence because they had been watching the whole scene. What Mikan quietly said was certainly the one that had them shell-shocked.

"Robert... Ross?"

* * *

OMG! Now that Robert, Clarisse' boyfriend, had contacted them... what will happen? And why did he call Mikan? What's Hotaru's plan? And I'm sure that you want the continuation of the "Past" :D So stay tune and don't forget to drop a review :)


	26. Clarisse and the CF10 Part Three

Hi everyone! I get the chance to type my new chapter early now because my final exams are almost done! It's so easy I tell you! LOL xD now back to the story! I hope you enjoy the story :)

Thank you for your support and for the reviews that you've sent to me. I couldn't have done this without you :)

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

_Waiting for him is like waiting for a train that you know will never come._

* * *

_Her hands were shaking and angry tears were ready to fall from her hazel eyes which was covered by her round-rimmed glasses. She was gritting her teeth that her braces would crack from the strength that she was exerting. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to calm herself down so she wouldn't explode. Her brunette hair was pointing everywhere, it was so messily tied in a ponytail and it was a little damped._

_**"GET OUT OF THE DSMS!"**_

_**"NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"**_

_**"YOU FUGLY! GO AWAY!"**_

_**"YOUR GROUP DFA SUCKS! YOU SUCK!"**_

_**"YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS HERE!"**_

_**"GET AWAY FROM RALPH YOU B*TCH!"**_

_Those were the things that were written and painted inside her locker. She wasn't supposed to be angry, but what made her like this was when they mentioned her friends. The DFA._

_Mikan was standing there like a stone and she only heard the laughter around her as students everywhere pointed at her direction. Her knees were shaking and she felt so weak all of a sudden. Sh wondered on why was she all alone that time. The DFA were always there for her so why not now? Where were they? Those were the questions that were running in her head at that moment._

_Scrub. Scrub. Scrub._

_Mikan's eyes darted from her locker to her left side. There was this redheaded girl again. The girl whose name was Clarisse and was always bothering her everyday to be friends with her. She was scrubbing her locker with a soap and a pail of water by her side. Mikan felt relieved at that time because someone was beside her, helping her._

_When she was in Japan, when there were bullies around her, she was always being protected by her former best friend Hotaru. So maybe she became a little bit too relieved and careless and now she was feeling the worse feeling ever. She now knew how to be alone in the darkness, with people making her humiliated._

_Mikan heard hard pounding on the floor and she looked up only to meet a pair of amber eyes. It filled with concern at first but then when it darted to Clarisse and then to her locker, it swirled with strong emotions. His fists clenched on his sides as he started to Mikan and stopped in front of her. He's angry, Mikan thought._

_Ralph faced the students who were now silent because of Ralph's entrance. They saw that wild look on his face and it looked so dangerous like he was ready to tear their limbs apart. Mikan was behind him, controlling herself not to cry. Clarisse was still scrubbing the locker like Ralph was never there. Although she seemed unfazed by the commotion, she was a bit scared by Ralph._

_"WHO THE F*CK DID ALL OF THESE?" Ralph shouted. It echoed through the hallways because everyone was silent and was trying to scamper away from them._

_Mrs. Deborah heard it. She heard about someone being bullied in the hallways and she was ready to lecture them when she heard Ralph. She knew how angry he was but she also heard him swear._

_"Mikan Sakura and Ralph Anderson, can you please go to the office with me?" Mrs. Deborah asked politely. She then turned to the students who got frozen when they first saw her. "Don't you have classes?" The strict teacher asked them and all of them tried to get away from this._

_Mrs. Deborah felt pity towards Mikan. No one should have bullied her or anyone in this school. But she also felt like she need to lecture Ralph about cursing and swearing within the school grounds._

_Clarisse rose up from where she was squatting on. She then smiled to Mrs. Deborah and said, "I saw who did this. They're the students from Mr. Victor's class, first-years."_

_The music teacher smiled gratefully at her and Ralph gave him a nod as a sign of his thank you. Then they proceeded to Mrs. Deborah's office where they discussed on what happened. She also told the three students from Mr. Victor's class that they were gonna be receiving a punishment because of what they did._

_What they didn't know was. . . it wasn't the first time it happened. In cafeteria, someone tried to trip Mikan but it was a good thing that Nobara was there to grab her hand before she cross that douche-bag's foot. Then in the hallways, someone grabbed her notes from class and they ripped it into pieces. But it was a good thing that Satoshi was there so she borrowed his notes. When he asked her what happened to hers, she lied and said, "I kinda threw it away. I didn't know that it's important."_

_But this incident was the worst of the week. They just came back to DSMS because it was now February. And they were required to do so because it was on their rules and regulations. But Mikan and the DFA didn't know that they were gonna face something big here. Mikan didn't know that she was gonna be encountering all of these again. The worst part was, the members of the DFA have different schedules now so Mikan wasn't with her friends anymore. But Clarisse was still in her class._

* * *

_A graffiti was painted on the wall, in the west wing of the school where no one wanted to pass by. But Mikan did because the students knew that she would. So they painted a devil with Mikan's face on it and her name below it._

_**"WE HATE YOU!"**_

_There was even an extra note beside her name. So now, they were being racist because she was an Asian. Mikan didn't know what to expect from the students anymore. She never knew that things would get this far. She was now all alone in that secluded side of the school, with her sandwich lying besides the window. She slid down the wall and her tears finally came out. She cried out loud as she punched the ground, bruises were starting to form on her knuckles until someone grabbed it._

_"You should never hurt yourself you know."_

_Mikan knew that voice anywhere. It was the oh-Saint-Clarisse as she said, trying to help her again. She looked up to her and rubbed her eyes roughly as she pushed her away._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Mikan demanded. She stood up and stared at the sky through the glassed windows._

_"Well, is it wrong to go up here?" Clarisse said with a playful smile. She then breathed the fresh air from the open-window and looked at Mikan._

_"Are you here to rub on my face on how unlucky I am to be in here?" Mikan asked, her cold mask was back again._

_Silence._

_Mikan then looked at Clarisse who was closing her eyes. Mikan then realized that time on how beautiful she really was. Inside and out._

_"Didn't I say that I'm gonna break that shell of yours? That just like love, any friendships are not ugly," Clarisse mentioned. Her blue eyes met Mikan's hazel ones. The brunette now knew that she was not lying. Clarisse was definitely there, just wanting to be friends with her but she still won't open up to her._

_Mikan then grabbed her crappy bag pack on the floor and started walking away. But now before she heard Clarisse told her, "I'm gonna change the way they think of you."_

_Mikan then smiled. Clarisse was wrong for the first time. Mikan knew that she couldn't do that, because she was the only one who can. Since no one knew about her true identity but herself and the DFA._

* * *

_The next day Mikan went to the west wing of the DSMS, she had her eyes widened in shock and her mouth almost gaping to the sight that greeted her. The ugly devil painted on the wall from yesterday was gone but instead it was replaced by a very pretty angel with these little redheaded person below it. That was the only thing she needed to know._

_Because that totally gave away the fact that Clarisse changed the bad graffiti into a good one._

_Mikan grinned. She didn't expect Clarisse to do this but that grin was completely wiped away when there was someone who surprised her._

_"Did you just smiled?"_

_"OMG! You smiled!"_

_It was two different people and she recognized it as Clarisse and Robert hiding behind the wall. They were grinning even though they also looked surprised. Mikan knew that she was caught off guard at that time. She quickly composed herself and sat on the floor like she usually does. She then asked them, "What did you do this time?"_

_"We want to show you on how good I am in drawing and painting," Clarisse laughed. Robert gave her a high-hived and they both sat down across from Mikan. Robert snatched Mikan's orange juice and shook it. Mikan snatched it back as she told him sternly, "This is mine. Go get yours."_

_Clarisse laughed at them. Then she started telling her childhood stories while Robert made snide comments about it and Mikan just remained silent. At that time, she wished the DFA was also there with her so she would have support when she unmasked herself in front of Clarisse and Robert. She wanted to do it but at the same time, she also wanted to know them better. Just like how a strong bond between her and the DFA formed._

* * *

_Ralph was walking with Mikan at that time. Mikan was still wearing those nerdy disguise in case someone would see them. Ralph was telling her different things about his classes while Mikan told him a few also. She especially left the things that the students did to her because she knew that Ralph would blow up again and would start pouncing on those bullies._

_Mikan sat on the bench as she smiled at the trees growing leaves again. It was spring. And everything was blooming so she was happy that Ralph brought her here in this park._

_"So Clarisse and Rob are still trying to be friends with you?" Ralph asked. He had an amused smile on his face and Mikan just rolled her eyes on him._

_"They're so annoying."_

_"C'mon. It's not that bad. At least you have company while we're not there."_

_"But they keep on talking to me even though I prefer to be alone," Mikan huffed._

_"You know that's not true. I know you for more than a year now, Mikan. I know you want to have a lot of trustworthy friends," Ralph said seriously._

_Mikan bit her lip and just rest her head on Ralph's shoulders. "I hate it. Why don't we have classes together? Truth is. . ."_

_Ralph looked down to her and asked slyly, "Truth is. . .?"_

_"I missed Nobara's constant whining, Leanne's questions about fashion, Satoshi helping me study, playing video games with Craig and Tsubasa, and Misaki styling my hair." Mikan said, puffing her red cheeks because of embarrassment. She just admitted the whole truth to Ralph when she was not supposed to._

_Ralph began combing Mikan's messy hair with his fingers. At that moment, he hoped that she was not the 'nerdy' Mikan so his fingers would slide through her shiny brunette hair like before. He then teased her, "How about me?"_

_Mikan immediately straightened up and coughed. She looked away from Ralph and stammered, "Well. . . uhhh . . ."_

_"Mmm?"_

_"I missed. . . Alex. I missed you. And all the things that we used to do before," Mikan confessed. She had head downcast until she heard a chuckle beside her. Her face was a ripened tomato as she whipped her head and started yelling at Ralph, "Stop it! It's not funny! Fine! I take back what I. . ."_

_"I missed you too."_

_Mikan stopped abruptly. Her face became more red if that was even possible but Ralph continuous chuckle didn't help at all. His cheeks were also a bit red so Mikan poked it and pulled his cheeks._

_"Ow! Mikan! Stop it, you birdbrain!" Ralph yelped out loud. However, Mikan didn't stop as she also laughed when Ralph tried to pinch her cheeks too._

_Unbeknowst to them, a couple who was passing by had heard them and was now gaping at the sight of them. They were blinking rapidly and suddenly the redhead girl burst out into giggles._

_"I knew she's missing him," Clarisse said._

_Rob looked confused then something passed by his mind and he blurted out, "Those two are going out? And that's the first time I saw her laugh!"_

_Clarisse' eyes shone as she smiled brightly. "Yeah. And I don't know. But she knows who she trusts. Mikan is surely one amazing person."_

* * *

_February, March, April, May, and June had passed. All of the students were out in the sun and enjoying their vacation. Mikan and the DFA went to the some places without her disguise. She definitely enjoyed her time with them to the fullest because she missed them so much after five months without them in the DSMS. And it was the time when Mikan could finally rest from all the bullying because she was the so-called-nerd of the class. She never said that to them, only Ralph knew about the "locker thing" and he was also forced to swear not to tell Nobara or anyone else._

_September came and they were sophomores now. Mikan made sure to be with her friends 24/7 if possible before they go back to the DSMS again. Mikan was still not good in Math but she was definitely succeeding in improving her abilities in art with the help of Ralph. And speaking of the young lad, he was still smitten to Mikan. Although they were practically already going out, he wanted Mikan to say it to make it official. And their friends were still nagging them about it._

_That time, Tsubasa's hard work paid off and he started going out with Misaki. They argued a lot but the group knew better. They surely did like each other despite of their fights. Nobara and Satoshi, Leanne and Craig were still going strong. They were only waiting for Mikan and Ralph to make their relationship the official headline of the school's newspaper. Like Mikan would ever make that happen._

_The DFA was in their usual hotspot. The fifth floor of Alice Academy. Mikan was lying on the couch half-asleep while Ralph's head was resting on her stomach and he was also trying to sleep. Nobara, Leanne, and Misaki were eating Doritos as they continued to watch the movie Letters to Juliet. Tsubasa, and Craig were playing the drums in the next room. And Satoshi was trying to think of lyrics for his song. Everyone had their different agenda but the most laziest of them all were Mikan and Ralph._

_"Hey, you told us that Clarisse is trying to be friends with you?" Nobara asked._

_Mikan's eyes were half-opened. She was not wearing her glasses and braces at that time but her hair was still messy. She replied sleepily, "Yeah?"_

_"I'm friends with her. She's so nice and she also tells us about how you're still a cold squirrel who would bite her anytime she comes closer to you," Leanne laughed._

_Ralph snorted and Mikan just replied, "Whatever."_

_"But seriously, you should let her be friends with her. I always hear that she's always with you and she does help you a lot of times during our practice," Nobara told Mikan._

_The brunette just grunted and went to dreamland. But not before taking Nobara's advice to her mind._

* * *

_It was February again and it meant a new year in DSMS. Mikan was walking down the hallway to get to her locker and she was wondering on why the students were acting strange. They were looking at her like she just grew five more heads but Mikan decided to shrug it away. She opened her locker and realize that it looked normal. No graffiti or anything._

_She then started to go to her class and the students were pointing at her. She wondered if she did anything wrong in her studies here in this music school. She was surprised when Aaron suddenly popped out in front of her class and she jumped in surprise._

_"You. What do you think are you doing?" Mikan exclaimed._

_Aaron smiled at her. It was just a friendly smile but Mikan had a very bad feelings about it. She shook that feeling away and wondered once again on what was wrong today._

_"Did you see the charts today?" Aaron asked her. Mikan was clueless and Aaron noticed it so he explained it to her. "Go down the hall to the right and you'll see in front of the main office the chart in the bulletin board." Aaron explained to her with that smile before he went into the classroom with his friends Jovan and Danny. Mikan stood there motionless before she made up her mind. She went passed by her classroom and went straight to the main office._

_Along the way, she didn't fail to notice the sneers and the glares that the students were giving to her. Mikan saw the crowd in front of the main office and she was quite surprised to see Misaki and the DFA. Ralph saw her and he waved at her to make her come there. Mikan jogged up to them and saw them._

_"What's going on?" Mikan asked them._

_"I think you'll be really shocked if I tell you," Misaki said._

_"What is it?" Mikan asked slowly._

_Ralph grabbed her elbows gently and made way to the crowd until they were in front of the bulletin board. Mikan's eyes were round as saucers and she had to stop her mouth from gaping in shock._

_"Jesus. Please tell me you're kidding," Mikan mumbled under her breath._

_**2009 TOP10 of DSMS - 2nd Year Students  
**_

_**1. Mikan Sakura**_

_**2. Ralph Anderson**_

_**3. Nobara Ibaragi**_

_**4. Jeanne Dowling**_

_**5. Satoshi Hagiwara**_

_**6. Craig Owens**_

_**7. Dilan Waynne**_

_**8. Tsubasa Andou**_

_**9. Leanne Evans**_

_**10. Misaki Harada**_

* * *

_"For My Squirrel Mikan."_

_Mikan opened the note after she read what it said on the front. She certainly knew who wrote this note. She dropped her bag pack on the floor as she closed her locker and began reading the note._

_"CONGRATULATIONS! I have so many things to tell you so hurry up and go to our usual spot!"_

_Mikan considered her choices. She wanted to go but at the same time it would be like granting Clarisse' wishes, which she would never do. But she had no choice, she's been there for her everything she needs a friend. She had became close to her, but not that she would admit that out loud. So Mikan grabbed her bag and went to the west wing of the school._

_She passed through flight of stairs until she halted when there were confetti being thrown to her. She saw the grins on Clarisse and Rob's faces as they greeted in chorus, "CONGRATULATIONS MIKAN!"_

_Clarisse hugged her and Mikan suddenly felt a warm feeling around her. Mikan hesitated at first, but she let herself return the hug. Clarisse was surprised but she just smiled because she was happy that Mikan let her hug her. But that was only for a moment because Mikan pushed her away slightly, a bit ashamed that she just broke one of her rules of being The Cold Mikan._

_Rob then stepped forward and it looked like he was holding something behind his back. Rob then pulled it out and Mikan gasped as a beautiful guitar appeared. It was color black and there was orange fire around the edges and there was a Sakura petal sticker on the back that made Mikan snort in amusement._

_"You are so corny," Mikan said. She was trying really hard not to smile or anything but it was hard when she already knew that these guys had totally broke that shell of hers._

_"You're welcome!" Clarisse grinned while Rob patted Mikan's head. Mikan shook his hand away but then they were caught off guard when Mikan beamed at them brightly._

_"Arigato!" Mikan said in Japanese as she continued to let out that bright, rare smile of hers to them._

_"You should smile more often," Clarisse smiled at her too as she said that softly._

_They sat down on the floor and ate their lunch as for the first time ever, Mikan finally opened up to them as she told them jokes which they never knew she could do, and smiled more often, which they adored._

_Suddenly, there was something that clicked in Mikan's mind and she knew that she had to give it much thought. She then put her spoon on her lips as she gazed towards her seniors. She then dropped it to her plate and straightened herself up._

_"I have something to tell you."_

_Clarisse and Rob gave their undivided attention to her as they encouraged her to go on. Mikan took a deep breath and thought, "They deserve to know the truth."_

_Mikan clasped her hands on her lap and then looked at them in the eye._

_"I'm not Mikan Sakura. I'm Mikan Yukihara."_

* * *

OMG! The series of these past events are revealing the truth about things that happened to Clarisse, Mikan, DFA, and the CF10! Now, you have to find out more about them in the next chapter so you should stay tune!

_-CrimsonHazelEyes_


	27. Clarisse and the CF10 Part Four

Heyyyy! So what's up everyone? Sorry if I updated late these days LOL but we're almost at the climaz of the story :O at least i think so XD because this is the time that secrets are finally being revealed and i can't wait til I clear all your questions :D I hope you're enjoy this chapter :)

Thank you very much for reviewing and reading my story :D PM me if you want to ask me of something and I'll gladly answered ^^ And as for your those who had written me a long review- I feel special XD LOL But I'm thanking you for your effort because it made my day :D

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

_If two past lovers remain friends, they are either still in love or they never were._

* * *

_To say that Clarisse and Robert were shocked, was an understatement of the year. But it was soon replaced by face of doubt. Rob then burst out laughing while Clarisse tried her best not to laugh out loud like Robert was doing. Mikan seemed to be unfazed as her poker face was on and she was still staring at them. Robert stopped laughing when Clarisse slapped him at the back._

_"I'm not kidding," Mikan spoke for the first time in the five minutes of nothing but laughter of Robert._

_Clarisse raised her eyebrow while Rob muttered, "Yeah, right." Mikan let out a tired sigh as she began to think if it was really right to tell them._

_Okay, they were close to her now and they treated her really nice. But was it really worth it if they knew who she was really? Was a year and a half was enough to prove that they were such trustworthy friends?_

_Mikan continued to ponder until Clarisse clapped her hands and Rob touched her forehead. He gazed at Mikan's hazel eyes and smirked. "Do you have a fever?" He asked. Mikan rolled her eyes and shove his hands away._

_"What should I do to make you believe me?" Mikan asked, deciding to play their game. She knew clearly on what was going on to their minds and she thought a little fun wouldn't hurt._

_"Well for starters, Mikan Yukihara is a rich girl, like really, really, really rich. Her family's business is on the Top1 of the industry chart. Secondly. . .," Clarisse trailed off to allow Rob to continue her sentence._

_"Yukihara is a beautiful girl," Robert said. He took a bite on his food and continued, "So if you can prove that you're her, then I'll believe you."_

_Clarisse then slipped closer to Mikan and nudged her elbows, "C'mon, Mikan. Although you have the same first name, well, it's a pure coincidence. No one will surely believe you if you just randomly say that you're a Yukihara."_

_Mikan smirked down at her and Clarisse knew that there was something deep behind it. Clarisse knew Mikan as an impassive girl who doesn't trust people easily so she's always with the DFA. It was hard gaining her trust and because of that it took so long before she finally opened up to her and Rob. Now the redheaded singer was torn into believing what Mikan told them or believing that it was only a mere delusion of hers._

_"Well, if you insist."_

_Mikan slowly took off her hairband that freed her messy brunette hair from its ponytail. Mikan dragged her crappy backpack to her side and got out a hairbrush. Mikan smoothed her hair for a good one minute as she headed on to the next step. Rob and Clarisse were clearly mystified just from Mikan's messy hair that turned into a smooth, and straight hair that the sun was glaring on. Mikan then got a plastic container and she then opened her mouth and took off her fake braces that revealed white, complete teeth. Rob had to stop his mouth from opening up while Clarisse remained frozen on the ground as she watched the brunette in front of her remove those nerdy stuff piece by piece._

_It was like watching a make-over. Only this one was the person herself was the one who was making herself perfect._

_And lastly, those round, big rimmed glasses was taken off. For the first time, Clarisse had stared to Mikan's eyes. Her hazel eyes were warm and full of life as they stared down to her blue ones. Rob who was behind her, gulped and raised his palm in front of Mikan._

_"Hold up!" Rob yelled out. He wiped the sweat that was running down on his forehead as he continued, "Are you using some kind of magic to make yourself beautiful?"_

_Mikan only threw her head back and laughed. The aura behind her seemed to glow and its warm atmosphere were surrounding them like cocoon. Clarisse never saw a girl like Mikan. Neither Rob._

_Mikan might seemed to be a complicated girl who had trust issues, but inside Clarisse knew that Mikan was just an ordinary girl, longing to have friends all around her. Friends who are ready to share their thoughts and feelings. Friends who are ready to help her when she needs them. Friends who can she put her trust on and will never break them. Just like the DarkFallenAngels. And Clarisse wished that their bond was unbreakable because she couldn't stand watching Mikan losing those bright smiles that can affect her surroundings, and her honest eyes that seemed to be reflecting the truth._

_Mikan Yukihara was a wonderful girl. And Clarisse was glad that she met her._

* * *

_"YOU TOLD HER?" Nobara shrieked on top of her lungs._

_Mikan just nodded. They were outside of the DSMS school grounds as the DFA and Misaki shared their day to the others. And of course, Mikan telling Clarisse and Rob the truth about her secret identity was the headlines of the news._

_"OMG! I can't believe it! So basically, this means that they're part of our gang now?" Leanne asked excitedly._

_"Do you want to?" Ralph asked._

_Mikan pushed the ground to lift up her weight on the swing. She swayed back and front with Ralph joining in. Tsubasa was clinging on the monkey bars, with an ice cream bar between his lips. Leanne and Nobara were on the slides with their phones in their hands while Satoshi was leaning on the tree, listening to their conversation. Misaki and Craig were squatted to the ground as they joined into their chatters._

_"Well, I don't know. She's already in the CF10. But at least she's our friend now, and Rob too." Mikan replied, still swinging her body to the air._

_"Oh, yeah," Craig muttered._

_"Hey, wanna go hang out with them this weekend?" Misaki suggested. Everyone looked at her and grinned, even Mikan and Ralph._

_"Sure," they all answered in unison. They looked at one another and laughed. Ralph got off his swing and sneakily went to Mikan's back and pushed her swing hard that she went flying up. She screeched on top of her lungs as she tried to keep her big glasses in place so it wouldn't fall on the ground._

_"ALEX!" Mikan shrieked. Nobara and the others were laughing hysterically while Mikan struggled to keep her screams down to her throat. Unfortunately the young lad didn't even stop pushing her. After a few moments, Mikan finally stopped struggling and let Ralph pushed her swing as a bright smile came on shine upon her lips._

* * *

_Clarisse was rubbing her chin as she gazed to the dark clouds forming almost at the center of the school. She sighed as Rob took her shoulders and leaned her face on him._

_"What's wrong?" Rob asked._

_The redheaded girl bit the side of her cheek and said, "...Nothing."_

_The truth was she was really disturbed. She trusted her band members even though she was not close to Aaron and the other four. They had been through a lot to reach this position whereas they were famous just like how they wanted to be. They were giving and courteous people but what happened in that morning was something that Clarisse put a lot of thought about. Because she knew that something big was stirring and she didn't like it one bit._

_Aaron was standing in front of their class that morning and Clarisse decided to talk to him a bit. They talked about their songs and which tours were they attending first since it was already February. But when Aaron asked about something she wouldn't imagine him asking her, she became quite suspicious._

_"So the so-called-DFA group are on the charts this week," Aaron mentioned this morning. It was natural to talk about them and Clarisse looked like it was a mere casual talk._

_"I heard you're befriending them, Clarisse," Aaron added. Clarisse told him that she really was and she told Aaron how she thought about that group. She said, "They're really nice and even though Mikan Sakura seems to be a hard person to approach to, I know that she's a wonderful person to have as a friend."_

_It was only silence after that and Clarisse had already thought of leaving since she found Aaron too quiet to respond. When she was about to walk away though, she heard the most absurd thing that came from his mouth._

_"I guess it's true. Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. Good job Clarisse. You know that they're only trying to get to us because they want the fame that we have. You know that they're only pretending to be innocent and nice people when inside they want us to be their ladder to reach the top of the music world."_

_Clarisse was beyond shocked and flabbergasted. She didn't know what to say. She never knew that Aaron thought of the Mikan and her friends this way. Clarisse was about to counter Aaron's words when he went on, not letting her interrupt._

_"Clarisse, you and Rob knew that if our band went downhill my father will never allow me to sing again. And if that happens, it will bother your conscience so much that you'll never sleep at night. I begged for my father to let me stay here in America to continue singing with you guys. And I'll do everything so it won't be stolen by anyone." That was Aaron's last words before he headed out of the classroom and started in other direction. Clarisse couldn't care less that he was skipping classes. But what bothered her was the thing that he said because it sounded like there was another meaning to every word that he just uttered to her._

* * *

_It was already lunch time in the DSMS. Mikan was ready to go her usual place to see Rob and Clarisse when she suddenly received something from someone. She was opening her locker to put all her stuff there when a note came flying out of her locker. She picked it up on the floor and grinned when she saw the note._

_"For Mikan._

_From Clarisse and Robert."_

_Mikan scrunched her eyebrows when she read the front of the note. Clarisse always called her "Squirrel Mikan" and she never write Robert when she was talking about her boyfriend because Clarisse always liked to write Rob, just Rob and not Robert. Mikan decided to read the rest of the note even though she was doubting that it was Clarisse who sent it._

_"Meet us at our usual spot :) We have something for you!"_

_Mikan smiled. Maybe it was kinda weird but no one knew that she was always at the west wing part of the school with Clarisse and Rob. Mikan then hurried her steps to go there but when she passed the stairs to go up the second floor, there was a sudden double thump in her heart that made her stop. She looked out of the glassed windows to her right and say a very dark atmosphere and it looked like a big storm would come pouring out. Mikan shrugged that feeling and continued to her steps. She reached the floor where she was destined to and slumped her bag on the cold, hard floor._

_"Clarisse?" Mikan asked. It only echoed and Mikan thought that maybe this couple was merely playing with her she decided to venture this part of the school a bit to see if her friends were hiding from her._

* * *

_Her breath became ragged as she struggled to breath in and out. After seeing the note in front of Mikan's locker, Clarisse and Rob immediately went to the west wing of the school to find her. They were supposed to go get her so they would together go to their usual spot of the DSMS. But it turned out that someone just decided to deceive Mikan by acting like they had given her a note._

_"We have to hurry up!" Clarisse said between her shallow breaths. She ran through flights of stairs with Rob on her side. After a several seconds, they were in their usual spot. With only Mikan's bag on the ground._

_"What is this all about, Clarisse?" Rob asked , confusion was evident on his face. His face was kinda flushed and his brown hair was kinda damped because of sweat._

_Clarisse stood there as her eyes widened. She remembered Aaron's words, "Clarisse, you and Rob knew that if our band went downhill my father will never allow me to sing again. And if that happens, it will bother your conscience so much that you'll never sleep at night. I begged for my father to let me stay here in America to continue singing with you guys. And I'll do everything so it won't be stolen by anyone."_

_Was it possible that Aaron was the mastermind of the bullying issue on Mikan? Was it possible that he was also the reason on why Mikan and her friends were separated from each other? Was she the one who was responsible for their different schedules? And were Mikan's friends also experience this bullying?_

_Thoughts were running in Clarisse' head and she knew that no one could answer them but Aaron himself. She never really knew that all this time, Aaron was planting anger against the DFA and the other new students in DSMS. Now Clarisse was clear that Mikan and her friends could be in danger anytime._

_Clarisse went straight, completely leaving Rob clueless but he also knew that at this time Clarisse was also agitated as he was. So he decided to wait for her to tell him the whole thing later. They ran for what seemed like hours but Clarisse didn't stop hoping that Mikan was alright and she could find her anytime._

_Her hope grew when she saw Mikan standing, peering through the wholes in the windows of the unused classrooms. Clarisse smiled and let out a sigh of relief while Rob patted her back in comfort._

_"She's just here," Rob said, chuckling lightly. Mikan heard them so she turned around and grinned at them._

_"There you go guys! I was looking for you all over the place!" Mikan threw her head back and laughed just like a careless kid. She held onto the railings of the stairs beside her and waved at her friends._

_Clarisse was smiling but the next moment it was wiped off her face as her face grew pale and her eyes widened with pure horror in her blue eyes._

_A tall person was behind Mikan with black clothe wrapped around his face so she didn't know who it was. But what scared Clarisse was because he was behind Mikan and was ready to push her off the stairs. She ran to Mikan as fast as she could but that person had already shoved Mikan on the stairs.  
_

_"MIKAN!"_

_Both Rob and Clarisse' voices echoed through the emptied hallways. It seemed like a slow motion in Clarisse' eyes as Mikan lost her balance and lost her grip on the railings because of the impact of that push to her. Clarisse made a grab to Mikan and she caught the surprised look on that culprit and she knew who it was._

_But it was all too late._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Screams flooded the west wing of the DSMS as well as the blood on the floor._

_No one had ever seen this coming. Never had anyone could see that a one's dream could shatter because of that._

_If love could shatter in pieces...and so are dreams too._

* * *

This is the new chapter! Everyone I hope you liked it! Now I know that you're thinking of what happens next... well, i think you can guess. Stay tune for the next chapter :D

-_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	28. Final Part of the Past

Hey people! Long time no see Fanfiction XD LOL

First of all, _I'm so sorry_ for not updating this story for more than a month DX and I hope you'll still continue to support this even though I haven't update this for awhile. And secondly, I miss you guys! I'm so happy when I got to finally see your reviews :) My absence has a reason though... and that is... My freaking computer and laptop are not working and it's driving me nuts! DX I have the whole summer to finally type my new chapters and yet all of my devices are. freaking. not. working. Ugh! LOL Sorry for my ranting.

Thanks for the reviews that I got from all of you! I *heart* yaaahh! :D

For my reviewers in **Chapter 25**~Thank you so much:

xfayex bbzx , Shoujo Romantica Lover , xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

Winter's Drop , hannah-chanxox , sEcretmiNdLoLITA

xDevilishAngelx , shimahiko4ever , puresepe

Pixel , Kylee-Cat , demonyuuki18 , alittle-bakemono27

Crimson-Midnight-Moon , bluegurl142 , muzikchic4eva 

Hellothia , daa3fan , AnimeBrat. 03. Freak

CHE's friend , XxpuffpuffxX

**Chapter 26**~Thank you so much:

XxpuffpuffxX , muzikchich4eva , xXpiex

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx , sEcretmiNdLoLITA , Xxdarkness-angelxX

Heidee May , XxBluefangxX , Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Keyheart , shimahiko4ever , xDevilishAngelx

alittle-bakemono27 , daa3fan , jeny88animefan

CheeseChan , do. re. mi. , hannah-chanxox 

Art-Of'LetTing'Go : Your comment about Shakespeare really made me giggle XD Thank you for your wonderful review :D

**Chapter 27**~Thank you so much:

xfayex bbzx , xDevilishAngelx , Kylee-Cat

Crimson-Midnight-Moon , daa3fan , alittle-bakemono27

XxpufffpuffxX , shimahiko4ever , Keyheart

xXBluefangXx , Ellixx , ddemonyuuki18 

hannah-chanxox , The Faded Smile , MadHopeFreak

shade sakura knight , Mikansume27

SmilesforCrayonsxx : Thank you very much for your very long review :D It got me grinning especially the part when you said that you have a favorite funny part/dialogue of Tsubasa in my story. Coz I always thought that I'm lacking something in the "sense-of-humor department" LOL XD It made me happy that I can somehow make my readers laugh :) Thanks so much!

**Author's Note:** Just giving a reminder to all of my story viewers, readers, and fans... I might not update as fast as I had for some -tech- issues. No computers. No laptops. Because they're both not working. Wow. Luck sure is so NOT on my side ): and now I also have cold T^T But anyways... my good news is: This chapter is the LAST one for the flashbacks and the next chapter is gonna be more about Mikan, Natsume and the rest of the Gakuen transfers, the mysterious dancer *wink*, and Robert's appearence *shock* I hope you'll stay tune for all of that XD Be ready for this!

Now, lights, camera, action!

**Disc: I don't own G.A. except from the DSMS and people who you don't recognize from G.A. **

* * *

_If what you see by the way doesn't please you, then _close_ your _eyes_ and _see_ from the _heart_. Because the heart can see _beauty_ and _love_ more than the eyes ever wonder._

* * *

_"CLARISSE!"_

_Screams flooded the empty hallways as Clarisse rolled down the stairs and had her head crashed on the cemented floor. Rob almost flew down the stairs just to save her but it was all too late. Mikan had her hazel eyes wide opened in shock and horror as she brought up her hands to clamp her mouth shut before she goes out of control. Tears of despair flowed out of her eyes as she sobbed loudly._

_"Babe, open your eyes please," Rob cried out. He brought Clarisse into his arms and flinched when the warm blood of hers smudged him. He was scared. He was so fucking scared that his shoulders shook and he couldn't even control his tears falling uncontrollably down his cheeks._

_Clarisse' blue eyes didn't open. She didn't even move an inch or did something that would be a sign that she could hear them. She was unconscious._

_"Clarisse, please open you eyes."_

_Mikan wobbly walked down the stairs and stopped in front behind Rob. She still couldn't stop herself from crying out loud. She bent down and reached a shaky hand towards Clarisse but drew it back and bit it between her teeth, hoping that it would bring her at least half of the pain that Clarisse was experiencing right now._

_"Clarisseeeee!" Mikan sobbed out."We need to bring her to the hospital, Rob."_

_Almost immediately Rob stood up, carrying Clarisse in his arms and was jogging down the stairs with a shaken Mikan behind him. Several meters away from the west wing of the DSMS, they spotted Mrs. Deborah and she looked so shocked that she remained frozen on the ground for a few seconds. But after analyzing the situation on how teary Mikan was and how Rob looked haggard and desperate, the strict teacher hurried to them and called on some staff members to help them._

_They called 911 as soon as possible and an ambulance appeared. Unfortunately, Mrs. Deborah was the only one who could go but she ordered the other teacher to drive Mikan and Rob to the hospital too while she stayed with Clarisse inside of the ambulance._

_It happened so fast and Mikan ended up curling herself up into a ball inside the car while Rob told her soothing stuff like, 'It's gonna be alright" and "Clarisse would never give up." But it didn't stop her from thinking of what happened awhile ago._

_She was supposed to be the one who was pushed off the stairs. Not Clarisse. It was all her entire fault on why Clarisse received that blow and ended up badly injured. Everyone should blame her. All these thoughts were running inside of Mikan's head._

_After a few minutes they finally arrived at the hospital and Mikan and Rob were running towards the ER. They waited impatiently outside with Mrs. Deborah who was silent the whole time but she had a rosary in her hands, praying for the best and to save Clarisse for any harm that would come. Mikan settled herself in chair at the corner, away from them, and sobbed her hearts out. She was still curled up into a ball until Rob rubbed her back in a calming manner._

_"Mikan, Clarisse is strong so you don't have to worry. She's gonna be alright," Rob said. But it didn't sound convincing because Mikan knew that he was also convincing himself that everything would be alright. She knew that Rob hoped Clarisse would wake soon. Mikan knew Rob would have the most impact of this event because he really liked Clarisse and he'd been there with her all the time._

_"Kids, let's just pray for her safety. Everything's gonna be alright," Mrs. Deborah said with a reassuring smile on her worried face._

_They really did hope for that._

* * *

_"1, 2, 3, Clear!"_

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

_"1, 2, 3, Clear!"_

_Doctors and nurses rushing in and out of the Emergency Room in the hospital. Machines were beeping rapidly, sweats on the medical helpers were dripping as they held in their breaths, and the demands of the doctor were heard and the assistants were rushing to attend all of it in haste. The patient was in a critical situation, with blood spluttering out of her head and her hair was being soaked in it. The medical team couldn't help but feel pity towards the young lass lying motionless in front of them. One doctor shook his head lightly and went out of the room. He was greeted by youngsters who came into the hospital with their patient. He walked up to them and the first thing he saw was their anxious and scared expressions._

_Clarisse' family was there because Mrs. Deborah called them. Rob and Mikan was still there, waiting for some good news. And there was some additional friends of the patient standing there._

_"How is my daughter?" Mrs. Powell asked, a handkerchief was in her hands gripping in tightly as she could. Tears were pouring down in her face, completely out of her control._

_The doctor sighed and explained the situation. "Your daughter is in critical condition. She gets a large wound on her head maybe it's because she hit her head on a sharp edge. We need to stitch that wound to prevent the bleeding before it severe the blood loss."_

_"Is she gonna be okay?" Mr. Powell asked._

_"We're doing our best, Mr. Powell. And there's one more thing," the doctor trailed off._

_Mikan and Rob were listening the entire time so their attention was quickly caught about the last thing that the doctor said. The DFA was also there and the other members of the CF10, also waiting for some news. But Aaron and his other four friends weren't there._

_"Because of the impact on her head, it caused a damage to the brain. But it's not that severe. We only have to wait for her to wake up so we know what are the other results of the impact on her," the doctor told them._

_Mikan's head was downcast and she stood up inconspicuously. Ralph saw her and was about to follow her but Nobara held his arm and shook her head. She mouthed to him, "Just let her... She needs some time alone."_

_That time Ralph couldn't help but feel helpless as he saw Mikan's face without a smile. That was the first time he saw her that sad, and sorrow could be seen in her eyes. He wished he could do something. Having her witness something like that had definitely left Mikan shell-shocked. And on top of it, Mikan had made it known that Clarisse had become one of her true friends. Ralph hoped that Clarisse would wake up soon._

* * *

_The sky was very dark and big drops of rain came pouring down. The leaves of the trees were swaying as the sound of thunder ripped through the air. The park was wet and nobody was there. Except from Mikan who was sitting on a wet bench. Her clothes were soaked and her shoulders were slumped._

_"It's all my fault." Mikan's voice was hoarse. Her eyes were puffy and very red from too much crying and on top of it, it looked so lifeless and filled with nothing but guilt. But at that moment, she wasn't crying and maybe it was because she has already cried so much that all her tears dried out until nothing could escape from her eyes anymore._

_After 4 days passed by, Clarisse was still in the hospital bed with needles and tubes around her. It was sickening on how she laid there and no one could possibly do anything to help her. But the big bomb was dropped when the doctor told them something that totally crashed them... totally crashed Clarisse' dreams._

_"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Ms. Powell's hearing sense is damaged. We've done the best we can but we can never undo the damage. Hearing aid may help her amplify sound but that's all. We can never bring back what's had been lost."_

_"Dammit!" She threw her big glasses off and it landed on the ground with a crack. The left lens was broken and Mikan stared at it for a moment. She ground her teeth and she raised her leg and her shoe collided with the broken glasses. It snapped into two and Mikan could only look at it with hatred. "They think I'm worthless because I'm like this. A nerd. And this is also one of the reasons they bully me. The reason on why Clarisse is always protecting me."_

_Mikan slowly raised her head and there was a dangerous and mischievous glint in her eyes. She had a serious face on as she said, "They're going to see who I really am."_

_And that was the point where everything changed in a blink of an eye._

* * *

_High heels clanking on the cemented floors as students in the DSMS wring their necks to stare at the person walking on the land of their music school. Black socks extended up to her knees as her long legs made no hurry in walking. Her black miniskirt fluttered against her each step as her dark purple, off-shoulder shirt showed her fair skin. Her brunette hair was curled into bouncy ringlets and her hazel eyes shone with glitter but the truth was it was dull and lifeless. Thick eyelashes softly kissed her cheeks as they blinked every once in a while._

_It was like a professional model was walking right in front of them and the students couldn't stop at gaping to the gorgeous brunette. They had to stop their mouths from hanging open but the excitement was shown in their eyes. They swallowed as they saw the brunette turned around to look at them. And all of a sudden it was merely silent around until they came. The DarkFallenAngels. They looked dumbfounded as the other students were. Ralph even tried to prevent himself from screaming just what the hell was going on._

_"Hey everyone! Can you please tell me where is Aaron Morgan?" The girl who was the center of their attention asked them. Almost everyone responded at the same time as they pointed at the studio to the right corner of the first floor. The girl turned her heels sharply and began to head to that way. Ralph who came out of his shocked state came running towards her. He caught her arm and she gave a little squeak._

_"Mikan, what are you trying to do?" Ralph asked. His eyes were narrowed and he felt his heart giving a faster beats._

_"Alex," Mikan sighed and held Ralph's hand that was on her wrist. She then stared at his eyes and said, "I'm straightening my mistakes. And I'm gonna confront the person who did that to Clarisse."_

_Ralph's gaze hardened as he looked into Mikan's cold façade. "Are you saying that you know who pushed Clarisse on the stairs?"_

_Mikan looked down and replied, "She told me. I know that she knows who it is because that day, the one who's supposed to be pushed down wasn't Clarisse." She paused to look at Ralph._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It was supposed to be...me."_

_Ralph's eyes blazed like wild fire in anger. In other words, the one who was supposed to be in the hospital wasn't Clarisse. The one who was supposed to have the hearing damaged was not Clarisse either. It was supposed to be Mikan. In any case, if that was the truth then how was he going to deal with that? The truth that Mikan was probably being eaten up by guilt and sadness. And the truth that the one he loved was the one who was supposed to receive that blow._

_He felt selfish, but he was thankful that it was not Mikan. And he himself was starting to get eat up by guilt, too, for thinking of that._

_"W-Who... Who did this?" Ralph asked, trying to manage his voice not to sound shaken._

_"Aaron."_

_That mere mention of his name made him look to Mikan in disbelief in his eyes. He asked, "Did... Did you know what he did?"_

_Mikan became confused at that question. "What do you mean?"_

_Suddenly Nobara appeared behind Ralph and said, "He paid the students to do the bullying to us. He stopped bullying us when we found out about it because we threatened him that we're going to tell on him to the director. At first we thought it was only him but apparently most of the students became anxious at our arrival. They think of us as their rivals in winning the fame that they've been wanting. And they want to do that in every way as possible."_

_"That's what Aaron taught them to do," Tsubasa said, appearing beside Nobara._

_Mikan heard enough. She trudged to the studio with the DFA and the other students behind her. They wanted to know what was going on and why on earth was she doing here. She arrived in front of the door and kicked it open with her high-heeled boots. She remained unfazed as she saw the surprised Aaron, Jessie, Jovan, Lizabeth, and Danny who were setting up the music instruments. It looked like Mikan just interrupted their practice session but she didn't give a damn about it._

_Aaron whistled as he caught the sight of Mikan. "Hey babe, whacha doing here? Are you new?"_

_Mikan ignored what he said and gave a comeback, "Hey shitface. Want me to fucking tear your eyes out so you'll stop the dirty stare?"_

_"Feisty, aren't we?" Aaron smirked. He looked so careless like nothing had happened to one of his band members. And Mikan swore he was gonna get it soon._

_Ralph was on the doorway, flaming with protectiveness but he knew that Mikan had better plans for the retard. So he controlled it and just watched them._

_Mikan shoved Danny who had the microphone and he fell with a yelp. He was about to say something but Mikan beat him to it._

_"You might be wondering who am I," Mikan sent them a smirk which Ralph also had since he knew what would be their reaction._

_"I'm Mikan Sakura. The nerdy girl who comes to school everyday just to get bullied by all of you. But the truth is it's only a disguise and nothing more. And by the way, my real name is not Mikan Sakura. It's Mikan Yukihara."_

_Aaron's eye were round as saucers and it was the same as all of them except from the DFA. Aaron sputtered, "T-That's...impossible!"_

_Mikan swiveled her head towards him and looked at him straight in the eye. "You're wondering on why am I able to climb up the Top10 of the DSMS. I'll show you why."_

_Then Ralph and the rest of the DFA gathered the instruments. The students outside found out that they were going to perform something. Mikan as the lead singer, Ralph had the electric guitar as Nobara, Tsubasa was sitting in front of the drums, and Misaki was standing in front of the keyboard. Tsubasa held the drumsticks and counted to three before Ralph's guitar produced the metallic sound that started the song. He was followed by Nobara who started strumming hers. Misaki followed and the tune that her keyboard provided was the one that was leading Ralph and Nobara._

_Mikan grabbed the microphone on the stand and looked directly to Aaron's eye. He flinched as he saw the hatred and loathing presented in her eyes. It made him want to shiver because it was as if he was being peirced by knives._

_And it all began. The talent that Mikan relinquished would be making all the students jaw-dropped and finally realize that Mikan deserved the position she got in the DSMS._

_**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you became to wonder why you came**_

_**Where did I go wrong I lost a friend**_  
_**Somewhere along the bitterness**_  
_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_  
_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_They all knew who she was talking about in the part where she sang the chorus. They knew it was all about Clarisse. Mikan's true identity had come off because of her and they knew that it was also the reason on why she was determined to beat Aaron and his friends._

_It was only a small part of the song and the students were guiltily wanted to hear more but Mikan had already stopped and they couldn't possibly ask her to play more when they knew that just yesterday they hated Mikan Sakura because of stealing the top rank and now that they knew why, they were trying to attach the remaining dignity on them._

_"You... can't be possibly that hideous nerd," Aaron finally uttered. It sounded stupid, even to his ears but he couldn't possibly believe anymore of this crazy stuff that was happening in front of his eyes. Mikan just smirked at him and Nobara handed something to her. A pair of familiar, rounded glasses. The same one that Mikan Sakura used as she got wet because of the pail of water that was thrown to her when she was being bullied few weeks ago. The same pair of glasses that almosy covered half of Mikan Sakura's face._

_"Would this make you believe something?" Mikan wore the glasses and an instant resemblance shone to the eyes of the students. They could hardly believe what they were seeing and now they could only hope the best on what was going to happen to them after this._

_The DFA got up and was behind Mikan except from Ralph and Nobara who were standing on either side of Mikan. Ralph held Mikan'a hand and she gave it a squeeze, telling him that she go this._

_"Now, may we take our leave?" Mikan smiled sweetly and they almost fell from it. But they knew that it was one wicked smile that held something. Something that would definitely destroy some of them._

* * *

_For the next months, Mikan was always exhausted and the DFA couldn't possibly stop her from doing what she wanted to do especially if it was her. They watched her study hard, harder than anyone in their class would, and that made her the Top 1 in the class both in DSMS and Alice Academy. They could only gape in shock as the so-called-idot-slash-dork was rising to somewhere they couldn't able to follow. But the most shocking secret was also delivered in the Alice Academy when Mikan walked into the grounds as her true self. But it was right after the teachers told them that she was the one who got the top scores in the mid-exams._

_In romance department, Mikan was definitely the most sought girl in school. She became popular and Lizette, her ex-enemy, wanted to attach herself to her and her popularity. But Nobara didn't just stand back because she officially declared that she was Mikans's best friend in the cafeteria when the students were completely looking at their table. As her admirers increased, Ralph's possessive side was also shown often. He glared at every guy who would throw a dirty stare to his girl friend and Mikan could still remember the way he marked his territory._

_He just freaking made out with her in the hallways. Period._

_Mikan was shocked that time and she couldn't almost remember what happened right after that. As for the other guys, they obviously got the warning and they gave the distance that Ralph needed for him and Mikan._

_Mikan tried all her best to excelled all her subjects and for the objective to prove to everyone that she deserved everything that she got. And to prove that all of Clarisse' effort didn't go to waste. Mikan promised to Clarisse that she would get the justice that she should have gotten. She promised her that she would get Aaron and his friends to admit all the crimes they committed and that she would make sure that the officials wouldn't let this one go. Being the kind Clarisse, she asked Mikan to just let it go because she undertood why Aaron wanted to do it. Mikan could only gape at her; shocked at her pleas. Mikan didn't agree because she still believed that it was her own fault that all of the bad things that happened to Clarisse was because of her. _

_Clarisse couldn't be able to sing in stange anymore. Her damaged hearing would only caused her grief if she tried to balance music. She wouldn't be able to get the right pitch or anything. She wouldn't be able to dance as long as she didn't hear the beats of the music. She wouldn't be able to play any instrument when she didn't even know if she got the right notes or not. _

_And Mikan believed that she was responsible for that. _

_And that was when it all started. The revenge that Mikan was hoping for. The revenge that she was yearning to bestowed upon the people who made her friends suffer. And she was ready to have it after the a year and a half of world touring. She could only wait for the day she would finally be back to the Alice Academy and the chaos would begin._

* * *

OMG! Finally it's finished! You don't know how long I waited for this day to finally get my hands on the keyboard and type this chapter! :D So hopefully I would get a handful of reviews for this long-awaited chapter XD See you next time~

-_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	29. Heart's Strength

OMG guys! My computer is fixed :D Now I can finally update my chapters faster before my school here starts again ): I don't wanna go back yetttt T_T

Soooo I'm really happy that everything about Clarisse is now cleared and I can finally get on with the current event of the story ;D I hope you'll like this new chapter!

A big "**THANK YOU**" for those reviews :D especially for waiting for that new chapter after several weeks XD And I'm really glad to know that you're concerned about me (:

Diamond Starlet , XxpuffpuffxX , xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

muzikchic4eva , xXpiex , xDevilishAngelx

AnimeBrat. 03. Freak - OMG Thanks for your time writing a long review for me :D It really made me happy and for the reason that you're one of the people who continue to support this story :) Thank you!

kuroneko , alittle-bakemono27 , Crimson-Midnight-Moon

jeny88animefan , MistiLove , shimahiko4ever

Ellixx , ashley6445 , SmilesforCrayonsxx

demonyuuki18 , shade sakura knight

xfayex bbzx - LOL! Thanks for waiting for that chapter btw XD and sorry for replying late in your messages in facebook Dx Thank you! :)

**A/N:** Wow sooo everyone's starting to guess who's the dancer ;D we're all gonna find that out in later chapters =P So the ones that you've guessed are: Mikan, Ralph, Satoshi, and Clarisse. Mmmmm... we'll find out... hahaha XD

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Feelings don't die because we keep on feeding them with memories. That's exactly the reason why it's hard to move on._

* * *

It was already dismissal time and students scurried outside of their classrooms and went to their lockers to grab their stuff. They only have six hours to finally go somewhere else they wanted to go before the curfew for their dorms. The guards would surely close it and maybe report to the Principal about the students who weren't in their rooms yet.

The UnfathomableHigh10 was more anxious than usual because they were finally going to meet someone they haven't seen in one and half years. The twisted pain in Mikan's stomach was something she wanted to get out. This whole reunion with her old friends, Robert Ross and Clarisse Powell, made her feel happy but queasy and agitated at the same time. It was a great thing that Ralph was there for her before she break down in tears because of joy.

"I can't believe we're finally going to meet them again!" Nobara whooped. She was unusually energetic and the students were gaping in awe. Tsubasa was more obvious since he was freaking dancing on the floor thus, earning a lot more attention.

"Keep it down," Mikan warned, face was impassive but her eyes were twinkling with excitement. She was itching to finally get out of here and meet her friends. But she was also worried as to how would Clarisse would react when she saw her.

"Clarisse would be ecstatic," Ralph said, as if he knew what she was thinking. She looked up to him with those hazel orbs and he smiled at her.

"You think so?" she asked, worry lines began to get visible on her face.

Ralph rubbed the line between her two eyebrows affectionately and said, "I know so. Now, stop beating yourself up because,Mikan, Clarisse will be more than happy to see you with a smile than that guilty face."

Mikan finally smiled and tip-toed to give Ralph a chaste kiss on the lips and the students surrounding them gave squeals and ohh's. She then whispered to Ralph's ears, "Thank you, Alex."

"Anything for you."

"Eww, eww, eww! Now, can you guys stop smooching with each other so we can get on our way?" Leanne asked, covering her eyes. Nobara and the others nodded in agreement as Mikan and Ralph just chuckled at them. The two of them walked hand-in-hand as the others tailed behind them, chatting happily but also securing their cool façade in front of the students.

* * *

Hotaru was more than surprised when she heard that familiar laugh along the hallways. She turned around to the sound of voice and saw Mikan, holding hands with Ralph. Their friends were laughing along with them and they really looked happy. There was a twinge of guilt in Hotaru's heart when she realized that Mikan might never laugh again in front of her. Her trust on her was long gone and she could only hope that Mikan would somehow forgive her.

"Hotaru?" Ruka called out, touching her shoulder and shaking her slightly. She swiveled her head and her amethyst eyes met his cerulean ones. "Are you okay?"

She just nodded her head once as she continued to walk again. She saw Natsume and the others leaning against the wall in the corner and Yuu waved at them.

"Hey Hotaru!" Anna and Nonoko greeted in chorus. She just nodded and stopped in front of them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't you wanna go to the mall?" Nonoko asked, bouncing on her feet.

"Too troublesome," Hotaru simply replied.

"We're going somewhere else actually," Ruka interjected but Hotaru jabbed her elbow to his ribs and he made a sound like "oof!"

"That's canceled," she said nonchalantly.

Ruka opened his mouth to ask why and Hotaru simply shrugged and told him, "He has other important appointments."

"Oh."

Natsume quirked one eyebrow at that but didn't say anything more. He straightened up and pulled his backpack to his shoulders and asked, "Are we going or not?"

The others bounced happily, especially the twins. "Let's go then!"

"But wait! Where's Koko and Kitsu?" Anna asked, looking around to find the two guys who had these grins plastered on their faces. Hotaru pointed her thumb on behind them and came the other twins.

"There are the two other idiots," Hotaru muttered, rolling her eyes. She saw Natsume turned to leave and she followed suit with Ruka behind her and the others.

* * *

Mikan and the UH10 were waiting behind the school gates of the Art and Design School. They were in disguise as not to risk revealing themselves to the fans who might chase them at the brink of exhaustion and passing out, and the paparazzi who might post something in tabloids that might come out pretty ridiculous. And they didn't want that so they looked utterly lame in those huge glasses that came in different colors and not to mention the rainbow wigs, courtesy to the one who provided it all, Nobara.

"This will work I promise," Nobara said, giggling as she ducked in the wall when she saw the students coming out of the school.

"Boo!" The oh-so-familiar baritone voice came behind them were they were hiding between a big bush and the bricked wall. Nobara, Leanne, Misaki, and Mikan shrieked in surprise, jumping out of the bush while the other guys turned around to see the culprit. The fast beating heart of Mikan didn't slow down as she tried to calm herself, holding a hand on her chest and looking around frantically around the area as she saw that very familiar chestnut hair doubling over in laughter.

"Kyaaa!" Tsubasa mimicked the girls' squeal earlier as he also bent over and laughed. Ralph and Craig were also laughing and Satoshi was covering his mouth in one hand, restraining to make fun of the girls. The familiar guy with them tried to stop laughing, one hand on his knee while he waved his other hand to them.

"Yo! Long time no see!"

"Robbbb!" Nobara, Leanne, and Misaki ran to the older guy and squeezed him into a big hug. Mikan remained on her spot as she slowly smiled, taking off her huge shades and sauntering off to where Robert Ross was. The girls let him go, sniffling slightly and he spread his arms.

"Hey, Mik. Haven't seen you in a long time," Rob grinned. Mikan let a tear to drop as she embraced Rob. He tightened his hug on her and was about to caress her strawberry-scented, brunette hair when his hand came in contact with something curly. "You look amazing with the clown hair, by the way," he teased.

Mikan pulled away and playfully slapped his arm. "It's Nobara's fault."

"Hey! Don't deny that it's cute though!" Nobara protested.

Ralph came behind Mikan and slowly drew her to his arms. He smirked at Rob and said, "Enough of touching my girlfriend." Rob merely snickered and patted his back.

"Possessive as always."

Mikan giggled at that and they started following Rob when he began walking away from the school. He turned to them but didn't stop walking but backwards this time. "You have a car?" he asked them.

"We have the van," Satoshi replied, pointing at the silver van across the street. Rob nodded his head and told them, "Follow my car then and I'll bring you to _her_."

Mikan swept her gaze from Rob then to Ralph who stared back at her. As if sensing her uneasiness, he put a arm around her shoulder and whispered to her ear, "Clarisse will be happy to see you. Everything's gonna be fine."

Rob rode his red sports car in the school's parking lot and Craig waited for him to start driving. The van was driven by Craig since he had already gotten his license just last year. Mikan and the others were sitting behind, anticipating their meeting with their redhead friend. They started to follow Rob's car and it led them to a nice looking house after a twenty-minute drive. The gang went out of the van and hopped to where Rob was waiting for them. He motioned them in front of the house until they were standing in front of an oak door.

Ralph gave Mikan's hand a squeeze, assuring her that everything was gonna be alright. She gave him a tiny smile and took a deep breath. Rob rang the doorbell and they heard soft footsteps getting louder as it neared the door. The wooden door burst open and a lady with curly red hair stood in front of them. Mikan recognized her as Clarisse' mother.

"Rob!" Mrs. Powell greeted. Her smile got bigger when she saw the other visitors, especially Mikan. "And you brought the others too."

She let them in and led them to a comfy living room. There was a fireplace which kept the room warm. Mikan and the others took their coats off and Rob helped them hang it. They sat on the black, leather couch and waited excitedly. Rob had gone to get Clarisse from her room to the second floor and her mom was making them something to eat and drink. The UH10 took off their disguise so they could finally breath normally.

Mikan was biting her lower lip, a sign that she was nervous as hell while Ralph was looking at her and chuckling mentally. He loved that habit of hers.

And then everything seemed to stop when the familiar small face came in front of them. Her red hair was straight passed her shoulders and her baby blue eyes were shining. She began to tear up when she saw the familiar brunette hair. She flung her arms on her and Mikan received her gladly.

"Clarisse! I miss you!" Mikan cried out.

"I miss you, Squirrel!" Clarisse sobbed. Mikan smiled at her nickname that she'd gotten when Clarisse noticed how much she loved peanut butter for her sandwich, back when they were in Dream Star Music School. The thought of that school brought back memories and it saddened her so much that it made her squeezed Clarisse more.

"Stop suffocating each other," Tsubasa said, smiling widely at them. Clarisse reluctantly pulled away and then she saw Tsubasa, she hugged him and the rest followed and they formed a big, group hug.

* * *

Time flew by and they found themselves sipping some soup to get warm because of the temperature outside. They were chatting happily and loudly that the atmosphere in the house lit up and Mrs. Powell was glad that Mikan and the others visited. She left them in the dining room when she served them the chicken soup she made for them. The UH10 excitedly told Clarisse and Rob about their world tours and it was not until Clarisse asked them something that made them all awkward.

"I heard you were scaring the students in Alice Academy. Is that true?"

Mikan froze along with the others and they nervously looked at each other then to Clarisse. Rob had a paper and pen on his hands, waiting for their response. He had been writing all of the things that the band were saying for the past couple of hours and Mikan's chest began weighing down more when she always saw this.

"Umm, well," Nobara hesitantly muttered. She nudged Satoshi to start talking and he jabbed his elbow to Tsubasa and it was like a domino until it reached Ralph. He was gonna poke Mikan but she glared at him as if saying "Don't You Dare."

"Oh guys, stop with it," Rob interrupted. He sighed in exasperation and wrote something to Clarisse, Craig craned his neck to get a peek of it but Rob shielded it away from his eyes and Clarisse' lips formed a thinned line.

"Mind telling me what happened to Aaron and the others?"

Mikan exhaled. She was expecting her to ask about those guys so she opened her lips to speak. "I... I'm sorry. But I can't take it 'cause whenever I see them it always reminds me on... how you lost you capability of hearing."

Rob wrote it down and showed it to Clarisse. Her blue eyes softened and she looked at Mikan. "Mikan, you know that it's not your fault I'm in this situation. I accepted what happened to me and you should too. You can't just let that ruin you."

"But..."

"When my parents decided to sue the school for this, I begged them to just stop because I knew what would happen to me that day. It took a very long time for me to convince them to drop it but I took their doubts away when I suggested to home-schooled me. They must have been expecting me to give up with the life I chose. But I did not."

Mikan sniffed, tears were threatening to stream down her face. As Clarisse continued, she took Mikan's hands and stared at her even though she couldn't hear what was happening to her surroundings.

"It pains me to know that you're still guilty and you're still trying to make Aaron admit what they've done. I'm alright Mikan. I'm starting from the very beginning and I know it's gonna work. I'm not gonna give up because music is my life."

Mikan pursed her lips, gaining a little courage to finally tell Clarisse on what was happening. Rob was ready on Clarisse' side to tell her what was Mikan was saying. "I... I want to punish Aaron and the others for what they've done to you. You don't deserve what you've gotten in saving my life that day. That's why I'm... I think a revenge will make it equal."

"Mikan..."

"I was the reason on why they got expelled from Dream Star."

Rob was shocked as he stopped writing. His eyes widening upon this news and he stared at Mikan's tear stained face. He showed Clarisse what was on the paper and she, too, was surprised.

"You shouldn't have done that..."

Mikan's eyes fluttered closed and she whispered, "I know... but..."

Ralph and the others had solemn expressions and Nobara looked like she was going to cry. They've also done a lot of bad things to Aaron and his friends and now that Clarisse was there in front of them, they realized that maybe they've gone too far.

Clarisse' eyes softened. "You have a good heart, Mikan. Don't let the others destroy on what's inside of you. Doing bad things to Aaron is like stooping yourselves in their level. You shouldn't continue this whole revenge plan. Mikan, I forgave them a long time ago even if they haven't shown their face for a long time without even a single apology. Because I know they were afraid, and they still are. They're scared to face me because I know that in those times we spent together in Dream Star, we formed a bond of friendship. They're afraid to see what they've done."

At this, Mikan let herself cry in front of Clarisse. She repeatedly saying sorry as Ralph rubbed her back soothingly. Then the night came as they started comforting each other and Mikan felt like she became whole again once more.

And she couldn't help but feel helpless and unlucky because every time she felt whole, her heart would shatter and she would began picking up the broken pieces left again and again.

* * *

The next days were brighter than usual and the UH10 was less scary than usual but Mikan was antsy. Something was wrong with Ralph and Mikan knew it with the way worry lines were present in his face and his eyes looked troubled and edgy. He was almost not eating anymore in lunch but he was merely poking his mac&cheese. He was always spending time with Mikan and if possible, she bet he was trying to be on her side 24/7 and she found it unnerving because he wasn't acting himself. And he also had this "alone time" where he was just by himself doing nothing but he looked like he was deep in thought.

It was impossible he was jealous. And there was nothing to be jealous about, anyways.

"What's wrong with you?" Nobara asked, scrunching up her eyebrows. Mikan silently thanked her because she didn't want to be the one who was gonna interrogate Ralph when the person was a nervous-wrecked already.

"It's like you're waiting for some nuclear bomb to explode on your feet," Tsubasa said, sipping down his lemonade.

"And Mikan is also getting worried," Misaki added, looking at Mikan who stared at Ralph's amber eyes.

"Nah, it's nothing," Ralph shrugged and continued to "eat" his food. Mikan scooted closer to him and brushed the maroon and blond streaks on his hair away from his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked softly, not caring if the students were looking at them dreamily.

Ralph caught Mikan's hand and softly kissed her knuckles. She saw something flashed on his eyes but it was gone completely the next second. He looked hesitant and it wasn't like him at all to distance himself but he only murmured to her, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Mikan let it slide this time but she had this nagging feeling on the pit of her stomach and she didn't like it one bit. It was driving her nuts and she wanted to figure out what was wrong before she started pulling her hair out. She wanted this out of her chest and she was determined to find out what was going on with her boyfriend.

* * *

It was already nine o' clock in the evening and just thirty more minutes before the guards would finally lock the dorms. Natsume was wandering outside and was kicking the snows in the pavement. He breathed out and a puff of fog came out from his mouth. He snuggled his face to the red scarf around his neck and stuck his hands on the black coat around him. He saw a dimmed light somewhere and he figured out that he was on his way to the old gym again. He was about to turn back but somehow there was a pull that was inviting him to come towards to that abandoned building.

His footsteps left a trail behind him on the white, fluffy snow. He checked the time on his phone again and shoved it to his pocket afterward. He was expecting the music to greet his ears but he heard nothing but soft thuds. He opened the door and remembered both of his encounters with the pro-hip hop dancer. He began walking in the familiar hallway and stopped at the room where mirrors were everywhere and the shiny, waxed floor was present in his eyes.

"Yo," he greeted as the squeaks of sneakers stopped. He caught the dancer doing some warm-ups and that explained on why he didn't hear the music that he heard last time.

The dancer shook its head and turned to something and Natsume recognized the cardboard that he saw last time. The HH pro was writing something in it and his/her annoyance was present on how the capital letters danced on the piece of cardboard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DOOFUS?"

Natsume raised his palms as if surrendering. "I'm not here to annoy you, I'm just here to watch you."

"GET OUTTA HERE! I DON'T WANT ANY AUDIENCE!"

"Don't be so arrogant. I'm just merely... bored," Natsume replied, denying the truth that he was captivated by his/her moves whenever he/she danced.

"Just shut up and don't get closer."

Natsume then situated himself in leaning against the wall as he watched the dancer's every move, stretching and spinning. Then after setting up the stereo, the dancer started doing moves that looked complicated and difficult to everyone's eyes. It was graceful in someway as the HH pro slid across the room and spun himself, did back flips several times and the robotic moves he saw last time. This dancer was completely maneuvering the dance floor!

Natsume was interrupted when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He saw Ruka's name flashing on the screen and his message. He opened it and read, "Hurry uppp." He texted him back saying, "Be there soon." He then averted his eyes from the phone to the black clothed dancer again. Couple of minutes watching, the music stopped. He followed the dancer as he/she got a bottle of water from the black duffel bag and raised it on the air as if asking Natsume if he wanted one. He shook his head and chuckled. So this dancer was not _that_ cold-hearted after all.

"You kinda remind me of someone," Natsume blurted out. He was surprised himself when he said that but he couldn't see the reaction of the dancer since its face was covered with a black mask.

"Who?" The HH pro wrote in that piece of cardboard.

Natsume thinned his lips and looked on the floor. "My sister." He felt the presence of the dancer walking towards him and stopped several feet away from him. He/she sat on the floor and crossed his/her legs as if telling Natsume that the dancer was gonna listen to him.

"What? Don't tell me you're interested in me now," Natsume said slyly. He then read the cardboard and that said, "I'm bored." He shook his head lightly in amusement and settled himself down on the floor. He noticed that he only had ten more minutes before the guards come reporting his absence to the school officers.

"I'm not gonna tell you my personal life," he said. The dancer didn't seem affected and Natsume figured that maybe he/she was really bored. "Teach me how to dance then." His crimson eyes were daring the dancer and he seemed so serious but the truth was Natsume himself wasn't sure why he wanted to learn hip hop. Maybe somewhere deep inside him, the promise he made to someone was still alive.

"Why are you desperate?"

Natsume grunted. "I'm not desperate. I'm just... I want to fulfill some promise that I made with someone. And I'm not even sure myself on what's the point of keeping that promise."

The dancer gave him a long, hard stare that would make him squirm in discomfort since it was like he/she was analyzing him with his/her eyes. And now that he noticed it, maybe this dancer was a guy because of how he moved and how he was clad in black.

"I'll help you then," the dancer wrote on the board. Natsume's eyes widened in shock and he quickly raised his eyebrows.

"There's a catch, isn't it?" he asked, suspiciously narrowing his gaze on the person in front of him.

"You'll help me clean this studio everyday."

Natsume was about to protest but thought better of it. Did he really want to be a ragged man in order to learn this modern dance? He was about to risk his dignity and his ego would be taking a huge blow by agreeing on this so he contemplated his options. If he did it, then he was going to fulfill his last promise to this someone. But if not, then he was saved from being a caretaker of this studio. He thought about it until his phone buzzed again and he took it out. Ruka was obviously panicking since he was sending him a lot of messages about only five minutes to run to the dorms and he'll be looking for him if he's not there in two minutes.

"Go."

Natsume turned to the dancer and he stood up. He was about to leave when he swiveled around and then smirked at the Hip Hop pro. "I'll do it."

With that said, he took off jogging towards the boys' dormitory. He barely made it in time but in some strange ways, he felt light and relieved. Maybe it was because his burden would be lessen when he finally accomplished the promise he had with one of the most precious people in his life.

His long gone sister, Aoi Hyuuga.

* * *

Okay, soooo now that everything's becoming more clearer with the issue of the UH10's anger with Aaron, what will happen to Mikan and the others now? They've already met Clarisse...Mmmm... I'm sensing something here... *cough* Mikan turning her anger *cough* to Natsume *cough* LOL ;D And... something's wrong with Ralph? :O OMG you've got to find out what it is! now, I'm sure you wanna know the turn of events now that "Mysterious Dancer" here is gonna teach Natsume how to dance... But the question is... who's the dancer? And what does Natsume's sister, Aoi, has something to do with any of these? Find out more in next chapterrrr :D Review :)

-_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	30. Forgiveness

Hey everyone :D It's a good thing that I'm ready to update again :) Because my school here is gonna start next month and I'm pretty sure I'll get busy after a week of school :( And thankfully, I have prepared the other chapters already =D

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS :)

Now here's the new chapter of TBPL XD Enjoyyyy~

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_If you spend too much time holding on to the one who treats you like an OPTION, you'll miss finding the one who treats you like a PRIORITY._

* * *

Aaron Morgan and his friends deserved to be punished until they finally learn their lesson. Clarisse admitted to Mikan that the one who pushed her in that stairway and the one who caused her hearing damaged was Aaron. And she had to be a Goddamn nice for her own good and she decided to forgive Aaron and the other four for their mistakes. And Mikan didn't know if she should feel glad that she had a very good friend on her side or just pull her hair out because of the frustration and guilt she was feeling.

Mikan still couldn't process the fact that she was standing in the same room with Aaron, both breathing the same air. It was a good thing that Ralph and the others were by her side or she would have already attacked the person across from her. Clarisse was being patient as she remained her composure and her smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," Aaron finally uttered after a good five minutes of silence. The tension in the room was so thick that Mikan wanted to slice it with a knife and hopefully it would also cut Aaron. She couldn't stand being around him.

"We're sorry, too," Jessie, Lizabeth, Jovan, and Danny also apologized. Their heads were bowed down and Clarisse was gazing at them with softened gaze.

"I've already forgave you along time ago," the redhead told them. Rob was of course by her side, writing the things that the others were saying for the reason that Clarisse couldn't hear them.

And it pained Mikan more.

But she couldn't do anything but forgive the former members of the CrimsonFragments10. She promised Clarisse that she would do the right thing from now on. And that included the condition that Mikan and the UH10 wouldn't bully Aaron and his friends anymore. And Mikan also removed their expulsion from the Dream Star Music School.

And at the end, everything between the UnfathomableHigh10 and the CrimsonFragments10 were resolved.

* * *

"I still can't believe that they're forgiven."

Nobara licked her ice cream once more as she continued to walk with her friends. Mikan and Ralph were holding hands as well as Craig and Leanne. After the meeting with Clarisse, Aaron, and the others, it was like a big boulder on their shoulders were lifted and they felt free again. But they found it a little bit frustrating because they got away with only a simple punishment compared to what Clarisse had earned.

And Mikan finally broke free from her cage where she spent time being guilty and sad by what happened to Clarisse.

"You know, I think we should need to hang out," Ralph suggested with a small smile. Apparently, this took the others by surprise, even Mikan, because they were gaping at him and staring at him like he'd just grown two heads and one more eye at his forehead. He laughed and asked, "What?"

"Are you seriously asking us to go have fun?" Nobara doubled checked, eyebrows were raised until it disappeared from her bangs.

Ralph nodded and swung Mikan's hand along with his. "You don't want to?"

"Of course we want to!" the gang said in chorus and they chuckled at their response.

"You know, can we just pretend like nothing happened for the past three years and just have fun?" Leanne mused.

"What? Like when we had a school trip in California?" Tsubasa asked, face was suddenly lit up.

"Yeah! I remember when we named Mikan "Kayla"," Nobara said, giggling at the memory.

"And remember when we dared Ralph to kiss her?" Leanne said, smirking when she caught the sight of her two friends blushing when they reminisced those times.

"I bet that was Ralph's first kiss," Craig teased.

"Hell it was," Tsubasa declared.

The group laughed and continued to tease each other about those good, old times when they were still in middle school. For once, they agreed to finally let go all of the problems they were facing and acted like nothing happened at all.

_I wish this will last forever_, Ralph thought, smiling as he stared at Mikan and his close friends.

The day went on with them going to the arcade, riding bikes in the park, and eating in a restaurant when night came. They ordered hot soups to keep their body warm because it was snowing outside.

"I hope summer would come," Mikan sighed silently, gazing at the snow outside through the glassed windows.

"Yeah, so we can finally be free from all those homework and projects!" Nobara said, groaning. She sipped her tea and Leanne did the same. Tsubasa was popping a gum and Craig was asking if he had some more. Satoshi was silently eating his pasta while Misaki twisted her pink hair, staring at the window too, like Mikan.

Ralph was quietly watching all of his friends in the sideline, feeling queasy all of a sudden and an unbearable pain shot on his nerves as he thought of summer vacation. He had a ceased line between his eyebrows and he thinned his lips as if contemplating whether to say something or not.

Mikan was not fully aware of her boyfriend's nervous gestures as she was still thinking about the summer break. She knew that spring would come first and it dawned to her that they have to perform in the Sports Fest on April. She averted her eyes from the window to Ralph who suddenly composed his face and looked like he was caught doing something bad. She quirked an elegant eyebrow at him and he coughed as a response.

"You seem edgy these days," the brunette commented. She clicked her tongue and asked, "Do you have something to share with us, Alex?"

"Uh, nothing really. Just thinking what would you do for the Spring Sports Fest," Ralph answered, nodding his head.

"Oh, wait. What do you mean by 'you'? Aren't we going to perform all together?" Nobara asked.

"Yeah, even Jeanne and Dylan are coming on April," Satoshi added, pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Ralph looked like a lost cat. He seemed to be caught red-handed and Mikan's suspicions spiked upward. She scrunched her face like she didn't understand anything at the moment before changing the subject since this was likely to ruin the good mood that they were having right now. "Say, what do you think of the current project Mr. Simon gave us?"

Tsubasa cringed suddenly and sputtered, "Plain comical."

"Definitely something that would make me want to throw up the coffee I drank," Nobara followed.

"Something tells me that it's much nastier than Tsubasa's methane gas," Leanne said, making a gagging noise at the background.

"You're absolutely, terribly right," Misaki agreed.

"Hey! Why are you talking about my fart?" Tsubasa protested.

"Because it's something that could be compare to a pesticide. Millions of bugs will surely run for the beeline once they got a waft of your disgusting fart," Craig said, shuddering lightly. Mikan laughed along with the others.

Ralph smirked in amusement. "Why Craig? Did you possibly smell Tsubasa's fart before?"

Craig's dark eyes stared at Ralph's amused face, horrified. "D-Did you forgot how he couldn't keep his own personal gas from his ass?"

"How did we even get from Mr. Simon's project to Tsubasa's fart is beyond me," Miikan said, laughing silently as she watched her friends bicker.

* * *

"Say, Natsume," Ruka started.

Natsume stopped lacing his sneakers and looked at Ruka. They were in his room and Natsume was getting ready to go to the old gym again to check on the dancer when Ruka abruptly came in his room for a little chat.

"What?"

Ruka's face twisted into a curious one and he asked, "How come I haven't seen you going out with any girls these days? I always see you with girls and I'll probably grow old before I see you stop being a playboy."

Natsume shook his head, his raven hair slightly waving in every direction. "Sometimes it's getting tiring when you're always being followed by skanks like Luna."

"But you dated her anyway. Back when we were in middle school," Ruka said.

Natsume didn't want to be reminded about that because it would only bring up the subject of the famous female lead of the UH10, Mikan Sakura/Yukihara. He rolled his eyes on Ruka. "We're not having this talk again."

"But Natsume," Ruka objected. He walked towards Natsume who was sitting on his bed. He then sat down next to him and began speaking again. "I know that you don't want to talk about this. And believe me, I don't want to make this harder for you. But you and Mik—Sakura have a dispute to end. You hurt her badly."

"Isn't she perfectly fine now? Isn't that supposed to mean that she already forgot about those things? And besides, Ruka, that happened three years ago. No need to feel guilty about something that already happened a long time ago," Natsume countered, patience was growing thin. He hated having this topic.

"She's not. She changed a lot, Natsume. I know you see it, I know you feel it. You just keep denying to yourself that you don't feel bad about it because you're still trying to shoulder the blame on what happened to...," Ruka trailed off and started again, "Look, you've got to stop this, Natsume." Ruka's voice sounded tired, pleading for him to understand.

"Ruka... I'm a bastard who doesn't need anyone's forgiveness—who doesn't deserved it in the first place. I already knew that a long time ago," Natsume breathed out. He stood up and grabbed his black coat from the wooden chair next to his wardrobe. Ruka rose from his bed also as he struggled to find the words to say.

"Aoi's death was not your fault."

Everything seemed to stopped at that moment when those words left Ruka's lips. Natsume halted in his tracks as Ruka stared at his back went rigid.

"Ruka..." Natsume muttered his name as if he wanted to stop Ruka from saying anything else. But his best friend wasn't faltering as he kept his blue orbs on Natsume.

"You were almost killed too, Natsume. It was not your fault," Ruka said. But what he said had left an impact on Natsume as he finally had the strength to storm out of the room, away from Ruka's sight. He left the boy's dormitory building and kept walking. He was well-aware of the white snowflakes drifting from the black sky and to the cemented ground.

Ruka shouldn't have mentioned that. He shouldn't not have made him remember the stuff that happened seven years ago. He shouldn't have made him reminisced those happy times when he was complete. Back when his family was still whole and he was contented on what he had. Back when he was not a heart-breaker ass.

As Natsume continued to walk into the building, he noticed that the stillness was too much for him. He wished that the mysterious HH dancer was there. At least, that would calm him down a little because the music would be able to drown the feelings that he was suffering from in the moment. His sneakers squeaked against the gym floor and he immediately figured that the dancer wasn't there, practicing like he/she always did. He turned to the hallway and slowly made agonizing steps towards the dance studio.

He couldn't see his reflection in the mirrors clearly because it was dark and the lights were off. He was all alone as he slid on the waxed floor of the studio, leaning his head on the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to block everything but it was impossible. Every flow of memories inside his head was beyond his control.

_He could still smell and taste the coppery, salty tang in the air as he coughed out blood. He could still feel his head pounding and his heart beating erratically in his ribcage as he managed to process the whole thing inside of his head. He still could see that familiar, shoulder-length raven hair dangling on the steering wheel of the car and the face of the owner was laid there sideways. He still could remember how his tears spilled when he saw the blood trickling down from his sister's head. He still could hear the sirens as he pulled his sister close to him, her heart had stopped beating. Leaving him with an empty shell._

* * *

Mikan didn't know if she should feel shame on herself or just enjoy acting like an elementary student.

They were outside of the Royal Star dorm. Making. A. Big. Snow. Man.

"Isn't our snowman great?" Tsubasa grinned wholeheartedly as he put a carrot on the top snowball as the snowman's nose. The others nodded vigorously, with the exception of Mikan and Ralph who were merely smiling at them.

"This is so childish," Mikan said, shaking her head.

"But," Tsubasa lifted his index finger, "this is more exciting than making Ralph crabbier than ever by putting his socks on the bathtub, soaking it with Coke."

Ralph clicked his tongue in disbelief and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he chocked out, "Don't tell me you were the one who did it."

Tsubasa must have been sensing the danger coming out from Ralph so he quickly made three small snowballs and made a dash. Ralph picked up a handful of snow and cupped it in his hand, forming a solid, round shape. He spotted Tsubasa behind a pine tree and before he could even hide from it, Ralph had already threw the snowball in his hand and sent it flying towards Tsubasa. It hit the bull's eye as it splat on Tsubasa's face.

"Nice one," Craig whistled.

And now, the snowball fight had begun.

Mikan, Ralph, Nobara, and Satoshi built their own fortress while the Tsubasa, Misaki, Leanne, and Craig also formed their own one on the other side. Their laughter filled the entire area and the constant smacking and splatting sounds were heard. A few passer by's were staring at them and took pictures of them but they didn't care. They were having fun and that all mattered in the moment.

"They're gonna sell those photos on Ebay," Mikan said, laughing as Satoshi got hit on his shoulder.

"Good. At least we're making them wealthy by doing stupid, ten-year-old activities like this." Ralph nudged her shoulder as he let out a sheer laughter. Mikan became aware on how the lights around them illuminated Ralph's chiseled face and the glee in his amber eyes. She reached out to touch his blond streak on his forehead and gazed at him lovingly.

"I missed these times we act like children."

Ralph's smile faltered but only for a fraction. And yet Mikan still noticed it and she remembered that something might be bothering Ralph. She chose her words carefully as she asked, "You can tell me anything you want to tell me."

He suddenly turned around and docked just in time before he got hit by one of Tsubasa's attacks. He looked at Mikan and then said, "I don't think we can talk with this war going on now." He laughed as Mikan joined him as well. He was right, maybe they should finished this battle first before getting into a serious conversation.

"Then, let's settle this." Mikan smirked as she reached for snow on the ground and formed a ball. She watched as she flung it towards Tsubasa and it soared through the air.

"Ow," Tsubasa yelped as his hands flew towards his private area down there, in reflex. Mikan bit her lower lip to hold back her laughter and Ralph was too amazed to say anything. Tsubasa's face was contoured with pain as he said, "Mikan... You just nullified my ability as a man." With that, his face kissed the snow-covered ground with a thud.

"Kudos to you for doing that," Ralph smirked. And a howl of cheers and laughter filled the night.

* * *

The others went to their dormitory as they were too exhausted after their snowball fight. The snowman that they built was standing diagonally near bushes around the building. Ralph looked up to the sky which was only black, noticing that there no stars tonight. He sat on the bench, near a leafless cherry-blossom tree with Mikan next to him.

"What will you do if I didn't remain by your side?" he suddenly asked, startling Mikan at the question. Her heart seemed to leaped into her throat and she found it hard to speak or form any words to say.

"Why did you ask?" she asked softly when she finally found her tongue to speak. The question hung on the air and Mikan was oblivious to the fact that she was holding her breath.

Ralph was silent then he turned sideways and stared at Mikan. She hadn't noticed how he looked haggard until now. And the sad glint on his eyes were there and Mikan continued to ponder if there was something that happened recently that made him looked like this.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?"

Mikan nodded her head and said, "You can always talk to me if there's something bothering you."

Ralph gave her a weak smile and held her hand instead of replying. He kissed her knuckled gently and looked at her face some more. "Promise me to stay happy," he said with a pained gaze directly aimed at Mikan.

The brunette suddenly found herself tearing and she couldn't help but feel that hollow space in her stomach like it was sucking everything in. She squeezed Ralph's hand on hers and leaned her forehead on his. "I promise."

Closing her eyes, she felt Ralph's lips on hers but it didn't shook the feeling that this kiss wasn't similar to the other ones that they shared together. She wanted a black hole to appear and made every nagging feeling in her chest to dissipate into nothingness but the feel of bliss and love as Ralph kissed her.

She dreaded the feeling tugging in her heart, like it was to notify her about something. And she hated every part of that feeling because it would surely give her sleepless nights and fear. And she couldn't figure what it was that she was fearing to come.

* * *

OhmyGod. Okayyyyyy, so something's going on with Ralph O.O And part of Natsume's past was revealed... Clarisse forgave Aaron, but who wants to make their punishment longer? =P LOL they're really bad, compared to Clarisse who's a really nice girl -smh-smh- LOL, now you just have to stay tune for more chapters XD And you have to prepare yourself for the next chapter :O

Review :)

-_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	31. I Love You, Goodbye

Thank you for your reviews, everyone! I would like to say that I may not be able to update faster in this month because school here is gonna be starting and I doubt that I'll have plenty of time to type these chapters D; Hopefully, there will be ten or more chapters left :O OMG! So I hope that you won't kill me after this chapter though LOL XD

Your reviews, opinions, comments, and compliments are greatly appreciated and i'll be more than glad to interact with my readers especially now that I might get busy these coming weeks.. I hope you'll like this chapter and Thanks for those reviews that you sent me :)

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_People say to fall in love feels like heaven... But nobody talked about falling out of love because they know it hurts like hell._

* * *

Natsume didn't know if he should be surprised or not. That Monday morning, there was no shouting, jeering, or laughing in the hallways which was unusual because everyday he would hear those students and see Aaron and his four other friends being bullied or anything sort of that. He was walking next to Ruka who was equally shocked and confused just like Yuu. He saw Hotaru looking placid but her gaze swept around just like everyone did.

"That's... strange. It's so quiet," Koko muttered, looking around and seeing everything was normal for once was something new to him and the others.

"Yeah," Kitsu agreed.

"Do you think something happened?" Nonoko asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Anna answered quietly.

They resumed walking towards their classroom but it seemed like they were gonna encounter trouble this day. They incidentally bumped into the UH10 who stopped few feet away from them. Mikan and Ralph were in the front while the others were behind them. It looked like Misaki was chatting with Tsubasa but halted when she saw Anna and Nonoko and their other friends. Hotaru glanced at Mikan who was only staring at them with her cold hazel eyes.

"Mikan," she unconsciously uttered. Ruka came up beside her and looked at her worriedly. Natsume was behind Ruka and boredom was presented in his crimson eyes. The others were squirming behind them awkwardly. The tension in the atmosphere was like hot and cold air masses colliding together thus, having a silent storm.

Mikan stepped forward, breaking the silence with the clanking sound that her high-heeled boots made. Ralph's arm flew on her waist and Natsume noticed that single gesture. He tentatively stared at the young lass in front of them and his heart dropped on the ground as images played inside his head like a broken tape.

He remembered when there was a smile on that pretty face three years ago, but it was now replaced with a scowl. He remembered the twinkle in her eyes and the blush on her face whenever he did something nice to her, but now it was gone and was replaced by a white mask of blankness. He remembered her cheerful personality and how she was kind to him, and the only thing left now was her unapproachable and cold character. He still remembered all of those like it was only yesterday and he couldn't erase it or block it from his head when he knew that on all of the girls he toyed with, Mikan Sakura was the one that he didn't forget.

And it hit him, slamming him back to the current situation. The Mikan Sakura he knew was long gone. And the Mikan Yukihara in front of him was the result of him being a bastard and for toying her heart three years ago.

"Let's go," Mikan announced, voice was devoid of any emotions. She walked passed them like they didn't exist with her new friends behind her back.

And Natsume realized that moment... it was too late to change it back. Mikan was unreachable.

* * *

There on the Royal Star room stood Ralph Anderson. His brown hair that was streaked with maroon and blond shone in the dark room. Mikan knew that there was something that was bothering Ralph and he felt guilty about it. He fetched out his phone and read the text messages again and again. There were also missed calls and it was all from his parents. He also received a couple of letters this week.

On his hand he was holding a letter he received yesterday. He stood by his windowsill as the sunbeams pass through the glass of his window. His eyes looked saddened and agitated and his shoulders were slumped in exhaustion. He didn't feel like himself and nothing could possibly bring out his usual self again besides from his girlfriend, Mikan.

He cared for her more than he probably should. He never had anyone in his life who stood next to him in his sad and joyful days, except from his friends in their old group the DarkFallenAngels. And he wouldn't be able to stand their crestfallen faces once he breaks the news to them. Especially Mikan.

_Ralph,_

_You mom and dad is getting a divorce . . . Please come home _. . .

* * *

"Stop me please..."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop me from going to Europe."

The UH10 was in their private room in the Royal Star floor. Leanne and Craig were shocked. Misaki and Satoshi looked like they just swallowed a fork and was now stuck in their throats. Tsubasa was ready to throw down the tall book shelves in the corner of the room. And Nobara was ready to punch the living daylights of someone which happened to be Ralph Alexander.

Mikan was the hardest to describe since she looked like she was choosing the dark or the light side. One minute, she seemed to be crying buckets of salty tears and she looked like she wanna hug Ralph and squeeze him to death. Then she was now leaping to grab the brown-haired fellow, ready to squish his voicebox.

"Mikan!" Misaki and Craig both grabbed Mikan's forearms and she was now dangling in the air. She then sobbed loudly, tears were spilling down on her face to the carpeted floor. Misaki loosened her hold on the girl since she pitied her and Craig fully let her go, not knowing the consequences.

"Oh God," Nobara mumbled, eyes widening at the sight of a very furious Mikan attacking Ralph on the couch. Her eyes watered as she remembered on why Mikan was like that.

The brunette hopped on Ralph and they rolled on the couch until they fell down on the floor. Mikan was holding the collar of Ralph's shirt, practically choking him. Tsubasa looked like he wanted to stop Mikan but at the same time he wanted to cheer for her. And he chose the latter.

"Go Mikan! Tell that bastard who's the boss! Chock him with the blowfish if you want!"

Misaki stared horrifyingly at his boyfriend and pointed out, "She's gonna freaking kill him, you moronic ass!"

Mikan was hitting Ralph's chest as she continued crying. She was hysterical and everyone in the room knew that. They couldn't just stop the girl because she was really mad and they couldn't risk being murdered by her when she only had one target for that moment. Her strength seemed to be seeping out of her and she hid her face on Ralph's chest. She wailed loudly and the others covered their ears.

"God! This woman is killing my ears!" Craig grumbled yet teary-eyed.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Mikan repeatedly yelled out. The others knew that it was time for them to leave even though they really needed and wanted to hear the conversation that was about to form between Mikan and Ralph. However, they also knew when to give one another the privacy that they needed at times. So they slowly slipped away from the room, away from Mikan's cries and and hard breathing. And from Ralph's silent tears.

"I'm sorry," Ralph breathed out. Mikan finally calmed down a little but her tears didn't stop flowing out as she pulled out from Ralph's chest and stared at him. Whoever entered the room would surely saw a compromising position with Mikan on top of Ralph and she was sitting down on his torso. But everything seemed to be fading away to Mikan and nothing else seemed to matter anymore except from the person below her.

"Why?" Mikan asked, almost whispering in her hoarse voice.

"I don't want to. Stop me then, Mikan," Ralph said, voice was pleading as few tears swept down on the sides of his face. Mikan's face was red and wet and her lips were quivering.

It was quiet and Mikan could only hear her ragged breathing and all she could see was Ralph's amber eyes. She shook her head slowly and she lowered herself to Ralph until she was laying on top of him, tucking her face on her chest. More tears were shed as she said, "Can I still stop you? No, right? Your family needs you. I can't be selfish yet... I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go, Mikan."

"I don't want you to go, too!"

"Mikan..."

"Alex... but you have to. You can't let your family tear apart. I know you can still stop your parents from having a divorce. You still can."

"Europe, Mikan. I can be away from a long time and you may not see me in our concert in the Sports Fest. Do you want that?"

"I don't. I...," Mikan took a quick intake of break, "I don't want to be separated from you. But I can't let my selfishness to be the obstacle of your chance to stop your life from falling apart."

"You're my life." Mikan almost cried out when Ralph said that with nothing but pure honesty in his being.

"Don't... Don't say it... It's making this harder for me..."

Ralph embraced her tightly and caressed her hair. "Are you letting me go?" he asked quietly that Mikan almost didn't hear it.

"I love you." Mikan said instead of answering, voice was shaking as she grabbed his shirt and let herself disappear on his neck. "I love you so much. I don't want you to leave. I... I love you, Alex. I love you."

Ralph gulped down the lump on his throat to prevent his voice from quivering. "I love you, Mikan. I love you, too."

Mikan pulled away shakily and she placed her palm on either side of Ralph's face. She then kissed his forehead as a tear fell from her eyes, then to his left and right cheeks, to his nose, and she gazed at him lovingly.

"You're such as an ass. You're such an idiot. But every side of you, I saw it. You let me in and you stayed my side as my archnemesis, my friend, my family, and my boyfriend. You never left me."

"And you let me in your heart, Mikan. Even though the doors in your heart was made of steel, unyielding and stubborn, you loved me. You trusted me and you were not afraid to introduce your different sides to me," Ralph said, cradling Mikan's face in his hands as she also held his.

"Alex," Mikan cried. Ralph kissed her tears and looked at Mikan, face was contoured with pain and his amber eyes was full of sorrow.

"Can I really leave you?" he asked more to himself than to her.

"Stitch your life again... back to normal. And let see if that thread of fate is ours," Mikan managed to choke out and smiled a sad one.

"Can I really let you go?"

Mikan stared at him and leaned her forehead on his. "I love you. You love me. Even if we let each other go, we're gonna come back again if that what's meant to be."

Ralph leaned forward to catch Mikan's lips and she met him halfway. She fisted his shirt as he softly placed small kisses on her top lip and she'd done the same in his bottom lip. Everything was withering in the cold February night but their love remained shining bright, giving warm and comfort to each other. They laid there on the floor, hugging and soothing each other. Ralph's voice was the only thing that Mikan could hear as she blocked everything and enjoyed the warm he was providing her.

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 _

_ Give me more lovin' than I've ever had _  
_ Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad _  
_ Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not _

_ Make me feel good when I hurt so bad _  
_ Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you _  
_ I love bein' around you _  
_ You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

Mikan snuggled closer to him and he tightened his hold on her. Ralph touched her lids and he silently wished for the time to stop.

_There's only one thing to do _  
_ Three words for you I love you _  
_ There's only one way to say _  
_ Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you _

_ Give me more lovin' from the very start _  
_ Piece me back together when I fall apart _  
_ Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends _

_ Make me feel good when I hurt so bad _  
_ Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you _  
_ I love bein' around you _  
_ You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 _

_ There's only one thing to do _  
_ Three words for you I love you _  
_ There's only one way to say _  
_ Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you _  
_ I love you_

"**I Love You.**"

* * *

Ralph swept his gaze once more to his friends but the gaping hole in his heart continued to grow as he always noticed the absence of someone who he wanted to come and say one last goodbye to her before he go. But he was already expecting this. Mikan would not going to come see him off since he knew that it would be much harder for her to let go.

Who was he kidding anyway? It was more harder for him to set foot on the airport that morning. It was like a ton of lead was on his feet and he couldn't seem to move them. He only let his eyes lingered on the brunette who was crying in front of him in his room earlier. Hugging her like there was no tomorrow as she told him she might not see him off because she would surely cling to him and not let him go. He only chuckled to her and gave her one more kiss. A goodbye kiss.

Ralph forced himself to finally say goodbye to Nobara, Satoshi, Leanne, Craig, Misaki, and to Tsubasa who was wailing like a little kid lost in the mall. He laughed at them and said, "We'll meet again. After all, UnfathomableHigh10 is nothing without me." He gave them a smug smile and they all grinned to him.

"You better be back!"

"I'll kill you if you don't return to Mikan!"

"I'll bash your head, Ralph Alexander Anderson!" Nobara boomed, hands on hips as she frowned deeply. She didn't let them see the crystallize tears on her eyes as she blinked them away.

"I'll seriously kick your ass and feed you monkey's poo if you stay in Europe," Tsubasa threatened, looking serious than ever. He was like the only one in the group who was crying like a toddler but he didn't give an empty threat.

"I'll be back, I promise. Take care, guys," Ralph assured them. He pulled his luggage and was about to walk away when he stopped and looked at Nobara with pained eyes. "Tell Mikan to take care and please, give her this." He drew a purple wrapped box and handed it to Nobara who shakily accepted it.

"I swear I'll give it to her."

"Thank you. Tell her," Ralph paused and pursed his lips, "tell her that I love her."

With those final words, he left New York and flew for Europe. Leaving the brunette he loved dearly and wholly. Leaving the friends he had. Leaving the memories he spent with the people who became precious to him.

"I love you, Mikan. I love you."

**_"I love you, Alex."_**

* * *

Mikan sat down on the bench near a flowerless cherry blossom tree. The cold breeze blew on her face and she didn't even budge. She felt numb and it felt like a ton of metal was weighing down on her shoulders. She was anticipating a presence to pop out somewhere around. Her gaze swept on her surroundings and took in the snow and the leafless trees scattered around.

~O~O~O~

_"Mikan will sit next to Ralph Anderson. Can you please raise your hand, Mr. Anderson?" Kira asked kindly. The class suddenly turned all their gazes towards Mikan and their teacher at the sudden mention of the said name._

_A hand was raised at the back corner and Mikan couldn't see what he looked like because his head was laid down on his desk while he lazily raised his hand. All she knew was he had messy dark brown hair with blond streaks._

~O~O~O~

_"Lizette is right... and I know that Ralph also wants to be alone, right?" a blonde said. Mikan narrowed her eyes on them and she almost jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her gaze behind her only to find a gorgeous pair of amber eyes staring at her hazel ones. She was oblivious to the fact that this person was so close to her because she was too busy gazing at this person's eyes. Because of their closeness, she could see the golden and russet mixture in his eyes._

~O~O~O~

_"Alexander is your middle name?" Mikan turned to her with an eyebrow raised._

_"And why do you seem to be interested?" he asked with a smirk that annoyed the heck out of Mikan._

_"Pissed off," she grumbled._

_"You're the one who asked, idiot," he retorted._

_"I didn't know, alright."_

~O~O~O~

_Ralph stuck his head in the gap of the door and said, "G'night... Mikan."_

_Mikan was a little bit surprised when he said her name because it was the first time he used it. Mikan's head popped out, she already took off her glasses but not her braces._

_"G'night... Ralph," Mikan replied._

_"Call me Alex from now on," the dark haired boy said before he disappeared._

_Mikan was still gawking at the door of Ralph, processing what he just said. Her face broke into a bright smile before skipping into her room. She put her glasses and braces on her bedside table and she was sure that she was going to have a very good night sleep._

_"Alex," she mumbled with a smile on her face before falling asleep._

~O~O~O~

_"Here," he held up the bracelet that she was ranting on earlier. Her eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment and then she snatched the bracelet from Ralph. He chuckled because of her reaction._

_"No 'thank you's ?" he asked, an eyebrow raised and eyes dancing in amusement._

_Mikan whipped her head to him and smiled. Ralph was stunned for a minute there before snapping out of his trance. "Thanks," she muttered with her face tinted with pink._

_"You're welcome," he replied. He then leaned to Mikan and planted a kiss on her right cheek. Ralph drew back and looked away, hiding his heated cheeks. Mikan smirked, even though her cheeks were burning scarlet._

~O~O~O~

_"You," Ralph seriously looked at her which freaked the hell out of Mikan, "and I have to do the dare."_

_"Are you seriously going to kiss me just because of the dare?" Mikan asked without any emotions._

_"It's because... Mikan Yukihara, **I like you** and that's why I agreed to the dare," Ralph said sincerely._

~O~O~O~

_Ralph smirked and then closed the gap between them. He could taste the strawberry flavor in his lips when he began kissing Mikan. Her lips were moving in sync with his. There were no using of their tongues or anything like that. Just their lips._

_It must have been five minutes already or less than that but both of them were satisfied with what they got after they pulled away from each other. Ralph gave Mikan a smirk and then licked his lips. Mikan blushed and widened her eyes._

_"You are sure good at kissing, birdbrain. Never expect that from the innocent you," Ralph teased._

~O~O~O~

_"I want to ask you... if you would like to spend your day with me?" Ralph managed to ask her._

_Mikan then smiled and pinched his cheek, hard._

_"Owww! What the hell was that for!" Ralph rubbed his aching cheek as he glared at Mikan._

_"Are you actually asking me to go on a date with you on your birthday?" Mikan asked._

_Ralph's face flushed tomato red as he looked away to hide it. Too bad, the tip of his ears were also reddening which Mikan saw. Her hazel eyes were dancing in amusement because it was not everyday that you would see the Ralph Alexander Anderson blushing and asking a girl out._

_"J-Just tell me already if it's a yes or no."_

_"If I say yes, then you have to tutor me."_

~O~O~O~

_"I thought middle school and high school life is just about changing girlfriend any other month or week so that's why I didn't want to be involve in something complicated as love. I don't believe in it, and that was before... before I met you. You also taught me things, you taught me how to live my life in the fullest and how to love someone. And I don't regret falling in love with you. I know that the scars of the past is still visible there," Alex pointed to her chest, where her heart was located, "but I can wait, Mikan. And if you can't really love me, I will be happy if you are. Even if it hurts, because it's more painful knowing that you can't find your happiness by my side."_

~O~O~O~

These memories seemed to be taunting Mikan as she continued to remember them from the very beginning when she met Ralph and those other ones when she spent her time with him. There was a fresh wound that was cut opened in Mikan's heart as she looked up in the sky just in time an airplane passed by, casting shadows on her.

"Alex," she murmured. Her hazel eyes were turning glassy and blurry. She never thought that she could love someone a lot like this. Every time she trusted someone, they would always leave her. She lost her trust on Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu, and Natsume. She almost lost Clarisse. And now, Ralph was thousand miles away from her. It was like a curse and she wanted it out of her system.

Ralph had probably left the country already. Now, Mikan knew on why he was acting strangely these days and he just had the guts to finally tell them the truth couple of nights ago. His parents were planning to divorce and Ralph just found that out after they visited Clarisse. He was the only child and it would surely break him if his family would be torn apart. He was deciding whether to leave for Europe and fix his family problems or stay in America for Mikan and for the UnfathomableHigh10.

Mikan could have stopped Ralph from leaving but it was so sudden that her heart took a major blow and she couldn't stand up in her two feet again without crashing back down. She was afraid she would cling to him and break down in front of him so she decided to silently let him go. She never would have thought that those warm and cozy days she spent with him would be over, leaving her in the dark side.

She never would have thought that she would be swallowed by the blanket of sadness once more. And her heart came tumbling down into sharp pieces once again, scars were everywhere.

"I love you, Alex."

_**"I love you, Mikan. I love you."**_

* * *

Song title: "1234" by Plain White T's (disclaimer)

Oh my God... Pleaseeeeee, don't kill meeeee! This is like so sudden and I know that but everything will be falling into pieces and it will answer on why Ralph has to leave... Hint: Distance is going to test your love for someone, whether you falter, let go, or hold on is all up to you...

Not all relationships are perfect and so is Mikan and Ralph's relationship D; I was bawling my eyes out when I typed this so maybe I can spare a little of your sadness by that... It's so heartbreaking and I want my fingers to stop writing but it's for the sake of the flow of the story :( I really LOVE RALPH ALEX coz seriously, he's one of the best characters I like portraying but he's gonna be taking a break... much to my dismay T^T I hate crying as much as I hate garlic and onions!

Now that that's done... well we're gonna be moving on with the mysterious dancer and past of Natsume Hyuuga... And don't worry because this is like the climax of the story and there's only gonna be several more chapters and it's...finished D; Expecting a review from all of you :)

-_CrimsonHazelEyes_**_  
_**


	32. Beats of the Music

Hey everyone! New chapter! Thanks for your reviews :D

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

_No one gets tired of loving... but everyone gets tired of waiting, assuming, hearing lies, and hurting._

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga didn't know if he should get out of the garden or not.

When he heard the soft cries while he was taking a nap on a cherry blossom tree. He had his back on the bark of the tree as the sound of an airplane passing by woke him up and then came the sobs. He lazily propped his elbow on the ground to hold his weight and he ducked into the tree. His crimson eyes drifted to a girl who had her back turned on him and he could only see her long brunette hair. It was a good thing that it was not that cold like these past few days so he wouldn't be shivering or be frozen in dead when he took a nap.

He was about to stand up when the young lass rose from the bench and swiveled around. His heart leaped to his throat as he let out a small gasp. He was astounded as his eyes traveled to the porcelain tears of the brunette and to her crestfallen face. All the façades that she kept on putting was shattering into pieces in front him, leaving her raw emotions bare in his eyes.

He never saw Mikan Yukihara like this. Sad. Grief-stricken. Broken.

She looked nothing like the cold-hearted female lead of the UH10.

He wondered if she looked like this when she found out that he only played with her heart three years ago. He knew that he shouldn't have cared for her but there was a pinch in his heart when he saw her like that. It was unbearable and this made him thought about those girls that he left heartbroken after he made them believe that he was sincere in loving them. And it dawned to him. Again.

He was one pathetic asshole.

He didn't care if he hurt Mikan or those other girls. He didn't even care if he was ruining themselves. But what Mikan was now, was the result of all of his doings and he pondered of how many more girls were like her.

"Alex." Natsume heard that one murmur from Mikan's lips against the soft wind that made her brunette hair flew slightly.

"Who's Alex?" he muttered to himself as he continued to follow the brunette with his eyes. Now that it came to him, why was he hiding and watching Mikan anyway? Keeping his remaining dignity intact, he stood up and silently walked away from that place.

From the place where he first saw Mikan Yukihara cried and shattered right in front of his eyes.

* * *

The news of the departure of the main male lead of the UH10 spread in the Academy like a wild fire and fans were running around in chaos. The top topic in the newspapers, magazines, and in TV shows was Ralph Anderson taking a break from his career and leaving the country for some personal reasons. The whole band members were still in shock that they let Ralph answered the questions of the media. And it was not until this morning that he finally left for Europe. The fans, especially the fan girls, were all dismayed and they've been chasing the rest of the members of the UH10 to clarify their other questions.

But they knew that they wouldn't be able to get out anything from them, especially from Mikan Yukihara. If they were sad and depressed, they knew that their female lead idol was feeling much more despair so they kept their distance from her.

The class was so uncomfortable with the remaining UH10 members around. It was like there was a heavy blanket of thick air trying to choke them and they couldn't get out of it until the school was over. Even the teachers were being affected; it could be seen by how they clumsily and nervously taught the kids in their class.

Hotaru and the others became worried for Mikan for she didn't even came to school for several days. Anna and Nonoko were also getting edgy as the other guys.

It was finally dismissal that day and Hotaru was planning on confronting the UH10 about Mikan. All of the students scurried away from the classroom and the UH10 was also about to leave when Hotaru stopped them, or at least Misaki.

"Misaki," she called out. Anna and Nonoko were behind her while the other guys were ready to make a dash for it. Only Natsume seemed to be not worrying about anything.

The pink-haired lass halted in her steps and slowly turned around. Her eyes looked forlorn and tired. She thinned her lips and sighed. "What is it?"

Nobara had also stopped walking and Satoshi took her hands. She gave him a grateful smile before averting her attention to Hotaru and the others. She narrowed her eyes when it landed on Natsume but she was still and listening to their conversation.

"Where's Mikan?" Anna was the one who asked, face was etched with worry.

There was a pregnant pause and Nobara finally answered when she sensed that no one was going to respond to the girl. "Tryin' not to sound rude or anything but... I don't think that Mikan would want to see any of you."

"But where is she?" Ruka asked, resting his arm on his lower torso and propped his elbow on it. "Is she alright?"

Nobara sighed. "What do you think?" she asked wistfully.

"Just answer Ruka's question so we can get outta here," Natsume interjected earning glares from the band members.

"Shut up," Craig told him. He shook his head lightly and looked like he was contemplating to do something. His head was downcast and Leanne touched his shoulders for comfort.

"Do you think she's alright?" Tsubasa asked scornfully. He looked at the Gakuen Alice former students with cold eyes as he yelled out, "HELL NO!"

"I'm sure you've heard about the news," Misaki finally spoke up. "Ralph... he left. Do you think Mikan is gonna be alright with that?" When there was no response, she went on. "She's not... She's torn... broken...," she trailed off as a tear left her eyes.

"It's not like Anderson is going to stay in Europe forever," Natsume grunted. He knew he was being an ass but he couldn't stop his mouth from saying something more and Ruka was shaking his head beside him.

"Shut up, Hyuuga," Hotaru warned him. But it was all too late as Natsume was slammed down on the desk and it knocked out his breath out of his lungs. His sight was set on the blue-haired lad above him as a pair of azure orbs glared down at him.

"You don't know anything. You don't know how Mikan is feeling right now! You don't care about her at all just like when you played with her heart before! So you and your friends should stop pretending that you care when we know that you don't!" Tsubasa snarled. Misaki pulled him out of Natsume who was groaning because his back hit the desk.

The UH10 began to walk away from them but Nobara stopped in front of Hotaru. "Please, don't come any closer to Mikan. Please," she pleaded before following the others out of the door.

Natsume went out of the room too after a couple of minutes. He knew what Mikan might be feeling. Hell, he saw her crying! And yet, he acted like he didn't care. But he did.

He did.

* * *

Natsume didn't know what to think as his feet led him to the old gym. Again.

He was merely kicking around rocks or trash along the way and as if his feet wanted him to be in the old building again, it led him there and left him staring at the opening door. He heard the hip hop music again and it somehow captivated him and made him enter the building. The huge gym didn't change but it was more dustier than the first time he'd been here. He followed the tune and made him stop in front of the familiar dance studio.

The black clothed dancer was there as usual. He or she looked really carefree and very good at dancing with those complicated bending of arms, spinning around, those bone-cracking moves, and those graceful flips in the air. And now that it came to his mind, why was this dancer here? Was he/she a student in Academy? And is he/she even a famous Hip Hop pro like he thought he/she'd be?

The music was vibrating through the walls and he could help but tap his sneakers on the floor with every beat. He was bobbing his head as he watched the dancer did his/her thing. As the music came to an end, the dancer turned quickly to him, knowing that he had been watching him/her since the mirrors on the wall were reflecting all of the images in the studio.

The dancer gave him a long look. Natsume sighed and stuck his hands on his pockets before squatting down on the floor. "Do you think I'm a big asshole?" he suddenly asked.

The dancer was silent for two seconds before nodding. Natsume gave a humorless laugh and looked down. He could feel the heat on the back of his eyes before blinking rapidly. He glanced up again and rose from his crouched position. He stared at the dancer before smirking. "What? Aren't you going to teach me?" he asked. The dance just shook his head in amusement before gesturing him to come closer.

And thus, his Hip Hop lessons began.

* * *

Ruka noticed that Natsume looked really tired these days. He was always almost late in his curfews and also he was always had these half moons below his eyes. As his best friend, Ruka noticed all these changes and he wondered what was going on with Natsume.

The raven-haired lad was sleeping on his desk silently, a book was covering his face. If he wasn't sleeping in classes, he was either napping in the garden or in the library. And it was making Ruka troubled with this queasy feelings on the bottom of his stomach which was not helping him at all.

He nudged Hotaru's elbow and she gave him a quick glare before asking him, "What the heck do you want, Nogi?"

Instead of answering, he jabbed his thumb towards to Natsume and he earned a quirk of an eyebrow from his girlfriend. "What do you think he's up to lately?" he vocalized his thoughts. Hotaru gave him a shrug of her shoulder and said, "Why ask me?"

"C'mon, you know everything!" Ruka explained.

Hotaru sighed and merely gave him an simple answer, "Spy him." Simple to say yet complicated enough for Ruka to do. He shook his head once more and stared at the ceiling. After of a few minutes, he bit his lower lip and gazed at Natsume once more before setting up his mind.

"Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

Ruka Nogi was not a person who did the stalking or the spying to anyone. He was never the type to involve his life with complicated issues of the other people but somehow got caught in it and he couldn't turn back anymore. He was not the person to mixed himself up with someone else' business yet he was hiding in the bushes near park of the Academy as he followed his best friend, Natsume Hyuuga, with his cerulean blue eyes as he crossed the field.

He was now feeling more squirmy than ever and he wondered why he didn't bring his girlfriend, Hotaru, in this spying thing because that girl was obviously the one who was expert in this. He then remembered when he was kicked out of the girls' dormitory when Hotaru calmly told the guard that he was a stalker. And that led him with being thrown out and he ended up doing the spying by himself.

Ruka then saw Natsume passed the garden and straight to the other pavement. He'd never been in this part of the area before and he pondered on what did Natsume discovered here. He then spotted a big building ahead of them. He saw Natsume entered the front door and he hid behind a tree when Natsume suddenly turned around as if he knew someone was there. Ruka sighed in relief when his best friend had gone into the building.

"What's in there?" he whispered to himself as he squinted his eyes on the door. He then tried to quietly cross the area and he got into the door. He pushed it slightly and poke his head inside. His eyes widening when he saw how huge the gym was. He sneakily fully let himself in and his sneakers squeaked on the floor. He let out a small gasp and closed his eyes, expecting Natsume to be there in front of him. He fluttered it open and saw nothing until he heard a music on his side. There was a bright light coming from the hallway and he followed the music to see where it was coming from.

He kept looking back, thinking that Natsume would surprise the heck out of him but there was nothing but the music in this old building. It echoed against the wall which paint was peeling off and his curiosity intensified when he heard Natsume's husky voice, blending with the music.

"5, 6, 7, 8!"

Ruka then heard a slap and wondered what was that. He was led in the bright light at the end of the hallway and he ducked into the wall. He saw a brightly lit room and mirrors where everywhere and he could see the perfect reflection of Natsume in the wall. Realization dawned to Ruka and he gaped in shock.

Natsume Hyuuga was actually dancing? Was hell freezing over? Because it was _downright moronic_ and _awkward_ for Ruka to process the thought that the infamous Hyuuga was actually _freaking_ dancing in a dance studio in an old building with a freaky, masked person in front of him.

"No way," he breathed out. "I might need to call the mental hospital." He looked like he was about to cry. The whole picture of Natsume actually dancing in front of him was absolutely the most ridiculous and unbelievable thing he'd ever seen! And somehow an image of Natsume wearing a freaking_ tutu_ and _tights_ came into his mind and he was more than willing to be knocked out cold at that moment because it was gonna be his living nightmares!

But all of his absurd thought flew out of the window when he saw Natsume did something he never thought he was gonna see in his life. He was doing flips backward and came gliding down the floor. He then used his one hand to hang his body in the air, all of his weight was resting on that one hand on the floor.

"Oh... my God."

He heard clapping and his attention drifted to the black clothed person against the back mirror. He saw that person did something in the stereo and the music stopped and was replaced by a new one. Natsume, for some reason, left the dance floor and stood by the sidelines, tying his hair in a small ponytail at he back. Ruka's eyes then flew on the hooded person as he/she began working on his/her own moves.

He saw the person moved along the beat of the music then the dancer stopped suddenly, freezing in place, before moving again. The same move played out before Ruka's eyes and he finally registered that this person was a dancer too. As the music flowed into his ears, he watched in amazement as the dancer did a mind-blowing performance of hip hop dancing. Popping, locking, breaking; all of it was perfectly performed by that person. Ruka and Natsume watched the dancer as he/she glided on the floor as if he/she was floating.

"Holy crap."

The dancer did made a one handed stand and lifted his body and balanced the legs that formed a V-shape. Ruka found this marvelous and it was not until he heard the music slowing down that he took it as a cue to finally get out of the building before either Natsume or the dancer see him.

He still couldn't believe what he witnessed. Surely it wasn't his first time seeing someone break-dancing but it was never in front of him. He could only remember the movie _Step Up_ and how the people danced there. He still couldn't get over the fact that he just watched a live performance of a very professional hip hop dancing.

But that didn't solve the problem on why Natsume was learning it.

* * *

After two weeks, Mikan finally appeared in her classes. Most of the students were relieved to finally see their idol alive and looking like nothing just happened. It was as if she was never affected but they all knew that behind that mask of ignorance and coldness, was the raw pain and still healing broken heart.

Nobara tried to cheer up the atmosphere with Tsubasa, considering that the two of them were the best in making the group laugh. She was telling jokes to her friends, hoping that Mikan's smile would return but it never happened until the ring of the bell came and she knew that she had to try harder to make her a bit happier as Mikan's best friend.

The UH10 fans actually never left despite the fact that their male lead was now there anymore. They continued to support their idolized band, hoping to see the familiar blob of brown hair with maroon and blond streaks over it, again. The band members were also hoping and waiting for that day to come. The day that they would see their precious friend again. And the day that they would finally see Mikan smile again.

After the day's classes, Mikan directly went to the dorms and Nobara was tailing behind her. She followed her as Mikan went to her room and laid on the bed. Nobara reluctantly let herself in and finally plopped herself on one of the beanies on Mikan's floor.

"Mikan," she called out. The brunette turned her head towards her and simply raised her thin eyebrows. "Ralph is going back you know! We're all worrying about you."

Mikan sat up and put her head on the headboard of her king-sized bed. She sighed tiredly and Nobara noticed how big her eye-bags were. She wondered how many sleepless nights did Mikan go through with Ralph always in her mind.

"I'm sorry," Mikan softly muttered. Her head was downcast and Nobara thanked the heavens that she was not crying because she wouldn't know what to do if that happened.

"You don't have to apologize, Mikan. Everyone is sad, even me. But we let Ralph go for his own sake and he also promised he'll come back no matter what," Nobara reassured Mikan.

"...I know that. It's just... It's just I... I missed him. I miss him so much," Mikan said in resignation. Nobara picked herself up and went to Mikan's bed to hug her. She smoothed her brunette hair as Mikan hugged her back.

"We all miss him. And I'm sure Ralph is also missing you and maybe he's trying to solve his problem faster so he can go back here," Nobara said.

"You think so?" Mikan pulled out of the hug to glance at Nobara. The lass grinned at her and replied, "No. I know so."

Mikan smiled, for what seemed like ages and Nobara knew that she had accomplished her task. Seeing Mikan smiling was something that she wanted to see everyday because as her best friend, she never wanted to see her sad and depressed. And Mikan needed the love, friendship, and comfort they had to offer.

* * *

Natsume felt his sides ached but it was bearable unlike his ankle that he accidentally twisted in one of his lessons in the old gym. He was going there almost everyday and he totally didn't regret taking learning hip hop from that dancer since it gave him benefits. One, he learned quite a few moves from that dancer. Two, it took his mind off from everything that he didn't wanna think about. And third, he was slowly completing his promise.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something in the empty hallways of the Academy.

"That Yukihara is such an attention-seeker!"

"I know! Before, she was acting like she owned everything and now that Ralph is gone, she's all depressed and stuff!"

"Did you know that Mikan Yukihara was a nerd in middle school?"

That last voice was kind of familiar to Natsume and when he took a peek on who were talking, he saw Luna. He grimaced when he saw how she was clad in those slutty clothes and it looked like she was friends with two more other sluts.

"Oh. Em. Gee. You're soooo late!" A girl with a blonde hair said, rolling her eyes on Luna.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, confused.

"Everyone already knew that!"

"What!"

Natsume didn't want to eavesdrop more so he silently sauntered away from that group of girls who was gossiping to one another. He shook his head lightly as he recalled the things that they said. They knew nothing. And Natsume could admit the same thing. But he knew that he was part of the reason on why Mikan was like that. A girl who was aloof and was using façades to get through her life.

Because he was like that too. Since the day he lost one of his important people in his life. The day he lost his sister in a car accident. Seven years ago.

* * *

Ruka was about to take a bite on his delicious-looking green apple when Koko popped out of nowhere and snatched it away from the blond.

"Hey!" Ruka protested as Koko ate his apple.

"This is soooo yummy!" Koko exclaimed. He jumped on the bench, squatting on top of it while Ruka sighed and followed him to the bench.

"That's _my_ apple, Kokoro Yome," Ruka said matter-of-factly.

Koko ignored him which didn't really surprise him as the doofus just continued to munch down _his_ apple. He just sighed in surrender because even if Koko passed the apple back, he would never ever lift a finger to touch it. He wouldn't risk getting Koko's saliva on him. Never.

"So how's you and the Ice Queen?" Koko suddenly asked, startling Ruka who merely stared at him wide-eyed.

"And... why are you asking me about our relationship?" Ruka asked, his eyebrows were meeting together forming a suspicious line between.

"Well, Imai had been acting strange since Sakura, or rather Yukihara, had been different since that Ralph left," Koko explained, seemingly worried which kind of surprised Ruka.

"You know, Hotaru still cares about Sakura. It's just that... they never had the time to be alone and talk things out," Ruka said, feeling a bit remorseful.

A moment of silence ensued between the two friends. Koko abruptly stood up from his position, and now standing on top of the bench with Ruka staring at him. Koko had this look on his face like he just caught an idea how to finally stuck Kitsu's pizza inside of his wardrobe.

"Spill it," Ruka said.

"What?" Koko asked innocently.

"You had this look in your face that spells here-I-come-and-trouble-is-on-the-way."

"You know how are we gonna make Hotaru and Mikan talk?"

Ruka became suspicious at the mischievous tone of Koko's. "And how are you going to do that without getting our heads_ demonically ripped off_?"

Koko's face fell slightly when Ruka asked that but it quickly died down and was replaced once more by that playful expression on his face. And Ruka knew that there was tiny spark of hope in Koko's eyes, and he figured out that he was not the only one who was worrying about Mikan and Hotaru's friendship.

Koko then spoke, "We'll let them meet and we have to set everything up first. And I'm warning you right now that you have to be painfully prepared because I'm not so sure if Hotaru Imai will let us off the hook after what are we going to do."

* * *

I know that all of you are like sooo curious to know who's the mysterious dancer but I'm gonna be dropping hints next chapter =D And Natsume's past is finally being unfold and what will happen now that Ralph is gone? And Koko's mischievous personality is yet again acting up XD I bet you're all thinking what is he going to do with Ruka XD OMG I can't wait to finally post all the chapters of this story! So stay tune ;)

Review!

-_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	33. My Old Best Friend

Hey guys! I apologize for my late updates but school work is piling up and I don't have enough time to finally type the chapters though I'm really glad that you're all waiting for it :) Thanks for the ones who reviewed my story :D And hopefully I'll find another free time to type my other chapter XD

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

_Not all guys are players but all players are guys, and their favorite game is to make you cry._

* * *

Natsume took a big gulp from his water bottle as sweat dripped from his forehead and continued its way down to his collarbone. He was wearing a thin sweater, considering the fact that it was already spring and winter had just gone passed by, which he was thankful for. Just two more months and he would be out of this Academy and do whatever he wanted for summer vacation.

Across from him, the small figure of his Hip Hop teacher slumped on the wooden floor and tilted his/her head back as he/she inhaled and exhaled deeply. They were very tired after one of their lessons and Natsume was undoubtedly getting better and better after almost two months of teaching him how to dance. He learned a lot of moves from the dancer within that amount of time and he also had begun to indulge himself in the beats of the music.

The raven haired sat across from the dancer, crossing his legs. He looked at the mysterious dancer intently and something clicked in his mind.

"Are you really a guy or a girl?" Natsume asked, confusion was carved in his eyebrows.

The dancer was silent and brought up the cardboard that said, "Why the hell did you ask that now?"

Natsume was curious. But he said something entirely different that seemed to increase the chance that he would get on the dancer's nerves. "Because I'm beginning to think you're a fag since you didn't fall in my charms. If you're really a girl, that is."

He couldn't see the expression of the person across from him because his/her face was hidden behind that black mask. His/her hood was also pulled up and it covered everything from him.

"Well maybe you're the fag one."

Natsume twitched but let it go as he asked another question. "Why can't you talk?"

An immediate response was held up, "None of your damn business."

The crimson-eyed lad sighed in defeat. He would never get anything out of the dancer unless he used force. But he doubt he would be able to do that since he didn't even know if that dancer was a guy or a girl. And he would be damned if he suddenly got beaten up by this dancer.

Natsume ruffled his raven hair and looked up at the low ceiling above. It was painted white and slightly peeling off at the edges of the room. He sighed for the second time and he could almost feel the dancer's gaze at him and the quirk of his/her eyebrow at him.

"It's a good thing you can't talk," he started as he continued to stare upward. "Ruka had been trying to make me apologize to someone who I doubt would even listen to me without kicking my ass," Natsume said, rolling his eyes as he pictured the emotionless Mikan Yukihara.

He heard the stillness as his response and now he wondered what would it be like if the dancer across from him would be talking and not just using cardboard and Sharpies. He turned toward the black-clothed form and leaned his body against the mirror behind his back.

"It's so annoying when people are persuading you to do something you don't wanna do," Natsume grunted in exasperation. "I've already started this way and they want me to change it."

The dancer waved the cardboard that said, "Can you just get to the point and stop talking in riddles?"

Natsume shook his head because of the dancer's impatient attitude. But then, his face became solemn and memories started to haunt him that made his nerves crack and sizzle that he broke out in sweat more.

"My old sister died seven years ago."

No one moved after that as Natsume closed his eyes and tried to block the images in his head that he buried in his heart along time ago. The smoke coming from the car, the blood, the webbed-like crack in the glass, the pain that was so unbearable to handle when he saw his sister Aoi in the driver's seat not breathing anymore with a huge cut in her head.

Natsume clenched his fists and he rested his arms in his knees, legs were tucked in his chest. His head was leaning against the flat surface of the mirror, and his eyes were still closed. He breathed in deeply and continued telling the most agonizing part of his life to the person he barely knew. "Aoi was her name. She... She died in a car accident. I was with her and I wondered why didn't I die, too. I should have been the one who died, not her."

Truthfully, Natsume didn't really know the reason on why he was telling this dancer his life story that no one knew except from his close friends. Maybe it was for the fact that this person was unable to speak, make a sound or whatsoever. Or maybe it was because the fact that he was irritated with Ruka's whining and pleading to him.

His attention snapped out from his thoughts and towards to the cardboard that the dancer was holding up, "Why are you telling me this? And how is this related to Ruka's persuading to you?"

"Because Ruka is trying to make me apologize to Mikan Yukihara. I'm sure you've already heard of that band UnfathomableHigh10 and she's the female lead. Well, I somehow managed to make her fall in love with me...long time ago. Tsk, nobody could possibly not resist my charms," Natsume remarked cockily. The dancer seemed to shake his/her head and the young lad just raised one eyebrow. "What? I'm just telling the truth."

"You're one arrogant ass."

"I know that. And that's exactly what I planned to be," Natsume smirked.

"Now, what the hell do you mean by that?"

Natsume stared at the dancer and replied, "I don't think you do wanna know."

* * *

Mikan was all alone in the garden, sitting on her favorite bench near a cherry-blossom tree. It was lunch break and it was time for her to breath in some fresh air. Her friends let her to be alone because they were thinking that she might be tired after their practices in the mornings and evenings for their mini-concert for the Spring Sports Fest. She breathed in the fresh air and fluttered her hazel eyes close. It was a nice feeling with the cool breeze blowing on her face.

A rustle jostled her awake and she snapped her neck towards the direction to where to sound came from. She heard light footsteps, crunching the grass beneath and Mikan gasped when she saw who it was.

Hoatru Imai a.k.a. her former best friend. She was clad with a long-sleeve shirt and her face registered the surprise before turning impassive towards her. Mikan was about to stand up when she heard Hotaru cursed.

"Stupid idiots... I'm gonna cut their heads off later," Hotaru hissed between her teeth. Mikan jerked her head towards her and after a lot of years, she finally had an eye conatct to her former best friend. Dull hazel orbs met those regretful amethyst ones.

"What are you doing here, Imai?" Mikan asked. Hotaru seemed to flinch on what Mikan adressed her. _Imai..._ So they were in strangers terms now?

"Some morons would be in a dead-ass trouble later," Hotaru mumbled while looking away. She then looked at Mikan again whose eyebrows were rose. "I came here because I was expecting Ruka to be here."

Mikan clicked her tongue and amusement danced in her eyes. She walked idly a couple of steps towards Hotaru and said, "So you and Ruka now, eh?"

Hoatru remained composed, seemingly unaffected. She then crossed her arms over her chest and inhaled deeply. "Are you okay now?" she asked, concerned laced in her voice.

The brunette went rigid for a second but as if that question didn't take a blow on her heart, she stared hard and long to Hotaru. She then spoke, "Don't pretend like you care. I know that you like backstabbing your friends."

Hotaru tried so hard to swallow the lump on her throat and her hands started to shake. She was afraid. And that was ridiculous because she'd never been afraid of anything else before. But it was Mikan and Hotaru knew that she could do anything. And she wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"I know you're thinking that I betrayed you years ago. But Mikan, believe it or not, I did not. I remained by your side and I didn't tell you anything about Hyuuga because I saw how happy you were," Hotaru said, her voice cracked at the end of it but Mikan stood there without any emotions written on her face. She didn't have anything to be looked upon to see if she could understand Hotaru or if she was not really trying at all.

"You know, I think it's a bad idea to talk about this right now," Mikan said. She was already concluding a conversation that wasn't even finished yet and it pissed Hotaru off. She marched off to the brunette and held her shoulders tightly.

"Don't you know how long I've been waiting for us to reconcile and finally settle this problem? It's been 3 years already, Mikan!" Hotaru burst out crying and Mikan widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Building up a trust isn't easy," Mikan said after a moment of silence. She took Hotaru's hands away from her and she started off to the opposite direction. Hotaru clenched her fists and gazed at Mikan's retreating back with sorrow and regret.

"But I believe that my trust on you was never broken," Hotaru quietly said. Her words was carried by the wind that swayed in Mikan's direction and it made her halted on her tracks. It was as if time stopped and everything around them melted away like the snow on the ground after the sun shone on them in the spring.

"You'll always be my best friend even if u hate me," Hotaru continued. Her words were like sharp knives piercing Mikan's conscience and her heart. She needed to get away from there or Hotaru would completely make her feel vulnerable and helpless. She took more steps away from the raven-haired girl all the while she'd been screaming the brunette's name.

Mikan left; her figure was blurred because of Hotaru's tears.

* * *

After that dramatic conversation that Hotaru had with Mikan, she didn't know if she would laugh or cry. She went back to dormitory and was about to call Ruka and gave him an earful of curses and lots more of threats when she saw something on her desk.

A can of orange juice and a note sticking on it.

She lifted the can and gently peeled da note from it. Her eyes couldn't believe the words that was written on it.

_I'll give you time tomorrow to explain everything... -M_

Hotaru didn't know if she would cry. Mikan was actually going to listen to her, for once. And Hotaru would make sure that everything would go smoothly because she was sure that this was her only chance to finally get her best friend back. And she had to thank Ruka and Koko for this.

* * *

"Do you think it worked?" Koko nervously asked. Sweat was starting to form above his eyebrows and Ruka was fidgeting by his side.

"Don't ask me, moron. I would be chased around the campus with wild boars if it didn't work," Ruka said. Sighing, he lifted his arm and scratched the back of his head.

"You're goddamn right about that."

Koko and Ruka jumped at the sound of the cold voice that greeted them. They turned around only to face the impassive Hotaru at the side of the hallway.

"Ho-Hotaru," Ruka stammered. He walked towards her hesitantly and she turned towards him that made him stop on his tracks.

"What the hell do you think you're thinking setting up something like that?" Hotaru asked. Ruka couldn't tell whether she was mad or not since she looked freakishly calm.

"It was not my idea! It was Koko's!" Ruka denied heatedly as he pointed at the spot where Koko was. And he unsurprisingly disappeared that made Ruka more nervous and infuriated than ever.

"Mikan told me that she wants to talk to me."

Ruka whipped his head towards Hotaru and widened his eyes. "She listened to you?" he exclaimed. He couldn't believe it. It was truly happening. Everything had been a mess since 3 years ago and the hope that had already died in his chest, was somehow growing again.

"I really don't know," Hotaru quietly said. Ruka put his arms around her and he murmured, "Everything's gonna be alright. I'll always be here."

"You have to clean my tech lab for the whole month because of what you did. And tell your idiotic friend that he's gonna be running naked in the cold if he doesn't help you. That's your punishment."

_Hotaru was still cold-hearted_, Ruka thought, sweatdropping. But he definitely loved his girl.

* * *

Mikan checked her messages in her phone. She hadn't been receiving any texts from Ralph but she was willing to wait. She knew that he might still be solving his problems and she really hoped that he would come back soon. Spring was already approaching and she didn't know what would she do for the summer. Maybe go to where Ralph was? But she didn't want to burden him. They were gonna be seniors after this year and that meant that some of them would be separating.

The thought of separating from the UH10 was like something cold clenching Mikan's heart. She was dreading that day. She didn't want to be separated from Nobara, Tsubasa, or any of her friends.

Mikan pushed her feet away from the ground as she gripped the metal of the swings. She felt like she was flying as she swung back and forth. She shook all the thoughts that she didn't want to think about as she only focus on the wind against her face.

"Mikan."

That familiar voice made her avert her attention to the petite figure a few feet away from her. She didn't make an effort to stop swinging though. She just looked at Hotaru who seemed to be looking at her too.

"Remember when we were in elementary and I fell face flat on the ground because you were being mean and you decided to push me harder in the swings?" Mikan asked, a thoughtful expression washed away all of the coldness in her heart.

Hotaru could still remember that time. Her and Mikan were in the playground, playing tag and she was always doing things that made Mikan pout. She still could remember how Mikan would cry over silly, little things and how she would make her feel better in a mean, strange way. They were so used to each other.

"You were such a crybaby but after I told you that you look 80 times uglier when you cry, you would stop," Hotaru said in a gentle tone.

There was a silence after that. The tension between them swayed away along with the breeze. Mikan then spoke, "I cried harder that time, you know. I thought someone finally loved me for who I was but I guess that was only a wishful thinking."

"I loved who you were. With the glasses, ponytail, and that baggy jeans of yours. I don't care if you're still like that because what I saw in you was the girl who would accept the blame for a friend; a girl who would help someone without asking for anything; a girl who has a kind heart that became my best friend for years," Hotaru said.

Mikan stopped swinging and she settled her feet on the ground. She looked down on her lap and turned her head up to gaze at Hotaru's tearful eyes. "Will you still accept the new me?"

Hotaru walked up to her and stopped in front of her. She held Mikan's hands and make her stand up. She smiled softly and said, "You're still Mikan. You're still my best friend whatever your appearance is."

"I did a lot of things that the old me wouldn't do," Mikan admitted. Hotaru wounded her arms around her and whispered, "That doesn't matter. I'm sorry for what I've done, Mikan."

"Apology accepted," Mikan smiled playfully as her tears escaped from her eyes. It was like a dead friendship suddenly grew again. _A miracle,_ Hotaru thought. She promised she would do anything to flourish this friendship and not let it die again.

"You made the right choice, Mikan," Nobara said, standing inches away from the window as she stared at the hugging figures below. She smiled earnestly and feeling proud at the changes that she was seeing in Mikan.

* * *

Another week had passed quickly again. Natsume watched as the sun got swallowed down the horizon. He was there again, learning how to dance in the old gym. The unknown dancer was practicing and Natsume was slowly getting used to this person's awesome moves.

_Thud!_

Natsume immediately stood up and ran towards the fallen dancer on the floor. This was the second time that he saw this dancer fall. The person was lying on the wooden floor and he/she waas holding his/her foot.

"Are you alright? Did you sprain your ankle?" Natsume asked, a little frantically. The dancer didn't answer and he only took off his shoe. Before the dancer could even do anything, Natsume was already holding his/her foot and massaging it. He/She wiggled away from him as Natsume stubbornly held him in place.

"You're a girl. I know that much," Natsume suddenly said that made the dancer stop moving. Natsume felt his heart beat a little faster as he continued to rotate the foot of the dancer.

"You might be thinking how did I find out. Well, it's kinda obvious. Your figure, and all the gestures and words that you always say. I deal with girls everyday and you might be a boyish but I know you're a girl," he explained.

Natsume looked up at the dancer and he realized how close they were. He stood up quickly as the dancer looked in the other direction. Natsume then said, "Go rest for a bit. I own the floor now."

The lad then walked to where the stereo were and set a CD for a good song. While doing so, he still couldn't calm his beating heart as he remembered the color of the dancer's eyes were.

Hazel eyes. Beautiful hazel eyes. And for some reason, it made him smile like crazy but there was an irritating tug on his heart that was warning him about something. He just shoved the feeling out of his chest and continued to smile. Not knowing what was about to come that would tip his world upside down.

* * *

"Ralph?"

Mikan held her phone on her ear as she waited for someone to reply. It only led her to his voicemail. Nobara came barging into Mikan's room and the brunette tossed her phone on her bed.

"Still not answering his stupid phone?" Nobara asked, padding towards Mikan's closet. Mikan sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know what's happening and it's making me worried," Mikan said, biting her lower lip. Tiredness was consuming her as eyebags appeared under her worried eyes and Nobara felt sorry for her. She was concerned because Mikan seemed to be a whole lot more distraught these past days.

"His mom has a cancer," Nobara said slowly. Mikan couldn't process this information and it took her a minute to respond.

"Since when?"

"Ralph told me to not to tell you because it will only make you worry more. But Mikan, I think it will take a long time before he finally comes back," Nobara said honestly.

Mikan pulled the purple box under her pillow. After Nobara came back from the airport that day, she gave her something that Ralph wanted to give her. Mikan opened the box and saw a pendant with the picture of them together smiling happily.

"Ralph wants you to be happy, Mikan. And we're always gonna be there for you." Nobara hugged the brunette as Mikan closed her eyes and pictured the day when she could finally be with Ralph. But a little doubt was planted fixedly on her heart and she couldn't put that away...

* * *

Another chapter is finished! I'm so happy that I can finally update this fanfic~ Sports Spring Fest is on the next chapterrrr~ Find out more about what's gonna happen to them! Thanks for reading and stay tuneee ;)

-_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	34. The Sports Festival

Your Biggest Fan - Careful on what you say there. I've been working hard for my stories because I know that my readers want something good to read but it's not really your decision on how I will make this story go. If you want to give this story a chance, please do so because it's not even almsot finished yet. And if not, then it's okay. I'll respect your choice.

For the reviewers who continue to support me and my stories, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I'm going through a lot of things right now and the only way to let it all out is right here in FFn. I hope you'll be patient and continue to read this story all the way til the end

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

_It's so easy to play with love, so easy to fool someone, so easy to make someone cry. But it's hard if you're the one who's played with, fooled, and the one who cried. _

* * *

The crowd held their banners up as the sky appeared to be covered with a thick, black blanket and the stars were shining upon them. Glow-in-the-dark sticks were waved on the air, on the audience' necks and wrists. A wide stage was up there and it was concealed with the heavy, crimson drapes.

The emcee who was wearing a polo shirt and a black pants, held the microphone and yelled out, "ARE YOU READY FOR THE UNFATHOMABLEHIGH10?"

"Yes!"

The emcee stuck his left finger on his left ear as he yelled back, "LOUDER!"

"YES!"

"Welcome to Spring Sports Fest, ladies and gentlemen! I introduce you to the famous band, UH10!" The emcee disappeared after his final sentence as the drapes slowly lifted up. Smoke from both sides of the stage emerged and the misty atmosphere made the excitement of the audience to be tripled in the rate where the girls were screaming and the guys were whooping. Jumping on the ground as their fists were pumping into the air, it was like one of a huge concert in New York and the whole Academy was there.

Drums made music on their ears and was followed by the tune of the violin. One by one the members of the UH10 appeared wearing all black. The guys were wearing black leather pants and sleeve-less black shirts while the girls were wearing black skirts that went up before their knees and tight off-shoulder dark blue shirts. Mikan was a little different from them because she was wearing black leather shorts and heavy, black eyeliner.

_**Satoshi and Craig:**_

_Why am I mad, I don't get it_  
_It seems like every time you give me signs_  
_And I missed it!_  
_I did it again,_  
_I admit it,_  
_I left you standing there,_  
_And now I regret it_  
_Seems like every time_  
_I get my chance,_  
_I lost my cool and I blow it, _  
_And I get all tongue tied,_  
_Lost in your eyes,_  
_I'm a fool, and I know it!_

_**Tsubasa:**_

_I should have kissed you,_  
_I should have told you,_  
_Told you just how I feel,_  
_And next time I won't stop,_  
_I'll listen to my heart,_  
_'Cause what I feel is real!_

_**Craig, Tsubasa, Satoshi:**_

_I should have kissed you,_  
_I should have told you how I feel,_  
_I should have kissed you,_  
_I should have showed you just how I feel_

The beats of the music changes the melodic particles in the air as a blast from an electric guitar shock them all and made the people's energy go higher. Mikan, Nobara, and Leanne strutted towards the center of the stage and gave a gentle push to the boys to add an effect. Nobara raised her microphone towards her lips, eyes were shining as the spotlight lightened her up as well as Leanne's.

**_Nobara:_**

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly_

**_Leanne:_**

_I wish today it will rain all day  
Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away  
Trying to forgive you from abandoning me  
Praying but I think I'm still an angel away  
Angel away, yeah strange in a way  
Maybe that is why I chase strangers away  
They got their guns out aiming at me  
But I become Neo when they're aiming at me  
Me, me, me against them  
Somehow they both seem to become one  
A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood  
They started coming and I start rising  
Must be surprising, I'm just summising  
I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher  
More fire_

**Nobara:**

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly_

The lights dimmed on the two of the femal singers and the spotlight was on Mikan now. The screams multiplied by many times and the adults were practically screaming for them to calm their selves a bit which was futile since the female lead of the UH10 swung her microscope by her side and brought it to her lips.

**_Mikan:_****_  
_**_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence, as its ending  
Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like  
So there's nothing left of me?_

_[Chorus]_  
_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_[Bridge]  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear  
Yeah oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here_

**All UH10:**

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscaper huh huh huh_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

The music slowed and the audience gave a long scream that almost shook the ground. Banners were being waved in the air as the heavy curtains drooped and slowly sealed the singers who were smiling at them.

Natsume, Hotaru, and the others didn't know what to say. They didn't expect that the UH10 was this famous that they organized a big concert for them during the sports festival. But they couldn't care less really because tomorrow was gonna be their real contest.

* * *

"Yo, are you gonna participate for tomorrow's dance competition?" Ruka asked Natsume who slammed his locker shut. The raven haired lad turned sharply to his blond haired best friend who had a smirk on his face. He raised his eyebrows as if to tell him I-know-the-truth.

"How'd you know?"

Ruka walked ahead to the hallways and Natsume followed instantly. Ruka put his arms behind his neck and looked over at Natsume. "I saw you dancing in the old gym."

Silence enveloped them as Natsume remained impassive though he was curious as to what Ruka thought of him now that he knew he was learning how to dance. He kept his cool and stated, "Aoi always wanted me to show her that I could dance."

Ruka nodded, comprehending that simple sentence that Natsume just told him. "Because of that time she sprained her ankle and she couldn't attend the dance party. You were there and you helped her. You were her partner that time and I remembered her telling you how graceful you were and how carefree you were while dancing." Ruka laughed.

"That's really gay," Natsume snorted.

"So you switch to hip hop? Aoi would definitely be proud of you, bro," Ruka playfully punched Natsume's arm. His mind was twirling with questions though. He didn't know since when did Natsume become this open about his sister ever since that accident. He worriedly glanced at him and wished that this would continue so Natsume wouldn't go back to hating himself again.

They got to their destination and the class was quiet today. Mr. Walsh was in the middle of the room as the two guys went to their seats. The bell rang the next minute and their teacher started talking.

"As you all know, the school's sports are going to start tomorrow. We're going to compete against different schools and we also have a lot of booths that are set up by different clubs here. I wish you luck and remember not to break any rules. That's going to be a point for the other team," Mr. Walsh chuckled, "You may go to your instructed practice rooms now."

The class all stood up and got their duffel bags and their other stuff. The UH10 waited for everyone to leave. Mikan gave a single nod to Hotaru as she passed by them and the rest were surprised by the exchange of the two girls, except from Ruka and Nobara who smiled. Natsume caught what Nobara and Mikan were talking about as they went to the door.

"Are you going to participate in that dance competition?" Nobara asked.

Mikan averted her eyes from the ground to the window near the door. "... Maybe."

"Rob is also participating," Tsubasa added, grinning from ear to ear. Mikan smirked and stretched her arms over her head.

"This is bound to be good then."

* * *

The old gym was unusually quiet and Natsume cautiously went inside. He turned on the lights in the dance studio and began taking off his jacket. He went to the stereo that was placed on the sidelines. He put a CD on and turned the volume up.

The "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes started and he started dancing. Doing a choreography was hard and he learned that from that masked person who he found out was a girl after all. How she did all of those moves was beyond him. She was a pro and he could never beat her, even if he tried to.

He did a backflip as his forehead started to form beads of sweat. Every time he turned, he had to squeeze his muscle to control his movements and every time he did some break dancing he had to put his weight on his wrists and arms. He was thankful that he was fit enough to this kind of stuff. But he failed to notice the black clothed girl watching him outside the dance studio, observing and analyzing all of his moves and mistakes.

When the music stopped, a series of claps echoed in the room and Natsume whirled around to see who it was. When he saw the unidentified dancer, he smirked at her and said, "Nice to know you're checking me out too."

The girl just shook her head and went towards the stereo. She changed the song to a remix one and she started showing off her moves again. The crimson eyed lad couldn't help but feel proud that this dancer was actually his mentor. He couldn't grasp what made his heart beat so fast though and how he saw a lighter background when the girl was dancing. He felt lighter around her.

Her eyes.

Her hazel eyes that seemed to pierce right through him whenever she laid her eyes on him. He was sure that she could see right through him sometimes and it was sometimes uncomfortable because he never actually felt that before.

He didn't want her to get hurt. Whenever she fell, he was always there to the rescue and sometimes he lectured himself for being so damn stupid for showing how he was concern for her. He couldn't do anything though. He might be already attached to her, even before he knew that this dancer was actually a girl.

A hand waving in front of his face broke him out of his trance. He was startled at first but then fixed his composure and cocked his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" the girl wrote on her hand.

"What? No more card boards?" Natsume joked. The girl frowned and that moment Natsume wished she could talk so they would understand each other better.

"Shut up."

Natsume chuckled at her and was about to pat her head when she slapped his arm. "Don't touch me, doofus." Natsume twitched at what she wrote but nonetheless he still tried to pull his temper down from the danger level. He would never hurt any girl, even this tomboyish one in front of him.

"I'm going to join a dance contest," Natsume started. The girl stopped on her tracks and turned around slowly. "I'm not sure what I'm capable of doing right now but I want to try. Even if Saku-I mean if Yukihara's gonna be there, I won't back out."

"You're too cocky for your own good." That was the dancer's reply to that and Natsume sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon, you're a freaking pro and I bet you can beat Yukihara or Anderson, whatever his name is." Natsume grumbled. He looked at the dancer's eyes, those eyes that seemed to lure him to her. He snapped out of it and continued, "My point is... I wanna try."

"Do whatever you want. Don't expect me to say good luck to you."

"Yeah, Yeah. I get it." Natsume shook his head, secretly amused. "I'm not going to let you down," he whispered softly as he gazed to the mysterious girl in front him and towards the window where the birds were chirping and flying freely.

* * *

"You're going to be in the Class 3-A's team," Hotaru said monotonously. Natsume bit his lip, irritated. He scratched the back of neck as Ruka's jaw dropped as well as Koko's and Kitsuneme's.

"Meaning... You're going to be dancing with Tsubasa Andou, Nobara Ibaragi, Jeanne Dowling, and don't forget the master. Mikan Yukihara." Koko was even surprised with his own words.

It was like a tornado just hit them. They were in front of the practice room of the UH10 and everyone was sweating furiously. Anna's hands were clasped together in front of her and Nonoko was about to shake in nervous. They just found out that Natsume would be doing the dance contest tomorrow and of course, if they were going to represent their class they had to be in the same group. In short, Natsume would be joining Mikan's team, which might end up disastrous if they get into each other's nerves.

"Just back out, man!" Kitsu begged and whined. He was stomping his foot like a kid and Koko could only shake his head. Natsume was about to say something when the doors shook open and all of them jumped in surprise but Natsume and Hotaru held their ground.

Tsubasa came out and his star-shaped tattoo was noticeable now that his midnight blue hair was tied at the back. "Come in, Hyuuga."

Natsume didn't find his tone very approachable but he guessed that now was not the time to back out since he already made this far. Ruka looked at him hesitantly and Hotaru was just staring with her hard, cold, amethyst eyes.

"You better not harass him, Tsubasa," Koko warned. Tsubasa looked at him for a very long time and it was a very awkward moment that Koko was afraid to swallow down the embarrassment of being ignored by the blue haired lad. But all of that disappeared when Tsubasa gave him a lope-sided smile and said, "I already have a very hot girlfriend. I'm not into your little friend here."

Kistu beamed at him and gave him a high five. "Don't worry Natsume wouldn't wear tutus for you too."

"Oi." Natsume's dark voice made them realize how annoyed the lad was so they ran away quickly after saying goodbye to Tsubasa. Natsume came inside and Ruka could only pray for his safety with the 4 members of UH10 who happened to be very pissed off at Natsume, especially Mikan Yukihara.

Inside, Natsume saw how Mikan was practicing. There was something that clicked on his mind as he saw her dancing. He couldn't point a finger on it but her moves were kind of familiar somehow. He shook his head and tried to focus as to what she was dancing. Tsubasa was looking at him the whole time but he didn't even notice that. Nobara too was observing him and Jeanne was the one who was calling someone on the phone near the door.

"You gotta show us your moves. You know that, right?" Tsubasa asked, gazing at Mikan now while Natsume looked to him.

"Fine." He then joined Mikan who seemed to be expecting him. They both danced to the tune and Tsubasa was surprised to see Natsume Hyuuga actually dancing. It was like a living nightmare... And they were also in sync which made everything very weird because the only one who could keep up with Mikan was... Ralph. This was one of those moments when Tsubasa just had to drop his jaw to see how dumbfounded he was. Nobara almost dropped her can of soda as she watched them and Jeanne paused halfway to what she was saying and she shut her phone off. Now, everyone's attention was at the two teens dancing.

When the music stopped, Natsume did one of his signature freezes with his shirt being pulled down by gravity that showed his abs. Mikan was in a lying position where she was holding her legs up and her body was turned towards the front with her hands crossed across her chest.

"Hyuuga, you're in." That was the last words that Tsubasa said before they began their real rehearsal.

* * *

The next day, every competition was intense. The Alice Academy won in the basketball game and in the football game. They lost in the table tennis but they gained victory in soccer. Now, everyone was waiting for the dance contest. Only a few people could see it because the teachers and the school's staff didn't want anyone getting hurt because they were pushing each other or some stuff like that. The judges were there too in front of the stage where the contestants were standing up.

"Now, let's begin! Let's welcome the St. Lucia's school!"

Their first opponent came out and the UH10 weren't even watching it because Nobara was too busy fixing Mikan's favorite watch. Natsume who was pretty calm in the corner went to Nobara and grabbed the watch. He did it only 30 seconds and Nobara was about to say thanks when he walked away again.

"He's being an ass again," Nobara mumbled to Mikan. The brunette couldn't agree more. She just nodded and wondered why Natsume was randomly helping them. y

A knock on the door made everyone whip their heads towards it. Someone pushed it open and their favorite sempai went inside. He had a big grin on his face and he gave a high five on Tsubasa. He gave Jeanne and Nobara a decent hug.

"What's up, guys?" he asked.

"Mmm, preparing to beat your ass on the stage," Tsubasa smirked at him. Rob went to a fighting stance and Tsubasa pulled his black sweatpants up to his stomach and tuck his shirt in. The two were idiotically fighting while Mikan chuckled at them and was just shaking her head. Natsume averted his attention to the stranger who just came in and he thought of how inconsiderate these kids around him were since they didn't even introduce him to the new guy. Guess they were still not going to fully welcome him. Not that he was expecting that.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Mikan giggling with Nobara and he remembered something. He remembered how she used to do that often when they were still in Japan 3 years ago. Now, it was rare for them to see her to smile or even laugh heartedly.

Somehow at the back of his mind where his conscience was, he wished that he could bring back the smile on her face again. After a few more minutes, Rob's group was called on the stage. The UH10 plus Natsume peeked through the heavy drapes as Rob performed one of his best moves. What shocked them all was not though. It was when a certain redheaded girl appeared on the floor having a mix of breakdance and ballet moves.

"Clarisse!" Mikan and Nobara shouted together. The blue-eyed lass probably didn't hear them but she turned around and winked at them. Then she pointed at her ears.

"Amplifier," Mikan chuckled to herself. Natsume was so confused because he never knew these people. But when he saw how they made Mikan so happy, he figured that they were pretty important for her.

After performing, Mikan attacked Clarisse with a bear hug and they almost fell down. Rob was able to stable them too and Natsume who was conveniently there, attempted to catch them if they ever went off balance. Clarisse noticed him and looked at him confusedly.

"Who's he?" she asked Mikan.

Mikan grabbed a notepad and wrote on there. Natsume was cussing his brains out because it reminded him about a certain black clothed girl who taught him how to dance. He was getting suspicious and more suspicious as every minute passed by and he felt stupid because he was starting to compare the girl in the old gym to this Mikan Yukihara.

"Oh, he's Natsume Hyuuga?" Clarisse wondered out loud. She then turned to Natsume and held her hand towards him. She smiled and said, "Nice to meet you!"

"Hn," was his only response but he shook her hand. Rob also introduced himself to him and Natsume was being cold to them and Clarisse and Rob both said, "You and Mikan look so much alike."

"We're nothing alike," Natsume and Mikan heatedly denied.

The others continued to make fun of them after that but Tsubasa remained by Mikan's side. After all, he knew all of it and that included how Natsume hurt Mikan before. And he still would never let himself get along with him no matter what. Nobara was being nice to him somewhat and Mikan was trying to control her temper.

After a few more dance group, Mikan's crew was called through the extravagant microphone that Mr. Walsh was holding.

"Let's welcome the Class 3-A of Alice Academy!"

It then started...

* * *

Heh, so now Natsume joined Mikan's team? :O That's a big surprise o.o What is Mikan going to do now that Natsume is slowly being approachable? And just when Ralph is going back? Yep, I know you're all thinking about that XD hahaha Sorry for the late reply, minna-san . I hope you'll still support my stories :)

Thank you! :D


	35. Boredom to Being Interesting

Hey everyone! As you can see, I'm already taking the opportunity to make the chapters of this story because I'm worrying that I might be able to go here in FFn when I'm in my junior year because I'll be busy with school since I'm gonna be preparing for college. I hope you'll understand.

And I've read your reviews and it truly made my day :D Thank you for your support and for standing up for me :) I'm really happy, guys.. Don't worry because I won't take down this story... I worked hard for this and because of this I met new people and became friends with them and it really helps me a lot :D THANK YOU EVERYONE! :)

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

_I sad I'm over you but every time my phone vibrates, my heart still wishes it's a text from you._

* * *

"Let's welcome the Class 3-A of Alice Academy!"

Loud cheers could be heard behind the drapes as Mikan looked at Clarisse. She smiled at her, her blue eyes shining proudly as Mikan returned her smile to her. Clarisse squeezed Mikan's hand for good luck and she nodded to her. Natsume saw the exchanged between the two and he wondered if Mikan was really that close to the redheaded girl. Tsubasa came up behind him and patted his back.

"It's showtime, ice-boy," Tsubasa remarked. Natsume just scoffed and walked ahead of him. Mikan, Nobara, Tsubasa, Jeanne, and Natsume went up to the stage as Rob cheered for them.

_You're a dime, so beautiful_  
_Top of the line, so unusual_  
_Words can't define,_  
_You're running through my mind all day (day)_  
_I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful_  
_Top of the line, so unusual_  
_Now I think it's time, hey shawty_  
_I hope you don't take this the wrong way _

Mikan did the Six Step as Natsume did an awesome tutting in the front. Tsubasa was doing some popping behind Nobara who was doing her own thing, sexy dancing with Jeanne. Mikan then walked up to Natsume and he looked at her and that moment, Natsume almost forgot what he was supposed to do next because of what he saw.

Those hazel eyes again.

_[Chorus]_  
_Girl you look better with the lights off,_  
_Better with the lights off ooh_  
_Girl you look better with the lights off,_  
_Better with the lights off ooh_  
_Better with the lights off_

Mikan did a back flip as Natsume slid down to the floor and Mikan landed in front of him. He held her waist and she bent down like she was going to fall but she held her ground and curved her body. And this time, Natsume was the one who bent down on his knees and Mikan used his back to hold on as she flew passed him and landed on both feet.

_[Legacy:]_  
_Hey miss America, what you look so sad for?_  
_Sweetheart you only live one time_  
_So put your fantasies on fast forward_  
_Like gon' speed me up,_  
_Got a deadline, cause you need me done_  
_I hate your type, I love you too,_  
_I bite your swag cause I wanna do you_

_Can't blame me babe_  
_If you and me were close girl I'd make a change_  
_To your lingerie, right like that_  
_Lalala make your eyes roll back_  
_I mean you really fine though,_  
_I just wanna see you with the lights off_  
_Every guy wanna know how it is_  
_To clap off the lights and turn Khloe to Kim_

By now, the audience were clapping as the group finally showed their last moves. Mikan was going to do a shoulder freeze while Tsubasa, Nobara, and Jeanne formed a triangle in the middle of the stage. Natsume was at the opposite side of Mikan and they were both gonna do a shoulder freeze.

But then something happened and the whole crowd screamed in horror and surprise.

_You're a dime, so beautiful  
Top of the line, so unusual  
Words can't define,  
You're running through my mind all day (day)  
I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful  
Top of the line, so unusual  
Now I think it's time, hey shawty  
__I hope you don't take this the wrong way_

Mikan was jumping on her spot as she readied herself to do a handstand on everyone. Then she ran but before she could even blink, she felt a shot of great pain into her right foot that made her flinch and fell in agony. Tsubasa and Nobara were wide-eyed as they hurried to be at Mikan's side. She was about to fall on the floor when she got caught by a pair of strong arms. Gasps, murmurs, and screams were everywhere and Nobara rushed to Mikan's side.

_[Chorus]  
Girl you look better with the lights off,  
Better with the lights off ooh  
Girl you look better with the lights off,  
Better with the lights off ooh  
Better with the lights off_

The music was stopped when Natsume was holding Mikan. A second later, Mikan would have fell on the ground and there was a chance that she would have hit her head. Tsubasa was telling the emcee to call for help.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked, trying to maintain his cool but he was failing to do so because Nobara was panicking beside him.

"Oh my god, Mikan. Are you alright? What happened? What hurts? Oh my god," Nobara asked nonstop as Mikan grunted in pain. She was pointing at her right foot and Natsume got what she was telling them. He looked at her foot as Nobara switched places with him, she was now letting Mikan's head to lay on her lap. Natsume took off Mikan's sneakers and then he held her right foot.

"No! It hurts!" Mikan cried a little loud. They could tell that she was just trying to remain impassive in this situation but it was futile when she already sprained her ankle which hurt like hell.

"We have to take her to the backstage," Natsume instructed them. He was about to lift Mikan off the ground when the protective Tsubasa beat him to it. He was at Mikan's side in an instant, brushing off Natsume's shoulder in the process.

"I got her," Tsubasa coldly told him. Natsume put up his hands above as if to surrender as she just shrugged his shoulders. Tsubasa carried Mikan on his arms as he walked passed Natsume who had his mouth formed in a thinned line.

"You're welcome for catching me, Natsume. So much for your thank you," Natsume sneered, a little disappointed inside though he wouldn't show it.

* * *

"Did you win?" Koko asked with his mouth full of his food.

They were in the cafeteria and the topic of the day was how Mikan got his foot sprained during the dance contest. Natsume was, of course, now the target of all the questions because he was the only one in the group who actually didn't ditch the classes today. He didn't even know what brought him there in the first place. He should be taking his sweet nap under some tree outside and not wasting his time being bugged by those people.

"No," he placidly responded.

"They won 2nd place. School of Robert Ross and Clarisse Powell won the first place," Hotaru fed them with the information that she got as soon as the results came out. The others were shocked that Mikan's group didn't won the first place even if she fell almost at the end of the performance.

"Weren't the two of them part of the CrimsonFragments10 before?" Sumire asked, examining her newly manicured nails.

"How'd you know that?" Anna and Nonoko asked in sync. Sumire pointed at Hotaru and the twins immediately understood what that simple gesture meant. Hotaru probably gave that information to Sumire.

"Aren't you okay with Mikan now, Hotaru?" Kitsuneme asked. Koko nudged his ribs and he yelped in pain.

"You idiot," Koko hissed at Kistu who covered his mouth in realization. Horror and shame filled his eyes as he expected Hotaru to glare daggers at him that would definitely make him wish that a black hole would appear and just bring him out of that terror. But instead, he got a whole different response from the Ice Queen.

"Yes," Hotaru calmly replied as she sipped her lemonade. The two guys were surprised at her response but nonetheless the news sure did bring those stupid grins on their faces.

"Ummm... Can we please visit her?" Koko worked on his puppy-dog-eyes in vain as Kistu knelt on the ground and begged Hotaru who remained indifferent. Then that was when Ruka and the twins decided to intervene.

"Hotaru, don't you think it would be nice visiting Mikan?" Anna asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Yeah, and besides you two already reconciled. You get to know who is she doing too," Nonoko suggested.

Ruka shifted beside Hotaru and he gave her an encouraging smile. Hotaru looked up and gave them a long stare that Kitsu and Koko were stopped from their whining.

"... Fine."

Hotaru knew that it was a bad idea to accept. Well, if they were not being loud as heck and whooping and jumping around, she would have said yes immediately. But it was impossible so she just sighed and pulled out her Baka Gun. She aimed it at Koko who was acting like a monkey who just got out of his cage and pulled the trigger three times.

"...Ou-Ouch..." Koko landed on his butt and Kitsu looked over his shoulder and was about to help him up when Hotaru's pointed stare caught him in a cage of imaginary ice and he remained stuck on the ground.

"So-Sorry...Koko."

* * *

Mikan sighed in the umpteenth time of the day. She was stuck in her room because Nobara and the others insisted that she should rest first because she became too exhausted. They didn't really care that they didn't get the first place of the dance contest but they cared about Mikan's health more. She would have loved resting and sleeping all day but already spent one day of that and now she was bored as hell. She couldn't cook or watch TV because the others would lecture her about her lack of sleep and such. She already read the whole series of _The Mortal Instruments_ by Cassandra Clare, considering that she loved reading and she was a fast reader.

"This is effing boring," Mikan mumbled, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. She was lying down on her bed and waiting for something interesting to happen. She thought that there might be a miracle that would come and knock on her door.

Just then, someone really did knock on the door.

"Mikan," Nobara called out. She let herself in her room and Mikan sat up immediately. She had a hopeful expression on her face, wishing that they would finally come and save her from boredom.

"Nobara!"

"Umm, there's some people who wanna talk to you," Nobara said, reluctantly making way for the people behind her.

Mikan's eyes widened a fraction as she saw Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, and Natsume who seemed annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" That was Mikan's first question and it caught them off guard. Hotaru, knowing that her friends would just stammer and embarrass themselves, spoke to Mikan.

"I heard that you're being a dummy and didn't get enough rest," Hotaru blandly said. Mikan smiled a bit because she knew that it meant Hotaru has been worried for her.

"I guess I was being an idiot again," Mikan chuckled and her friends were happy to see her again with that twinkle in her hazel eyes just like before. "But I ended up bored as shit."

"Language, Mikan!" Nobara reprimanded, shaking her head just like a mom would do when she heard her children cursing. Mikan only laughed it off.

"Can you get some drinks for them, Nobara?" Mikan asked. Nobara stood there for a minute and Mikan shook her head. "Okay, fine. I'll let you borrow my CD's later," Mikan offered.

Nobara didn't waste a nanosecond because she already knew that Mikan was going to offer that. "Deal!" And she ran off like a lightning bolt, leaving Mikan and her old friends alone in her huge room.

"Does your ankle still hurt?" Anna asked, worry was evident in her eyes.

Mikan smiled and shook her head. Nonoko then attacked her with a hug which she returned without any second thoughts.

"I'm happy that you're okay now... Yukihara-san," Ruka formally said. Mikan then let Nonoko go and she then glared at Ruka who seemed to be surprised at her reaction. Even Hotaru seemed awfully cautious as she measured the tension in the room because Mikan continued to give off an evil stare at Ruka.

"I-I-I'm sorry if I said something wrong," Ruka apologized, looking lost.

Mikan then burst out laughing and waved her hand as if to dismissed the awkward silence around them. "Oh please. You haven't changed, Ruka. I was just gonna say that you don't have to call me Yukihara-san and just call me Mikan," the brunette said.

Ruka felt relief in his nerves and he managed a big smile for Mikan.

"Seriously, now you're scaring Ruka," Natsume interrupted. The room got quiet once again and on Mikan's face, her lips were thinned as if debating whether to beat up Natsume or calm her nerves.

"What? Don't tell me you're the only one who's allowed to mess with someone, Hyuuga," Mikan countered back icily.

"Says the girl who doesn't even know how to thank you after being saved from hitting her head on the freaking cemented floor the other day," Natsume mocked.

"And why should I be grateful being saved by one of the wanna-be's in this school?"

"Watch it. Stop being so fake and come reveal your true bitchy personality."

"You...! You don't even belong to the dance floor and yet you feels likes you're one of us," Mikan snarled.

"Don't tell me, you bought the dance floor now, huh?"

"SO? I don't give a shit."

Natsume was about to retort back when Hotaru pulled out her Baka Gun and cursed, "Son-of-a-lechugas, if you two don't stop I'm gonna freaking shoot you."

Mikan bit her bottom lip in annoyance and turned away from Natsume.

"So fucking childish."

Nobara then came in and noticed how terrified everyone was. She noticed a gun-like thing that Hotaru was holding and titled her head in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

Sumire turned to her and shook her head twice. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"By the way, what's lechugas?" Koko asked confusedly.

Nobara blinked a few times before answering. "Errr... lettuce?"

* * *

After that interesting visit to Mikan's place, the gang was back in place. Well Hotaru quite gave Natsume a bump on his head for bickering with Mikan that day. She found it really annoying and they were really getting on her nerves. She truly hoped that both of them would never meet each other anytime soon because she was sure she was going to make one of them be ran over by a freaking truck on the street just to make everyone shut up.

Mikan and the UH10 took some weeks off during the summer because they wanted to enjoy their vacation somewhat. Mikan was finally back to school after a long time of sleeping in her room and being tortured by boredom.

"It's our first time not spending our summer with Ralph," Craig said. They were sitting on a the bench in the mall. The whole group was there and of course, the girls were running here and there for their shopping.

"That ass better comes back before another school year starts," Tsubasa said, putting his leg up on the bench as he sipped his smoothie. Satoshi was eating some pretzels and Craig was drinking some sweet tea. They were waiting for the girls outside the Victoria Secret. They were too afraid and embarrassed to go in there, being stared at by ladies who were buying their underwear and stuff.

"I really don't wanna be a girl," Satoshi said out of the blue as he glanced at the pink, lacy bra that was displayed at the front. Craig nodded in agreement and so did Tsubasa.

"Come to think of it, why do girls always have to be so damn stubborn, too slow in getting dressed that it takes them freaking hours to finish, and they love shopping. The one who invented these commercial centers might be insane," Tsubasa rambled on and on as the others just nodded and nodded and nodded.

"Don't forget the fact that they're too moody for their own good. I couldn't even shed a tear when my dog died! But they just chip their nail or watch a freaking soap opera, they would cry buckets of tears," Craig complained.

"One more thing to hate is when they're PM-... FUCKING OUCH!" Tsubasa's head snapped backwards as a big Coach purse landed on his face.

"Continue that sentence and I'm going to freaking make you throw up blood," Misaki warned. She whipped her purse on her shoulder and narrowed her eyes on Tsubasa who had fallen on his ass on the floor. Craig and Satoshi were dying because of laughing until Nobara and Leanne came.

"Oh, shit."

Mikan came out of the store and was a little bit surprised by the chaos that her friends made. The girls were beating up the guys and Mikan knew that she had to stop them or they were going to be caught and be recognized by the people in the mall.

"Guys! Freaking stop already!" Mikan hushed them but it didn't work. She should have just screamed already but she knew that she was going to get more attention that way so she threw her shopping bags on the floor and took off her heels. She then kicked the bench where Craig was sitting on before and it landed with a loud thud. The group was silent for a few seconds until a whistle came from a security guard.

"Wow, Mikan. What a way to be discreet," Nobara exclaimed. They all looked to one another and Mikan put her heels on her bags and they all sprinted down the area and turned to left sharply. They were being chased by the security guard!

"I... I'm never gonna go to the mall with you if this always happens!" Misaki half-cried out as she ran along with Mikan, panting really hard.

"Well, you-you guys were being really immature! You should have expected that I would do that!" Mikan breathed heavily as she continued to run. Nobara was a little behind but was still catching up. The guys split up and they were running up to the escalators and it was a good thing that they put their caps on. Mikan then struggled to get her sunglasses out of her purse as she put it on for her disguise. She then made it to the women's bathroom with Misaki, Leanne, and Nobara. They looked for the cubicles and they went into the four stalls in a row. They say down on the toilet as they tried to catch their breath.

"It's really disgusting how we breath in some urine's smell here," Leanne said, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Oh please... find us a better place where no male security guys would find the freak who just went against the law by almost destructing a property of a public place," Nobara snorted.

Mikan laughed and said, "They better not get caught."

"I doubt they'll catch up with Tsubasa's skills in hide and seek," Misaki smirked.

"True that," Nobara agreed.

After a good fifteen minutes, they went out of the stalls and checked out themselves in the mirror. Mikan then out on her hat while the others found their own disguise. Together, they went out of the bathroom and looked for their other friends. After an hour of looking and looking, they finally gave up and ended up being in the food court, eating some chicken teriyaki.

"You're so Asian," Leanne laughed.

"That's because I'm Asian," Mikan grinned. They continued to eat until someone stole their food, namely Tsubasa who was with a tired Satoshi and a grinning Craig.

"You should definitely buy your own food," Nobara said, looking like she was about to reprimand the guys again.

"Yo, can I get some of your drink?" Craig asked Leanne who smiled sweetly and handed him the drink. He sipped it but there was nothing that came out of the straw.

"There's only ice..." Satoshi said.

"Thanks, captain obvious," Craig grunted as Leanne just laughed at it.

Mikan then stood up and slung her purse on her shoulder. "I'm going to get some Ben & Jerry ice cream. I'll be right back," Mikan told them.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Nobara asked. Mikan looked back as she continued to walk to the escalator.

"No, it's fine," she replied and went down.

She waited until the escalator hit the ground floor and she stepped out. She then turned right and looked for the Ben & Jerry's. She loved that ice cream store since that summer time when she was with Ralph and the other DFA members. She really missed those times; those times when they were still together and enjoying their happy moments. She reached her destination and found out that there was a very long line. She then fell in line and waited. After a couple of minutes, she got bored of just standing so she decided to hum a song. She had a little smile on her face as she continued to hum. But the most unexpected thing happened.

Someone bumped to her and she was knocked down on the floor. The color of a raven shaded her eyes as a pair of arms shielded her back from experiencing any pain. She smelled vanilla and a manly perfume. She was getting a bit dizzy but she actually liked that smell. Then she was pulled back from her reverie as the person on top of her began to stand up.

She believed that she was freaking cursed... because on top of her was Natsume Hyuuga.

"YOU AGAIN!"

"YOU AGAIN!"

They both shouted in sync as their eyes widened in surprise. Mikan was pointing an accusing finger to Natsume who had his eyebrows pulled in the middle together.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," He cursed out loud and he snapped his head back to the other direction. He then hastily stood up and sprinted but not before saying the most sweetest goodbye to Mikan... Not.

Mikan sat there frozen on the ground as her jaw dropped in disbelief. She recalled what that notorious Hyuuga just told her.

"We're even now... Polka-Dots."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU, NATSUME HYUUGA!"

Finally, the famous Mikan Yukihara cracked for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

HAHAHA! XD now you're all probably wondering what's going to happen now :O Thanks for waiting for this story to come out :) I'm going to try my best to type more chapters and post it here :D

Song:

"Better With The Lights Off" by New Boyz


	36. Start of a War

Hello guys :D Midterms just ended and I'm back typing my stories again :) But I can't guarantee you that I'll be able to update every week or something because I still have school stuff going on D: But don't worry because I'll try my best :D

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS EVERYONE~!

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

_Every time I find a key to happiness, someone changes the lock..._

* * *

If there was a certain reason on why Natsume would go to the mall, it would be because he was bored and couldn't get enough sleep or probably just wanting to get out of Hotaru's sight. She was annoyed because every time that he would meet Mikan Yukihara, a canon seemed to always blow up. He should have brought Ruka there though. He could only walk around or go to a bookstore to read some mangas. He thought of trying to read some normal books or novels but he found those boring without pictures.

He rest on a bench nearby a shoe store. He lifted his arms up to rest it behind his head when he noticed the gold band on his finger. He remembered his sister, Aoi.

That day, he remembered his mom, Kaoru. He remembered how beautiful she was, even when she was lying there on her coffin. He remembered how much he cried because he was only nine years old that time when he got the news that his mom had passed away. He remembered Aoi, his sister, who was always there for him as their father almost got drowned by depression and sorrow. He remembered that day, after the burial when Aoi gave him a gift. It was a gold ring with a ruby gem on the middle and little diamonds around it. It was pretty big for his finger that time that he just made it as a pendant for his necklace. They both liked how it looked like.

But Aoi was gone too. Just like how their mom passed away and left them with nothing to hold, except from memories.

Natsume was playing with his ring when he felt his eyes moistened and he then leaned back and stared at the high ceiling. His head whirled at the front when he felt his ring slip away from his fingers. It rolled on the ground, a few feet away from and he was about to pick it up when some guy snatched it first. His eyes widened in surprise and it was replaced by raging fire. He sprinted down the area and chased the guy. The robber was pretty fast for his own good but Natsume's training and lessons in dancing built him a strong stamina and he was thankful for that.

They were both shoving people out of the way and soon the security should be noticing the commotion. He saw the guy pulled a random person to block his way but he evaded the person. And instead, he collided with a girl.

He instinctively put his arms around the girl to prevent her from experiencing any pain at her back. He groaned as his arms hit the marbled floor. He smelled strawberries and he could almost swear that it was familiar. He then remembered that he was chasing someone and he got up. But that move was the most awkwardest thing he'd ever done in his life.

He just realized that he was on top of Mikan Yukihara. Definitely someone who wanted to strangle his neck until he threw up rainbow blood.

"YOU AGAIN!"

"YOU AGAIN!"

They both shouted in sync. Natsume believed that he was really a black cat since he always seemed to have a bad luck these days.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," he cursed out loud. He then remembered about the robber. His head snapped to the other direction as he quickly stood up. Now that he was standing up, he could see everything on the floor. Especially how awkward Mikan was half-lying on the ground and how her polka-dotted underwear came to view.

"We're even now... Polka-Dots," he smirked at her and ran off.

He already had a good distance from her but he heard her scream, probably cursing him to death. But now his first priority was to catch the damn robber who snatched his sister's only memento for him. He turned right sharply and was already out of breath. He then used the corner and outran the guy and did a back flip. Who knew that those dance lessons were much convenient that he thought it would be?

"Give it back!" He demanded the robber. The guy was sweating furiously as he didn't expect Natsume to be a damn fast runner. He raised his fist in the air and was about to throw the ring in the pond when a high-heeled sandal came flying right at the guy's head. Natsume's eyes grew big as the guy fell face-plant on the floor. He looked at the direction where the sandal came from and he was sure that he was only dreaming.

Mikan Yukihara stood there, smirking.

"Thought I wouldn't catch up to you, huh? Ice-boy?"

The guy scrambled on his feet and looked at Natsume before getting on his feet and run away.

"Look, what you did, Polka-Dots," Natsume hissed, glaring at her from their distance.

Mikan switched to her impassive expression as she walked towards Natsume. She then picked up her high-heeled sandal and tilted her head on the side. "Shouldn't you be grateful that I helped you?"

"I also don't give a shit about gratefulness like you do," Natsume spat. He then rushed towards the little pond where he saw his ring flew. It was already too late when he saw it being thrown by the stupid bastard. He knew that it was his only option since he would be caught by the cops if he had the ring when Natsume caught him himself.

"What did the baldy steal from you?" Mikan asked, her tone was not out of curiosity or concern but more of a smugness. She felt like Natsume deserved that since he was being an ass to her ever since after the dance contest and it was getting on her nerves already.

"None of your damn business."

Mikan then sat on the side of the pond as she watched Natsume take off his sneakers and pull his pants up to his knees. She'd never seen Natsume acting like he was nuts, ready to plunge his feet to the water in the pond. This was gonna be a reason why the security guard would have to catch them. Mikan sighed.

"If you're not going to talk then fine." But Mikan wasn't really thinking of being quiet. Natsume bumped to her and never said sorry and he also saw her underwear so no matter what happened, she would get revenge.

She looked at him as he searched for something she didn't really know what that was. She remained indifferent and she knew that Natsume was starting to get annoyed by her presence. She then started mumbling stuff that almost made Natsume's nerves pop.

"A wanna-be searching for his boxer in the pond. That's because he doesn't pull up his pants and thinks he's cool. Natsume Hyuuga almost got his pants stripped when he was doing his one of his "killer" moves. Yup, it definitely killed his pride considering that Tsubasa was dying because of lack of air that day of the practice. Tsk, tsk, tsk. That Hyuuga is better off with pants on the ground."

"Would you just shut up?" Natsume snarled. If it was possible, steam would probably come out of his ears because of the shameful things that Mikan was saying.

"We're in America, Hyuuga. Freedom of speech?" Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Those rules don't exist for me," Natsume retorted back.

"No wonder why you're failing History class," Mikan snorted.

Natsume stood up, already fed up with their useless bantering. He sighed deeply and looked at Mikan directly. "Do you know that you're annoying as hell?"

"Trust me, I find you irritating like a gum stuck on my shoe," Mikan countered back.

"Then stop talking," Natsume said as he went back to looking for his ring. Mikan shook her head and looked at the pond. She wondered what he was looking for since it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to find it because of the coins in the pond. She then took off both of her high-heels and pushed back the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbow. She went into the water and Natsume looked at her when he heard the splashing of water. She then began to look blindly since she didn't even know what to look for but she was just going to looking for something odd in the water.

"You don't even know what you're looking for," Natsume grunted.

"My instincts are better than what you think."

"Tch."

Together they looked for it and 20 minutes had already passed and Mikan remembered that her friends were in the food court, probably looking for her. She stood up and looked for her phone in her short's pocket. She sent her a text message saying that she would like to stay a bit longer and that she would just take a cab later. She then went back to looking.

"If you tell me what I'm supposed to look for then it's going to be easier, dumbass," Mikan said.

There was a silence before Natsume answered, "A ring."

Mikan looked at Natsume who looked indifferent but in his eyes, she saw how worried he was. She then looked down again in the water and stare at the light reflecting it. She then saw the oddest shine near a small rock. She bent on her knees and took a closer look at it and she picked it up. She saw a gold ring with ruby gem on it. She got excited all of a sudden but she contained it inside her as she stopped chewing her gum.

"I think I found it," Mikan declared. Natsume then rushed to her and saw what was on her hand. He was about to grab it when Mikan raised her hand up high.

"Nah-uh. You can't just take it. You have to say 'sorry' and 'thank you' first," Mikan said. The fact that she was not showing any emotions could almost fool Natsume into thinking that she really didn't care at all. But he knew that she was messing with him again. The ring was important to him though, and the fact that he was about to get his ass handed down to this little witch in front of him was the most humiliating thing he'd ever done in his life.

"Okay, Yukihara. Sorry for earlier," Natsume said quietly.

Mikan cupped her right ear and leaned forward. "Huh? I can't hear you."

Natsume's patience was surely thinning and it took him a lot of effort not to hit the girl. He then inhaled and exhaled to calm his burning nerves and said it again, "I said I'm sorry for earlier and thank you for finding it."

Mikan then smirked and gave him the ring without touching his hand. She then said, "Good kitty."

Natsume glared at her and was about to get out of the water when Mikan raced to him first and then she saw the security guards at the corner. "I think we have a problem."

Natsume looked back and saw the guards too. Meanwhile, Mikan spat out her gum and stick it to Natsume's sneaker. She then laughed quietly and went back to being emotionless as Natsume averted his attention to her again. She then asked, "What's that ring for anyways?"

The lad got out of the water and fixed his pants. He then replied, "My sister's memento."

Mikan almost felt bad for him. Almost, but not quite. She then saw him getting his sneakers and she knew that it was her time to run. She grinned and waved at him, "Bye!" Before Natsume could even respond to that, he didn't know why was his pair of sneakers seemed to be glued to each other. He then pulled it apart and saw the disgusting pink, stretching thing. He shook in rage but he knew he had to get away from there before the guard catch up with him. But he promised one thing before sprinting out of the area.

"I'm gonna get you, Yukihara."

* * *

"If you mess with Natsume, unexpected things might happen you know," Nobara said with a hint of warning on the tip of her tongue. She whirled her straw around and took a sip of her chocolate shake.

"Like what? Like him being the most humiliated student in the campus? I don't mind," Mikan deadpanned.

Nobara looked away and shook her head. She then averted her eyes to Mikan and changed the topic. "Have you contacted Ralph yet?"

Mikan's smugness was gone in an instant. She looked at the green grass around her, the students playing soccer in the far left side of the hills, the sun beating down on the roofs of the greenhouse near the school dormitory, the birds flying around as the other students were sitting on the benches like her and Nobara. This scenery reminded her of the exact opposite feeling when she first came to the Alice Academy. She remembered how she used to sit alone on one of the benches and watch the cherry blossoms bloomed.

How her life changed after meeting the DarkFallenAngels was definitely not what she was expecting. A lot of things happened and now that she thought about it, Ralph played a very big part of her life. When he left, he also took her heart with him and now she felt empty. If it weren't for her friends, she would have been already sunk in her own depression that might ruin her life again. And she would have been the girl four years ago, the one who wouldn't smile or feel any happiness in her life.

"Earth to Mikan?" Nobara waved her hand in front of the brunette's face. She blinked dazedly and she looked at Nobara.

"What?"

Nobara sighed and gave up. "You know what, never mind. I think you really need food right now."

Mikan smiled and grabbed her things. She stood up from her seat as Nobara jumped on the ground, landing with a thud. "Where's the others anyways?"

Nobara tilted her head sideways and she pointed at the group of guys who were playing soccer. "Craig, Satoshi, and Tsubasa are there. Misaki and Leanne went to buy some drinks."

The brown-eyed lass then started walking towards the field. All of a sudden a swirling round thing came towards her. Adrenaline rushed through her and she stepped aside just an inch away from the soccer ball that went flying towards the ground and bounced up and down. She turned sharply towards the direction where it went and she could hear Nobara shouting if she was okay. For that moment, her heart was racing erratically fast that she could actually hear the beating in her ears and she was thankful that she evaded it just in time or she would have a big bruise or she could have fainted on the spot.

"ARE YOU OKAY MIKAN?" Tsubasa shouted. He ran towards her and when he was near her, she raised her arm and whacked him on the head.

"OUCH!"

"Ouch? You freaking douchebag! I almost got hit by that freaking ball!"

Tsubasa looked enraged for a moment before masking a confused face. He then proceeded to his defensive state. "I didn't kick it! I just saw it flying towards you and then before I knew it, it almost hit you!"

"Yeah sure," Mikan rolled her eyes. The other team members were already starting to gather up just to make sure Mikan was okay and some of them were only trying to see what was the commotion about. "You're playing soccer, Tsubasa."

"We're not the only ones!" Tsubasa tried to defend himself.

"Who else then, huh?" Mikan asked.

"Did you see our ball, Polka-dots?" a familiar voice asked.

All of a sudden, the crowd got silent and if possible, they could probably already see how Mikan's face immediately turned redder than she was already. She looked really pissed alright.

"You were the one who kicked that ball?" Mikan asked in a freakishly calm voice.

Natsume came out of the mob looking indifferent as Tsubasa looked like he was ready to lunge to Natsume and probably punch the daylights out of him. But Mikan took a step backward. Another one while grabbing the soccer ball. And another one, until she was a good few yards away from Natsume. She then threw the ball up to the air as everyone's eyes watch the scene that was playing before their eyes. The ball was then pulled by gravity and Mikan's foot kissed it and it went spinning straight to a certain someone.

A dead silence ensued. Tsubasa's eyes widened and his mouth was gaping like a fish. Nobara who was farther away from them was clamping her mouth in surprise. Leanne and Misaki who just came out of the cafeteria had already dropped their drinks on the ground, frozen on the ground like Satoshi and Craig who were on the field. Everyone was shocked, flabbergasted, dumbfounded. They couldn't find any words to describe what just happened.

Natsume who was looking all impassive just a few seconds ago was on the ground, clutching his face in pain after receiving that hurtful kick from the famous Yukihara. The ball bounced from his face and bounced on the ground before reaching the goal. The one who was supposed to block couldn't even talk after what just happened.

"That's a goal for me," Mikan smirked. She then walked away and went inside the school building leaving Natsume who was having a major nose bleeding with Ruka and Koko who just started rushing to his side. And the whole crowd who just stared in awe and pure admiration at Mikan.

* * *

"You're an idiot for going against Mikan," Ruka said with a straight face.

"No, duh! The girl just kicked a soccer ball and almost broke his face!" Koko pointed at Natsume's red face who also had a tissue in his nose to prevent it from bleeding more.

"Shut the fuck up, Yome," Natsume hissed.

Koko clamped his mouth and moved away from Natsume who was sitting on his bed in their dormitory. "Ohhh! Somebody is pissed."

"Don't add more fuel on the fire, Koko," Ruka warned him with a stare. Koko saluted him and said, "Yes, boss."

"Looks like you got really beat up this time, Natsume," Kitsu appeared from the doorway. Natsume gave him a death glare and he almost cowered in fear except that Natsume didn't look that scary with that stuffed nose he had. Literally.

"Can you just all shut up and get out," Natsume said in a dangerous tone. Too bad that all of them were already immune to it. Ruka threw an ice pack to him and Natsume put it on his nose as he laid down on his bed.

"Seriously, what did you do that Mikan seems to hate you more than ever?" Ruka asked, seemingly tired from all of this ruckus.

"I would tell you if I know."

"What? She just suddenly attacks you?" Koko asked, confused. "Maybe she still hasn't forgiven you for what happened..."

"Koko," Ruka and Kitsu both said in sync. They were warning him to stop because they all knew how sensitive the topic was since it was the root of all of what happened.

"Just leave me alone," Natsume said, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Well, she's going to just continue hating you and she would probably do something more horrendous than this," Ruka said, stating the possibility that Natsume had been thinking about.

"I know."

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Kitsu asked.

Natsume was quiet for a fraction of second before replying, "You'll see." Ruka would have been already relieved if he didn't say anything at all because that smirk on Natsume's face always brought bad luck and would probably cause more things to happen.

* * *

"You hurt him pretty badly you know," Tsubasa chuckled as he walked along the other members of the UH10 in the hallways to their first period class. Mikan was of course at the center with Nobara.

"I think I hurt him mentally and not physically," Mikan replied.

"He's bleeding, Mikan," Leanne stated that fact with widened eyes.

"Blood is just associated with the word painful," Craig continued.

They were talking about what happened yesterday in that field and they were pretty darn amazed at how Mikan confidently stroke the ball with her foot and kicked Natsume's ass. More like face.

"I heard he almost fainted," Nobara added, looking kinda worried.

"C'mon. He deserves it. I believe that you would love to kick his ass for me if it happened that his soccer ball had hit me," Mikan said with certainty in her voice.

"I'll gladly smash his face for you," Tsubasa said quickly with a big grin on his goofy face.

"Yo, what's going on there?" Misaki pointed at the group pf students who were gathering outside their first period class and they looked like they were staring at a feast that would only come once in a blue moon. Tsubasa was the first one to run towards the commotion and he went inside the classroom. He came back after a minute with blood drained from his face as he pointed mutely to the classroom. Mikan scrunched her eyebrows together and wondered what in the seven heck just happened to Tsubasa. She pushed through the crowd, even though most of them automatically gave her way. She then entered the classroom as Tsubasa stayed by her side.

Her eyes turned fiery red as anger took over her body. Her fists were clenched by her sides and she tried to control and contain her anger but it was impossible because of what was staring before her eyes.

Her desk was filled with writings of "Polka-Dots" on it and "This girl is a little devil" with a picture of her that was cut out from a magazine. And what angered her was not that. But a freaking underwear that was painted with black polka dots on it that was hanging on her desk. Oh, and did I tell you that her desk was hanging from the ceiling at the center of the classroom? Their teacher was unbelievably frozen on the ground too.

"Holy fucking shit. That bastard's gonna pay."

* * *

OMFG! Now what's this? ! They already declared a war to each other :O Now what's gonna happen to Mikan and Natsume? And what's going to be the effects of it on the people around them? And most of you are probably wondering when is Ralph coming back. You'll know soon :D Find out more in the next chapter!

-_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	37. The Truth Comes Out

OMG Thank you for your awesome reviews! :D Sorry for the slow update :O And guysss I'm trying to find some authors with twitters XD And thank you for those who defended against those flamers! I appreciate it :)

Here's the new update!

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

_We never really move on, we only get used to the pain until it hurts no more._

* * *

Mikan was on the usual table with the UH10 in the cafeteria, twirling the fork in her hand and just staring at the mac & cheese in front of her. Nobara and Tsubasa were just staring at her as their other group mates were not there because they were practicing in the studio for their upcoming event in New Jersey. Mikan didn't want to go yet because of a certain reason and the other two were just simply worried about what was Mikan thinking.

"I swear if you do something terribly wrong, I would really call Ralph and tell him to chain you in the room without food there and not let you see him," Nobara warned Mikan in a serious tone that most people would think she was not joking. But Mikan and Tsubasa knew that Nobara wouldn't be able to do that.

"What am I gonna do anyway?" Mikan played innocent as she blinked at Nobara. She leaned her elbows on the table and cup her face in her hands. Tsubasa then crossed his fingers on the table and stared hard at Mikan as if he was trying to decipher her expression to what she was really thinking. But Mikan was one of the people who wouldn't just let herself to open up to anyone unless she was in the mood or around her friends.

"Because of what happened, I'm expecting you to get a fork now and stab Hyuuga to death," Tsubasa said bluntly.

Mikan gave him a thoughtful expression before smiling and saying, "That works too."

"You're not seriously going to play this whole childish revenge, right?" Nobara asked in disbelief, eyes widening in realization.

Mikan leaned on her chair and said, "Relax, you just have to watch and learn."

Just in cue, Natsume and the gang went inside the cafeteria and he was all quiet again while Koko talked to Ruka. He already made an eye contact to Mikan the second he stepped inside and it was not a good or a flirty stare. It was more like a glare that clearly said 'I would get a pipe right now and strangle you with it.'

"Looks like ice-boy is already here," Tsubasa said, looking at Natsume's direction.

Ruka noticed the glaring contest that Natsume and Mikan were having so he decided to cut it out. He spoke, "I think we should sit to that corner today." Nervously, he pointed at the table in the corner and tried to give a convincing smile but it came out like he was constipated.

"Nothing's wrong, Ruka. It's better if we go to that table," Natsume countered back. He gestured to the table near Mikan's and Koko and the others were almost cursing. They followed Natsume anyways and for the first time, they wished Hotaru was there to protect them from whatever was going to happen. But she just had to take that meeting for the technology department and now they were all alone, bare and vulnerable. They doubted that they would survive this moment.

"So... I heard someone's desk got hung to the ceiling today," Natsume started. Mikan could hear every breath he was taking as he said that but she remained calm. Tsubasa, Koko and Ruka gulped and flinched. Way to start a very_ friendly_ conversation.

"Oh for Pete's sake, why do I have a feeling that there's gonna be a bloodbath here?" Nobara asked to no one in particular as she slumped her shoulders down and looked intently to the rivals at hand.

"I heard that someone almost got chased by a security guard in the mall, I wonder if it's because of that gum. Mmm," Mikan mumbled loudly enough for Natsume to hear.

Natsume stood up and crossed his arms on his chest as he stared directly to Mikan. He then said, "How about a showdown?" He paused just when a gasp from Koko escaped that seemed to tick a timed bomb. "Right here."

Mikan merely shrugged and rose from her seat and Tsubasa attempted to pull her back but Mikan jumped from her seat and went towards to Natsume. Everyone in the cafeteria was silent; their attention was clearly focused on the two who were having a silent war.

A shuffle. A backflip. And a series of hand moves. They were from Natsume and everyone leaned away from him to give him space. Mikan didn't want to lose as she went straight to her one of her best moves. She whirled around and did a series of robotic moves as the music began to play. Tsubasa and Nobara watched in the sidelines. A sweat dripped down on Tsubasa's forehead as he followed the two with his eyes. His eyes widened as realization hit him.

These moves that Natsume Hyuuga were showing... They were similar to Mikan's. And he was increasingly getting better at it.

_What the heck is this? How can Hyuuga actually do this without difficulty? Only Mikan can pull some moves like that in a short span of time. Is he also like her? A prodigy?_ Tsubasa thought. Little did he know, Nobara was thinking the same thing.

Clatters of food were on the ground as Mikan and Natsume began to dance on the tables and the whole cafeteria was cheering on them now. They had been going on for several minutes now and it wasn't until the teachers who were in-charge came back to the cafeteria that everything was stopped at once.

"WHO ARE MESSING AROUND HERE?" A teacher boomed at what she saw. Spilled drinks, chips on the ground, and people gathered at the center. It ticked them off.

"MIKAN YUKIHARA AND NATSUME HYUUGA. MAIN OFFICE NOW!"

"Ehhhhhh?" Mikan and Natsume turned around real quick and everyone immediately dispersed. Tsubasa and Nobara knew that those two were in trouble now. Koko and the others sweat bullets as they tried to escape from the chaos at hand.

Thus, the two finally got what they really deserved.

* * *

"You just ruined my life, Hyuuga," Mikan grumbled on and on as she mopped the floor. She kept on tugging on her hat because she didn't want to be seen by anyone mopping the floor like a real janitor. And clearly, she was blaming Natsume who was also cleaning... in the boys' bathroom.

"Dammit! This fucking stinks! There's someone who took a shit here," Natsume yelled in disgust. He came out of the bathroom, pinching his nose and looking like he was about to throw up.

Mikan stared at him and only said, "This is such a Kodak moment." Natsume glared at her and she didn't respond to his gestures. He thought that maybe she was just tired as he was. They continued to clean in silent and it was already past six in the evening. Their friends visited them just to see how they were doing and of course, to make fun of them which almost resulted to a water fight as they all scrambled away from the raging rivals.

It was their punishment. To clean the bathrooms and the area around it. And for the two of them, this was the most least desirable consequence that they'd ever face. Good thing that they knew to stay away from each other's nerves at a time like this because it would only get worse. And for that splitting moment, both of them finally did some mature act. They finished after two long hours. These two who never really did something like this was exhausted to the point that Mikan's stomach grumbled softly and Natsume was almost passing out because of the smell. Guys should really have a good hygiene.

"This is clean enough, we should go back to the dorms," Mikan said, wanting to finally get out and have a nice dinner before collapsing to her awaiting soft bed. Natsume who was leaning on the wall, got his backpack and slung it on his shoulder. Mikan walked ahead of him as they took the staircase. They went downstairs as Natsume spoke.

"Do... Do you know who uses that old gym building near this school?" he asked. Mikan was taken back that she halted on her steps. She looked at him when she fixed her composure and asked, "Why do you ask?"

They continued downstairs as Natsume answered, "Because I met this dancer there."

"And why are you asking me?"

"Because I know that you know her," he replied calmly, certainty was hinted in his voice. Mikan turned around to face him and she looked at him like she was calculating something.

"Since when did you actually manage to have a nonviolent conversation with me?" she deadpanned. Natsume didn't blink twice, he leaned in to the railings and looked at her in the eye.

"I know you're that dancer."

It was as if wind was knocked out of Mikan and she narrowed her eyes on him. She thought, _How'd he find out? I'm sure I'm always careful of my actions._

"Am I wrong?" Natsume asked, but it wasn't as if he was asking her a question because by the tone of his voice, it was like he already knew her answer.

"Heh. I didn't know someone foolish like you would actually figure it out," Mikan smirked. There was no way around it. If Mikan was sure of one thing, it was that Natsume would never assume something if he didn't have any evidence and Mikan already knew that since that incident in the gym, Natsume already knew that the dancer was a girl.

"You move like her. If I'm going to compare both of you, you're just exactly like that dancer. Your moves are swift and smooth and you style of dancing are similar. But I'm not dumb not to know that that dancer is a girl," Natsume said, laying the evidence on the table as possible. And Mikan knew she couldn't deny any of these because Natsume was just too sharp for his own good.

"So what's with this sudden confrontation, eh?" Mikan asked, thinning her lips in a straight line showing that this meant serious business now.

"I want to know why are you still teaching me if you hate me so much," Natsume was straight to the point as always and Mikan liked it because she didn't want to waste more time than they already did. And besides, she just couldn't ignore her hunger even if Natsume was already talking about one of the subjects she'd been avoiding.

"Because what I see on you is true potential," Mikan paused as Natsume's eyes widened a fraction. "It's rare for a person to actually perfect some dance moves in a couple of months, especially if they're just amateurs. But you managed to impress me because you did what I didn't expect of. That's why Tsubasa is surprised." Mikan then turned around and continued to walk downstairs as Natsume was still trying to process what she just told him. Did she just seriously compliment him of all people? If it was coming from Mikan Yukihara's mouth, it surely meant something.

Mikan had her grip on the door handle as she stopped and said something that surely held a dangerous promise in the air, "But the fact that I'm acknowledging your talents doesn't mean that this fray is over."

* * *

Natsume was beyond bothered the next day as he just came to realize that he spilled his secrets to his number one hated enemy. It was as if a boulder that weighed tons was placed on his shoulders. He couldn't believe that he confirmed it. The dancer who taught him was Mikan.

"Bro, what's good today?" Ruka asked, flipping a magazine. Koko sat beside him with a cup of soda while grinning goofily.

"Did you see the old hag?" Koko asked. Ruka knew that he meant Luna Koizumi. And he shook his head as his answer. Natsume couldn't really care less until Koko began telling them that somewhat ticked him off.

"I heard Luna was targeting Mikan now because of this series of fights. I mean I understand that she's Natsume's number one fan girl and all but it doesn't mean she has to try to go against Mikan. That's like a death wish for her."

"Well, it's just like throwing your head to a brick wall over and over. No one can make Mikan crumble because everyone who tries to will be the one who's gonna be destroyed," Ruka added. They all imagined on what just happened to Aaron and his company. It was horrible since it was like the UH10 was constantly stabbing them from behind because all of the students were protecting that group.

They all shuddered in the memory. They certainly didn't want that to happen to them. They would wish that they didn't transfer here if it did.

Natsume rose from his seat and he walked away as Ruka and Koko looked at each other in question. "Natsume?"

The raven-haired lad walked towards the corridor that would lead him to his locker. Some students bothered to look at him and admire him since all of them knew about him going against the leader of the UH10, Mikan. He was probably the first one to do that and this just meant that more fan girls were adding to his list. He turned to a corner and got his manga from his locker. He then proceeded to the school garden where he actually found peace. The cherry blossoms were on its full bloom and it almost felt like he was in Japan. He then laid on the grass underneath a cherry blossom and opened his manga on a random page and put it on his face to cover his eyes from the sunlight.

Mutters and mumbles disturbed Natsume's nap. It had been only half an hour since he started to doze off and people should know that he gets all cranky when he's being woken up. He opened one eye and took the manga away from his face and sat up. He immediately made out five figures not far away from where he was. That brunette hair reminded him of Mikan. He then squinted and his eyes widened when he figured that it was really Mikan. Then he spotted the infamous Luna Koizumi and her other accomplices.

"What the hell are they doing?" he muttered. He stood up and walked closely to where the five were and he listened to them but he never bothered to hide or something.

"You! Do you seriously think that you're getting Natsume-sama's attention by acting all aggressive against him?" Luna accused, one eyebrow raised at Mikan who didn't have any emotions or what-so-ever. But Natsume knew better, for the whole time they were fighting he was almost figuring out what was on Mikan's mind. And right now, he knew that she was already getting pissed by these girls.

"Just get to the point, Koizumi," Mikan said placidly.

"Did you really forget that Natsume played with your heart because of me?" Luna smirked and continued, "He placed that bet because he knew that an ugly girl like you would completely fall for the notorious Natsume Hyuuga. He bet on you for me. Have you forgotten about that? Mikan Sakura."

Natsume's eyes dilated and a flame ignited inside of him. His fist that was leaning on the bark of the tree was clenched as he tsked in annoyance. Here's Luna again, re-opening old wounds that were not supposed to be opened.

But Mikan was surprisingly calm and from that point, Natsume wasn't sure what was she thinking. He could see her looking at Luna with that eyes of a hawk focused of its prey. But Luna ranted on and on.

"I heard that you also cruelly sabotaged the whole CrimsonFragments. Why? Is it because you want them out of the way? Heh! UnfathomableHigh is so G. G for garbage," Luna hissed. She walked around Mikan who didn't move from her position and Luna leaned in to her ear as she whispered, "You don't deserved to be loved... especially from Ralph."

Natsume cursed. He knew that it was the final straw on whatever Luna told Mikan because he could see Mikan's fists clenched in her both sides and she looked enraged now. And she did what everyone was expecting her to do.

_SLAP!_

It echoed as the trees swayed and leaves were falling. Luna held her cheek that had a red mark of Mikan's hand. She looked shocked, she didn't know that Mikan would still fight back even if it was one against four of them.

"You bitch!" Luna screeched. The girls were staring at the blond girl in total panic because they didn't know what to do next. Luna looked at them like someone who was possessed and she ordered them to attack Mikan.

"Are you that much of a coward?" Mikan's words stopped them all from moving. Luna was seething and the girls almost felt bad but they knew that if they disobeyed Luna, she would do something to them.

"Putting me as your target so maybe you can be popular like that Hyuuga. Going against me so your social life would be better? Even using Ralph just to provoke me. Well it certainly worked. Bringing out the past that's already been forgotten is like digging into sand but you're only going to find fragments of shells. There's nothing there to dig, Luna. And why bring the Hyuuga subject? Are you thinking I'm that vulnerable girl, Koizumi? 'Cause that's bullshit."

Luna was taken back and she gritted her teeth in frustration. It was supposed to be her who was supposed to win this little battle. "Well, aren't you? You really haven't forgotten about the past and that's why you hate Natsume."

Mikan looked at her in the eye and replied, "It's because every time I see him, he reminds me of the mistakes I've done. Falling easily like a silly little girl, I already left that state."

"But you haven't completely moved on," Luna thinned her lips.

"No one really does move on, you just have to get used to the pain til it hurts no more. And did you just realize that you're accusing me of the wrong things now? We wouldn't do harm to others unless we have to. Did you know that Clarisse Powell, the famous leader of the CF10 was ruined by Aaron? Did you know that they shattered her dreams into pieces and I know that it's all my fault. I'm just paying my sins. And that past always reminds me that I'm the new Mikan now."

No one said anything after that and Mikan went on.

"And before you say something using that poisonous tongue of yours, you should start thinking that maybe you need to learn from your mistakes. Because look at me, Koizumi. Do you really think that I'm still that ugly girl everyone laughed at? Am I? Change before someone else ruins you completely before I do." Mikan held those final words, not faltering under the glare that Luna was giving her.

And just like that, Mikan walked away from them with the frozen Luna and the girls who were tearing up to what they just heard. Natsume gasped some air. What he heard... it was like he already found the key to the truth...o n why Mikan changed so much that they barely knew her.

* * *

"Imai."

Hotaru stopped from whatever she was doing. It was rare for Natsume to actually visit her in the technology department alone and without Ruka. She put her glasses down and turned away from the bright monitor. She then averted her attention to Natsume who had his hands in his pockets and him looking down while leaning on the door frame.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Do you know what happened to Yukihara and the CF10?"

Hotaru wasn't surprised. She stood up and leaned in to the desk and faced Natsume. "What did you hear?"

"Clarisse Powell. Something happened to her that made Yukihara like that."

Hotaru couldn't believe that Natsume actually knew something about it. She then exhaled and spoke, "Clarisse was injured. I did some digging and even planned to meet Robert Ross, a member of that band. They said that she lost her hearing and that, it was supposed to be Mikan who should have received that impact. And it was because of Aaron. He was the one who plotted that."

Natsume was ready to walk away when Hotaru stopped him. "Why are you suddenly interested in her issues? I thought you really don't give a damn."

He didn't answer for a moment before saying, "It's for my advantage in our duel." And then he was gone.

Hotaru closed her eyes as exhaustion finally settled in. She breathed in and out as worry lines didn't seem to cease on her forehead. She dropped her arms by her sides as she muttered, "Don't fall for her, Hyuuga. She's just going to crush you just like how you crushed her."

* * *

Ahhhh! What is this revelation ? ! What does Hotaru mean? And now that the secret is out, what's going to happen to Natsume and Mikan's fight? When is Ralph coming back :O! Stay tune for the rest of the chapters! And who has a twitter? :O I want followers asap :D hahaha follow me ChibiJoyChi ^-^


	38. Turning Point

Hey everyone! I'm all hyper and excited to post more chapters as much as I can! :D This is what I do when I'm totally free hahaha I hope I can finish this story before a new school year starts - This is all for you! Thanks you for your inspiring reviews! Love ya all :D

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

_Even if the mind forgets, the heart still remembers._

* * *

Mikan doing the grocery was a rare thing to see and it was all because of of her band mates were too busy rehearsing and being the one who really didn't have to practice, she was told to do the grocery alone which pissed her off greatly. It was beginning to get hot because summer was quickly approaching. Pulling out the list from her pocket as she scanned the items and sighed in surrender._ Better to get it over with_, she thought.

She got the fruits, the milk, eggs, and all the stuff in the list. She checked each item that she already grabbed and she headed for the last item needed. Her eye twitched as she read the last item on the list and she almost crumpled the innocent piece of paper because of embarrassment. Pads and tampons. Of course, Misaki and Leanne have to let Mikan buy these necessities.

She went to that aisle where the personal hygiene section was and she quickly threw the said stuff in the cart. She hurried to finally get out and go to the dorms and maybe sleep but of course, her day wouldn't be complete without the presence of this noted lad Natsume Hyuuga.

"Ugh, why are you here, Hyuuga?" Mikan grudgingly asked. She pushed the cart and walked past him. She tugged on her hat as Natsume followed her close behind. She was already itching to get out of there and him being around just tripled the desire to dash out of the store.

"Why is the famous Yukihara doing the groceries? Don't you have people to do that?" Natsume asked nonchalantly, picking up a box of strawberries and carrying it as he followed Mikan.

"We're just students. We do have responsibilities and we don't need those people," Mikan answered, not even looking at him. She went in line to the counter and finally turned around to see Natsume carrying the box of those fresh fruits.

"What?" he asked when he caught her staring at his strawberries.

"Would have never imagine you actually liking those kind of stuff," Mikan pointed at the fruits that he was carrying. He just rolled his eyes and stared at the other direction.

Mikan put all the items that she had in her cart, which was full by the way. The cashier was scanning all the goods as Mikan searched for her mini purse in her bag. She delved into her bag but to her dismay she couldn't find what she was looking for. She then looked up and she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she remembered that she forgot to get her money and credit card.

"Shit."

Little did Mikan knew, Natsume was watching her from the corner of his eye and was having the most wonderful entertainment of his day as Mikan frantically looked for her money, losing her cool. It was a rare sight to see and Natsume was more than happy to enter a journal entry for the times he'd witnessed Mikan lost her cool. He felt bad for the girl though especially when the cashier said that the total was more than a hundred bucks.

"Here, take this," he held his credit card for the confused cashier who took it hesitantly, looking at Mikan and probably wondering if Natsume was with her. Mikan looked at Natsume in surprise.

"Uhhh.. What's up? Did you honestly eat something bad that you totally forgot that you wanna chop my head off and vice versa?" Mikan asked a little confusedly, though she was trying to remain expressionless like she just didn't see a miracle happening before her eyes.

"Well just pretend that you see a pig with four eyes and a pair of goose wings today," Natsume said, a bit sarcastically. The cashier gave him his card back and they went to pack what they bought.

"I'll pay you later when we get back to the dorms," Mikan told him. What Mikan hated was owing someone a favor and she especially didn't want to be in debt with this rival of hers.

Natsume ignored her though and asked her, "Do you have a car?" Mikan looked at him weirdly and said sarcastically, "Yeah sure like I would push this cartload full of groceries back to the dorms. No shit, of course I asked one of my seniors if I could borrow their car." Mikan rolled her eyes and Natsume just pushed her aside.

"Then... where is it?" he asked. Mikan furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. Alright, Natsume paying her groceries was definitely something freaky but him looking for her borrowed car was creepier and just beyond her imagination.

"Are you trying to get back at me by stealing the car so I won't have a ride home?" Mikan asked wearily. Natsume just blandly replied, "I walked here. You pay me by driving me home."

Mikan just made a face mixed with confusion and annoyance but nonetheless, she pointed at the red Mustang parked at the corner of the parking lot. Natsume carried half of the stuff that she bought as she gaped in shock.

"Hyuuga, I swear I'll effing give you a second major nosebleed if you do something odd," Mikan threatened him impassively though she was a bit freaked out that Natsume was being extra nice to her today.

Natsume looked at her from head to toe and she suddenly got uncomfortable and found this extremely awkward. He then said something that almost crack her demeanor. "I don't hit on girls who aren't my type... Polka."

Mikan tried to control her anger as her veins would have popped if it was possible. They went inside the car after lodging all the stuff in the trunk. Mikan was the one driving as Natsume rode shotgun. The brunette shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe that she was going to give a ride to the most egoistical guy on earth alive. But then again, she was thankful that Natsume saved her from shaming herself in the grocery store.

And now that she came to think of it, it was the second time that he saved her. First was that in the dance floor and now this, it was like he was the person who always popped out of nowhere whenever she needed help. Her savior...

She mentally smacked her head as to break her train of thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking about this since the guy who was sitting next to her right now was the same boy who broke her heart and made her unapproachable. No matter what happens, Natsume was the one to blame. He was no savior of hers.

"Are you just going to daydream or we're gonna go now?" Natsume asked impatiently as he leaned his arm on the window, supporting his face on his palm.

"Hn," Mikan replied. Natsume looked at her curiously. He was expecting her to give a smartass comeback but she just remained silent even during the ride which was probably the most awkwardest and suffocating car ride they'd ever been to. When they arrived, Mikan dislodged the stuff from the car as Natsume began to leisurely walked away. She rolled her eyes in exasperation, she couldn't believe that he wouldn't help her when he just did just several minutes ago.

She pushed the trunk closed and she picked up the groceries. But there were still a few plastic bags left and she was no superwoman to actually carry all of it. She then heard a crash and her head snapped towards the direction of the sound. She heard a yelp then she left all the bags on the ground as she worriedly checked who was it.

"Watch where you're going, kiddo," that familiar voice scolded the said person in front of him. Mikan was nearer the two figures now and she could see Natsume standing up as he brushed off the dirt from his pants. There was this kid who was almost as tall as Natsume and his silver hair shone as the sunlight hit the locks of his hair.

"Mister, you were the one who was not smart enough to actually dodge when you know there was someone skateboarding here," the silver haired lad retorted back like it was the most obvious thing in the world to say. Natsume looked pissed but he tried to contain his anger and just shrug. He didn't want to hurt or banter with the kid, that would have been so childish.

"Youichi?" Mikan asked. Her mouth was opening and closing like a gaping fish and Natsume was almost positive that Mikan's eyes gleamed brightly when it landed upon the young lad in front of him. He felt a twinge or something that he couldn't decipher in his chest and it took all of his effort not to get all pissed at the kid.

"NEE-CHAN!" The smartass kid suddenly changed his expression into an extremely happy one and Natsume was taken back by surprise when the kid lunged for Mikan who didn't even bother to dodge. The two hugged like there was no tomorrow and Natsume looked at the two in confusion.

"Wait... nee-chan?" Natsume's eyes widened as realization dawned to him. "They're..."

"How have you been doing, sour-patched?" Mikan grinned, messing Youichi's hair as the lad just shook it off. He pouted like a little kid but quickly composed himself as he averted his attention from his sister to Natsume who told himself not to flinch despite from Youichi's intense stare.

"I was doing okay until that mister block my way and almost scratch my skateboard," Youichi deadpanned. And to prove a point, he pointed at the longboard that he was holding. Mikan smirked and looked at Natsume, "Well that guy always gets in everybody's way."

Mikan knew that they were hitting his nerves but she couldn't care less. She turned around and talked to Youichi like Natsume wasn't even there but Mikan didn't forget to bring her one finger up to tell Natsume that she got a point again.

"Tsk."

* * *

"YOU-CHAN!" Nobara bounced up and down as she ran towards the teen. He avoided her hug and Satoshi caught her before she fell face plant on the floor.

"Don't want any hugs from your sempais, Youichi?" Satoshi asked, chuckling as he helped Nobara up. Nobara just pouted like a kid and attempted to ignore the emerald-eyed boy that became the center of attention of UH10.

"I rather not allow you get your bacteria on me," the lad said blandly. He turned around to face his sister who was amused at them that she was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, cocking one elegant eyebrow to her sibling.

Youichi shrugged and answered, "I heard that the_ baka_ flew off."

Everyone was silent and Youichi wasn't bothered at that. They knew who he was talking about and Mikan just averted her eyes from Youichi to the windows where she could see the vast field in the courtyard. She knew that Youichi cared about her and Ralph since he was one of the people who knew her well. He also approved of her relationship with Ralph. And their temporary break up must have alarmed him and that was why he was here.

"He's coming back." Those were the words that Mikan uttered but the uncertainty in her voice was detected by his brother who lowered his head and was motionless for a minute. The atmosphere changed completely then Youichi finally looked up and looked Mikan eye to eye.

"Of course, that idiot is coming back. He knows that you will run into trouble again and we can't have you wailing like a siren again," Youichi said almost obnoxiously but with pride.. But they knew how he respected Ralph and how even though he hated to admit it, he also cared for the guy especially with his family situation right now.

"C'mon, Ralph might be having a hard time now but you know that guy, he never really gives up. Gambatte for him!" Nobara cheered on. They smiled and they all thought of the same thing. They all trust Ralph that he wouldn't make them cry by coming back to them... by coming back to Mikan's arms.

"Where should we go? Mmmm?" Leanne asked.

"Swimming."

* * *

Natsume being irritated could only mean that Mikan Yukihara did something to him again. What happened? Well if it wasn't for the fact that he forgot to get the box of strawberries that he bought, he wouldn't be so ticked off right now. He had been craving for those fruits because they just ran out, not like he would admit that to anyone. Strawberries had been his favorite since he used to eat them with his sister, Aoi.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and finally got up from the grass. School had been so boring and he couldn't do something fun when Mikan wasn't around. It was amusing having a banter, fights, and dance showdown with her. Even if it was supposed to be negative, this fight with her was actually the only thing that was keeping him alive from boredom. He kicked off the dirt from his shoe and headed towards the Royal Star dormitory, hoping that he would get back his strawberries from that short-tempered brunette.

But when he got there, he immediately started to doubt himself that he would be able to get in because guards were around the front gates. Well, what would you expect from the famous band UH10 anyways. They must be taking pre-cautions for the herd of fans who had been crazy about them. He decided to just go to the boys' dormitory and maybe just go buy another box of strawberry tomorrow. He was already strolling away when he heard laughter and giggling. He then spotted the UH10 and he noticed that the silver-haired lad this morning was also with them.

"You almost drowned me!" Youichi yelled out to Tsubasa who had him head-locked. Youichi was struggling to get out as he scrunched up his nose and was trying to push Tsubasa away as everyone just laughed at them.

"Yo! Don't kill my brother!" Mikan snickered as she slapped Tsubasa's arm not-too-gently.

"How'd you grow so tall, huh chibi? I remember you being only a little squirt before when we went to Hawaii," Tsubasa said, reminiscing those good memories when they were still the DarkFallenAngels and that was also the time when he finally got to talk to Misaki.

"You just shrunk, baldy!" the lad countered back.

"Ohh, you shut up, punk!" Tsubasa grinned as he pulled Youichi's cheeks and the poor kid was yelping in both pain and embarrassment.

"I'm the only one who can do that!" Nobara tried to get Youichi away from Tsubasa as Misaki also joined in until all of them were involved in the commotion and Youichi was sweating bullets, trying to figure out a way out of this humiliating scene. He glared at his sister when he found her laughing, almost rolling on the ground.

Not far away from them, Natsume was almost in trance as he focused on Mikan. This was probably the first time he'd seen her genuinely happy and laughing since tears were almost coming out of those hazel whirl of pools of hers. He suddenly thought, what would it be like if he didn't hurt her before? Would she be like this all the time and not trying to put up walls around her? Natsume shook his head slightly to get off the thoughts from his head and he was downcast as he walked to the opposite direction of the group. He had already forgotten on why did he even go there in the first place.

Unbeknownst to them, Youichi was silently watching Natsume as his friends fought over him. He noted how that guy that he bumped into this morning was gazing at her sister like he was lost to her or something. It was that look that he'd seen before in Ralph's eyes. It was that look that you couldn't call pity. But that look you give to someone that's precious to you but there was also a mix of confusion there.

He thinned his lips and looked at her sister who was now karate chopping Tsubasa. Yes, she looked okay. But he knew better than everyone else that somewhere inside her, she was crying because the guy that she loved wasn't here beside her when she was carefree enough not to block anyone from her thoughts.

_That raven-haired guy... Just what is he to Mikan?_ Youichi thought as he was drowned by the loudness of his company.

* * *

The next morning was a typical school day and everyone was hurrying to get to their classes. Mikan got her stuff out as she ignored all the stares that she was getting and all the stalkers that was probably trying to get a picture of her. It was the everyday routine anyway and Mikan wondered just when were they going to stop being damn creepers and finally see her as an ordinary highschooler here for the time being.

"Yo Mikan!" Craig called out. He dashed to her side and gave her a long hug before leaning on the lockers. He fanned himself in futility as Mikan spun the combinations for her locker.

"What's up?" Mikan asked, showing a little smile.

"It's hot, that's what's up," Craig answered as he looked at Mikan like she just grew two additional eyes on her forehead. "How come you're not even sweating! And where's Leanne and everyone?"

Mikan chuckled and playfully knocked his head. "I admit I dance a lot but it doesn't mean that I sweat easily like you guys. And they're in the classroom already. I'm just getting my textbook."

Craig straightened himself and he grinned at her. "Okay! I'll see you later!"

Mikan waved at him and she finally opened her locker. She twitched at the sight that greeted her. There was a post-it note and she peeled it off and read it.

_Bring my strawberries in the cafeteria later._

_-N.H._

Of course she knew who was it from but seriously, him being one of the people to greet her with something in the morning was just too much. It was bad enough that they always do something that would anger each other.

She crumpled the piece of paper and got her textbook out. The bell rang and she knew that she was already late for her first period class but she couldn't care less. The teachers didn't really care because they were too scared of them. She didn't even know why should they be scared. Maybe being known as the Icy Angel got them to think that she would be atrocious and incorrigible. Well... maybe she was a bit like that.

She entered the class as the teacher halted to whatever he was saying and she just looked at him. She then calmly walked to her seat like everyone just didn't avert their attention from the lesson to Mikan.

"Just continue," she muttered to the teacher who nervously walked in front of the classroom and resumed his teaching.

Nobara smiled at her as she sat next to her. Mikan returned it half-heartedly since she was busy looking for that certain crimson-eyed lad who just ruined her day. How dare he order her around like that! Mikan caught him glancing at her and she narrowed her eyes on him. Why should she get his fruits for him, huh? It was not like she owe him or something since it was already paid.

He mouthed one word to her. "Ichigo." It means strawberry in Japanese and Mikan just shook her head and looked at the whiteboard in front.

* * *

"Where is it?" Natsume demanded. Mikan was staring to him blankly as she bit her apple. She swallowed as Natsume waited impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground.

"I ate all of it," Mikan sardonically said. There was no hint if she was just humoring him or something but Natsume's eyes darkened and everyone was expecting another fight.

"You..." Natsume started. Ruka was nervously pulling him back, hoping that whatever they were fighting about would just end because they were going to cause a ruckus here again and he didn't want that to happen or to get involved.

"Eh? What did you do, Mikan?" Nobara asked suspiciously. Mikan turned to look at her and she composedly replied, "I ate his strawberries 'cause I thought they were mine."

Something rung at the back of Nobara and Tsubasa's minds as they remembered how Mikan greedily consumed those fresh, red fruits last night. She wouldn't even give some to her own brother who ate all of her chocolates in return. Having those two eat all the food again was just really tiring.

"Ohh! I remember you having a fight over it with Youichi!" Leanne chimed in as Nobara and Tsubasa twitched. They knew that Natsume was all pissed again.

"They were not yours," Natsume stated like it was the most conspicuous thing that he'd ever said. Mikan just shrugged and smirked. "So what? You can just buy another one you know."

Something cracked and they knew that Natsume was about to snap. To get angry over a box of strawberries was not what they were expecting. Tsubasa watched in amusement like a cat just found its prey cornered, without any escape.

"Pay me back half of the total of your groceries then," Natsume ordered. Mikan glared at him. She didn't want everyone to know what random act of kindness that Natsume just showed yesterday. And for her to be the one who received that kindness (if you could call it that in this situation at hand) well that was really a shameful thing for her. She just want to wring this guy's neck in front of her.

"Fine. Come to the dorm later," Mikan snapped. Natsume put his arms behind his neck as he gave Mikan a long, hard stare. Everyone was clearly confused as to what they were talking about. Tsubasa really thought that Natsume was just angry because of the strawberries, but what groceries was he talking about?

"Speaking of not being grateful shit," he muttered. And then again, it all came to that day when he saved her from the dance contest.

* * *

Youichi was skateboarding with his peers when he noticed his sister coming towards his way. She was carrying a tray of foods and he smiled in delight. Of course, her sister would take care of him even if he didn't really ask for. He stopped and lifted his long board and carried it as he jogged towards a bench. Mikan handed him the tray and they both started to eat in content. They talked about the most random stuff and about how their parents were doing since Mikan haven't been visiting for a while now.

"They're asking when are you coming home since summer vacation is going to start," Youichi said.

"Oh yeah? Well we still have tours but that doesn't mean I can't take a break ya know," Mikan replied smugly. Youichi then remembered something and he looked at his sister.

"Hey, who's that guy I bumped into?"

Mikan stopped chewing and blinked. "Eh? Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious. I'm just checking if you're cheating on the baka," he bluntly said but Mikan knew that he was only joking.

She laughed at him and slapped his head playfully. "That's Natsume Hyuuga and you're saying the impossible!" Youichi looked at her seriously that her laughter ceased. She asked, "What?"

"Well.. what is he to you?" he asked. Mikan stopped and looked at the puffy clouds in the blue sky. She looked serene but what she began telling him disturbed her to no end. "He's my rival and we're not going to end this little battle until I win. I'll make him lose and make him pay for what he did."

Youichi stared at her in the eye. Hard emerald eyes met determined hazel ones. "What did he do?"

Mikan inhaled and exhaled as she swung her legs back and forth. She smiled sadly and the look on her eyes seemed to be somewhere else where Youichi couldn't find it. It was as if she was transported back to a time where painful memories haunted her.

"It seemed silly but the reason why I became a cold-hearted girl was all because of him. 3 years ago, that contented nerdy Mikan Sakura was changed into that famous Mikan Yukihara you're seeing now. He made me fall for him... all because he wanted to win a bet. He thought it was all cool but then... his past made him like that. Should I blame him? Yes, because he chose to be an asshole to every girl. That was his fault; his past was just partly responsible for his mistakes. Everyone betrayed me. Hotaru and the others knew what he was doing yet they didn't tell me. They made me aloof and all alone, trying to put up walls around me so no friends would backstab me and no guy would break my heart."

Youichi's eyes moistened. If there was one person he cared about the most, it would be her sister. She became his inspiration to do things. She'd been so strong, determined, and persistent that made him look up to her. In terms of experience, Youichi was inferior to her and he wanted to protect her.

"Why did you just tell me this?" Youichi asked, head was lowered.

Mikan smiled and messed up his hair. "C'mon it was all in the past. Though it's always a constant reminder of my mistakes, I still remember that I have to be me."

There was a silent and Mikan felt bad for not telling Youichi sooner. He had been worried about her since the day she came to America. The new her might have scared him and she wondered how her parents thought of her now.

Youichi spoke and she was all ears now. "Do you want to beat him?"

Mikan was startled at his question. She didn't expect him to ask her something like that. "Eh?"

The lad in front of her was speaking to her like he understood the situation completely. It was like Youichi was more mature than her and now she was the child who was listening to her superior. But what Youichi said shocked her and it made everything sharpened and quietly that Mikan could probably hear a pin dropping on the ground.

"Break his heart. Make him taste his own medicine."

* * *

OHHHHHHHHHHH! Youichi is backkk and everything's being set! :O What are they going to plan now? Mikan is probably shocked by her brother's suggestion! Ahhh where is Ralph now? ! Stay tune for the upcoming chapters! Guys I need followers to have my mission accomplished in twitter! Follow me on Twitter - ChibiJoyChi

-CrimsonHazelEyes


	39. Controversies

Hello minna-san! I've been wanting to update my story for so long and I'm so happy that I finally got the time to do so :) I hope that you continue supporting me and thank you for your inspiring reviews ^^ Chapter for Shimmering hahahaa XD

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

_You can tell if that person is someone speacial cause no matter what kind of mood you are in, that person can always manage to make you smile._

* * *

It was already nighttime and the whole band was eating happily in the enormous room of the Royal Stars. Nobara and Tsubasa were arguing, as usual, about who won the video game earlier. Satoshi was calmly saying how he outsmarted the two of them and Craig joined into the conversation. Leanne and Misaki were talking the latest gossip about their favorite celebrities.

"Hey, Jeanne and Dilan aren't always here. Why?" Youichi asked, munching on a baby carrot as Mikan swallowed her food.

"Because they're on vacation right now and they don't exactly attend this school. They're home schooled," she answered as she cut the steak with the knife and fork. Nobara decided to intervene into their conversation as she began giggling.

"You know Youichi got some love letters this morning," the blue haired lass teased as Mikan smirked at the reddening Youichi.

"Shut up."

Nobara continued to tease the poor lad but Mikan's mind drifted to somewhere else. She thought about how Youichi made an offer to her on how to get a revenge to Natsume Hyuuga. But playing with his heart like how he played hers? Wasn't that sinking down to his level? Mikan didn't know what to do. For all she knew, he had his reasons on why he did that. But he was also the reason on why there was a drastic change on her so it made her have second thoughts of doing it or not. _Is it worth it? This will surely require a lot of my time,_ Mikan thought.

"So tomorrow we'll go bowling?" Tsubasa suggested to them, breaking Mikan's trance. Her hazel eyes flew to those emerald ones and she knew that Youichi had been staring at her, probably trying to read her expression. Her face hardened. She couldn't show him that she was considering his suggestion.

"Yeah, sure," Youichi replied, tugging his lips upward. For them it was a smile, but for Mikan it was a smirk that showed that he won. And Mikan thought, _Maybe he really did win this._

* * *

"I thought you would stop coming here," Natsume said as he drunk from his water bottle. Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he was obviously been practicing in the old gym again for hours now.

Mikan who was already busted, had left her mask now but she was still wearing her usual black clothes whenever she danced in the old gym. She wasn't carrying her cardboard anymore and she seemed to not really care about her whole disguise. Natsume just raised an eyebrow at her and thought how unlikely for an idol to actually practice in an abandoned building with a complete nobody like him. Not that he would call himself a nobody in front of people.

"You still need to polish your skills, so we gotta start practicing seriously now," Mikan told him.

Natsume just replied with a "Hn." Then Mikan played a series of hip hop songs as she taught Natsume different new moves that he didn't exactly get at first. Mikan then told him to practice their new choreographed dance every now and then so he could perfect it in no time. After a couple of hours, they left the abandoned building and walked straight to the playground.

"Why do you really want to dance?" Mikan asked out of the blue while she closed her water bottle. She wasn't looking at him but she was looking at the kids playing in the swings and the kids who were playing tag. They seemed to be having a lot of fun under this already setting sun.

"Didn't I already told you?" Natsume shrugged. He then sat on the nearby bench with Mikan on his trail. She plopped down on the bench but she remained a good distance from him.

"Because of your sister," she said impassively as she gazed at the sky that was turning a very light purple hue. The scenery looked amazing except that there were a little tension brewing in the air between the two of them. Natsume stretched his arms up and then propped his elbows on his knees. A long silence ensued and Mikan wondered if he was going to leave now.

"I'm sorry." He finally drew out the words he wanted to say to Mikan after a very long time. He was gazing somewhere where Mikan was sure she wouldn't be able to reach.

Mikan was shocked but she didn't show it, just like how Natsume was not showing any emotions right now but the look on his eyes were a swirling mix of emotions that Mikan couldn't decipher. Regret? Sadness? Guilt? She didn't know. She was almost ready to forgive him when flashes of memories started.

She remembered how she slumped on the ground that day when she discovered that she was just being toyed at. She remembered bursting into tears and getting furious as she heard that her so-called-friends were just standing in the sidelines as they watched Natsume played his own little game with her. She remembered how cold-hearted she became so no more backstabbers and heartbreakers would come to her.

"Well, isn't it because of your sister that you became like that?" Mikan's eyes darkened. Natsume wasn't still looking at her. They were both silent for a moment as they hear children laughing and the birds singing as the spring breeze swayed the trees and leaves. It was a peaceful period of time...but inside of these two people, a storm was starting.

"I didn't know what choices I have. My mother died, my sister died, and inside I know that my father died too. I was all alone and I thought... who cares anyway? I only live once so better enjoy it. I thrashed my own life and I also ruined those fan girls' hearts," Natsume admitted but his voice was empty though when he faltered, Mikan knew that he was only trying to put up a strong front.

Mikan couldn't believe her ears right now. The infamous Natsume Hyuuga actually opening up to her seemed surreal that she wanted to delve into his mind if what he was saying was really true or maybe pinch herself to prove that she wasn't just imagining this.

"Then I saw how everything fell apart when you left," he continued and Mikan looked up to him. "When I saw you again, I thought "Is this really the same Sakura who fell into my tricks years ago?" And I never saw that smile you had on your face like before."

"People change," Mikan's only answer to him as she plucked a wild flower from the ground. She threw it away as she looked on the grass like it was the most interesting thing at the moment.

"But knowing that someone can actually change that way because of something I've done sent me flying back to what I promised my sister. I promised that I'll be alive for her and that I'll take care of myself and our dad. But I became selfish and then I saw you smiling that day when you were with your brother," Natsume said, his voice seemed to be far away.

"Why with the sudden talk, eh?" Mikan asked, clearly confused and curious as to what Natsume had to say.

"I'm sorry I lost that smile of yours that everyone loved," Natsume said sincerely. He finally looked at her, his crimsons pools seemed to be dragging Mikan to them. Those eyes that she loved before... it seemed like it was reflecting the things that happened to them three years ago.

"I hate to tell you this, but I have some trust issues now. I hate liars the most," Mikan spat as she stood up and grabbed her water. She was a few feet away from Natsume when she heard the words that she never expected for him to say.

"I wanna fix you just like how you started fixing me."

But she just walked away.

* * *

The lunchroom was obviously full of chatters and laughter as its everyday routine. The UH10 members were just relaxing after receiving the news that they could finally take a break from their work because summer was almost starting. They couldn't believe that they could have a get-together again after a long time of being separated due to their rehearsals.

"Okay, where are we going for the summer?" Leanne asked excitedly, eyes twinkling with delight and expectations.

Nobara grinned just like how Tsubasa seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Splish Splash!"

"Of course they would pick that," Satoshi sighed. Chuckling, he pulled back her jumpy girlfriend to her seat and told everyone, "After that, how about going to Paris or somewhere not in US?"

Mikan got the hint there. Of course, he was talking about going to Europe so maybe they could visit Ralph. Mikan was more than happy to agree and it seemed like everyone was. Tsubasa was bobbing his head in agreement as the others gave Satoshi a thumbs up.

"There's actually no need for that," Mikan giggled like crazy. Everyone looked at her like her spirit just went away from her body or something. They looked at one another before Nobara asked, "Eh? What do you mean?"

There was this rare smile on Mikan's face as she sighed dreamily and almost too overly excited, "Ralph told me that he's going to surprise all of us because he's planning to come back soon."

"YES!" Tsubasa and Craig jumped on the table and started whooping while Nobara, Misaki, and Leanne hugged one another, pulling Mikan along to them who staggered and almost fell but luckily she was cushioned by the three of them. Satoshi seemed to be the only one who was handling the situation maturely but nonetheless, he was one of the people who was extremely ecstatic of the sudden news.

"Did he tell you when is he coming back?" Nobara asked frantically.

Tsubasa cut her off as he said, "Didn't Mikan say that it's going to be a surprise?" He stuck his tongue out to her while Nobara just glared then she smiled happily to Mikan who returned her smile, laughing at the two of them. Everyone in the cafeteria was passing the news around until it reached a certain group's ears.

"So Anderson is coming back eh?" Hotaru said nonchalantly but she was looking at Natsume with that hawk-like eyes as if she was predicting that the news would stir something in him. But the lad remained quiet like his usual self but the flicker of his eyes going to Mikan's direction had proved Hotaru's feelings.

"Mikan is surely happy," Ruka commented. And as if Hotaru was adding fuel on the fire, she added, "Yes, very. The idiot is jumping in joy right now."

"No wonder Mikan loves Ralph. He surely changed her," Koko said, putting her arms behind his head.

"Well, he's smart, tough and of course... hot," Sumire said and the twins agreed.

Finally fed up with all the compliments and the topic of Ralph, Natsume stood up fast knocking a fork and making it fall on the ground with a clatter noice and this made the gang quiet in an instant. He didn't say a word as he began walking away. He ignored that pair of shining hazel eyes following his figure as he made his exit out of the cafeteria.

"What has gotten into him?" Kitsu asked, clearly confused and baffled.

"The green-eyed monster is just eating him," Hotaru stated. The whole gang could only look at her in genuine confusion.

* * *

_**Album released by the UH10 "Higher" has sold millions of copies but the few of their latest songs are said to be plagiarized. Many of people are trying to get out something from the members of the UnfathomableHigh10, especially from the famous band leader, Mikan Yukihara. **See more on page 5..._

"Oh my God, this can't be happening," Nobara had her mouth opened in shock as she dropped the newspaper on the ground. Tsubasa and Satoshi were with her inside the study room and the looks on their faces were white as sheet of chalk.

"The media is probably waiting outside of the school," Tsubasa said, worry laced his voice as Satoshi put his hand on his shoulder for some reassurance. But Satoshi himself didn't know if he was convincing Tsubasa that everything would be alright or if he was convincing himself.

"We have to warn Mikan and the others," Nobara told them, voice was alarmed.

"But why did our manager call you first? Shouldn't he call Mikan first?" Satoshi asked, recalling the time when their manager called Nobara in her phone demanding them to check the newspaper as soon as they get out of their bed. And they did, only to find the freshly delivered newspaper from outside.

"Because Mikan wasn't on her bed when I woke up! She left her phone on her nightstand!" Nobara panicked. Satoshi hugged his girlfriend to calm her down since tears were already forming in her eyes.

"We have to find her," Tsubasa said as he dashed out of the room. He only knew that if he didn't find her soon, Mikan would be in danger.

* * *

Mikan decided to stroll around the campus for a bit since she suddenly woke up feeling a tightness in her chest. She couldn't go back to sleep after that and she felt like something bad was going to happen and it was almost near. The heavy feeling on her chest felt like it was going to swallow her whole and she thought that fresh air would be able to help her. It did, but it didn't stop her heart from beating half a beat faster than usual.

"What are you doing here, Polka?" The infamous Hyuuga came out from behind the tree. It was clear that he was sleeping by the ceased of lines on his forehead. Mikan stopped walking, few meters away from him. After their talk last week, they sure did grow some distance apart and it became awkward between them.

"Just taking a walk," she answered nonchalantly. Natsume took steps towards her and Mikan resisted to step backward and avoid him.

"You shouldn't be here," he said. His voice was deep but it was laced with alarm and it clearly said danger. Mikan looked at his eyes, searching for answers.

"What do you mean?"

"The media is hunting for you and maybe a few them has already made their way inside of the campus."

"M-Media?" she croaked out. That swirling feeling on her chest magnified and it was like tons of bricks were threatening to pull her on the ground full of dirt.

"Here," Natsume gave her the newspaper that he read this early morning. Mikan's eyes darted towards the headlines and her eyes widened.

"What the fuck is this?" she managed to say. Furious eyes met Natsume's and he knew that moment that Mikan would do something irrational like sprinting towards the school's gates and just yelling to the media. And that was what she did.

Natsume chased after her and he grabbed her wrists just when they were almost at the school's humongous golden gates. Natsume panted as Mikan blew away the bangs from her face, shaking off Natsume's tight grip on her tiny wrists.

"Let go of me, Hyuuga before I fucking kick your ass," Mikan threatened him. But Natsume refused to let go and instead, he tightened his grip on her.

"Do you have any idea who's gonna be behind those gates and what would they do to you! Don't be irrational, Mikan!" he yelled at her face and Mikan finally stopped struggling. He let her fall on her knees as he slowly ceased his hold on her. He squatted in front of her and he hesitatingly brushed away the golden locks from her face.

"I didn't steal anything. I worked with the CF10 to compose that song. It was Aaron's idea," she said. Natsume already knew what might have happened then. He gently brought her up on her feet and she staggered a bit however Natsume caught her arm.

"I believe you."

Mikan looked up immediately as soon as she heard those words. It was rare for her to hear that phrase being uttered by someone. And this someone happened to be her nemesis who was helping her at the moment. It didn't make sense... they were supposed to be fighting and he shouldn't help her nor comfort her in any way.

She broke free of his hold on her and Natsume was surprised but he recovered and he didn't show it. They returned back to their cold demeanor. Mikan wrapped her arms around her and she started for the dorms and Natsume remained there on the spot frozen. Mikan knew that she had to get away from him soon because at that brief moment, he filled her stomach with butterflies that she hadn't felt for a very long time.

"MIKAN YUKIHARA!" Voices boomed at the corner and Mikan knew that she had to run away that time. She quickly readied herself to dash out of the media's sight but pain shot out from her ankle and she believed that her luck wasn't really on her side today. She closed her one eye involuntarily as she tried to chomped down the pain by gritting her teeth. But as soon as she was prepared to run again that she was swept off the ground and she felt her body flying against the morning breeze.

"Don't worry I have my hat on with me, they won't start another rumor," Natsume said confidently. He sprinted like Mikan's weight was nothing and for the first time for a very long time, Mikan felt secured and safe in someone else's arms that she hugged his neck for more comfort as Natsume continued to run until they were out of the reporters' sight. Natsume settled her down on the grass. They were in the garden and Mikan let go of his neck, immediately feeling the loss of warm.

"Go to your dorm," Natsume told her. Mikan looked at him shamefully. He was trying to help her yet she kept pushing him away.

"I'm sorry. And thank you... Natsume." Then she walked away from him and Natsume could only stand there, flabbergasted that Mikan actually called him by his name. And not knowing it, it brought a bright smile on his face.

* * *

"I think you should go to the interview," Leanne told Mikan. They were having a meeting in their studio with Jeanne and Dilan finally there to join them. Their manager, Serio, was there looking at the members of the UH10.

"Who told them that it's the CF10's idea?" Mikan asked, conspicuously irritated.

Serio looked at her and he said, "Luna Koizumi."

"Damn that girl," Tsubasa cursed under his breath. He glared at the vase that was placed at the center of the long table in the room and if it was possible, the vase would have already gone out with flames.

"I hate to tell you this but I think that girl needs to be kicked out of the school," Satoshi declared. It was rare for him to suggest something harsh like that but it showed how pissed off he was too.

"I already told the principal that and he agreed," Serio told them. Mikan's eyes averted towards him and she said, "Fine. I'll go to the interview."

Serio nodded solemnly, liking how Mikan was handling everything maturely unlike the other celebrities who chose to hide and avoid interviews like their issues were going to be ignored like a little bubble. This was also the reason why he decided that Mikan and Ralph should be the leaders of the group. The two of them were most likely to get a grip of situations like they really know how to and it made them favorable enough to be the leaders of the famous band.

"It's gonna be tomorrow morning so be ready," he informed her as he stood up, fixing his soft black scarf around his neck. "I'm going to check your schedule and call you when there's some news." He then walked out of the room, leaving them to talk about their current situation.

"Should we call Clarisse and Rob?" Nobara asked, playing with her fingers, a habit of hers when she was nervous.

"I think we should," Craig agreed as he searched for his phone in his pocket. He dialed the two and had a brief conversation with them. After talking to them, he hung up and faced Mikan. "They're gonna be there at the interview to tell the audience on what really happened."

"Thanks," Mikan said. And Craig replied with a grin, "No problemo."

"How did Koizumi find out about how the CF10 helped us though?" Misaki asked.

"She might have sent some spies and because she's that kind of bitch, she decided to make up some stories about it," Leanne said, annoyed. She flicked her hair from her shoulder and puffed her cheeks out.

"Good thing we won't see her face anymore," Tsubasa sighed in relief.

Mikan remained silent the whole time. It seemed like her mind took her away from there and it drifted to when Natsume saved her for the umpteenth time of the year. It was rare for her to think of someone else besides from Ralph and it scared her. The feeling wrapped her heart and it was threatening to suffocate her. She didn't want any of these feelings and she was determined to break free of these chains. She wouldn't let him make her fall for him again. Once was enough.

And Ralph would come back and she would be happy again like before... or that's what she thought.

* * *

Okayyyy guys I'm sorry for not updating fast enough! Dx I was busy like heck and I didn't have enough time :O Anywayss... Did you like it? ! And goshhh Shimmerinq : I included Youichi with the carrot ;D HHAHAA satisfied? LMAO And stay tune for the next chapter~ :) Ralph is coming back, everyone!

_-CrimsonHazelEyes_


	40. Savior of the Day

Hello my readers~ OMG it's been so long since I've been here :O I truly hope that you won't get tired of reading this :O I need your support and your inspirational reviews to get me motivated :D And I thank you guys for those reviews that I got :) I'm so happy to read your comments, suggestions, and for mentioning the things that I should work on. I truly appreciate it because I'm sure that it will help me a lot to do better :) THANK YOU GUYS!

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

"Just how are you going to be able to fix this by yourself?" Natsume asked as he leaned onto the wall.

"I can do what I have to do, Hyuuga," Mikan responded coldly. Natsume raised his eyebrow in confusion and he walked up to Mikan who was sitting on the ledge of the window.

"What happened to you, birdbrain?" He asked her, yet it was like he was only insulting her. Mikan scrunched her eyebrows and she glared at him hard. Natsume didn't back down, he was used to this. He just didn't get on what was the look on her eyes meant. It was like a swirling emotions stirring inside her.

"I never knew that the notorious Hyuuga would care," Mikan spat out. She crossed her arms on her chest and narrowed her eyes on the wall. It seemed childish to actually be acting like that but Mikan didn't care at all.

"I told you that I want to help you**―**," Natsume was interrupted before he could even finish his sentence.

"Don't you get it! I don't want anything that's got something to do with you!" Mikan burst out. A slash of pain crossed Natsume's eyes and it didn't escape from Mikan but she continued on. "I know that you're trying to help me and all but I can't focus! You suddenly changing made my life a living hell! I don't want you in my life!"

Natsume was silent and the air seemed to pierce through their skin as Mikan's huffs of breath were the only one that they could only hear. The tension in the air was so thick that someone could cut through it by a knife. Mikan's fists were clenched at her sides and after a good minute, she finally had the strength to walk away from Natsume. But it wasn't after she took a couple of steps that Natsume finally spoke.

"Sorry. I've been nothing but a nuisance? Fine. I'll leave you and your little stupid pack alone. All I want to do is to keep my promise but I guess that will never happen because you're stubborn as fuck," Natsume said as calmly as he could but anger was also slipping through his hard shell of being indifference.

"I don't need your help," Mikan said. And Natsume finally walked away and she could only listen to his footsteps fading away from the distance of that little hallway.

* * *

"Yo, do you want to take a break before going to the interview later?" Tsubasa asked, grinning and was trying his best to break the tension around.

It seemed like everyone had been so panicky and the interview was really nerve-wracking to them. Tsubasa's shoulders slumped after his futile attempt.

"Don't let it get to you, all of the rumors are not true and we all know that," Leanna said, looking at the quiet Mikan.

All of them were in their little room in the Royal Star dorm and they had been thinking on what to do for today. Serio, their manager, told them that they were going to call them and send a limousine to them half an hour before they go to the interview.

"Wanna go to the fair nearby?" Mikan asked. All of them blinked at her at her sudden suggestion and Tsubasa was the first one to break through his trance. He jumped and whooped and pulled Misaki up with him.

"Let's go then!"

"Are you seriously going to leave without us?" a familiar voice broke through the room as all of them looked up. Clarisse was standing there with the former members of the CrimsonFragments10 and they were looking mature with all of their clothing, like how Clarisse was wearing a black, pencil skirt, black high heels, and white button up shirt. It didn't help that Rob was looking like a badass with the white button up shirt, though his first three buttons were unbuttoned, and his black pants. They were standing at the frame of the door with Clarisse's arm hooked with Rob's.

"Are you two going for the forbidden student-teacher relationship?" Mikan grinned and Rob grinned back.

"Don't take advantage of me being a handicap, please," Clarisse said jokingly as she shook her head yet she was chuckling. Rob kissed her forehead and told her, "Even if you're like this, you're still beautiful," even though she couldn't hear anything.

"Okaaaaay, don't make me barf now," Tsubasa interrupted their sweet moment as he acted like he was really going to throw up. Nobara smacked his head lightly because of his silliness and everyone just laughed at them.

"Wanna go now?" Leanne asked, standing up from the beanie bag and heading for the door with Craig behind her.

"Yeah, sure," everyone followed them and Mikan and Aaron fell behind.

"I'll help you clear your band's name," Aaron suddenly said, sounding sincere that Mikan couldn't help but give him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not that weak to actually just fall apart just because of this. I signed up to be a celebrity, and I know my responsibilities," Mikan stated.

"It's scary at first, I know, but your friends will always be there to support you all the way," Aaron smiled at her and Mikan couldn't help but wonder if he was really the Aaron that she knew years ago.

"You sound like a stranger right now, you know," Mikan chuckled and Aaron just shook his head at her.

"This night will probably change your life because you're gonna have more anti-fans now. You know how people are easily manipulated," he told her. Mikan nodded and looked at the ceiling as they trailed after their crowd.

"I know. I know," the brunette said, hesitation seeping through her once solid voice. Aaron heard this so he immediately patted her head awkwardly. Even if they were okay, the whole uncomfortable zone was still there and both of them always felt it.

"Uhh, well you're strong. Like a bull," Aaron tried to joke and he laughed. But on the other hand, Mikan's nerve popped at what he said.

"Geez, thanks for implying that I'm such a bulky woman," she said.

The lad flinched and said, "No, no, no! I meant just like how strong you are! Wait!"

And Mikan ran up to the front, leaving a gloomy Aaron and the gang trying to console him. Meanwhile, Mikan was smiling in the inside. She was glad that everything was actually being put back together again.

* * *

"WHERE DID YOU ALL GO?"

Serio's voice boomed at the entrance of the building where the press conference was going to take place and the whole gang was kinda scared at him. Even Mikan was frightened yet she still managed to act like Serio was not affecting him.

"I'm sorry! We're really sorry!" All of them tried to apologize as Serio was also trying to cool his head. He pointed at the right direction and they all ran there, knowing that there was where it was all going to take place.

"Okay, ready?" Tsubasa asked as he held the handles of the door.

"Yes!" Everyone chorused as Tsubasa opened the door. Lights blinded them as clicks of the shutters and the media was all about prattle and nothing else in their ears. Good thing that they were used to this or else, they would have gone deaf by now.

"Okay, well isn't this exciting?" Tsubasa deadpanned to them, being sarcastic and all.

They took their seats at the front and everyone didn't stop flashing their cameras and all the black dots on their eyes weren't gone until they were all told to stop taking pictures. Then it began, the questioning.

"Here goes, nothing," Mikan mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

One reporter asked her, "Is it true that you plagiarized the CF10's songs?" he asked as another person was writing notes down. This question was inevitable and obviously, that was the first question they were going to ask her.

"No, it's not true," Mikan declared with her determined eyes and her lips said nothing but only the truth. The others started asking questions all at once and they were silenced again.

"How can we know that you didn't take advantage of your friendship?" A man asked and Mikan got pissed._ This guy better watch his words, _she thought.

"I may be not that innocent, goody-goody girl but I won't smack-talk and won't backstab my own friends," the brunette stated and it was a moment of that eerie quietness until another reporter asked something.

"Can we ask for what the former members of CF10 have to say?"

The spotlight was on Clarisse and the others now and all them listened carefully as they were asked questions. Rob was writing down the questions to Clarisse on a piece of napkin under the table. No one actually knew about Clarisse's accident yet.

Clarisse then gave them a long speech for them, and it was not only for the media but for the whole gang.

"I'm not entirely sure what's the big deal about this. Even if we help Mikan with her songs, it doesn't mean that it's a bad thing. We're her friends and we give one another inspiration and support." Everyone by now was writing this down and they were all ears. "Mikan is special and so do Nobara, Tsubasa, Craig, Leanne, Misaki, Satoshi, Dilan, and Jeanne. And about the whole plagiarizing issue, it's not true."

And that was the final statement that closed the issue.

* * *

The next day, everyone was talking about the news. And the UH10 thought that maybe after a few days, they would forget all of it.

"Wow, you're famous now. Being all the one who's taking the credits for the plagiarizing issue," Youichi was making fun of Mikan while they were walking to Mikan's class.

"Shut up, You-chan!" Mikan teased. Youichi didn't like being called You-chan and Mikan was still doing it which caused his cheeks to burn bright red as Mikan stuck her tongue out at him.

"You shut up, hag," he retorted back.

"Why are you even going to my class?" she asked, putting her arms behind her as she waiting for his response.

"Because I want to?" he said, yet he sounded like he was being sarcastic with the questioning tone.

"Ohh.. you're seducing the girls in my class, aren't ya?" she said as she laughed out loud.

"You...!" He grabbed her cheeks and pulled it as hard as he could and she yelped in pain, "Ow! Ow! Ow!".

"Who's the big sis now, eh?" he smirked and he dashed off with his skateboard. Mikan rubbed her cheeks, trying to ease the pain but it was like on fire that she got enraged that she decided to hunt down that little brat.

She was already behind him when suddenly, a splashing noise was heard. She felt the damp feeling on her clothes and she turned around abruptly that she almost had a whiplash. Youichi also turned around only to find a red stain on her sister's uniform. The fruit-punch juice really did look like her sister just bled at her back.

"What the fuck?" he heard her sister curse and he thought,_ You're teaching your brother some bad words, nee-chan. If mom and dad hear this_...

Eight girls were around them and some of them had their hands on their waists. A few of them looked hesitant and was contemplating whether to leave or not. And the girl who threw a glass of juice on his sister had her eyebrows cocked and her haughty look was mocking Mikan. It also pissed the hell out of him.

"This girl's gonna get it," he muttered under his breath. He was about to step forward and confront the group when Mikan held him back. "Nee-chan?"

The brunette looked at him and smirked. "These girls are anti-fans. They don't like me so I don't really have to teach them a lesson if I don't like them too," she paused and chuckled, "winning them back means no fighting back."

"But they're bitches..." Youichi mumbled and glared at the ground. Mikan's hazel eyes widened and she gasped in shock.

"What the hell? Where'd you learn how to curse?" she demanded as Youichi simply averted his eyes to her and answered, "When you were playing those video games with Tsubasa. And it's not a curse, it's what you call a female dog."

Mikan face-palmed herself and a small plastic bag of juice was thrown at her. Her mouth formed "O" shaped and her eyes burned in fury.

"You told me not to fight back," her little brother just had to remind her so she chewed back her anger and faced her own anti-fans with a twitching eyebrow.

"Can you...please stop because you're being really bi**―**," Mikan was cut off as Youichi stepped on her foot. "FUGDE! OKAY I"LL BEHAVE!" She glared at her brother and she once again faced the girls.

"Can you just get out of here? Like seriously, you've been trying to rule this whole school like you're a goddess or something when you're ugly as fuck," the girl, who seemed to be the leader of the anti-fan group, yelled at her.

"What the...," Mikan's eye twitched and she glared at the girl.

"And your gang isn't that good either! You're not the best band so why act like it?" another girl rambled on.

"I'm pretty sure that you don't deserve to be a leader either! You're nothing but bunch of shit. What happened to the world, like really," the leader rolled her eyes and Mikan clenched her fists. If she didn't know how to control her anger, she would have already punched the girl and she might have gotten suspended from the school. Her brother, however, was open-mouthed and he was about to face them head-on.

"You shitty shit!" the girl was holding a pail of water and mud, which Mikan didn't even see nor she knew where she could have gotten it, and threw it at her. Youichi was ready to protect her sister and Mikan crossed her arms in front of her as if to protect her from being the humiliated, muddy girl of school.

But of course, someone saved her. And it was not Youichi.

She was not expecting anyone to actually follow her and probably fight her own enemies in school. She just heard the huge splash, then the gasps, and of course, the screams. All of these didn't make sense. She should be the one who was screaming but then she saw Youichi's one raised eyebrow and his unblinking pair of eyes like he just saw a ghost or something. He was flabbergasted and that was when she decided to swivel around to see who was the savior of the day.

Yeah, she definitely didn't see this coming. Yet the one thing that crossed her mind before she passed out was...

Ralph Alexander Anderson was back... and he was covered with water and mud.

* * *

OMG! He's back, people! ;D I know you've been waiting for him since I took him out for like 10 chapters XD Well at least, now there's more twists to this ;D So stay tune! Mikan passing out was probably a what-the-heck reaction XD hahaha! Read and review~! Striving for 1000 reviews! Helpp mee :O And I deactivated my twitter account D: Hackers these days -_-


	41. Rivals

OMG I'm like all excited for this new chapter XD I've seen your reviews and it made me laugh :D And btw, is it true that they've been deleting accounts here? :/ Coz then I would have to save all these documents before it's too late :O Thank you everyone for your support, your reviews, and I hope that it won't change :) I'm so so so sorry for making you wait for this chapter D: I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! :) I'm like so happy to read your reviews because it always remind me that there are people out there who enjoy the stories that I make :D

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

_Life asked Death, "Why do people love me but hate you?" Death responded, "Because you are beautiful lie and I am a painful truth"._

* * *

"...Mikan?"

She heard voices and as if she was in a different dimension those voices were faint. She pried her eyes open and suddenly sat up. She felt the cotton bed sheet under her palms and it was then that she fell back on her pillow.

"Don't force yourself up, idiot!"

_That familiar voice_, she thought. She fluttered her hazel eyes open and met those amber eyes that she missed. Those amber eyes that she haven't seen for a while...

"WAIT!" She sat up again only to be pushed back. She finally managed to have a clear view of the person beside her bed. She gasped and tears immediately sprung up from her eyes. Her arms came up to grab the person next to her.

"Alex!" She exclaimed as she hugged him as tightly as possible. The lad smiled at her and caressed her brunette hair. Mikan missed having him soothe her this way. She missed his smell. She missed his smile. She missed everything.

"Mikan... I finally get to see you," he whispered to her ear. This only made the lass tear up more. Unknown to Mikan, the whole UH10 was watching them but they chose to be quiet because they thought that they should leave the two some time for their awaited reunion. They left the room as quietly as possible, not that they would be noticed since the couple was too occupied in their own little world.

"When did you come back? Are you back permanently? What happened in Europe? Why didn't you call me?" Mikan asked these questions as Ralph tried to find some way to interrupt her interrogation.

"Before anything else, you still have to repay me for defending you against the mud," Ralph said playfully as he pointed at shirt that became the color of nature instead of white.

Mikan gasped, "Ah...! Sorry! I didn't even know you were there!"

Ralph laughed at her and messed up her hair. "Geez, don't go passing out on me next time then. You scared me. And I hate the fact that your brother was the one who told me to calm down," he muttered as he looked at the window, embarrassed.

The lass in front of her just chuckled and pulled his nose. Her eyes were twinkling cheerfully and she was looking more lively like her usual self before. It was like the shine on her finally returned, and Ralph was more happy than anyone else to see that smile that his most important person was showing him.

"So... I should probably start story-telling to you," he said and smiled at her.

Mikan looked at his eyes and beamed. "Sure... Alex."

* * *

"Ehhhhhh! So wait, your parents aren't going through divorce now?" Tsubasa asked, surprised though he was certainly relieved.

"Yeah, I managed to make them listen to me but then I had to stay there a bit longer because my aunt just went through some medications. It's confirmed that she has cancer and she's still fighting it," Ralph explained.

They were in a cafe and all of them gathered there to hear Ralph's story when he was there and all of them were demanding on what took him so long to come back here, but Mikan already knew but she tagged along anyways.

Mikan sipped her strawberry shake and made a pop noise. "He still needs some punishment for disappearing on us for half a year, ya know," the brunette smirked at Ralph and passed a knowing look at Tsubasa.

"It's time for some let's-all-drag-Anderson plan!" Tsubasa exclaimed. And just as he said about dragging, he really did start tagging Ralph along with his belt and they dashed out of the cafe.

"Tsk, Tsubasa is hogging all the fun. We can't let that happen, right Mikan-chan?" Nobara said and winked at Mikan who smiled at her. Craig and Satoshi shivered while looking at the two. They just hoped that it would be something that Ralph would survive.

They ran after Tsubasa with the struggling Ralph behind his back. Meanwhile, back at the cafe, they didn't notice that Ruka and Natsume were actually there a few tables away from them. Ruka saw how happy Mikan was and how she finally returned to her normal self. He just hoped that her coldness would not come back again since earning her trust was probably the hardest obstacle he'd ever faced. But he was definitely concerned about his best friend glaring at the idol Ralph Anderson, and if it was possible he would burn holes at Ralph's already.

"Natsume... Glaring won't work. You okay, bro?" Ruka asked uncertainly. Natsume merely shrugged and propped his elbow on the table with his palm supporting his chin. He was looking at the window and at the people passing by as if it was the most interesting thing to do at the moment. But Ruka knew better because he knew that Natsume was clearly jealous.

Ruka knew Natsume for years and he was his closest friend. They were also family friends and they used to play together with Natsume's older sister, Aoi. It was back on those days when they were peaceful and happy, until that day came when everything shattered. He regretted not being their at Natsume's side when his sister died. It was painful for him and yet he was not able to do anything as Natsume changed before his eyes. He could only support him from behind and hope that there would be someone who would change him. And strangely enough, Mikan Sakura did. Maybe it was because both of them went through hard times and Mikan's changes might have reflected on Natsume.

"He probably sees himself when looking at her," Ruka mumbled as he stared at Natsume. He changed because of an accident and Mikan also changed. It was completely different situation but both ended up the same result.

"Don't turn gay on me, Ruka. Your stare is creepy and you know your girlfriend would definitely harass me everyday," Natsume warned him and Ruka "tsk"ed at how his best friend could maintain a cold composure while saying that.

"You're just jealous," Ruka retorted back. Natsume twitched at that and Ruka knew that he stepped on his nerve.

"'Jealous' my ass," Natsume said and he stood up from his seat. Ruka rose up from the soft-cushioned chair and followed Natsume out of the cafe.

"Just admit it, you like her," the blond kept pressing on and Natsume's vein would have already popped from being annoyed.

"You don't know what you're saying," the lad told Ruka.

"Or maybe you came to like her because you know about her true self?" Ruka questioned but his tone was playful as ever that Natsume didn't like the fact that he still hit on the mark. As if he could admit that to anyone, even to Ruka.

"I think you have to have a good make-out session with Imai so you won't bother me anymore," Natsume said nonchalantly but Ruka blushed tomato red and he whacked Natsume.

"Ow!" he yelped. He glared at Ruka who had a serious expression on his face but it didn't work on him since the tips of his ears were still red. "What the hell, dude? It's normal, you know," Natsume added.

The blond haired friend of his narrowed his eyes on him and said, "How about you? Isn't it normal to take back Mikan from your rival?"

Natsume's crimson eyes also narrowed and he finally snapped. "This is none of your business. I would never like that psychopath, cold-blooded dancer!" And he stalked off the area leaving Ruka sighing in exasperation.

He looked at the trail of his best friend and muttered, "If you realize what's in your heart, it might be already too late."

* * *

"Bowling, billiards, tennis, volleyball," Ralph gulped a lot of water before carrying on. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

The UH10 was resting on the bench with Ralph sweating like a pig and drinking the whole bottle of water as if he had lost half of the water in his body. Mikan was smirking next to him and Nobara gave her a high-five. Craig and Satoshi were also tired and they slumped on the floor of the tennis court.

"You're not in shape anymore so stop complaining, will ya?" Mikan said as she pretended to clean her ears which ticked Ralph off.

"This is not what a regular exercise looks like, birdbrain!" Ralph taunted the brunette but she only stood up and went to the other side of the court. Ralph watched her as she tossed the tennis ball from her hand to the air and she swung her racket and hit the ball. The only bad thing that came out of that was that it was directly towards to Ralph who barely had the time to react. His hat saved him from getting a bruise on his cheek as the ball wheezed past him and his mouth dropped open. Mikan smirked and their friends gave her a round of applause.

"Hey...," Ralph was emitting a dark aura around him that even Tsubasa shuddered in fear and told them that he was going to the bathroom to wash up. Ralph grabbed the towel around his shoulders and threw it on the bench and looked at Mikan. The brunette was sure that she was good as death and therefore, she made a dash out of there.

"You..!" Ralph started to run after her and the others could only sigh in exhaustion.

"I think we should go back," Misaki suggested as she shook Satoshi to wake him up. They were too tired to keep this up and night was already approaching too.

"Are you sure they're gonna be okay?" Leanne asked as she yawned. Craig covered her with her light sweater that he brought just for her. She said her thanks to him and he wrapped his arms on her.

"Mikan is a strong girl and I doubt she'll let Ralph get the better of her when he went "bye" on her for half a year," Nobara grumbled as they walked out of the tennis court.

"Well, it's Mikan that we're talking about here so she's definitely okay," Tsubasa said with a grin.

On the other hand, Ralph was able to catch up to Mikan and he scooped her from the ground and she screamed in surprise. Her world tilted 180 degrees and she grasped Ralph's clothes in reflex. Because of exhaustion, Ralph landed on his butt with Mikan on his arms and they both ended up in front of the fountain near the exit of the area.

"You... can't... run... anymore," Ralph breathed out. Mikan just gasped for air as he did and next thing they knew, they were both laughing for unknown reasons.

"Did I tell you... how much... I missed you?" Mikan said as she smiled. The first star twinkled from the far-away sky and Ralph looked at her sideways. They both collapsed on the grass under the tree and Mikan watched as the sky turned from the red-orange one to a purple with the shades of pink. She was itching to get some pastel and sketchpad to be some evidence that such wonderful sight actually existed.

"I always thought of you when I was there," Ralph started. She looked at him yet his eyes were fixed upon the sky above them. It must be pretty anti-romantic atmosphere since they were perspiring like crazy but they didn't care at all. He was still looking at the world above them as he continued, "I thought I wasn't gonna see you again so I made sure to book a flight on this month. My parents wanted me to bring you there sometime but they know that we still have stuff to do here so they just made me promise that someday I will."

"I'm glad that everything returned to normal," Mikan said sincerely. Ralph finally averted his eyes from the stars and turned to her. His eyes looked serious and yet passionate at the same time that Mikan was lost in them. It was like the first day she came to Alice Academy...

_"Lizette is right... and I know that Ralph also wants to be alone, right?" a blonde said. Mikan narrowed her eyes on them and she almost jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her gaze behind her only to find a gorgeous pair of amber eyes staring at her hazel ones. She's oblivious to the fact that this person was so close to her because she's too busy gazing at this person's eyes. Because of their closeness, she could see the golden and russet mixture in his eyes._

"This is why I was really hesitant to leave you. You're as beautiful as the first time I met you," Ralph suddenly said as Mikan's face turned beet red.

"Wh-Why a-are you s-suddenly...," Mikan trailed off as Ralph put his finger on her lips. She blushed even more, if it was possible she thought that her face might have been different shades of red already.

"I'm not going to leave you again. I don't know why I feel like I need some reassurance from you, but I feel threatened that I'm going to lose you," Ralph admitted as he tried to hide his face by putting his face on the crook of her neck.

Mikan was shocked that she quickly rolled off him, thus resulting to his head dropping on the grass. "Ow!" Ralph yelped as he massaged the side of his head.

"You're talking nonsense," Mikan stated as she took his face with both of her hands on his cheeks. "Do you know how much I had to endure not being with you? I may have met a lot of people but no one can possibly take your place from my heart."

Ralph smiled softly and he leaned in closer to her. "I promise I'll always be by your side."

Mikan nodded as he slowly took her lips on his. Moving their lips in sync was something that they haven't done for a long time. It seemed forever since they kissed yet they still knew that familiar taste of each other's love. Ralph could still remember that strawberry taste on Mikan's lips and she could remember his boyish scent as he pressed on closer. Taking Mikan's bottom lip, Ralph bit on it and Mikan couldn't help but kick him on the shin.

And thus, the moment was ruined with Mikan trying to apologize yet she was laughing at the same time and Ralph cursing in pain. Not knowing that their friends were watching them and taking pictures of them. But boy, they sure were happy that those two finally got back together.

* * *

Hotaru Imai was wearing her nonchalant expression again as she watched Mikan from the distant. Her best friend was smiling happily as Ralph wounded his arms around Mikan's waist. Mikan was brighter than the few days that Ralph wasn't there and Hotaru was glad. But she didn't like how a certain raven-haired guy was sulking with her boyfriend, Ruka.

"Hyuuga, stop thinking about it already. You know you don't stand a chance against Anderson," Hotaru said as if mocking Natsume.

The lad twitched who was on top of the tree branch. He picked a small leaf and snapped it from its branch. Ruka was looking alternatively at Hotaru and Natsume and finally said something, "Natsume said he doesn't like Mikan though."

Hotaru smirked and remarked, "Ohh? So you called those princely-moments you've done for her as not liking her?"

Natsume turned sharply at her and glared at the unemotional girl down the tree. "I didn't intentionally save her. It was just because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Didn't you promise her something?" Hotaru asked monotonously and Natsume got down from the tree.

Looking at Hotaru incredulously, Natsume asked, "What the hell? You were there? Were you stalking me, Imai?"

"I have no intention of stalking a person who can't decide on his own. Just that 'I was in the wrong place at the wrong time'," Hotaru smirked.

Natsume shook his head slightly and sneered at her, "Whatever, Imai." And with that, he left Hotaru and Ruka alone.

Hotaru swiveled around slowly and stared at the UH10 to where they were. "Ralph Anderson sure knows when the right time to show up, eh?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

It was lunch time already and the whole was a whole lot noisier which irritated Mikan and certain other people. Ralph was sitting across from Mikan and they were starting to talk about what happened in school and the questions were mostly directly to Mikan who was put on the hot seat.

"Okay... where should I start first...," Mikan thought hard as she looked at Ralph across from her. She then began telling him the major parts. "Well, me and Hotaru are pretty much okay but well... I doubt we can be as close as we were before," she said as she smiled sadly then she inhaled and sighed. And... well Hyuuga had been saving me a lot lately."

Ralph's ears perked up at that and Tsubasa grinned slyly at him. "Someone's jealous_ssss_," Tsubasa teased as he put his arm on Ralph's shoulder. Ralph shoved it off and glared at him. "No one IS jealous," he said bitterly.

Mikan rolled her eyes at them and continued, "I don't get it either but we have a contest and it's not that of a friendly game."

Ralph turned to look at her, "What do you mean 'not friendly game'?"

Tsubasa answered first, "Well if you call the times when she stuck a gum on his shoe while running from the security guard and kicking the soccer ball to his face "friendly", then dude, you better start running."

"You did that?" Ralph asked incredulously while snickering. Mikan nodded her head proudly.

"But Hyuuga hung her desk on the ceiling of the classroom," Tsubasa added as he started to have a laughing fit.

"HEY! I didn't tell you to tell him that too, idiot," the brunette grumbled. Ralph's eyes suddenly looked distant as he watched Mikan laughed with the others recalling those times when he wasn't there. Mikan noticed this and smiled at him.

"You know, we already created much more fun memories than those when you weren't here. And I'm sure we can create more in this coming summer vacation," MIkan reassured him and he flicked her forehead.

"No one told you that I was feeling that way, birdbrain," he chuckled. Mikan touched her forehead which was slightly pained and she playfully hit Ralph's arm.

Little did they know, most people were watching their table as they couldn't believe that Ralph Anderson was finally back. And they were happy that most girls were tearing already at the sweet moments of Mikan and Ralph. Of course, those two were still together and they already knew there was nothing that would break them apart. But a certain raven-haired lad wasn't a bit happy.

* * *

Natsume continued to stroll in the garden as he came across the guy that he hated the most, Ralph Anderson. He didn't know why but every time he sees him, his blood always boils. He was about to turn his heels away from the guy until he called out.

"Natsume Hyuuga, eh?"

He resumed walking to Ralph's destination as if he didn't think of turning back. He was about to walk past him when he started talking again.

"It seems that when I was away you managed to break Mikan's mask. Congrats," Ralph said. And strangely enough he sounded sincere which bothered Natsume.

"Hn," he responded but he stopped walking because he knew that there more that Ralph had to say to him.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush so I'm gonna say it to you," Ralph averted his eyes from the ground to Natsume and for a moment there, there was a strangle atmosphere around them as if lighting could leap because of the mass of tension they were emitting.

"Then say it," Natsume said with the coldest voice he could muster.

Ralph stepped closer to him and looked at him in the eye. Frustrated crimson eyes clashed with those determined amber ones.

"Stay away from Mikan."

* * *

Waaaahhh! Competition against those two? Ahhhh! Yesss I can finally post this chapter for you guys to read :D I never knew how hard it was to find the right time to type this in one day T^T I was mad difficult. But now there's more that's waiting for you :D Stay tune~ Read and Review!

_-crimsonHazelEyes_


	42. Small World

Hello minna-san! Here's the new chapter that I've been waiting to post :D I didn't get any free time to type this but I'm glad I can finally show you this chapter :) And this month and next month might be the only time I can finish this story :O Hope you enjoy this :)

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

Natsume was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom as his bed creaked when Ruka sat down. Kitsu and Koko were eating some snacks on the floor and were laughing really loudly at their own jokes which Natsume defined as dumb.

"Wow, who would have thought that Anderson-san would feel threatened with you being around Mikan," Ruka said incredulously. He looked at Natsume as if it was the first time that Natsume did something unbelievable but the lad wasn't too happy about the situation going on.

"Shut up. Feel threatened, you say but I'm not a little bit interested in that crazy Yukihara," Natsume grumbled. He recalled what happened that afternoon when Ralph told him off. He sure had guts walking up to him and saying nonsense to him but Natsume didn't understand why it was bothering him a lot.

"What did you tell him after he said that to you though?" Kitsu asked as he munched on his Oreos.

"Nothing. He's talking crap," their crimson-eyed friend told them.

Koko snickered and lied down the floor. "You suck. That guy obviously thinks that he wins now."

"There's no one winning or losing here because it's not even worth competing," Natsume deadpanned. He turned around to face the wall and put his arm around his eyes, trying to block that nagging feeling in his chest.

His friends suddenly stopped talking and he knew that they were staring at him like he was a lunatic and whatnot. But he didn't care and he only wanted some peace and sleep. One more ridiculousness from them and he would probably kick them out of his room.

But the question that came from his friends gave his heart an abrupt pause.

"Do you not care at all if they're together right now and that you can't even get close to Mikan with him there?"

_No, of course not, _his mind was telling him that but he couldn't possibly say that to his friends with them asking more questions that would make him pissed and confused. So he didn't respond and he told them, "Just leave and don't forget your trash."

There was a silence and he thought of what they could be possibly doing. He looked over his shoulder and he saw them getting more food from his fridge. Ruka grabbed the playstation and xbox and Natsume could only throw the pillow in the air and waited for it to land on his face.

* * *

Mikan was very annoyed. Why? Because she was late and she forgot to set her alarm clock. She knew that Nobara and the others would have woke her up if it weren't for the fact that she told them not to do that or they would get punched. She didn't really care if she was late but she really wanted to see Ralph early in the morning because she was still wondering if his arrival was just a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare.

She turned sharply to the right and she felt the impact of someone colliding to her. She was too petite and too light for her own good that she landed on her butt. She felt the slight pain and she attempted to rub her butt but she remembered she was in public and she couldn't just ruin her image in front of the student body. She then looked up and was ready to glare and curse at the person who bumped to her but she was surprised to see the raven-haired lad in front of her that she didn't expect to see.

"Why, of all people, should I see you early in the morning?" Mikan muttered grudgingly. Natsume was staring down at her and she wondered why was he still there when he would usually just ignore her and walk off. She expected him to be more distant after what she said to him before and yet he was holding his hand for her.

_What the hell is this guy planning? Why helping me again when I just said such hateful things to him?_ Mikan thought as she gazed at the hand that was ready to help her. Maybe this would be just once in a lifetime offer since she knew Natsume as the notorious playboy and this day would probably the last chance she would see him since it was the last day of school.

She was about to take that hand that was patiently waiting for her when she felt being carried. She looked over her shoulder as she saw Ralph sweeping her down from the floor.

"Alex!" She gasped in surprise. She thought he was already in classroom and was probably sleeping during the last day of school.

"I thought something happened to you again so I thought of checking on you," he explained to her as she smiled at him with appreciation. She then remembered that hand that was willing to help her earlier and she averted her eyes to Natsume. His hand was already tucked in his pocket and she wondered if she just imagined him willingly helping her. She then noticed the exchange of the two guys around her. She might not be just imagining the strange heavy tension around those two. The glare that Natsume was giving to Ralph told her that he was not ready to back down and neither Ralph who was also giving Natsume a piercing glare.

Mikan decided to end this atmosphere since it was already suffocating and she was sure it was not going to end up good if this went on. "Let's go back to the classroom. And I can walk, you know," Mikan said to Ralph who turned to her and just gave her a little smile. He put her down and he clasped his hand with hers and they walked away from there. She saw Natsume walking to the opposite direction and she wondered if he was going to skip the last day of school.

But she didn't miss that disappointment and pained look in Natsume's eyes before he turned away from them. She wondered what happened between these two...

* * *

The last day of school passed by like a blur and Mikan didn't even remember most of the days that she spend with her friends. Summer vacation was now starting and she was always with her friends. Today she decided to go to her parents and visit them. Youichi was also probably wanting to see her again because last time they saw each other was before summer vacation when he visited her in her school.

Her family lived in an extra big house but it was not a mansion either. They wanted to live like a normal family and Mikan and Youichi were more then glad to have that kind of life. But they have a mansion too but it was only for certain occasions that they live there because their dad was a business tycoon and because Mikan was a big time star now.

She entered her cozy home and she was greeted with the waft of pancakes and bacon. She missed the smell of her mom's cooking and she was sure that they've been wanting to see her too. She was going to bring her friends over and Ralph too but they also took this chance to visit their own families and of course Mikan agreed to that.

"Mikan~!" Her mom's sing-song voice fluttered in the air and next thing she knew, Yuka was already hugging her and then her dad was standing behind her. Footsteps coming down from upstairs vibrated to the house and it seemed Youichi just woke up.

"Hey, mom, dad!" Mikan beamed happily at them and Youichi stood next to the stairs and asked, "Is breakfast ready?" It was as if he was teasing her by pretending he didn't see her.

"You bum!" Mikan tackled her brother who obviously woke up when he heard their mom yelling "Mikan" when she arrived. She had him headlocked and Youichi was trying not to laugh and was struggling to get her sister off him.

"Wait, you two. We have some guests and they'll be here soon so Youichi take a shower after you eat your breakfast and Mikan, you can go to your bedroom and take some rest. We're gonna have some picnic with our old friend," Yuka informed them as the two just obediently nodded.

"And by the way, you might not have seen my friend or remember him but Mikan I think you've seen him when you were a toddler," Izumi told them.

"Wait, who's our guest anyway?" Mikan asked.

"Ohh he's our friend during our high school days," Yuka said. And then she added, "He's Iori Hyuuga, husband of my best friend, Kaoru."

Mikan's eyes widened at the name that her mom uttered. She felt like her mind went blank and she didn't even know for how long had she been holding her breath. She then asked, "Iori...Hyuuga? And Kaoru?"

Yuka swiveled around as she prepared the plates on the table and she smiled sadly. "Kaoru was my best friend. She died in a car accident and she had two kids. It was a tragedy for the Hyuuga household and I heard that her daughter had a car accident too few years ago. I only heard of them recently and me and your dad want to talk to them and help Iori and his son."

_Shit, don't tell me..._, Mikan thought trailed off as she bit her lip in anxiety. She didn't know whether to ask or not because a certain raven-haired lad popped out in her mind.

"Eat now and I'll be cooking something special later," their mom told them and they just did what she said. They talked about school and about the vacation for a while but there was something that Mikan had at the back of her mind and she was sure that she wouldn't be able to wait until she confirmed her suspicions that Natsume Hyuuga might be the son of her mom's best friend's.

After they ate, Youichi went upstairs and Mikan went to her room and lied down for a bit until she fell asleep. When she woke up, the sun was already setting and she just realized how tired she was. She stood up and straightened her clothes and was about to go out of her room when she remembered that their guest was supposed to be over anytime soon. She stretched like a cat and left her room. The brunette yawned and stopped halfway when right if front of her was her arch-nemesis.

Mikan gasped and pointed at the raven-haired lad right in front her eyes. "Hyuuga!"

Natsume himself was wide-eyed in shock and they didn't notice both of their families staring at them. Youichi went downstairs and looked at Natsume. "It's the stalker guy," he muttered loudly.

Natsume snapped his head towards the young lad and he immediately recognized him since he saw him with Mikan in school before. "You're that brat who bumped to me."

The two boys had a cold stare showdown going on when Yuka coughed to cut the edginess in the atmosphere. "S-So, I'm assuming that you all know each other?"

Mikan and Natsume jabbed their thumbs to each other's direction and said simultaneously, "He/She's the idiot in my school."

Yuka only smiled nervously and thought, _Are...they gonna be okay?_

* * *

Dinner was eventful to say the least when Youichi, Mikan, and Natsume were kicking one another under the table causing Yuka to spill her drink and Iori to slide his knife across the plate creating a loud screeching sound.

As punishment, they were left alone the house as their parents went off somewhere to have a proper talk without the three of them fooling around and disrupting their conversation. It was hard enough that Mikan and Natsume were arguing in every single thing and it didn't help that Youichi decided to go with his parents because he hated staying home. He was hesitant to leave his sister with that guy but the fact their relationship wasn't great reassured Youichi that there was nothing for him to worry about.

"I'm surprised that you actually have a normal house when you're royally rich," Natsume mumbled as he rolled his eyes and wandered in the house. Mikan was annoyed and was just sitting their with her legs crossed and she'd been flipping the channels in the TV for a while now.

"We want to be normal," she stated.

"You never act like it in school," Natsume remarked. Mikan only glared at him and went back to watching the TV.

There was this awkward stillness in the air and Mikan wondered if Natsume already ran out of insults. She then felt the other end of the couch being sat on and she fugured that Natsume finally decided to sit.

"You and your brother have a nice relationship," he noted. Mikan looked over to see him looking at the TV yet he seemed distant that she wondered if seeing Youichi and her was too much for Natsume to handle since his sister had already passed away.

"It can be annoying though," she said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. She propped her elbow on the armrest and she palmed her cheek.

"Heh, that's true. No one's trying to argue with every single damn thing I do and I don't have anything to worry about," Natsume said and Mikan felt sorry for him. It really seemed like too much for him to see siblings getting along well when he used to have one before.

"I'm sure your sister probably feels bad for leaving you alone with no one to fight with at home," Mikan said absentmindedly.

"...maybe," he replied.

"But i never knew that our families actually knew each other since high school. It's such a small world that I wondered if I can break ties from that fate," Mikan attempted to change the subject as her eyes flew to the TV again, not wanting to see any more of Natsume's expressions that she usually doesn't see.

"If I knew I would have never gone here," Natsume said as he rolled his eyes. And this begun their argument once again. Later that night, their parents came home and Natsume went home with his dad. It seemed like when Natsume transferred here because of school, his dad wanted to watch him over so he also moved here from Japan. _He really seemed to care for his son in some ways_, Mikan thought.

"You and that guy seem close in a different and odd way," Youichi stated and Mikan whipped her head in surprise. "What do you mean close? We barely know each other."

"Yeah, right. If you cheat on Ralph, I'm the one who's going to kick your butt first," Youichi said. Mikan knew he was joking in a way but he was also serious that Mikan became bothered by the feeling that she seemed to be opening up a bit to Natsume.

She looked at Youichi and said, "There's no way that someone can replace Alex in my heart. And especially not that guy."

Those words seemed to be sealing a promise in Mikan's heart and she was willing to keep it even until her heart breaks again. She would keep that promise even with the broken pieces left.

* * *

Yeah, this chapter is kinda short and I just realized that this story is ending soon o,o OMG And sorry it there's like a lot of mistakes since I was rushing to type this DX Stay tune for the last chapters and have a good day~

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	43. Turbulence

-Hello guys~ I'm typing a new story again since it's my rest day and I can't believe that this story will be ending soon :( This might be the last story of the year that I might finish but I promise you that I'm not gonna disappear since I have more stories to show you guys :D Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

For the UH10, summer was all about the beach, hang-outs, amusement parks, and of course some concerts. Their schedule was packed during July and it was annoying but enjoyable at the same time, especially when they try to sneak out of their dressing room for half an hour just to buy popcorn and cotton candy. Hundreds of people came to their concerts and it was making them happy. Mikan and the others never thought that they would reach this far. She was happy that she went to the DSMS since she found out how meaningful it was to sing for everyone's happiness.

They were going to be seniors next school year and they only have 2 weeks of vacation left. They wondered why was the time moving so fast when they were having fun but back when they were in the Academy it was moving so slow. They wished that they could extend their vacation because after the next school year, they would be deciding whether to keep the band intact or not. Many of its members wanted to find something out there in the real world and they had their dreams in their hearts. But for now, they all decided to be together and performed.

Mikan and the band were having a bonding time at the nearby cafe. They asked Ralph to let them stay at his house for two nights and it didn't bother him at all because he knew that he had to catch up to them for the time that he wasn't with the band.

Jeanne and Dilan who were busy most of time, even took day offs just to be with their band mates. Nobara and Satoshi was celebrating their anniversary for being together and Tsubasa wouldn't stop teasing them.

"Sooo... how far have you gone―," Tsubasa's words were interrupted as Misaki whacked him in the head.

"OWW!" he yelped and Misaki just gave him an intense glare that meant 'shut up'. The blue-haired lad couldn't do anything but shrink back in fear that his girl friend would hit him again.

"See what you got from teasing us?" Nobara stuck out her tongue and smirked at Tsubasa who just gave her a cold stare.

"Nothing's changed, eh," Dilan noted as he laughed heartily.

"Yep, we're still the old gang," Mikan replied as she smiled herself.

"We've been through thin and thick. Since when we were in Dream Star Music School, we always stick together and now we're all here!" Leanne exclaimed.

"Yeah. The issues with the CrimsonFragments10 are now gone and we're friends with them, too," Ralph added with a small smile.

"But you know, being DarkFallenAngels... I also missed that," Tsubasa sighed thoughtfully as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling as he continued to reminisce those times when they were still normal students.

There was silence until Ralph, Misaki, Mikan, and Craig burst out laughing, startling the others who raised their eyebrows at the laughing bunch.

"What's so funny?" Tsubasa asked first.

Craig looked at him and just shook his head. He then looked at everyone and said, "I just realized how lame the name DarkFallenAngels is."

Mikan giggled and said, "No offense but I didn't really put much thoughts to it before since I liked hearing DFA. But really... who thought that name anyways? Do they want us to have wings or something?"

Nobara and Tsubasa looked at each other and Mikan already knew the answer. It only threw her into a laughing fit and everyone around them started laughing too. "No wonder," Mikan breathed out as she pointed at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa and Nobara's faces were beet red and they were twitching in annoyance. Nobara stuttered out, "W-What's with you? I just agreed to add 'Fallen' in the name!"

Tsubasa then continued what Nobara was saying, "And I thought that we would get more compliments because of that name. The first time I saw Ralph, he stood up too much and I thought he was kinda gloomy. That was how 'Dark' came into the name because all the DFA members would look mysterious."

"Then how about the 'Angels'?" Misaki asked.

The blue-haired guy had a thoughtful expression in his face and then said, "'Angels' because no matter how cold we are to the people, we know how kind each one of us is."

The band got silent and they all looked at Tsubasa. Mikan stood up from her seat and went to where Tsubasa was and slapped his back not-too-gently. He coughed loudly and asked, "What the hell was that for!"

"I didn't think you would be this nice," Mikan beamed at him and it made Tsubasa embarrassed.

"Stop talking nonsense," he muttered.

Mikan was happy deep inside because even if Tsubasa is all goofy and he sometimes doesn't take things seriously, he really did consider each one of them. Thus, all of them resumed their chat and enjoyed this time they had together.

* * *

To say that Natsume was disturbed was an understatement. Ruka was only looking at him once in a while since he was busy playing card games with their friends. Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, and Sumire also joined them and they were at Natsume's house.

"What are you scowling for?" Ruka asked, not looking at his best friend but at his cards.

Natsume was lying on the couch and flipping through the channels on the TV. He had been staring at the inanimate object for almost an hour and his friends could only see that he was bored as hell.

"Well, if you didn't wake me up at nine in the morning just to decide that you're going to invade my personal time, then I'm not going to be scowling right now," Natsume grunted, clearly annoyed at the turn of events that just happened.

"C'mon, bro. We should definitely enjoy this right now because have you forgotten that we're going to return to Japan soon?" Koko asked, averting his eyes from his cards for the meantime as he watched Natsume's expression turned sour.

"I know that he's been like that since he clearly doesn't wanna leave yet," Hotaru remarked. To say that she was winning was also another understatement. Coins and food were by her side and she still had a nonchalant expression on her face even though she was emptying her opponents' pockets.

"Shut up," Natsume retorted. He switched the TV off and got up from the couch. He then went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of cold water. He was aware that his friends were staring at him when he left the living room but he couldn't possibly tell them that Hotaru Imai was right on what she said. That was like surrendering to his mortal enemy in life.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" he asked himself quietly. It was true. They were going back to Japan soon after this summer vacation. Truth was, they were supposed to go back on June but since the school in Japan had already started, they might as well take a little vacation before going back to the last year of their school year.

All of those were bothering Natsume. And the only reason he could come up with was...because of Mikan Yukihara.

* * *

Mikan strolling at the park would be a sight that you would wanna see. The top idol was walking casually there because she had her disguise on. It wasn't that hard to put your hair in a ponytail and put on a cap. Her glasses were big enough to cover some part of her face. She was also wearing a soft blue shirt and just a pair of jeans. She sneaked out of her room to get some fresh air. Ralph was busy talking on the phone with his parents and the whole group had split up activities to do while she was only doing nothing.

Truth was she loved strolling around the park and she was more than glad to breath in the fresh air and feel the breeze against her skin. It relaxed her just like how a music would to her. She liked the sound of the laughing children and the stars at night. They sparkled brightly and it made her envy because she also wanted to be like them.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when a cough came from behind. She turned around only to see Hotaru, her former best friend. She never knew that she would see her at a place like this.

"Hey," she softly said. Hotaru nodded at her and she stood beside her. She was wearing a thin vest on top of her purple tank top and black shorts.

"Why are you here at a time like this?" Hotaru asked. She was still expressionless but Mikan knew that she was concerned.

The brunette inhaled deeply and exhaled. "I just wanna feel the summer breeze one more time since fall is coming soon."

"I'm not going to be here at that time," Hotaru stated. Mikan's head whipped around to look at Hotaru. Mouth gaping, she looked taken back at the raven-haired's words.

"What do you mean?" Mikan demanded. Now she was fully facing Hotaru who just remained silent.

"I know this may be sudden but we were really supposed to go back after a year. We just remain here for a short break then we'll be going back soon," Hotaru told Mikan who was building an effort to hide her disappointment.

"But why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked, looking like she was betrayed again. But Hotaru knew better, she knew that Mikan was only disappointed as she was because they just got closer to each other and now they would have to separate ways again.

"There's a thing called the internet and cellphones," Hotaru smirked. She patted Mikan's head just like back when they were kids and she smiled at her.

"But it would take a long time before I see you again," Mikan said, looking like she was about to tear up. But she had a reputation for her cold facade so no matter what, she would not cry.

Hotaru stared at the skies and took Mikan by the arm. She then proceeded, "You know, when I went here I knew that I was going to meet you sooner or later. The truth is, I found out that you were here almost four years ago and I also found out how you've changed. I contacted many people―you shouldn't belittle my source of information―and then I gave up since that was what Ruka convinced me to do. And now we're here, I'm thankful that you can finally forgive me and the rest of us."

Mikan laughed a little and said, "I never knew that Hotaru Imai would give such a long speech. That's definitely a first time."

Hotaru gave a tiny smile and she composed herself afterwards but Mikan saw that and it also gave her warmth and comfort. "Even if you meet new people in the future, I'll still think of you as my idiotic, best friend."

Mikan replied, "Can you remove the idiotic part?" She giggled and she turned on her phone only to find out that she was supposed to go back at that moment. But Hotaru stopped her from doing so.

"I have to talk to you about something else," she said to her. Mikan's heart almost stopped at that time and there was this unknown feeling on her chest. It was tugging her heart down, making her notice the anxiety feeling in her.

"What is it?" the brunette asked without emotions.

Hotaru sighed exasperatedly and she looked down. "It's Natsume."

Finally, it was out. Of course it was about Natsume Hyuuga. It was the topic that she'd been dreading the most since she never really wanted to hear anything related to this topic. It was making her feel queasy to the pit of her stomach and she had a guess why.

"If it's because of him being infatuated to me then please, let's not talk about him right now," Mikan said tiredly.

Hotaru looked bothered though and Mikan couldn't understand why would Hotaru associate with Natsume's feelings. She didn't quite get the fact that Hotaru was actually concerned about Natsume Hyuuga, the one who made Mikan miserable for a long time.

"I know it's not right to bring him up and I know that it's because of what happened years ago. You gave him your first love and he only crushed it in return," the words of the lass would have pierced through Mikan's heart if it was not for the shield that Ralph Anderson provided for her.

"I don't like where this is going," Mikan mumbled.

"Mikan, the truth is... Natsume might be in love with you." Hotaru's words continued to push through her heart but it remained unbudging. She already closed her heart off from Natsume and it wouldn't change in any way.

"What do you want me to do about it?" the lass asked, it sounded like she didn't care but at the same time it also seemed like she was already giving Hotaru an answer.

"I know you can't love him like the way you used to. I can see that Anderson is giving you so much happiness than you've ever experienced back in Japan. I'm only bothered because I think if you don't tell him directly then this issue that we have for years will never be closed if you don't cut your ties with Hyuuga," Hotaru explained. Mikan took it all in and she understood what was Hotaru trying to convey to her but she still feel uneasy about this whole thing.

"Imai, stop."

That familiar voice broke through their silence and the cold wind felt like it slapped Mikan in the face. It was Natsume standing behind the tree and she was afraid that he heard the whole thing.

"Since when were you here, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked cautiously. She didn't like the fact that she and Hotaru were talking about this person and he would suddenly appear out of nowhere. It would certainly scare the crap out of the normal gossiping people if this would happen to them.

"I definitely don't remember asking you, Imai, to talk Mikan about this useless shit," Natsume said placidly. Mikan knew that there was seething anger bubbling on Natsume but before she could defend Hotaru, the lass had already spoke.

"I'm cleaning the mess that you can't possibly tidy, Hyuuga."

"I don't have a mess to clean up," Natsume glared at the girl and Mikan was getting chilly with the cold atmosphere brewing in the air with these two around.

"Stop this. Hyuuga, forget what you heard and Hotaru, forget what we just spoke about," Mikan was about to leave when she heard their frighteningly calm voice.

"Are you really letting this go like this, Hyuuga?" Hotaru taunted. Natsume would be furious if she added more fuel to the fire and before that flame grew, Mikan would gladly put it out.

"It's already getting dark, we need to go home. Hotaru would you like to come over?" Mikan asked, hoping that her friend would just say yes and avoid any further complications. But these characters were stubborn as hell and Mikan would be cursing all over if they didn't stop any second now.

"Don't be a coward and let yourself hear an answer that would set you free," Hotaru added. She was still looking at Natsume who looked like he was a lost child who wouldn't dare disobey his mother.

"Hotaru, stop," Mikan warned, her voice was firm and they knew that she was serious this time.

"No, she's right," Natsume interrupted. His voice was hard on the surface but was also fragile inside. He looked like he was already rejected but still determined to hear the truth of reality.

"No, don't―," Mikan trailed off as Natsume started speaking again. "I'm sorry I was a coward who ruined your life. I was a stupid for doing that, but Mikan... you changed my point of view. You know how to handle your emotions and contain it and I envy you because you used your emotions for doing great things for your friends and yet I brought unhappiness to everyone."

The two girls were flabbergasted at the Natsume Hyuuga who was in front of them, saying these unbelievable things. They never thought that such words would come out of his mouth.

The crimson-eyed lad continued, "You care for people and that's how I start caring for you too." He looked at Mikan in the eye and Mikan thought, _If you were like this back then, I would have never regretted falling for you_.

"And before I knew it, you became important to me. You're prone to dangers yet you still stand up after falling. Most people think you're invulnerable but I know that you're breakable inside," Natsume added on.

Mikan heard enough. She didn't like how things went this way and she certainly didn't like the fact that Natsume was confessing to her right now. Was it fate that led them to this series of events? How unfortunate for them to meet this way again when they used to be mortal enemies.

"I don't wanna hear any of these anymore!" Mikan yelled out. She didn't have the heart to give Natsume the painful rejection but she knew that if she wouldn't do it this way, then he would never stay away from her. She knew that he was stubborn enough to stay and watch her from the sidelines, waiting for the right time when could he save her. She already had Ralph, and he should know that.

And this would end everything. Mikan opened her lips to speak and she uttered the words that Hotaru and Natsume had never expected of.

"Hyuuga, you're one idiotic retard. You know how fucking retarded you are for falling for my tricks? Did you know that I conveniently taught you how to dance just so I could play with you? Did you also know that I let you save me multiple fucking times just so you would think that I'm fragile? How stupid."

Natsume's face had gone pale but he had an unreadable expression on his face. Even if he attempted to hide it, the corners of his eyes started to get red. His crimson eyes widened a bit and it was making Mikan guiltier and guiltier. But she knew that she had no other way. She had to end this case or they would never have a peaceful life in Japan.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Break my heart, and I'll break yours. And that's exactly what's happening right now," Mikan finished her statement with her cold eyes directly at Natsume. Unknown to her, it had already pierced his heart. He knew that she was letting him know her answer. She played with him, just like how he played with her heart before.

"MIKAN!" Hotaru yelled out, losing her cool. She knew that Mikan was only doing this for Natsume's sake but she had gone overboard.

"Hotaru, no. Let me speak. You want this. I'll tell you now how everything was set up so I could break his heart. Ralph approved of this before he left and my brother even helped me to come up with this idea," Mikan said. _Another __lie_, she thought. It might have sounded realistic to Natsume's ears though and the proof of it was him swallowing hard to get rid of that feeling of wanting to cry.

"Hyuuga, you definitely chose the wrong person for your games." Mikan's final words echoed in Natsume's ears and that was when he finally lifted his head up to face Mikan.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I thought I could protect you just like how I used to protect Aoi," Natsume said as a tear dropped from his eye. The ever-nonchalant Hotaru also couldn't take it anymore and she let her tears come running down on her cheeks. But Mikan was the only one who didn't shed a tear as she continued to harden her heart.

"But you couldn't protect her after all," Mikan said, hurting Natsume more. She knew that it would leave a huge impact on him. Now, she was finally contented to get out of there. She was filled with guilt but she knew that if Natsume wasn't going to give her up, then she might as well take the blame and free him by forgiving him. "Goodbye, Hyuuga. And thank you."

She then left the park with her light footsteps still audible in Natsume's ears.

* * *

When Mikan was at least ten yards away from them, she freed her tears that she was containing inside her since the time that her conversation with Natsume had started. She knew that she had hurt him deeply that it would be unbearable for him to love her again. But that was what she wanted because she already loved someone else and she couldn't love Natsume. Even if her feelings were torn, she knew that Natsume had played a big role in her life too. And that was why she repaid him by freeing him from any responsibilities that he was carrying since that time in Japan.

She was absentmindedly walking that she didn't notice that she was almost crossing the street. She saw the green light and cars kept on coming by. She stopped and waited until it turned into red light. A kid passed by her, running and laughing as he held hands with his mother. Mikan smiled unconsciously at the scene. She was about to step forward when a man bumped to her.

"I'm sorry!" the man apologized and Mikan just smiled and shook her head. She then started walking across the street. She heard this loud screeching noise out of the corner of the street and Mikan swiveled around only to find a motorcycle speeding its way towards her, it was out of control and gliding on the streets. The rider was trying hard to control it but before Mikan could comprehend what was happening, she was thrown to the side with force that a man could handle.

A crashing sound revibrated in her ears and it rang loudly. There was a loud thud and glass being crashed into pieces.

Hazel eyes went wide in confusion, then in despair. Mikan's hot tears spilled and her mouth was agape. She could cry loudly but it was like her voicebox was crushed and she couldn't talk at all. But all her pent-up emotions came rushing through her and she shouted with all the air out of her lungs.

_**"NATSUMEEEEE!"**_

* * *

Ohdamn... omg omg I'm almost tearing up while typing this :( Okay, so uhm readers, there are only a few more chapters left :( I'm going to miss you all! But stay tune~ Because this is seriously a major turbulence! Aaaahhh! Don't forget to leave a review :)

_-CrimsonHazelEyes_


	44. Saving My Love

Hello guys! I can't believe that this story is ending and I'm not sure how to thank you all of you guys for supporting me from the start until now. I believe that I improved a lot as the story goes on even though I always have things that hinder me from having time to do this. And this is also why I didn't have time to thank all of my reviewers who took their time to give some reviews. But now I'm going to give you a big **THANK YOU** **:)** I hope you continue to read this until the end!

**A/N: I'm suggesting that you would listen to "Only Human" by K while reading this chapter.  
**

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

"Sometimes when you sacrifice something precious, you're not really losing it. You're just passing it on to someone else."  
― Mitch Albom, _The Five People You Meet in Heaven_

* * *

The words that Natsume had been expecting finally left Mikan's lips. He wondered why he had thought that he was ready, when he was sure that her words would completely have a great impact on his feelings. It was like his heart was pounding in his ears as he confessed to her, loud and clear. After she gave away the words that he didn't want to hear, it seemed like his heart stopped beating and his surroundings dissolved into nothing. It was her that he only saw and no one else while she stepped farther away from him.

"HYUUGA!" Hotaru's voice awakened him from his trance. She was clearly exhausted, albeit mostly emotionally. She already wiped away her tears and Natsume felt for the first time that Hotaru Imai wasn't as bad as he thought. She cared, and right now she might be giving condolence for his dying love.

"You didn't even say that you love her," she quietly said.

He only looked at the ground, eyes were blurry with tears. "She might not have heard it but I bet she felt it." He was sure about that and he knew that Hotaru also agreed with him. He then turned away from her and started walking away.

Natsume composed himself as fast as he could. He continued to walk normally but inside, he was breaking. Breaking into pieces―sharp and unforgiving pieces. He didn't know what how to react as he passed by a pair of lovers cuddling as if they didn't care about the people around them. It made Natsume irritated and he walked faster. His phone started ringing and he picked it up from his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked. His voice was low and the person on the other line started speaking.

_"Natsume, you have to come home fast."_ It was Ruka and Natsume was too tired to ask on what was going on. He was already by the street light as Ruka talked to him.

_"Your dad already got home and he heard about us moving back to Japan again. He told me that he contacted Gakuen Alice and he said that they're giving us a choice whether to come back or stay here,_" Ruka explained to him.

If tonight didn't happen, Natsume would be more than delighted to come home early just to discuss this to his dad. But all of it seemed useless now for the fact that he didn't have any more reasons to stay here.

"Ruka...," he started until he saw a motorcycle reaching passed its speeding limit out of the corner. It swayed to the left as it turned and the rider was almost thrown aside if he wasn't clinging to it for his dear life. Natsume then averted his eyes from the motorcycle and looked ahead. He saw that familiar brunette behind the crowd crossing the street. She was in the middle of the street and Natsume didn't even think as he threw away his phone and ran after Mikan.

Time seemed to slow down and adrenaline was pumping through Natsume's veins. He ran and ran while the rider of the motorcycle tried so hard to dodge all the by-passers on the sidewalk. He saw how Mikan froze and his hands came reaching for her when he was by her side. He used all of his remaining strength to push her to the sidewalk. The next thing that he knew, the motorcycle collided with him.

* * *

Mikan was astounded but when she turned to find out what was going on, it was all too late. It was like one of her nightmares came into life and she couldn't even prevent any of it from happening. Before her eyes, she saw how Natsume Hyuuga got thrown backwards by the impact of the collision that just happened between him and the motorcycle. The rider was also flew out of his vehicle as Natsume came crashing down by a car. The spider web-like crack on the glass of the car was visible.

"NATSUMEEEEE!"

He rolled and his blood came trickling from the glass down to the hood of the car. Mikan was sickly aware that she had her own share of wounds when she landed on the ground. But the scene of Natsume lying there, un-moving and his blood creating a red pool of liquid from his head, it scared Mikan that her head pounded hard and her tears blurred her vision more. He looked like a broken doll and people were gathering around him, and she could painfully hear them calling 911. Her heart was beating erratically inside of her rib cage that she wondered if it would stopped beating.

_But...what about his heart? Is it still beating...?_ That was her last thought as the darkness swallowed her.

* * *

Ruka didn't even know what happened. But based on the loud thud that he heard, he thought that something might have happened to Natsume's phone. He was about to hang up when he still heard buzzing people on the other line. And the next thing that he could hear was a loud crashing sound and the rising in people's voices. He heard shouts and more yelling. His heart began speeding more inside of his chest and he finally had the power to hang up.

His mouth was opening and closing. He had a bad feeling about this, a very bad one that he started to break sweat around his temples.

"HEY!" Koko's loud voice broke his reverie and he was finally back to the real world. The young blonde was looking at him weirdly like he was dressed up as a clown or something. Ruka raised his eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"You were standing there like a rock and I already called you so many times," Koko pouted like a child and he slapped Ruka's back a tad bit hardly. "What's bothering you, Ruka-sama?" he asked, voice was playful and Ruka knew that he couldn't possibly have a serious conversation with him.

"I just have a bad feeling about something, that's it," Ruka said. _That might have been a prank, right?_ Ruka thought, willing to make himself believe such obvious lie. Though he was hopeful that it was only one of Natsume's jokes, he knew that there was something big that happened.

They were about to go to the kitchen and get something to eat when Anna and Nonoko came rushing to the living room, panting like they just ran a marathon. Ruka believed that they were just upstairs just now so why would they be..?

His thought were cut off as the twins simultaneously said, "NATSUME GOT IN A CAR ACCIDENT!"

Ruka's eyes went wide and his hands started shaking uncontrollably. He perspired more as Koko started going insane and asking Anna the details.

"Hotaru called us. She said that they're taking Mikan and Natsume in the hospital!"

Ruka's ear perked up at the information and he immediately looked at Anna and Nonoko. "Did you just say 'Mikan'?" he asked slowly. He wasn't sure if he heard that right of his ears were just playing tricks on him. His heartbeat was now irregular and he was sure that it was the same as the other three. Their other friends who were also upstairs dashed to the living room and they were astounded.

"Yeah... Mikan is with Natsume and Hotaru," Anna answered frightfully. Her tears came up and before she could brush them away, it already came tumbling down on her cheeks. Koko rushed to her side to attempt a little comfort from him but both of them knew that nothing could provide all of them a bit reassurance if they didn't go see them right at this second.

Ruka clenched his fists at his sides and he started sprinting to the front door. All of them followed suit and they drove to the hospital where Natsume and Mikan were brought.

* * *

Hotaru stayed outside of the ICU room. Her hands were clasped together and she was sweating. Usually she would have been disgusted by her appearance right now but she didn't give a damn anymore. Her whole body was trembling with fear as she recalled the accident that she came stumbling upon. A sight that she never wanted to see again. Mikan was lying on the sidewalk, unconscious, while a bloody Natsume was on the ground. She could still hear the siren coming on their way and she immediately ran to where they were. They got out of that street and were brought to hospital. Scrapes were on Mikan's elbows and knees but she wasn't bleeding profusely like Natsume. It scared the shit out of her, if she would be honest.

"Oh God, please... please don't let anything happen to him," Hotaru prayed silently. Her cool facade was already left behind minutes ago and she was tear-streaked. She continued to mumble a prayer until she heard running in the corridors. She then set her amethyst eyes on her one and only boyfriend, Ruka, who was panting. She stood up and Ruka hugged her tightly. She was still trembling and Ruka might have felt it too. Koko and Kitsuneme would have been flabbergasted at the sight of a poor composed Hotaru Imai if the situation wasn't crucial.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be fine," Ruka repeated those words until she calmed down a bit. He continued to run his fingers on her back to accompany his reassuring words. It seemed to work on her and the next minute she was able to stop shaking. She then faced him and despair was seen through his eyes.

"Tell me what happened," he told her. At this point, Hotaru shut down her emotions once again and slowly told them everything from the scene from the park until to when she got to the street only to find Natsume and Mikan got in a car accident.

Everyone listened quietly and the silence seemed eerie and added more pressure to them. It was a devastating event that no one would have foreseen any of it. They seemed to be having fun earlier at Natsume's house and now this was what happened. Hotaru felt like she was also partly responsible for what happened because she let Natsume and Mikan talk.

"None of it was your fault. Everything's going to be fine. Natsume is gonna be alright," Ruka said. But from what Hotaru could see, Ruka needed more reassurance than any of them because he was Natsume's best friend. Hotaru heard more footsteps coming and she knew that it was the band UnfathomableHigh10. She contacted them after she called Anna to let them know about what happened because they deserved to know.

"How's Mikan? Is she alright? What exactly happened?" Ralph's continuously asked Hotaru. Ruka who was watching, calmly explained to Ralph, "We don't know what exactly happened to them but we only know they got in an accident. And Mikan is alright. She has bruises and scrapes but nothing major."

The whole band sighed in relief but Ruka and his friends were all filled with anxiety. Nobara was the first one to notice this and she quickly reacted to it. "Wait, if nothing happened to Mikan then why are you..."

Hotaru was the one who answered this time and it seemed like she dropped a big bomb to all of them. "Natsume is dying."

* * *

Mikan woke up feeling lightheaded at first. Her vision sharpened after she blinked a few times and the first thing that she saw was white walls. She then sat up slowly and she realized that she was in the hospital. Her elbows had bandages and her knees too. She thought, _Why would I be in the hospital...?_

She then slowly remembered everything. She remembered the motorcycle who lost its brake and ...

"Natsume...," she uttered. Her chest began to feel that big hole again and her heartbeat quickened its pace. She went out of her bed and she got out of her room. She then began searching, asking the nurses about the accident earlier and she was able to obtain the information that she needed. She was about to turn around the corner when she completely halted.

"Natsume is dying."

Her eyes widened and her hands began trembling. Tears started to gather around her eyes and she clasped her hand over her mouth to prevent her loud cries. She then heard familiar voices and she knew that all of her friends were here.

"What do you mean, Hyuuga is dying?" She recognized that it was Ralph's voice. His voice shook a bit and he sounded anxious and disbelief was present in his voice.

"I don't know what exactly happened but he was the one who got in the accident," Hotaru said placidly but Mikan knew that deep inside, she might still have been shocked by what happened. Mikan decided to show up at this point and she looked straight at Hotaru's eyes.

"What do you...mean that Natsume is dying?" Mikan asked, voice was trembling with fear when she repeated Ralph's question. She stepped forward to them and Ralph rushed to her side. He quickly asked if she was okay but she was still waiting for Hotaru to answer.

Hotaru's eyes seemed to scan around her surroundings for she couldn't possibly deliver the news to Mikan directly. But she was a stubborn character and Mikan pressed on, "HOTARU, ANSWER ME!"

The lass couldn't do anything but reply. "Hyuuga... He-he haven't gotten out of that room ever since we came here. The doctors said that he might have hit his head hard," Hotaru said.

"Mikan, what exactly happened?" Ralph asked carefully, knowing that the situation could gone worse if he didn't pick his words carefully.

Mikan's knees got weak and if Ralph wasn't there, she would have collapsed already. She was guided to a seat and there, she told them what exactly happened. "Natsume... He saved my life. I was supposed to be in there and not him...," Mikan's tears came streaming down her face and Ralph hugged her as she continued, "I was crossing and this-this motorcycle lost its brakes and... and Natsume pushed me aside to save me. He was the one who collided with the bike and he-he was thrown... thrown to the other car coming towards him..."

At this point, everyone had tears on their eyes. No one would have expected this to happen and they certainly wasn't ready to any of this. Mikan was already crying uncontrollably and Ralph could barely calm her down. He knew that she would never calm down unless she could see Natsume alive.

* * *

Ralph and Mikan were the only ones sitting after an hour of waiting. The other have gone home to rest since it was already midnight and some of them got food to eat. Ruka would have stayed but he knew that the couple needed time alone. At least Mikan have calmed down, only that she was still not talking to anyone.

"Stop blaming yourself," Ralph said, leaning his head backwards, lightly hitting the wall. He held Mikan's hand and gave it a squeeze but the lass looked lifeless and restless.

"This would have never happened to him if it wasn't because of me," Mikan said softly. Her lips were pale because she didn't eat dinner yet.

"Hyuuga," Ralph started. He stared at the ceiling as he continued, "I admire him. He chose to protect you instead of protecting his own. I can tell that he truly has feelings for you."

Mikan felt uncomfortable talking about that topic because she remembered what happened before the accident. She recalled how tear-stricken Natsume was before she left the park, right after she gave him a painful lie.

"I lied to him," she said abruptly.

Ralph moved his eyes from the ceiling to Mikan. He confusedly asked, "Lied to him?"

"I told him that I just played with his feelings and that I set the whole thing up. I taught him how to dance in the old gym and he also saved me a lot of times. I used that so that I could tell him that lie," Mikan admitted to Ralph. He was surprised but he felt sorry for both of them. He knew that Mikan did that for their sake because it would be more painful for Natsume if he continued to love Mikan.

"I shouldn't have done that," Mikan cried softly. She would cry right now but it was as if she already let out all of her tears. It was unbearable and Ralph could only support her because he knew that nobody could help Mikan but herself. She had to be strong or she would break.

"You did that for his sake. You want him to stop loving you, right? So that he's not gonna be hurt any further more. But you should have given him a proper rejection," Ralph suggested. But he himself was sure that even if Mikan gave Natsume the rejection that he deserved, he would have never stopped being at Mikan's side.

"This is the first time he'd done something like this," Mikan said softly. Her lips were already dry and Ralph wondered if she was drinking the water that he gave her a while ago.

Ralph stared at their hands intertwined together. He then admitted, "And for the first time, he convinced me that he deserves to stay by your side."

The brunette could only stare on the ground. She then said, "Is it wrong to love two people at the same time, Ralph?"

He hugged her and he caressed her brunette hair softly."Mikan, I'm here for you and no matter what happens, I'll stay by your side," Ralph told her. He already saw this coming and he couldn't blame her. _If only that I didn't went away for so long...,_ he thought. But Ralph also liked this side of Mikan―her honesty.

"Ralph...I'm so selfish," the lass cried out.

Her words echoed while Ralph was hushing her tears. They could only hope that Natsume would be alive.

* * *

The doctor came out of the room and told them that Natsume was fighting between life and death and that he was suffering from major injuries. He also received quite a blow because he got a traumatic brain injury. Natsume's father also came he talked to the doctor while Mikan, Ralph, Hotaru and Ruka listened to their conversation. The four of them were tired since they didn't get any sleep but they were still waiting for any good news.

_**Kanashimi no mukou kishi ni**_  
_**Hohoemi ga aru toiu yo**_

"...There's no hope anymore. The will of the patient to stay alive is too weak," the doctor finally said. Mikan cried in Ralph's arms as Natsume's dad came sliding down the wall and Ruka silently let out his tears. The doctor then added, "The patient is barely alive and I believe that you should see him now."

_**Kanashimi no mukou kishi ni**_  
_**Hohoemi ga aru to iu yo**_  
_**Tadori tsuku sono saki ni wa**_  
_**Nani ga bokura wo matteru? **_

Iori was the first one to enter the room while the four of them remained outside. They didn't know what just happened and they refused to acknowledge everything. They couldn't believe any of this. Mikan then asked out of the blue, "Did Nobara bring my purse?"

Ralph was confused yet he was also shedding a share of his tears alone. He nodded to Mikan and gave her a black handbag. She took it and she broke away from the group when Iori came out of the room. Natsume's dad was motioning her to come in and she did. But before she did so, she put on a disguise.

That familiar disguise that she used to put on when she was in Gakuen Alice. She had her hair in ponytail and she was wearing her big eyeglasses and fake braces. She then opened the door and pushed it to enter. She walked inside and time seemed to be slowing its pace as she got near Natsume's bed. She sat at the chair beside Natsume and she looked at him. A brace was place around his neck, the bandage around his head was wrapped albeit hastily to stop the bleeding, and there were scrapes on his face and it might have been when he crashed on the car. He looked lifeless there and unmoving, Mikan couldn't figure out if she was merely dreaming.

**_Nigeru tame ja naku yume ou tame ni_**  
**_Tabi ni deta hazusa tooi natsu no ano hi_**

"Hey, Hyuuga. Do you still remember me?" Mikan asked playfully. She was attempting to be cheerful so that she could imitate the old her. She had a big smile on her face and her braces were showing. "I don't know if you can hear me but... I want you to know that Mikan Sakura is forgiving you for your mistake. She doesn't want to see your effort go to waste so she's surrendering to you," she continued.

A finger moved and Mikan's mouth opened in shock. She looked at Natsume and saw that his index finger moved again. She then stood up quickly and was about to call the Natsume's dad when she saw Natsume open his eyes.

_**Ashita sae mieta nara tame iki mo nai kedo**_  
_**Nagare ni sakarau fune no you ni**_  
_**Ima wa mae he susume**_

"Mikan...," he quietly called out. It looked like he was mustering all of his strength to even say that name of hers. Mikan sat down because she knew that Natsume wanted to talk to her.

"I'm going to call the doctor, Natsume," Mikan said, happy that he was able to open his eyes again. She gripped his hand tightly and he shook his head as his answer and continued to gazed at her with those familiar crimson eyes that she once fell in love with.

"I want to tell you something," he gasped. Mikan became worried for his health. She knew that she had to notify about this to the others but she couldn't possibly ignore Natsume's wish at this time being. _It may become his last wish. _Mikan threw those thoughts away from her head and she focused on Natsume who was trying hard to talk.

"Mikan, I... I didn't regret saving you," he started. "I know you're blaming yourself... but it was me...who chose...to do that."

_**Kurushimi no tsukita basho ni**_  
_**Shiawase ga matsu toiu yo**_  
_**Boku wa mada sagashite iru**_  
_**Kisetsu hazure no himawari**_

_**Kobushi nigirishime asahi wo mateba  
Akai tsume ato ni namida kirari ochiru**_

"I'm sorry, Natsume. I'm sorry I lied to you. I never played with you. It was just an excuse to push you away because you know that...," Mikan trailed off, not wanting to hurt Natsume even more.

But he just smiled at her and said, "I know... You love someone else. But I never regret anything..." A tear dropped from Natsume's eye and he weakly squeezed Mikan's hand. Then he uttered the words that he never got the chance to tell her.

**"Because I love you."**

Mikan took away her glasses by her other hand and she let her tears come out. "I'm sorry. Right now, I'm giving you a proper rejection," she said as she gave him a sad smile.

_**Kodoku ni mo nareta nara  
Tsuki akari tayori ni  
Hane naki tsubasa de tobi tatou  
Motto mae he susume**_

Natsume's eyes became glassy and he gasped for more breath. Mikan increasingly got worried and was about to get up and call someone when Natsume said the words that halted the beating of her heart.

**"I couldn't save Aoi... but I'm glad I was able to save _you_."**

Just then, the heart monitor already gave a sign that might have notify her 'time's up'. And Natsume's hand dropped from Mikan's hand.

_**Amagumo ga kireta nara**_  
_**Nureta michi kagayaku**_  
_**Yami dake ga oshiete kureru**_  
_**Tsuyoi tsuyoi hikari**_  
_**Tsuyoku mae he susume**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_..._

**Beep...Beeep...Beeeeeep...Beeeeeeeeeep.**

* * *

Disc: I don't own "Only Human"... It's by K.

Tearing up right now... huuuu T,T I can't believe there's going to be the final chapter next! Can't believe it... o,o I hope that you'll see it through the end. Though in my opinion Natsume got a happy ending in a way.. because you know... hahaa you have to think about it :) There are reasons... And now I'm proceeding to finishing this. OMG I'm going to miss this! I spend more than a year for this story :O And I'm happy that I was able to publish this story because I'm sure that I make readers happy while they're reading these chapters, I truly hope so. hahaha XD See ya for the FINAL chapter!

_-CrimsonHazelEyes_


	45. New Future

Hello everyone! This is the FINAL CHAPTER of this story. I want to **THANK YOUUUUU!** for all of your reviews that inspired me and had kept me going until now :) I'll never forget all of you! These are the reviewers who took their time to give me suggestions and compliments (after chapter chapter 28, I didn't get time to thank all of these supporters D:) **I LOVE YOU READERS!**

Vegie-1526 , richzelle , Kaede Minami , XForever EternalX , StarryCheesecake , S. Kurou07 , BubblySunshine190 ,  
Guest (OMG THANK YOU for giving me such critical review and even gave me suggestion from your cousin who's in a writing club! :D I LOVE YOU HAHA) , KielaMarie25 , nix , asdfghjklnatsu97 , mybeyondinfinity , nightrain12345 , Nyx Callyda , lovesaakura , DEVIlishAngel00 , vanillaxxangel , SapphireAngel96 , muzikchic4eva  
Yuuki (thanks for the little poem that you wrote!)  
mixanxnatsumexorange , FuzzyPeachz12 , MyForbiddenDream ,  
Shimahiko4ever (OMG I'm like happy that I became friends with you through this! :D) ,  
Saito93 , Cinderpaw11 , XForever EternalX , Prism Stream , Wendy402 , jadedflower , Narissa , unknow98 , Kuma Kitsume , BubblySunshine190 , Kylee-Cat , TheAnonymousSilentReader ,  
Mindlessly Clumsy (I'm so happy that I became friends with you, my dear kouhai! :3) ,  
MilkyAngel , Aira-Chama , EchizenRyoma , Damsel Waiting for the Hero , jAyesque , XxpuffpuffxX , VerticalLife , Mina-chan94 , GakuenAliceLover , Kawaii Tin , strawberry2795 , Shizuka-hime , A-DiDDy101 , rhythm-chan , Vicious Thorns , miyako-chan , Strawgerine , DevilishEvilDevil , DarkFlameInfernal , SilentReader98, RedTulipHead , Diamond Starlet , iLoveYouXx3 , uriel's tea time , BreakerOfDays , Serra Kudou , AnimeloverNeko , ScriptReviewer , tricia c , gretz1217 , Shimmerinq , mixanxnatsumexorange , DevilishEvilDevil , nana , Block Out The Noise , Sacchiance , alittle-bakemono27 , Death Melody , beyond the dark brown eyes , Iarepiggie , o0O0oBadAppleo0O0o ,  
Sitting in the Silence (Ate, thanks for looking up this story! :D) ,  
Reader12345 , xXBluefangXx , Xx DarkMicx xX , Jsoe , DarkFaerie0 , MyTwinklingStar , Warrier , darkness angel , cRiMsoNFirE18 , SilverMeaning of Life and Love , kuroneko , nicute24 , Schaenna , HaveYouSeenThisWizard390 ,  
Queen Amazing , do. re. mi. , alittle-bakemono27and Your Biggest Fan My Butt (haha LOLed at your name :D) -Thank you for supporting me and for defending me against this certain reviewer. I really did appreciate it! Love you guys! ,  
TheProcrastinators , The Kookie Monster , jyanai ,  
RisaChan12 (I thank you for your long review! The time that you spent to type that is really appreciated :)) ,  
Rigoudon3 , StupidityNowOffersWisdom , onii-chan Danieru , AndreggvilJammer , LynneIbaragi12 , Princess Mei Mikan , Saikono-san , The Faded Smile , Denielle-Roo , Life's Eternal Song , rainbowsmile27 , ForeverYoursHun , jeny88animefan , They all start with P , Crimson-Midnight-Moon , Aquamarine Lacus , Sugar Coated Tragedy , Kyra Raquiel , Writer's Drop , Peeta Mellark Makes Me Drool , Msdgirl , xxCRIMSONCHERRYxx , FireRosePetal , strawbelle , Gothic-Neko-Writer , ashley6445 , xfayex bbzx , jEzzy mISt-miSSy

**A/N: I'm suggesting that you would listen to "New Future" by Changin' My Life (It's from the anime/manga Full Moon Wo Sagashite and I'm also recommending this anime to you guys~).**

**Disc: I don't own G.A.**

* * *

_Why are the words **Goodbye, I'm Sorry and I Love You,** so easily pronounced, but so hard to say?_

* * *

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙**One Year Later:::September 2012**˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Mikan carried a bouquet of red roses in her arms. She also added some chocolate cosmos in the bunch. She felt the autumn breeze caressed her cheeks as she continued to walk to that familiar tombstone.

Natsume Hyuuga's tombstone.

She arrived at her destination as she admired the butterflies flying around the flowers that were also placed there. There were people who loved him so dearly and these flowers was the symbol of their love for him. Ruka had probably gone here already considering that she just saw his car passed by on her way here. She took the fastest flight to get here in Japan from US. It was decided by many of Natsume's relatives, including his father, that he would be buried in his hometown and she had no objections to this decision.

She then remembered why she chose these flowers for him. Roses for love... love at first sight. She fell in love with him when she first transferred in Gakuen Alice. She remembered that time when she saw him taking care of a rabbit...

_~Flashback 5 years ago~_

_Mikan was walking to the back of the school to sit on a bench and get some fresh air. She was about to take off her disguise when she heard noises. She hastily put it on back properly as she listened to the noise. She knew it wasn't good to eavesdrop in any way but she was curious. She heard a guy's voice and she peeked through the corner of the building. _

_She saw this guy with glistening raven hair and mesmerizing crimson eyes. He got her in a trance and she saw how he careful he was as he tend to the rabbit's injury. His expression was gentle and he gave off a bright aura. But when someone else came, his expression changed and he became neutral. Mikan felt like she just saw something precious for she got to see that guy's gentle side. She figured that he might be closing himself off from the others. But Mikan couldn't forget that moment because she knew, that it was love at first sight._

_~End of Flashback~_

Mikan smiled at the memory. She later found out that the rabbit's name was Usagi and that Ruka Nogi was its owner. Once she began reminiscing these things, she couldn't stop her mind from thinking more of these memories. She remembered how Natsume once told her that he liked chocolate cosmos flowers because of its scent. It was once of those days when they were practicing at the old gym. And this was why Mikan picked these flowers for Natsume.

She then began talking, hoping that Natsume would hear her.

"Natsume, long time no see. I'm sorry if I was a bit late of coming here. Projects from the agency keep on coming that I got no time at all, but I reserved this day for you. You've been missing out on a lot of things you know," Mikan paused and smiled sadly. She then began to recall the things that happened in the past year...

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

The band UnfathomableHigh10 did their last concert after their painful goodbyes to their supporters. They were separating ways after they graduate and this might be the last time that they would perform together as a whole band.

Every single of them performed a spectacular performance. Some of them did solos like Mikan, Ralph, Misaki, and Tsubasa while the others prepared duets with their partners. Everyone took this event as a warm-hearted farewell concert for them and for their fans. It brought tears, smiles, and laughter to the people who attended their last concert and there was a thousand of people giving them a round of applause.

Mikan was the last one who sang a solo. She picked up the microphone and looked at the people who she brought happiness to. She was glad that she was able to become a singer because singing these people admiring her and inspiring her was a sight to see. She was also happy that she became a motivation and inspiration for youngsters who had their dreams ahead of them. She never regretted any of her decisions in life because she knew that fate brought her to this stage for many reasons.

"I want to thank all of you who came here to hear our last song. I want to thank all of the people who made this possible because we wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you. I also want to thank all of my friends," Mikan looked at Ralph and her other band mates at the back, "because they're also the reason on why I made it through here. They supported me until the end, they are always there ready to give me a hand if I ever fall down, and they're also there to give me love that makes my heart motivated."

She felt her hazel eyes moistening and she smiled one big smile at her audience who had tears in their eyes. "I wanna thank Ralph Alexander Anderson for loving me in all these years," she said as she pointed at Ralph who blushed and looked away in embarrassment. The camera was pointed directly at him and his red face was on the big screen. Everyone shared their laughter together and most of them were shouting encouragement for Ralph.

Mikan then looked at the audience again and their noise died down. She bit her bottom lip and she started, "And most of all, I want thank a guy named Natsume Hyuuga. He was the one... who saved my life. I'm not gonna be here right now if it weren't for him. I hope wherever he is right now, I wish him happiness. And I'm going to share a secret to all of you..."

There were hushing in the crowd and they waited patiently as Mikan gathered her thoughts and confidence as she stated, "Natsume was the one who made this all happened. He was my savior. And he's also the one who I first fell in love with."

There were cries in the crowd. Mikan could tell that they were all sad because of the twist of fate that became the reason of why Natsume was not there anymore.

So she put a smile for them and she then continued, "The song that I'm going to sing is a Japanese one. I requested to put up subtitles for you guys and even if you can't understand the song that well, I hope that you would be able to feel my message. This song is dedicated to all of my friends in Japan, to UnfathomableHigh10, and to Natsume Hyuuga." The fans started to cheer as Mikan open her lips to sing her last song.

_**Tatta hitosu kawaranai mono **_  
_**zutto egaiteta yume **_  
_**ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no **_  
_**ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni **_  
_**nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara **_  
_**sou sugu ni wakaru you ni **_  
_**seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku **_  
_**FULL MOON (FU-RU MU-N) wo sagashite**_

Mikan looked over to Dilan and Jeanne who started going out together and they had plans to continue singing. She then moved to Misaki who had a smile on her face as she sang along. She decided not to stay in UH10 for she wanted to become an artist just like her mom. She would be going to college just like Tsubasa who also wanted to find his own dreams in life. He said he would try different paths until he finally find his own. It seemed really uncharacteristic of him to think like this but Mikan knew that even if Tsubasa seemed to be a careless guy, he still could attain what he wanted in his life.

She looked at the front row seats. There were her friends back in Japan. They decided to stay in Alice Academy for one more year and Mikan was more than happy to welcome them. After Natsume passed away, Ruka seemed to be not getting out of his depression but here he was, doing his best for his girlfriend, Hotaru, and for everyone else. She scanned the group and found the twins Anna and Nonoko, Kitsu, Koko, Yuu, Sumire and of course Hotaru. She was one of the person who helped her after the distress that she went through. She was able to pull herself together because her friends were all by her side.

_**Let's sing a song **_  
_**itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete **_  
_**day by day **_  
_**kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae **_  
_**let's sing a song **_  
_**itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo **_  
_**more and more **_  
_**motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete **_  
_**many thanks for you**_

She then looked at the cute couple Craig and Leanne. They were inseparable ever since she saw them and Mikan thought that nothing could ever get in their way. She was hoping the best for them and she had a feeling that Craig would definitely propose to her at the right time. And she hoped that she would be one of the first people who would get an invitation.

She moved her eyes to the crowd and turned to her best friend Nobara who was happily singing along. She had the biggest smile that she'd ever seen and Mikan was happy that it made it teared up. She didn't expect that she would be good friends with this happy-go-lucky person. Nobara told her that she would help with her parents' business and Mikan wished her luck. Her relationship with Satoshi was also the same. They seemed to be incompatible because of their opposite personalities but for those who have known the two well, they would see how perfect they were for each other.

_**Fushigi na deai **_  
_**kurikaesu uchi **_  
_**taisetsu na mono ga suete **_  
_**guuzen to iu itazura na hibi **_  
_**ima de ha waratte aiseru **_  
_**sou itsumo hiroi STAGE (SUTE-JI) ni akogareteta **_  
_**mou watashi hitori janai **_  
_**minna no egao ga afureteru **_  
_**koko ga ibasho nano kara**_

She then looked at Ralph, the love of her life. He was always there for her when she needed him and he made her change into the person that she was now. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to find a person like him nowadays. When her feelings for him wavered, he accepted her decision but he told her that he would never leave her side until he was sure that she have found her own happiness. Because of him, she managed to have a lot of unforgettable memories. He was the one who made her open up again and he gave her the love that she'd been longing for.

A tear dropped from Mikan's eye as she continued to sing. She then remembered what Ralph said to her after they found out that Natsume had passed away.

_"If you love him, I can't do anything but let you do what your heart says. You can never control your feelings and I won't block it. But remember that I'll always be by your side, waiting for you to come back anytime."_

After that conversation, she completely distanced herself from Ralph, trying to distinguish her own feelings. She was able to do that without bumping into him because he also knew that what she needed was some time alone. This last concert and their rehearsals were the only times that she could communicate with him. While thanking him, she never expected that he would still react the same way he usually did. It surprised her for she thought that Ralph's feelings for her was slowly disappearing.

**_let's sing a song _**  
**_konya ha SPOTLIGHT (SUPO-TOLAITO) yori ima watashi no kagayakaseru _**  
**_day by day _**  
**_atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru _**  
**_let's sing a song _**  
**_konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai _**  
**_more and more _**  
**_motto motto motto sakebitai kono utau kono yume ha owaranai_**

She finished her song and by that time, she was already tear-streaked. She once again, looked at Ralph and to the audience. She then started, "You know I think I created a problem for a guy here." She laughed and continued, "Because I fell in love with Natsume again and I hurt this guy deeply."

She looked at Ralph and she then walked over to where he was. She then knelt down on one knee and she earned gasps everywhere. Ralph was horrified for he never, even once in his life, had he ever let a girl kneel in front of him. It completely surprised him and their fans as Mikan gazed at him eye to eye.

"Alex, I know that I've made a big decision in life. I let myself love someone else when you've been by my side since like forever," Mikan paused to giggle, "and I've never thought that I would have the guts to actually do this in front of people either. But Alexander..." She looked at his amber eyes and he looked desperate trying to make Mikan stand up but she was one stubborn character. He paused to look at her and he was completely tantalized by her hazel eyes.

"Mikan...," he started.

Mikan then cut him off and said, "Please let me be your girlfriend again."

Ralph's mouth dropped a little and the others were squealing with joy. Their fans applauded and they were whistling. They were telling Ralph to say yes already that Ralph looked like a lost child, not knowing what to do. He would have been composed but ever since Mikan Sakura Yukihara came to his life, everything seemed to be in disorder and he was afraid that he liked it. He liked everything about her and he never regretted loving her.

He closed his eyes and he pulled her up with such force that Mikan almost stumbled forward. He then took her face and kissed her in front of the people. When Ralph stopped kissing her, he asked her one thing, "I know that Natsume will never leave a spot in your heart, but can you promise me that your feelings for me are real?"

Mikan teared up and she smiled at him. "Yes. Even if Natsume stays in my heart for a reason, you still have your special part of it because I love you."

Ralph returned her smile and replied, "Then yes, you'll be my girlfriend again from now on because I'll keep loving you like this. I'm really thankful to Hyuuga because he chose to save you."

And the concert ended with them giving happiness to everyone who had been supporting their group for all these years.

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

Mikan touched Natsume's tombstone as her porcelain tears dropped one by one. She seemed to be crying over Natsume every year and it seemed like it was the only thing that she could possibly do for him.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't love you how you loved me. But I promise that I'll never forget about you," Mikan said. She plucked one of the roses from the bunch that she brought and she kissed it. She then said, "And this is the proof. I'll seal it with a kiss."

The rose petal dropped like a tear from the rose that she was holding and she stared at it as it got carried by the breeze and flew away into the sky. Mikan gave one last smile and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Sayonara. . ."

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading this story! And yes, it's the end. Like for reals. OMG I'm going to cry T.T I cannot believe this! And guys for the last two songs that I inserted, OMG please listen to them! :) And I wanna thank all of the people who took their time to review for every chapter that I posted. And I hope I'll see you guys again! :D Ja ne! Don't forget to drop a review!**

**I also need you to vote~ Because I'll be reading all of your reviews, just tell me there if you want me to continue my other story "How Much I Love You" because I'm not sure whether to continue it or not. It depends on you, readers! :D And ready yourselves for an exciting story with spectacular plot that I came up with. The whole details will be out as soon I get the time to post it on my profile so I'll be expecting you there! :) See yaaa**

**_-CrimsonHazelEyes_  
**


End file.
